


I Don't Dance for You

by Meddalarksen, victoriousscarf



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 19:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 91,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meddalarksen/pseuds/Meddalarksen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriousscarf/pseuds/victoriousscarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a basketball jock finds a passion for singing, the school gets turned on its head. It only continues to spiral from then on out through the summer vacation and senior year as they learn to deal with love and growing up. Cats the Musical characters in the roles of another musical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Someday You Could Thank Me for This

Mrs. Carpenter glanced around the room and sighed when she finally spotted her only son. He was curled up in the corner with a book, as usual. Walking over, she plucked the book from his hands. "It's New Year's Eve. Enough reading," she scolded, though with a fond smile.

Tumblebrutus looked up, startled at that. He made a soft sound of protest, "Mom, please?"

"You do remember the young adult party going on right? I picked out clothes and set them on your bed and everything. We're here on vacation dear, try to enjoy it."

He sighed at that, finally rising, "I'm almost done though. Can I have my book back? I promise to go to the party."

"Have fun at the party," his mother pressed, handing the book back out to him.

The teen took the book, and offered her a slightly nervous smile, "Yeah, I will."

She patted his shoulder. "Good luck. At least kids your age tend to be fun and you won't have to listen to economic figures like I will at the adult party."

He managed not to respond with exactly how fun he considered most kids his age, offering another smile, "Well, I'd better go get dressed then."

"Go on!" she said, pushing him lightly. "Go into the dragon's lair of kids your own age! Be strong for me!" she teased.

That finally got a bit of a laugh, "Alright, if you insist…"

"I insist," she said, waving at him before heading toward her own more adult oriented party. He sighed and went to get changed before heading for the teen party downstairs.

o.o.o.o

Mrs. Hollister sighed as she looked over her boys. "Did we really fly all this way just to play more basketball?"

Her husband and son paused. "We didn't?" Tugger joked, getting a glare from his mother. "You're all dressed up." She twirled. "For the New Year's party, remember?" Her husband paused, face drawing horror as he remembered. "Now, both of you go shower and get dressed!"

"Wait, why am I?" Tugger protested. "I was practicing this one shot and-"

"There's a kids party for you downstairs in the Freestyle Club."

"Kids?" Tugger gaped at her in horror.

"Young adults," she amended. "Now go shower."

Shooting the ball up one more time, Tugger sighed before trudging back to do just that. He knew when not to argue with his mother.

o.o.o.o

Tumble had arrived at the party and promptly located an out of the way couch where he could curl up to finish his book rather than have to socialize. He'd concoct some conversation or other later to tell his mother about, but for now he'd settle on the couch and ignore the others and hope they ignored him.

Tugger entered the party just as the latest people on stage were cheered off from the karaoke machine. He laughed silently at them, shaking his head. Really, singing? He would so rather still be at the gym.

Crossing his arms he leaned against the wall, glancing around as the man in charge of the karaoke machine started looking around for new volunteers. Finding none the man gestured to someone with a spotlight to pick some new victims out.

Tumble startled, blinking up against the blinding light as one of the spotlights located him. He felt himself being pulled up from the couch and all but herded toward the stage. Oh, hell no. The teen started trying quickly to make excuses, but the DJ and the other teens seemed to have none of it and he found himself very quickly up on the stage, next to one of the karaoke mics.

Tugger's eyes widened as the second spot light found him. "I don't sing," he protested, already being shoved on the stage. "Seriously, I do not sing!" he repeated, a final shove sending him on the stage and next to the second mic. He glanced at the boy beside him, shifting back.

"Someday you could thank me for this," the DJ told them. "Or not," he added, quickly ducking off the stage.

Scowling, Tugger glanced around as the music started. With a final sigh, he gave up to peer pressure, singing the first few lines of the song, glancing at the other boy on stage with quite a few times.

Tumble had frozen when he'd found himself on stage, but he glanced at the other teen and finally managed to pick up the song just in time, his voice more sure than he had expected it to be. If he could just get through this maybe he could slip away unnoticed and head back to the suite he and his mother had.

Just about ready to leave the stage after the first verse, Tugger paused when the other finally started to sing. Shifting, he returned to the song with just a bit more force, spending almost all his time gazing at the other, only occasionally glancing at the lyrics.

By the third verse, Tugger pulled off the brown jacket his mother had set out, tossing it to the crowd, who were starting to get into the song. However, it revealed the practically floral print along the sides of his shirt.

Tumble had turned to watch the other a bit more after the first verse, his focus only about half on the lyrics. His brows rose and he stumbled over a couple of words at the sight of the shirt the other was wearing. He grinned, but did manage not to laugh outright.

The song ended finally and he set the mic down, hesitating. It was his chance to put his retreat plan into action, though he'd have to fight his way through the crowd for his book. For some reason though he wasn't sure he was as inclined to leave as he had been.

Pausing when the song ended, Tugger stuck out a hand. "Tugger," he introduced himself, eyes locked on the other's.

The smaller boy startled slightly at that, but offered a faint smile as he shook the offered hand, "Tumble."

"You have, quite the voice," Tugger offered, not wanting to let go of the hand. "You're a singer right? Which is totally unfair to pair me with a singer."

Tumble shook his head, finally drawing his hand back, having left it there a moment longer than necessary, "Not really. Just some choir work. Tried a solo once...nearly fainted. Y-you've got a great v-voice too. Do you sing much?" He mentally cursed his stutter as he carefully retreated from the stage, waiting for Tugger to follow.

Tugger blinked and followed promptly, the coordinator already picking on other kids to sing. He trailed after Tumble outside, where there was a light dusting of snow falling. "Yeah, me, sing a lot. My showerhead is deeply impressed by my vocal talents, let me tell you."

That earned a quiet laugh, "I'm s-surprised." He paused for a moment, looking at the shirt the other was wearing, "Where'd you g-get the shirt?"

"This shirt?" he asked, holding his arms out and glancing down. "Not sure, why? You like it?"

"It's very..." he tried to find a complimentary term, "retro."

"Yeah?" Tugger offered. "Isn't retro, vintage-y stuff in now?"

"I guess. I'm not really up on the latest fashions," Tumble shrugged. "It looks good on you."

After a heartbeat, Tugger grinned. "Thanks," he said. "Hey," he glanced back as the kids inside suddenly started counting down. "Can I get your number?"

"Um...I...sure?" He pulled his own phone out of his pocket, "If I-I can g-get yours?"

"Yeah, here," Tugger said, handing him the phone. "Put your number in and I'll return the favor, yeah?"

The smaller boy nodded, handing his phone over and quickly typing his number into Tugger's.

"You know," Tugger remarked, glancing up as the countdown got louder. "There's a tradition somewhere saying you should kiss someone at midnight on New Year's," he said it jokingly, as if testing the waters.

Tumble blushed at that, "I-I thought that was Ch-Christmas and m-mistletoe."

"Really? I think it's both," Tugger said, flashing the other a grin and finally handing the phone back.

The other murmured a quiet thanks, offering Tugger his own phone as he took his. The blush wasn't improving, "I-I see."

Tugger opened his mouth to say something else just as the fireworks went off and a cheer came from inside. He raised a brow, wondering if he should pursue the thought or leave the other boy be.

Tumble jumped at that, turning to look up at the fireworks, "I-I guess I sh-should go find my m-mom and wish her a happy n-new year."

"Yeah, me too," Tugger said, trying not to sound at all disappointed. "I mean, my mom not yours. And dad too I suppose."

"W-well, it was good to meet you. A-and I have your number n-now."

"You'll call sometime, right?" Tugger asked, actually reaching out and touching the other's arm when it looked like the shorter boy was going to retreat.

That got another startle out of the smaller teen, "Y-yeah?" He turned his wide, brown eyes on the other, "Y-you could always call me t-too."

"Sure," Tugger said with a grin and waved his phone. "Will do."

Tumble offered a faint smile at that, "Well, I should g-get going…"

"Happy New Years," Tugger beamed at him.

"H-happy New Year," the other's smile brightened a bit, before he turned to head back into the building. Tugger watched him go, a goofy grin on his face.

o.o.o.o

Tugger bounded up to Mistoffelees' locker, nearly running into the shorter boy. "Championships in two weeks!" he said, vaguely aware the rest of the basketball team was in the near area. It was the third of the month, school back in session just in time for everyone to recover from New Years.

Mistoffelees' brows shot up. "You're chipper," he remarked, pulling a book out and closing the locker.

"It was a good break," Tugger said.

"Try the other one, it has bells," his friend told him. "You're unbearably chipper. Somehow good break doesn't cover it."

"Good break and we'll win the championships in two weeks?" Tugger replied, hedging.

Mistoffelees rolled his eyes. "Yes, you'll lead us into a blaze of victory for the Wildcats that will be talked about forever." His eyes moved around the campus as the student body filed in.

Munkustrap closed his locker, across the hall and three down from Mistoffelees'. He shouldered his bookbag and came over, "Hey guys. Looking forward to practice after school?"

"He is," Mistoffelees said promptly, pointing to the team captain.

"Like you aren't too," Tugger said, shoving his shoulder against the smaller man's.

"Sure," Mistoffelees said. "I love being yelled at by your father for hours."

"Winning championship and becoming famous in exchange?" Tugger offered, still grinning. "How was your break, 'Straps?" he asked the other player as Mistoffelees rolled his eyes again.

The other teen shrugged, "Pretty good. Got away from you lot for a couple of weeks anyhow." He offered them a bit of a smile to show he was joking.

Pouncival came sliding up next to them, depositing a couple of books in his locker and glancing at the others, "Heya guys."

"I feel so loved," Mistoffelees was telling Munkustrap as Pounce came up. "Pounce!" he greeted. "Finally, the only other sane member of the team, here to save me."

"Sane? I'm sane?" His brows shot up at that, "Hey, I'll take it."

"Comparatively," Mistoffelees said, holding his arms out.

"I'm not sure I want to know what pip-squeak's comparing anyone too," Macavity said, approaching, his reddish hair looking a bit wild as usual. Mistoffelees made a face at him as Tugger turned to their second best player.

"Mac! Good break?"

"You're cheerful," Macavity said, arching a brow.

Pounce glanced at the new arrival, "I'm apparently the only other sane member of our team."

"Which I'm taking as a personal insult," Munkus supplied.

"Sorry," Mistoffelees told him with a shrug and grinned.

"Shorty thinks he's sane?" Macavity asked.

"One of these days you have to refer to me without mentioning my height," Mistoffelees drawled.

"No I don't."

Munkus glanced down the hall, "Look out, Zimmermans at twelve o'clock."

Sure enough, the Zimmerman twins were on their way down the hall, Tantomile's posse trailing behind them. Both young brunettes were dressed tastefully and expensively as always, Tantomile's skirt at just the right length to show off enough leg to qualify as hot without crossing any lines, her heels adding length to them. Her brother, Coricopat, followed about a pace behind her left shoulder, dark jeans and a white half-zip sweater forming his outfit. A brown and white ivy cap completed his ensemble, his grey eyes attentive under the brim. He scanned the hallways, even as he trailed after his sister, nodding and agreeing with whatever she was chattering about now.

Mistoffelees' eyes had snapped that way, even as he took half a step back, not wanting to deal with the group or mess up Tantomile's entrance in any way.

"Wonder where the ice queen went on her vacation, her native land?" Macavity remarked, arms crossed over his chest.

Tantomile was now ignoring her brother and the girls trailing after her in favor of her phone. Coricopat's gaze drifted to the basketball players as Pounce replied, "Probably shopping for mirrors like she always does."

"Guys," Mistoffelees offered, almost warning them. It was one thing to tease among their group, it was another thing with outsiders.

"Come on," Macavity said. "She's like the greatest diva in the world with her very own twin sized poodle."

Mistoffelees just glared at him, Tugger unable to help from chuckling. Munkus shrugged, "Not like either of them look down from those ivory towers long enough to hear what we poor folks say, anyway. I'm with Mac, I think Tantomile's the Snow Queen in disguise."

Pounce glanced at his teammate, "And that makes her brother who then?"

The black-haired point-guard shrugged, "The Goblin King?"

Coricopat's gaze skittered away from the five other boys at that. His expression was unreadable as he and his sister passed them, though he sidestepped to Tant's other side to put some distance between himself and the ballplayers. He took a half pace forward to better hear what his sister was saying again.

Watching the richer student, Mistoffelees scowled. "You know what? You guys are all jerks some days."

"Come on, Misto, it's just fun," Tugger said, offering him the basketball that seemed to constantly be in Tugger's grip.

Mistoffelees batted it away, though he smiled faintly. He still looked annoyed at the entire group though.

"Besides," Pounce offered, "It's not like they haven't said worse about us since Elementary School."

Mistoffelees looked like he wanted to say something about sinking down to their level and just shook his head. "They have bigger vocabulary to insult us with too," Macavity pointed out.

"No more than the nerds do," Mistoffelees pointed out as said scholars walked by, Macavity's eyes gluing themselves to a blonde in the group.

"Oh hush, pip-squeak."

Griddlebone Laurent's gaze slid over to the jocks, her lips quirking upward slightly as she met Mac's eyes. She turned back to her group, continuing the discussion they'd been having regarding a particular branch of biology.

Mistoffelees rolled his eyes. "Alright, that's enough hormones to last me the day. Shall we get ourselves to our first class?"

Macavity shouldered him and the smaller teen just grinned.

Munkus nodded slightly, "Wouldn't do to be late first day back, I can just hear the grief we'd get for that."

"Especially from Mrs. Harris," Tugger said with a shudder. "Her voice is shrill enough to shatter glass."

Mistoffelees tossed his basketball back to him. "We should get going then."

The team headed to their first class, getting in with plenty of time to spare. The Zimmerman twins arrived moments later, talking about something, Coricopat leaning on his sister's desk as she double checked her appearance in her compact.

About a minute and a half before the bell rang a new student slipped in, checked in with Mrs. Harris and managed to weave his way back to his assigned seat in the very back of the room.

Tugger's eyes tracked on the new student instantly, eyes widening. That was the same boy, it had to be. Even as Bombalurina Harris started to lecture the class, heels tapping on the ground as she walked, he slipped his phone out, pulling up the singing boy's number and sending a blank text.

Tumble jumped about a foot and a half in the air as his cell phone went off. He was sure he'd silenced that. Coricopat and Tantomile both rifled for their phones to make sure it wasn't theirs, flipping the phones open and shut a few times to confirm.

Bombalurina had just started her lecture on the winter activities, lingering over the winter musical and paused with a frown as Mistoffelees checked his own phone. "Mr. Dranias, this is a place of learning, not an entertainment center." She held a basket out and he shamefully dropped the phone in. Continuing around the room she gathered the Zimmerman's phones, Tumbles, and stopped in front of Tugger. "This cell phone menace has landed you all in dentation."

All the basketball players tensed.

Tumble paled at that. Munkustrap started speaking quickly, "Mrs. Harris, that's not a possibility today. You see, ma'am we have basketball practice and Tugger and Misto..."

"Would you like to land in dentation yourself?" Bombalurina asked, tilting her chin at him. Macavity snapped his own mouth shut as Mistoffelees and Tugger stared at her in sheer horror.

Munkustrap's eyes widened, "No, ma'am." He dropped his gaze to his desk.

"Good. Now, after that interruption, if we may return to literature?" Bombalurina asked with a daring tilt of her brows, looking over her students. She received several subdued nods at that.

o.o.o.o

Tugger left the classroom quickly when the bell rang, hiding by the door. Mistoffelees arched a brow when he passed by. "What are you...?"

"Shoo, shoo!" Tugger waved at him. Arching a brow, Mistoffelees shrugged and continued down the hallway.

Tumble was the last one out of the classroom, having paused long enough to apologize quietly to the teacher for the earlier disruption. He had his gaze focused on the map and class schedule in his hands and he emerged, turning to head down the hall.

"Hey," Tugger said, just about jumping the other boy.

The smaller teen startled, nearly dropping his schedule, "T-tugger!"

"Hey, thought it was you," Tugger said with a grin. "I mean, I was sure it was you and all since I couldn't forgot you in like three days but hey! You go here?"

"Just moved here." He glanced back at the classroom as he started down the hall again, "And it's off to a great start..."

"Sorry about that," Tugger said, not actually sounding terribly sad. "There's a bit of a long break right now, if you want a quick tour. Or even a gaze at the pillar of winter activities."

"I really should see about finding my classrooms, I'd rather not try to do so while f-fighting my way through the halls."

"I can show you those too," Tugger said, plucking the schedule from Tumble's hands.

The other made a half-hearted lunge for the paper, "Hey!"

"What? I'm just showing off the school to you."

"But...my schedule?"

"I'll give it back," he replied, glancing it over. "Hey, we have a couple more classes together. Your schedule's not actually bad, though you might want to watch out for a couple teachers."

"O-oh? Which classes?"

"Well, you've already encountered our delightful English and Drama teacher, Mrs. Harris, but Mr. Smith is also one to watch out for. He can be harsh."

"I see, well, I'll do my best then," Tumble turned down one of the other halls, pausing near the bulletin boards.

Tugger looked it over as well with a grin. "Hey, you should totally try out for the winter musical."

Tumble blushed at that, glancing at the sign-up sheet for auditions, "I don't think so. B-but if you auditioned I-I'd come see it?"

"Yeah, no, that's pretty much completely impossible," Tugger said, leaning back slightly.

"What's impossible, Tugger?" A decidedly feminine voice that sounded as though it was trying far too hard to be smooth came from behind them. Tantomile Zimmerman sidled up, "I wouldn't think 'impossible' is even in your vocabulary."

Tugger nearly jumped out of his skin, leaning away both from the girl and the signup sheet now. "Oh, erm, I mean, no, of course it's not. Nothing's completely impossible, that's what I was saying, surely."

She looked Tumble over, a brow rising sharply and her smile almost patronizing, before she brightened it as she looked at Tugger again, "So nice of you to show our new classmate around while you talk." The girl pulled out a pen and signed her name across all but the top line of the pairs' section of the sign-ups, effectively blocking anyone else from managing it.

"Oh, erm, sure," Tugger said, eying the signup sheet with the massive writing on it.

Tumble's brows rose at the signature. Tant turned to them, her eyes widening in a half-attempt at innocence, her gaze focused on the new student, "Oh, I'm sorry, were you thinking of signing up? My brother and I have starred in all the school's productions and we really do welcome newcomers. After all there are a lot of supporting roles, and I'm sure Mrs. Harris could find something for you."

The boy's smile was forced in reply, "No, j-just looking at the bulletin boards, lots going on around h-here."

"Nice penmanship," Tugger murmured, not actually making it a compliment at all as he continued eying it.

Tant looked from one to the other even as Tumble carefully took his schedule back from Tugger and murmured a farewell. Tugger watched the other boy leave, looking crestfallen for a moment before clearing his expression.

"So, Tugger," Tantomile started again, "I missed you over vacation. What did you do?"

"Oh, you know, snowboarded and skied a little, played basketball," he shrugged. "What about you?" He managed not to ask her if she shopped for mirrors, but only barely.

"Oh you know, this and that, Cori and I have been working on our audition, that sort of thing." She smiled up at him, 'You'll come see me in the play, right?"

"Um, sure," he managed, not looking sure about that at all. "I mean, you're pretty sure you'll be the lead."

"And who  _else_  would they cast?" she demanded.

"Well, I don't know," he shrugged. "Just saying, pretty confident."

"Well, either way, you promise to come?"

"Sure," he said, plastering on a smile. "Just don't forget to cheer the basketball team on."

She grinned, "Go Wildcats."

"Yeah," he said as the bell rang. "Well, I'll see you around?" he offered and retreated at full speed.

Tantomile smirked at his retreating back, "Count on it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome one and all to a new story. I hope people will be willing to give it a chance despite it's source material. XD (Though, honestly, if you take out about half the songs and ninety percent of the choreography, the films themselves are not that bad for the genre they are.)
> 
> This really started by a discussion between us how we were both forced at different points to watch at least some of High School Musical and that the only two interesting characters were Chad and Ryan, which were promptly cast by Misto and Cori. This story is going to be dealing with a fairly large array of pairings and even though the first part is just about exclusively Tugger/Tumble, the story over all is much more of a Misto/Cori story. We'll be covering, roughly, all three of the films though with some pretty massive twists and turns along the way.
> 
> We hope everyone enjoys because this story really is way too much fun to write. Especially once we get the basketball players snarking at each other. And yes, Mistoffelees is on the team at 5'4''. He's short for a player, but for high school basketball he could work on the team. He'd probably never manage college basketball though. (And the Goblin King line is totally a jab at David Bowie's character in Labyrinth).


	2. A Mountain Lion's Cute Too

Tugger sat down at the lunch table, stealing Mistoffelees' apple as he sat. "What is it with Tantomile and hanging off me?"

"You're the two most popular kids in school," Mistoffelees replied, nabbing half of Tugger's fries in one fell swoop. "Surely that means you're soul mates and destined to create a brood of popular spawn, right?"

"Why do I ever ask your opinion or advice again?" Tugger asked, arching a brow fondly.

"Because even when I'm being a snarky brat I'm still the smartest person you know?"

"And he's got a legitimate point," Munkus supplied from where he was seated across from Tugger.

Pouncival shrugged from Misto's other side, "It must make sense in her little world, but the thing that gets me is that Misto might actually have insight into it."

"What, you don't think I'm popular?" Mistoffelees pouted at Pounce. "Actually, getting into her mind isn't hard at all. She's very easy to figure out."

Tugger arched a brow. "Really?"

"Sure," Mistoffelees shrugged. "Doesn't mean I agree with her but she's really transparent. She likes being the center of attention and doesn't mind doing everything possible to get it. Plus, only the best for her, which means only the most popular kid right?"

Pounce shrugged, "Makes sense. Gotta admit she's kinda cute, so it's not just popularity for her."

"Pounce, a mountain lion's cute too, but you really don't want to pet it," Mistoffelees told him in all seriousness as Macavity finally sat at the table next to his brother.

Munkustrap laughed at that, stealing a chip off of his brother's lunch tray, "Alright, wise one, if you can read the Zimmermans so well, what about the twin-sized poodle, as Mac has dubbed him?"

"He's not a poodle," Mistoffelees said promptly, bristling slightly. "Besides," he continued, shifting. "He's harder to read."

"Your powers failing?" Tugger asked and his shorter friend pushed his side.

"No. Just, it's different. I mean, how would you like being in someone like Tantomile's shadow all the time?"

"He seems to do well enough," Macavity remarked, watching Munkustrap eat his chip. "Cos he's a poodle."

"Mac," Mistoffelees said, voice dropping. "Come on. It's a survival thing. Can you honestly imagine living with her?"

"Fawning over her, playing romantic lead opposite her in every production this school has put on in the last two and a half years, and always walking a half step behind her is a survival thing?" Munkustrap sounded skeptical, reaching for another chip.

"Well, yeah," Mistoffelees said as if that honestly should have been obvious and he was confused why it wasn't. "Alright, I'm not saying he's particularly a strong individual but I would pretty much do whatever someone like that said if I had to live with them just to get them to shut up. Do you really think he looks happy doing all that?"

"Doesn't he?" Tugger asked with a small frown.

"You wouldn't notice someone's mood if they smacked you with a pole," Mistoffelees muttered, poking at his fries.

"He looked fine this morning," Pounce shrugged. "I mean, really, what do you want us to say?"

Mistoffelees shrugged. "Nothing. You're the ones who asked if I could get a read on him."

Munkus finally stopped stealing his brother's chips and settled in to eat his own lunch, "I think your read on him's way off, and your magic powers have now been broken."

"Do you have one?" Mistoffelees asked softly.

"He's a spoiled rich kid who happens to have a more spoiled sister. Both think they're entitled to the world, much less the school, and no one's told them otherwise," he answered, munching on a carrot.

"You just see the worst in those you don't understand," Mistoffelees shrugged.

"You just want to see the best," Macavity returned, snatching a piece of orange from his brother.

"Hey," Munkus protested the theft of his fruit, ignoring the fact that he'd already been stealing his brother's lunch.

"Oh you'll live," Macavity told him with a grin.

"So," Tugger tried after a moment. "What would you do if, like, someone wanted to break out of their mold, try something new?"

"Like?" Macavity asked, scuffling with his brother over food.

"I don't know, try out for the school musical or something," Tugger finished and considered fleeing as soon as the words were out.

Munkustrap blinked at that, "The musical? Seriously?"

"Who would do that?" Pounce piped up.

Tugger shrugged. "I don't know. Just hypothetically. Try something new?"

Mistoffelees glanced at his friend from where he was sipping his soda, not convinced in the least but not saying anything.

"I don't think going out for the school musical is something new. New is skydiving, or football, or God knows anything else. The musical? That's another planet," Munkus answered, finishing off the orange Mac had stolen a slice from.

"So you think skydiving then?" Tugger asked, tilting his head and trying to laugh the entire thing off.

Pounce had fallen remarkably silent at the idea of something new, but finally grinned, "I don't know, skydiving seems pretty run of the mill when you want to try something new."

"Death defying even," Tugger said with a firm nod.

Munkustrap nodded a bit, "Yeah, skydiving is that for sure."

o.o.o.o

Coricopat Zimmerman leaned against the wall at one of the main intersections of the halls, half-watching people pass by the audition sign-ups. He blinked as he saw Tugger Hollister pause by the sheet before continuing on. His twin sister swept through the hall, past him and he intercepted her, catching her arm and pulling her nearer the wall, "Tugger Hollister was looking at the audition list."

"Again?" That response caused both of Cori's brows to rise, and his sister moved to explain, "He was hanging around with that new kid and they were both looking at the list. I'm not sure I like him."

"Tugger?" Cori felt like he was missing something again.

His sister huffed, turning to head for the computer labs, "No, the new kid. There's something about him. Where was he from?"

"They didn't say."

Tantomile shrugged, "No matter." They reached the computer lab and she located an open station, sitting down and typing Tumblebrutus' name into a search engine, clicking on the first link.

Coricopat looked impressed at the article about the whiz kid leading his team through the scholastic decathlon to win it, "Wow, brilliant guy." He pulled himself back to the present at a soft sound from his sister, "But that doesn't explain why he and Tugger were looking at the sign-ups or were interested in the musical."

"I don't know. But there's no harm in making sure that Tumblebrutus finds a place in school activities more...suited to his strengths." Cori watched his sister warily as she printed the article, but cleared his expression to his normal half-smirk when she finally turned back to him, "Come on, we have to get a move on."

o.o.o.o

Jenny stared at the print out in her locker before turning quickly to Griddlebone. "Did you see? Do you see?" She waved the print out frantically in the blonde's face.

The other girl blinked at the paper, "If it looks like the one in mine? Then yes, otherwise, I can't see anything if it keeps flailing in front of me."

"Sorry," Jenny said, calming down. "Can you imagine this kid on the scholastic decathlon team?"

Grids smiled at her friend, "It would be a dream come true, frankly. We'd maybe finally manage to pull off a solid win."

"Let's go talk to him," Jenny said, eyes lighting up and she took off down the hall.

"Toward the auditorium, Jenny. He landed detention with Harris this morning," the blond directed with a laugh

"Sounds good!" Jenny called, fully counting on her friend to catch up.

Tumble had nearly reached the auditorium when the two girls finally reached him.

"Hey!" Jenny said, a little out of breath and still waving the flyer.

He paused, turning to face them as Grids came to a stop just behind Jenny, "Hey?"

"Would you please, oh very please, join the scholastic decathlon team?" Jenny offered, flyer still in the air.

Tumble paled at that, reaching for the flyer and snatching it out of her hands, staring at it in horror, "I-I can't. I-I just got here."

"What do you mean?" Grids asked, "You'd be perfect! Our first competition's in two weeks."

"We're all really nice, I promise," Jenny said, beaming.

"I-I can't. I'm sorry. I-I need to catch up on the curriculum before I think about joining any clubs."

Tantomile sauntered up, Coricopat stepping past them all to enter the auditorium, "What a wonderful idea! It would be a perfect way for you to get caught up, meeting with the smartest kids in school!" She sashayed past them, leaving Tumble gaping after her.

Jenny blinked and glanced down at the flyer. "She put these in our lockers, didn't she?" she asked, drooping slightly, to Grids.

Grids scowled at the swinging door to the auditorium, "I don't care. Tantomile's a manipulative bitch, but we could still use you, Tumble, if you're interested."

"I-I...I'll think about it. I-I have to go though. C-can't be late for detention."

"Good luck dear!" Jenny said brightly, waving him off to his fate in the theater.

Tumble offered them a faint smile before hurrying into the auditorium and dumping his bookbag on one of the seats.

Mistoffelees looked up as the new kid entered and slid over, ingoring Tugger's protest. "Hey."

The other boy startled slightly, he really needed to just relax, "Hey."

"Welcome to Bomba's land of special torture," Mistoffelees said holding out a paintbrush. "It's like the special hell for people who have their phones out in class."

Tumble took the brush, offering a faint smile, "Can't be that bad, can it?"

"You haven't heard her talk about glitter yet," Mistoffelees informed him. "So, since we're all stuck here, tell me a little about yourself."

"My name's Tumble, you are?"

Mistoffelees blinked for a second and actually blushed. "You know, somehow I tend to forget the step where I'm supposed to introduce myself to someone before asking for all their personal secrets. Heya, Mistoffelees Dranias at your service."

That got a quiet laugh from Tumble, "Good to meet you."

"Can we get to that whole sharing of personal secrets bit?" Mistoffelees joked with a grin. Halfway across the stage and painting a cardboard tree, Tugger hit his forehead against the metal ladder at his friend's antics.

Tumble shrugged, "Not much to share. My mom's job keeps us moving and we ended up in Albuquerque this time."

"Even in the middle of the school year?" Mistoffelees tilted his head before finding the glitter jar and going to apply it to another prop. The other nodded slightly, setting to work on painting a set piece. "Ouch," Mistoffelees murmured, glancing at the clock and wincing.

Tumble glanced at the clock as well, "How long are you stuck here?"

"Well, another hour. Technically. However, practice started ten minutes ago which means Coach Hollister has noticed his son is missing which means in about another five he's going to storm in here yelling his head off about it, smother angrily at Tugger, yell at me for a good ten minutes, yell at Bomba for another few, and then go yell at the principal and probably get us out of here in about thirty minutes. If he only yells at the principal for five minutes rather than his usual ten."

"So in other words you're getting half of the detention?" Tumble asked with a long blink.

"I think I'd take painting sets over Coach Hollister's famous yelling," Mistoffelees sighed. "Can't blame his star player and I'm the only other one in dentation."

Tumble winced, "But it wasn't your fault."

"No, but I am neither the star player nor the coach's son." He shrugged. "I think all the yelling and anger is a sports thing. It happens if you play."

"I-I see," the other was suddenly rather glad he wasn't on that team since technically it had been his phone.

"Anyway, I figure I have another seven minutes before anything of the sort happens," Mistoffelees shrugged and offered him a smile.

Tumble smiled at that, glancing up as the male Zimmerman twin wove his way expertly through the set pieces and scattered detention-inmates. He wore a look on his face that for once was pretty easily defined. It read: that thing needs another coat and those colors don't work and God why did Mrs. Harris think it was a good idea to use you lot for this since we're going to have to redo it  _all_  now.

Mistoffelees glanced up and blinked, taking half a step back. "Okay, that I can definitely read," he muttered more to himself than Tumble who had missed that particular conversation.

The other boy glanced at him, "What?"

Coricopat had just passed the sixth, no, seventh student who was going against the grain of the wood with the paint-which would be visible depending on the lighting and finally turned, "God almighty, are you blind?" He kept his voice low, hissing more than screeching as his sister would have done. "The brush strokes go vertically, not horizontally or diagonally, and damn it is that swirled there?"

"That," Mistoffelees gestured to Coricopat tearing down students. "He's on the warpath of how to paint correctly."

Coricopat finally threw up his hands in frustration and headed for the prop builders. If he had to repaint or rebuild anything again this year he was going to kill someone. Of course Tantomile wouldn't stoop to doing it, but if it wasn't perfect he'd never hear the end of it, so he gritted his teeth and set to work.

Mistoffelees hesitated, glanced at Tumble, glanced at the clock and sighed, moving over to the other teen. "Did you need any help?" he offered quietly.

Coricopat glanced at him, his brows rising sharply under the brim of the ivy cap he still wore and a slightly crooked angle, "What?"

"Well, you look like you could use help? Or it could just be your habit to glare death at the wood, I don't know but I wonder what the wood ever did to you?" He paused and considered banging his head against the ladder with Tugger. "So, help? Need any?"

"Can you read and follow instructions?" came the almost out of the blue question.

"Um, I would sincerely hope so?" Mistoffelees offered with another blink.

The actor unceremoniously shoved a boxed up prop and the instructions that went with it into Mistoffelees' hands, "Great. If you can do that one I'll get started on the other one like it."

Mistoffelees staggered back at the sudden box, nodding a bit too quickly. As he set the box down and glanced over the instructions, Tugger meandered over, leaning over his shoulder. "Dude, what are you doing?"

"Putting together a prop?" Mistoffelees offered, glancing from the instructions to the box, noting the pieces.

Coricopat had settled himself at the mostly empty prop table, systematically working through the instructions and piecing together the one he was working on, though he was doing it partially from memory of doing it for the  _last_  show.

Glancing at Tugger, Mistoffelees stuck his own box on the table, sitting warily down on the other side. He watched Coricopat for a moment before starting piecing together the one he was holding. "Do this often then?"

"Every bloody show," came the crisp reply as he dug through his box looking for a particular piece. He scowled and reached for the box Mistoffelees was working out of, finally locating two of the same piece, one for each of them. "Damn it."

Mistoffelees glanced from him to the box. "Oi, did you just totally violate my prop box?"

"Someone didn't separate them fully last set strike," the other explained, but a small smile tugged the corner of his lips finally.

Mistoffelees beamed. He liked making people smile. "Still, a little warning? I mean, there should have been a dowry negotiation or something there."

That moment and the door to the theater thudded open, Deuteronomy storming in, in full fury mode. "Where are my players?" he demanded, saying a few quick words to his son who he noticed first. "Mistoffelees?" he then demanded.

Glancing down at his watch, Mistoffelees leaned around the set he was behind, waved at his coach, and went back to putting the prop together even at Deuteronomy started on his tirade against the short basketball player. He'd heard it before and would rather finish the prop before he left.

A little ways into the rant, Bombalurina added her shrill voice to the argument.

Coricopat's brows rose again at the sudden addition of shouting to the room, "Well, that's rather a lot of words to say very little."

"I think it makes me feel more manly," Mistoffelees said with a shrug, piecing the prop together still, calm even as half the rant was directed at him.

"Does he often do that?" Coricopat asked.

Mistoffelees scrunched his nose up. "Usually right before a big game. So a couple times a year? I mean, we were the ones who got in trouble."

Coricopat shook his head at that, "Actually, it was the new kid, we all just got pulled along for the ride."

"True. But, I mean, physically we were the ones who screwed up and weren't at practice," he shrugged. "It's not that bad. Here, I think I got your prop put together?" he offered, holding it out for inspection as the coach and Mrs. Harris stormed out of the room to talk to the principal.

The other took the prop, leaning his hip against the table as he looked it over, "Wow. I'm actually impressed."

"Really?" Mistoffelees asked, beaming again as Tugger approached.

"Do you think we can leave?" the basketball player asked.

"I think we should wait for them to come back with sanction," Mistoffelees replied, still looking at Coricopat.

Coricopat set the prop down, looking up at Tugger, "Which set piece were you working on, Hollister?"

"Um, that one?" Tugger said and gestured vaguely at the cardboard tree.

The drama student eyed the tree and then nodded, "Decent I guess."

"Thanks," Tugger drawled, unimpressed and Mistoffelees sighed.

Cori focused on finishing the prop he'd been putting together to give him something else to look at other than the two basketball players, "Yes, well."

"Well, good luck," Mistoffelees chirped as their coach stormed back in and gestured at the two players to get a move on. They vacated quickly, leaving the rest of the kids in detention to finish work on the props.

Coricopat and Tumble watched them go, the thespian having his attention drawn away almost immediately by his sister's demand for his presence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On Mistoffelees' "special hell" line: Yes, that is a reference to Firefly because VS gets her enjoyment from all sorts of subtle, nerdy references.


	3. Say I Have No Idea Where You Are

Several days later found the students settling into their seats for first period. Bombalurina Harris strolled in, heels clicking on the floor and clothes only just on the side of acceptable for teachers. "Welcome to another day when I try to fill those empty heads of yours with knowledge," she said, tossing her red hair as she surveyed the class. "A quick announcement first. During free period the musical will hold auditions for both single and pairs. The main leads must have a pair auditioning for them so bring a partner if you dream of your name in lights."

Tantomile glanced at her brother, who nodded. He knew where he was supposed to be free period.

Tumble's gaze darted toward Tugger, before dropping to his notebook, doodling in the margins.

As Bomba turned her attention to writing something on the board, Mistoffelees couldn't help but lean over, murmuring to Tugger. "You're not planning on doing anything extreme are you?"

"Me?" Tugger asked, face the picture of innocence.

"Yes, you. You eyed the signup sheets every time you walked by, when you weren't eying up the new kid," Mistoffelees replied, voice still low. "Just... don't do anything that will end in your father having a heart attack on the gym floor, okay?"

Tugger gave him a mock glare just as Bomba turned back to the class.

When the class ended, Tugger hanged back as the rest of the basketball players started to outpace him. The only one who noticed was Mistoffelees who slipped back. "There's an informal practice in the gym," he said.

"Yeah," Tugger nodded and took a step back. "Cover for me?"

"Are you serious?" Mistoffelees blinked. "Dude, I am not covering for you. I will, however, say I have no idea where you are."

"I'm going to-" Tugger started.

"No, I want that to be technically true, even if I can guess where you're running off to," Mistoffelees held his hands up. "But good luck catching that new kid. He took off that way," Mistoffelees said with a tilt of his chin, pausing when Coricopat and Tantomile exited the classroom.

The Zimmermans swept past the other student, Coricopat's gaze moving to where most of the basketball team was retreating down the hall. He glanced at Mistoffelees and Tugger, a brow rising but followed his sister toward the auditorium.

Tugger watched where his friend was staring after the twins. "You seemed to have fun putting together props," he said, shoving Mistoffelees' side lightly.

"Oh, shut up. I'm going to go practice. You have fun with... whatever you're doing with your free period," Mistoffelees muttered, retreating toward the gym.

Tumble emerged from the classroom, blinking when he saw Tugger, "Is this going to be a regular thing?"

"What?" Tugger asked, face the picture of innocence, which had long ago stopped fooling anyone.

"You. W-waiting for me."

"Oh. Well, maybe? Would you like it to be?" Tugger offered.

"I...d-don't really know. So...what are you doing this period?"

"Not sure yet," Tugger said, scratching the back of his neck. "I mean, right now it sorta depends on what you're doing."

"I...what do you mean?"

"Well," he shrugged. "I don't know, I was still thinking it might be... cool to audition for the musical."

Tumble blinked at that, "Like...on your own? O-or..."

"Well, I mean," Tugger shrugged, hooking his hands in his belt. "I'd prefer to do it with someone else?"

Tumble chewed on his lip, "W-well trying out d-doesn't mean that w-we'd get the parts…"

"No, but I really enjoyed singing with you. If you agree to do it with me again I'll even see about carrying your bookbag there," Tugger offered with a charming grin.

That earned a faint blush, "S-sure. It's n-not like we'd have to do it in f-front of a lot of people or something…"

"No," Tugger agreed. "Our last crowd was probably a lot larger."

"Sh-shall we go then?"

"Want me to carry your bag?" Tugger asked, grinning at him again.

"I think I got it," Tumble smiled back.

"Shall we? If we make it in time we should be a witness to the famous Zimmerman twins' audition."

"I think we shall," the smaller teen started toward the auditorium.

Tugger followed him quickly, coming along beside him. They entered the mostly deserted room, and Tugger squinted down at the stage where some of the single auditions were going. He settled in a seat in the back of the theatre, stomach suddenly churning. This had seemed like a fantastic idea until he was standing there. He could see Bomba's red hair near the front, as well as Coricopat's distinctive hat and Tant's curled locks.

The single auditions were mostly painful, Tumble sank lower in his seat as Tantomile and Coricopat finally rose. Cori started to exit the row, but was stopped by his sister and stepped aside to let her precede him. There was a brief exchange with the pianist as a stereo was rolled onto the stage and the music started. Watching the routine, the new student wasn't sure whether he was embarrassed for the two on stage or the thought of getting up and performing after them. "Are people supposed to be able to move their hips like that?" he murmured to Tugger, during a particular set of complex steps.

"I'm pretty sure they're not," Tugger replied, blinking. "Maybe they were born, like, with double jointed hips?"

The pianist, who had written the play and music herself was staring at the pair in sheer horror, as much for the dance as the travesty they'd made of her song. She wrote ballads, not a pop sensation. Or, however this could be described.

The routine finally finished and Coricopat glanced at his sister, breathing heavily, for some level of approval. She smiled thinly and made some snide comment about a set of steps he'd chosen to use. His smile tightened, but he answered with something about crowd favorites and left it be.

Jemina, the pianist unearthed her face from her hands, looking around hopefully that there would be another pair to audition.

Tugger glanced over at Tumble and swallowed hard. "Um, well, shall we?"

Tumble hesitated, "It's a romantic role..."

"So?" Tugger asked. "I mean, I think there's stage kissing. Or I could cross dress. Is that really a problem?"

That got a nervous laugh at the thought of Tugger cross-dressing. "Well, the audition won't h-hurt. A-after all, it means less likely to m-make it right?"

"Yeah," Tugger said, not quite agreeing but willing to for the moment. "Come on then."

"Is there anyone else for the paired auditions?" Bomba called, looking around the mostly darkened room. "Anyone?"

"We are!" Tugger called, stalking down the main aisle and trusting Tumble to follow him.

Tumble hesitated for another long moment but finally started after him.

Tantomile whirled from where she'd been ordering someone or other to do something for her. Her eyes widened as she saw them, "You can't be serious, Mrs. Harris!"

The red haired teacher wasn't even listening to Tantomile, too busy blinking at the boys coming toward her. "Mr. Hollister?" she said in complete shock. "And, Mr. Carpenter? You want to do the paired audition?"

Coricopat sidled over to his sister, "What's the worst that could happen, Tant? Give them a shot, we'll watch them fail."

Tumble stepped up next to Tugger, nodding, "Y-yes ma'am."

"Are you sure you want to audition for the leads? The, romantic leads?" Bomba pressed, still confused.

"Yes," Tugger said rather firmly.

Coricopat all but pulled his sister off the stage, making way for the other two.

Bomba blinked again. "I mean, the play was written for a male and female lead," she said, stalling for time to figure out what was going on.

"Excuse me," a quiet voice said as Jemima jumped up from behind the piano. "As the writer I can say that changing it to two male leads would require only superficial brush ups of the script, and maybe changing a couple of keys in a few songs. Besides, you're the one who always said that theatre is the place for everyone and that we needed more equality and what better way to show it then here? Besides, if you don't let them audition they could probably... sue... for discrimination..." her voice got weaker as her speech went on and she sat back down quickly.

Bomba blinked. "Well, with the author behind you, gentlemen, you have the stage."

Tantomile opened her mouth to protest, but Cori pulled her to sit down next to him. Tumble hesitated before following Tugger onto the stage.

Jemi handed them both the sheet music and started the first few notes of the song. Tugger glanced it over quickly, before he picked up on his cue, beginning the song.

Tumble hesitated and started singing, quietly at first before he grew more confident, his voice rising to meet Tugger's.

Listening to them, Jemi nearly missed a few notes she was so caught up in the song. Now that was how it was supposed to be sung.

In the audience Bomba's eyes widened, and she sneaked a look over to where the Zimmerman twins were sitting. Tantomile's arms were crossed over her chest and she looked like she was ready to rip someone's throat out. Coricopat meanwhile was gaping at the two on stage. They were a lot better than he expected.

As the song came to an end, Tugger stood on stage, staring at Tumble as he lowered the provided mic. Bomba cleared her throat after a moment. "Call backs are in a week. They'll be posted."

Tumble's eyes widened at that and he turned to the teacher, even as Tantomile all but screeched her protest.

"They will be posted," Bomba repeated, glancing once at Tantomile before sweeping from the room.

Tugger blinked, glancing over at Tumble and offering him a smile. "That went well?"

"Th-that...w-was...A-are we on that l-list?"

"I have no idea," he replied as Jemi bounded up.

"Guys, guys, that was amazing. I totally don't mind reworking some of the keys and stuff for the songs, and I mean the script would need to be gone over but I don't mind that at all because that was amazing!"

Tumble blushed, "Y-you really think so?"

Tantomile huffed, striding out, her brother trailing behind her.

"Yes!" Jemi said brightly. "And, I mean, if you ever need to practice I'm free before school, after school, during lunch, probably on the weekends too and..."

Tugger blinked. He'd been aware of the quiet musician for years and had never before seen her than excited for anything. Frankly he was a little frightened by it, though it was charming too.

Tumble shook his head, "Y-you really th-think we've got a chance?"

"Are you kidding?" Jemi gaped at him. "That was great. That was how it was supposed to be sung! And you," she said, whirling on Tugger who took half a step back. "Have depths I never knew about. Good job."

"Um, thanks?"

"B-but this was just supposed t-to be an audition. I-it wasn't supposed t-to lead to anything," Tumble started chattering, verging on panic.

Jemi blinked at him and blushed, realizing suddenly she was coming on far too strong. "Well, it might not. I mean, call backs still mean you haven't gotten the part. But, if you want it, I am always free for practice. I think you guys really have a shot."

Tumble swallowed," I-I guess, thanks...:

"Good luck, guys," she chirped before gathering her sheet music and heading home to work on the different keys she would have to change it into to suit Tumble's voice.

Tumble watched her go, horror rising in him as he turned back to Tugger, "C-call b-backs?"

He spread his arms, jaw working for a moment. "I, I mean, okay, I was not expecting that but... would it be so bad?"

"T-to have to perform i-in front of th-the full auditorium?"

"Well, the call back won't be a fully auditorium," Tugger replied.

"T-true..."

"I mean," Tugger swallowed. "I'm not saying we'll get the parts..."

"I-is it b-bad I hope we d-don't?"

"Well, I don't know," Tugger said, running a hand through his hair and mussing it up. "I mean, it would be quite the stir if we did, wouldn't it? The jock and the resident scientist, romantic leads. And then we would be singing for a full auditorium..."

Tumble bit his lip at that, "Y-yeah, it w-would be a stir..."

"I mean," Tugger's face twisted. "Well, we might as well see what comes of the call-backs. We might not even get them."

"W-well, w-we've got class."

"Yeah," Tugger agreed softly. Part of him wanted to throw caution to the wind and shock the school senseless and he was feeling sort of disturbed by that.

"S-see you later?"

"Yeah, see you," Tugger agreed, watching him leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jemi tends to surprise all the other characters. They should be used to her by now but nope.


	4. Maybe It's a Typo

Tantomile stared at the callback's list and shrieked, "This can't be real!"

Coricopat leaned in to read it, "Callbacks for the lead roles 3:30 next Thursday in the main auditorium. Coricopat and Tantomile Zimmerman, and Tumblebrutus Carpenter and Tugger Hollister."

"Do you  _know_  what the booster club will do if they so much as  _hear_  about this?"

"Maybe we're being punk'd," her twin murmured, trying to be placating.

"What? Shut up, Cori!"

He looked at her for a moment and then away, adjusting his blue and black button down shirt.

A moment later the basketball players entered, chattering among themselves. "Hey guys, what's up? Tant looks like she just saw a ghost and Cor there just looks about catatonic," Macavity yelled, voice border lining on cruel as they approached the theatre pair.

Coricopat flinched away from the other boys as Munkus strolled along next to Mac, "Maybe they just figured out their clothes clash with the school colors?"

"Or maybe we don't like you assholes infiltrating the theatre," Tantomile snapped back. "God." She flounced off, leaving her brother behind as he didn't have the motivation to follow her at that moment.

"Huh?" Macavity blinked as Mistoffelees slipped through the group, being the first to actually read the sheet. The first person he looked at was Coricopat. The smaller teen couldn't even act surprised but he did sigh softly.

"What the hell?" Macavity thundered when he finally got a look at it.

Coricopat finally snapped out of it enough to look at Mac, "Looks like your cousin isn't exactly everything you thought him to be. Guess we can't all be perfect." He turned on his heel and slipped off after his sister.

"What is with you two?" Mistoffelees demanded. "You go after each other worse than blood hounds."

Macavity blinked at him. "We come from different worlds. It's the territory alright. Now, to more important things, did  _you_  know about  _this_?"

"Me?" Mistoffelees offered, taking half a step back and with a strained smile. "Why would I?"

"Because you're the one who he talks to, would admit this to," Munkustrap replied, staring at the callbacks list. "Maybe it's a typo?"

"A typo that just happens to form our cousin's name?" Macavity demanded and Mistoffelees really hoped no one was going to question him any further.

"Well, it's...alright impossible." Munkustrap turned to look at the shortest member of their team, "Did he mention this to you?"

"No," Mistoffelees said and when they all gave him a long look he hunched his shoulders slightly. "He didn't tell me. Didn't mean I didn't know, but he never  _mentioned_  it persay..."

"So that's why he missed the practice?" Pounce asked from where he was standing behind Misto's shoulder.

"I think so?" the shorter teen replied.

That moment, the man in question strolled up. "Hey guys," he started and paused when he realized where they were all standing. Tugger's eyes went quickly to the call back sheet and he paled, hook his hands in his belt loops in panic. "Oh shit."

Pounce looked around at his teammates, "So, who's up for some lunch?"

Tugger looked like he wasn't sure who he should be panicking about first but Mistoffelees shot one look at Macavity and Munkustrap and started dragging Tugger to the cafeteria.

Munkustrap appeared to be considering the merits of not following, but Pounce stepped between the two brothers, grabbed their wrists and followed Misto toward the cafeteria.

"Misto," Tugger started since they were still in the lead.

"They're angry, they'll live. Why are you panicking so bad?"

"Tumble's a guy, romantic lead in a play, he didn't even want to get call backs and now the entire school knows," Tugger got out in a rush. Mistoffelees blinked once and sighed, reaching their usual table.

"Sit," he commanded his friend. "Just sit and breathe."

Pounce finally reached the table, letting go of Munkus and Mac's arms and pointing to the seats they usually occupied. Munkustrap looked at the door, but finally sat, looking at his cousin, "The  _musical_?"

"Yes?" Tugger offered, having taken Mistoffelees' advice enough to be back on somewhat even keel.

"Why would you go and do something ridiculous like that?" Munkustrap demanded.

"Cos I wanted to?" Tugger offered. "Come on, you guys act like I joined a leper colony for singing."

"But, it's singing!" Macavity protested. "Only nacy boys or poodles like Zimmerman do it!"

"I like singing," Tugger protested quietly.

Pounce glanced around, "It's not like it's the end of the world guys. So it's a play."

"It's singing!" Macavity protested again.

"But it's not all singing," Pouncival insisted.

"No, some of it's dancing," came Munkustrap's retort.

"Dancing's not that bad," Mistoffelees said quietly.

"What, you going to tell us you like dancing too or something?" Macavity demanded and the shorter teen paused for a long moment before shaking his head and hiding his face behind a text book.

"No, but I like baking," Pounce replied sharply, freezing when he realized he'd said it out loud.

Mistoffelees actually brought his eyes up over the book, blinking rapidly at his friend.

"...  _What_?" Macavity managed finally.

The other teen swallowed, "The desserts you guys are always stealing out of my lunch? My mom doesn't make them. I do..." His voice had trailed off to nearly nothing by the end of the confession

"You bake?" Mistoffelees asked, it sounded surprised but warm and pleased as well rather than angry like Macavity's question. Tugger just sorta gaped at the other teen before shrugging.

"Well, they're good deserts," he managed. "Good work."

Munkustrap was taken aback, "Why would you think that was a good thing to tell?"

"Well, if...if Tugger's trying singing, why not?"

"Tell me this isn't going to turn into a confession of all our deepest secrets," Macavity growled.

Pounce dropped his gaze to his food, "Course not."

"Great, can we just forget this ever happened and go back to our normal, basketball centered lives?" the largest of their group demanded.

"No," Tugger replied, finally speaking against his cousin. "I have a call back and I like Pounce's deserts enough I'm gonna ask him if he minds bringing enough to share every day rather than get stolen."

Munkustrap blinked at that, "You can't be serious."

"What part of that am I not serious about?" Tugger demanded hotly.

"The call back. You can't honestly be planning to go through with that."

"Well, I am," Tugger said and paused before craning his neck around to see if he could spot his partner in any such endeavors.

"The championship game," Macavity protested.

"Dude, I can time manage," Tugger said with a shrug.

"You really are serious about this?" Munkus shook his head at that.

"Yes," he said, voice firm and Mistoffelees shot a half surprised look at him over the top of his book.

"What's your dad going to say when he finds out?"

"Um," Tugger took a deep breath. "No idea. I'll get to that when it comes."

Tumble entered the cafeteria, glancing around nervously. He'd seen the callbacks list and still wasn't sure what he thought about it. Tugger paused at the sight of the other, taking a deep breath and suddenly abandoning his table, walking over quickly.

Macavity blinked after him in surprise and annoyance.

Tumble offered him a faint smile, "H-hey."

"So, um," Tugger swallowed hard. "How are you doing?"

"Nervous. I feel like everyone's l-looking at me. But okay I guess. Y-you?"

Tugger let out a half strangled laugh. "Oh, you know. The basketball team noticed the call back sheet. I think my cousin is planning on signing me into therapy but other than that."

Tumble bit his lip to hide a faint smile, "That bad huh?"

"And worse since my father hasn't seen it yet," Tugger said with a strained smile. "But, whatever, it's cool. I just found out one of my close friends bakes too."

"Bakes?" Tumble's brows rose at that.

"I've been stealing that kid's deserts out of his lunches for four years, I just never realized he was the one making them. No wonder his mom gave me that weird look when I complimented her on her baking a couple months ago after a game," Tugger replied, running a hand through his hair.

That got a smile, "Well, if he's good at it then he's good at it, right?"

"Very," Tugger replied and swallowed. "So, you saw the call back stuff too right?"

He nodded very slightly, "Y-yeah...Do you think we have a ch-chance?"

"I, I would like to," Tugger replied. "I think we could... if, I mean, if you want to try."

Tumble hesitated and then nodded, "I-I would."

"You do?" Tugger asked, actually sounding surprised. "I mean, yesterday... I don't want to pressure you into doing something you don't want to..."

"I-I'm scared stiff a-about it, but...y-yeah I d-do."

"Great," Tugger said, offering him a warm smile. "I'm glad."

Tumble returned the smile, glancing about almost nervously for the Zimmerman twins.

Tugger followed his gaze. "You worried about them?"

He nodded slightly, gaze fixed on where Tantomile was leaning on the railing of the upper level of the cafeteria, her brother next to her, murmuring something which she was looking more and more irate at.

"Don't be," Tugger said, though he took half a step back at Tantomile's expression. "I mean, she's mostly hot air and well, I'm never sure what to do with her brother but he's not that antagonistic."

Tumble nodded slightly, opening his mouth to respond, but was cut off as Tantomile's shrill voice rang out across the cafeteria, "For God's sake, Cori, shut up! I'd have a better chance at this if I didn't have to deal with  _you_  as a partner all the time!"

Her brother recoiled as though he'd been physically slapped, murmuring something, but his sister wasn't listening. He finally nodded and slipped away, retreating from the dining hall.

The cafeteria stilled for a moment, Tugger's jaw dropping. There was a slight scuffling sound from the basketball table before Mistoffelees suddenly disappeared as well.

Tumble stared at that, "That...doesn't happen much does it?"

"No," Tugger said, shaking his head. "That, um, never happens." Not in public where the whole school could see anyway.

"What did just happen?"

"Um, I'm not entirely sure?" Tugger offered, glancing around and frowning at his table.

"O-oh..."

"Why did my friend just disappear?" Tugger tilted his head to the side, focused on that mystery for a moment.

"Who?" Tumble looked toward the table as well.

"Mistoffelees, the one that stands about yeigh high," Tugger said, gesturing a bit lower than his shoulder.

"I...Don't know?"

"Huh," Tugger managed with a blink. "So, should we set up a rehearsal time or something?"

"Probably? Wh-when are you available?"

"After school... and basketball practice," he replied. "Also, any other lunch besides this one should be fine."

"We could do lunch? I-I'll talk to Jemima after school?"

"Sounds fantastic," Tugger said, flashing him a grin. Tumble returned the smile.

o.o.o.o

Meanwhile, Coricopat had left the cafeteria, fighting to get a hold of his emotions. He ducked into the restroom, bracing his hands on the edge of the sink and taking deep breaths, his head tilted down enough that his expression was hidden in the shadow from his hat brim.

A few seconds later there was a hesitant shuffle forward, Mistoffelees having followed.

Coricopat drew a shaky breath, glancing in the mirror and then dropping his gaze again, "What do you want?"

"Are you okay?" the smaller teen asked quietly.

He steeled himself, he was a Zimmerman. Weakness was beneath him, "Of course I am."

Mistoffelees blinked once, long at him. "Okay. Sure."

"What do you care?"

The smaller teen shrugged. "I don't know, I didn't see any one else bothering to follow you. I mean, shouldn't everyone have someone to talk to?"

"I have someone to talk to," he replied testily, since that person was the one he was having trouble with.

Mistoffelees blinked. "Right. Was that possibly the one that just yelled at you then?"

Coricopat finally turned to face the other, his face still shadowed by his hat brim, "What do you want? Macavity send you in to gloat then?"

"Huh?" Mistoffelees managed. "Why would Macavity be gloating?"

"Forget it. What do you want?"

"I already said. I wanted to see if you were okay. What, do you think I was sent here to spy for the jocks on you? Find out your secrets so they could use it mercilessly against you in the hallways?"

"I wouldn't put it past them," he replied, voice surly as he turned back to the mirror and made sure his hat was at his preferred angle.

"Seriously?" Mistoffelees managed. "They're jerks but they're not that bad and I sure as hell am not."

Coricopat looked at him finally, "You genuinely believe that."

"Believe what?" Mistoffelees drew back slightly, noise wrinkling.

"That they're not that bad?"

Mistoffelees' jaw worked for a few moments. "I mean, well, that is, they're just," he swallowed finally, looking perturbed. "They're just like that to everyone."

"They call everyone Ice Queen and her twin-sized poodle?"

"You forgot Goblin King," Mistoffelees muttered, blushing and looking down. "No, they don't precisely call everyone that. But they do have their names for everyone. I don't think Mac has ever called me by my actual name. And seriously, what about your sister?"

"What about her?" Coricopat's tone became defensive.

"You think she's a sweetheart or something? Besides the fact she just yelled at you in public, do you know how many times I've been shoved out of the way by her perfectly manicured hands or how many times I was called a brainless dope and why was I in her sight again?"

"Seventeen in the last two years," Cori answered softly. "Now, if you're finished I need to get back."

Mistoffelees blinked once. "Wait, you know how many times she did that to me?"

"I also know she's called Macavity a spineless bastard twenty in the last six months, three times to his face."

"Oh," Mistoffelees said and swallowed, trying not to feel disappointed at all in that answer. "I really did just come to make sure you were alright," he said and shrugged. "Which you look like, so I'm going to go steal Pounce's desert."

"Yeah, go have fun. Enjoy the desert."

"Thanks," Mistoffelees managed before returning quickly to the table, noticing that Tugger was still talking with Tumble and Macavity had disappeared somewhere.

Coricopat slunk back into the cafeteria a few minutes later, settling at the drama table again, glancing at Jemima across the table, his sister ignoring his return.

Having made true on the threat of stealing Pounce's desert, Mistoffelees glanced between the baker and Munkustrap. "Okay guys. I have a question. What the  _hell_  is up between Macavity and Zimmerman?"

Pouncival shrugged, looking at his stolen desert, "Can we split that?" Munkustrap shrugged as well, but turned his attention to his food.

Mistoffelees glanced down and smiled at Pounce. "Right, sorry, here. It's really good by the way. And seriously guys. I know I moved here in sixth grade, but they're acting like mortal enemies."

Pounce glanced at Munkustrap who wasn't going to answer, "All I know is they were best friends for most of Elementary school. I wasn't really hanging with the Hollisters yet at that point."

Mistoffelees blinked at Tugger arrived back at the table, beaming from his conversation with Tumble. "What's up?"

"Oi, do  _you_ know what's up with Macavity and Zimmerman?" Mistoffelees glanced up at his taller friend and Tugger's face fell.

Munkustrap's jaw tensed and he fixed the other with a long stare, "Why don't you just leave it alone?"

Mistoffelees blinked. "Look, I don't know, I asked Zimmerman if he was okay and he asked me if Mac had sent me to gloat. That's just not good."

Tugger sighed, sitting down beside his friend. "Come on, 'Straps, it was fourth grade. Shouldn't everyone have moved on by now?"

"Moved on?" Munkus looked at his cousin, "Would you just move on if say... Misto... just dropped you with no real warning?"

Tugger paused, glancing at the friend in question and they both looked a little queasy at that idea. "Alright, point."

"So, they were friends?" Mistoffelees asked softly.

Tugger nodded. "Yeah, for years. Then right before spring break one year Zimmerman told Mac they weren't friends anymore. Mac moped the entire break and decided to confront the guy about it when we got back and was rebuffed pretty damn hard by Tant there. Ever since he's pretty much hated the twins with," he sighed. "Alright, pretty justifiable reasons."

"It wasn't just Tantomile that rebuffed him. Coricopat told him to leave too," Munkus supplied.

Tugger nodded. "Yeah. But, I mean, the brunt of it was her. But Mac probably would have kept trying if Zimmerman hadn't stepped in too but... yeah..."

"You know, he counts how many times his sister picks on us?" Mistoffelees murmured, pulling at Pounce's desert.

Pounce blinked at that, "Seriously?"

Mistoffelees nodded. "Up to the last two years."

"Like how?" The baker asked.

"Like, how many times his sister has called Mac a... spineless bastard in the last few months and how often I got shoved into a locker and stuff," he replied, eating the pastry slowly.

Munkustrap blinked at that, "How very...Zimmerman."

Mistoffelees arched a brow. "Am I getting more to that statement?"

"He's technical when it comes to faults, if I remember him right. Categorizes it all," Munkustrap explained.

"Ah," Mistoffelees said, very faintly coloring. He was pretty sure he didn't want any of his faults categorized.

"Well, lunch is almost over, better head toward class," Pounce said after a moment.

"Yeah," he said, voice still faint. "Let's get going." The team rose, heading for their respective classes.

o.o.o.o

During science class Macavity tried his hardest not to look like an over eager puppy when he got paired up with Griddlebone, hoping he could pass off his excitement with the fact she was so smart.

She glanced at him, "Hello, Mac." She set up the experiment, "Were you in the cafeteria earlier?"

"Yeah," he said, trying to sound casual about it. "Why, were you?"

Grids nodded, "I've never seen them like that before."

"Them?" Mac said, voice neutral.

"The Zimmerman twins. Not in public anyhow."

"Oh, I might have missed that," Macavity lied. He hadn't, he'd just left the hall the opposite way of Coricopat.

"Really? Wow, I didn't think anyone could have missed that."

"Wasn't feeling hungry so I left early," he said with a shrug, setting the test tubes up.

"I see." She went and fetched the chemicals they'd need, returning and speaking again, "Gotta feel a little sorry for him though, living with that bitch."

Macavity snorted. "Why? He's a poodle and last I checked he was pretty happy with that pampered sort of lifestyle."

She glanced at him, "Well, anyhow. It was still pretty harsh."

The taller player just sort of shrugged. "Yeah, well, he can be just as bad."

"No argument there," she nodded. "Anyhow, so we have the supplies, let's see about getting this working."

Macavity nodded. "So, did you see the stuff about the play?" he asked after a moment, once he made sure the chemicals were where they were supposed to be.

"You mean Tugger and Tumble? Yeah, I saw, and heard. And heard again."

"But, singing!" Macavity protested. "My cousin is singing and turning the entire school on his head while he does it. And Pounce... Pounce is baking! He's baking  _crème burlee_. I mean, what the hell is that?"

"I heard someone in the other geek table's taken up hip hop," she supplied. "If they're happy with it though, and it doesn't interfere with other things, maybe it's okay?"

"My team is baking and singing and I don't even want to know what pip-squeak will get up to in this new fun filled environment," Macavity replied with a half strangled voice.

Grids glanced at him again, "Maybe it could be a good thing, though? I mean the singing thing."

"How?" Macavity demanded, carefully setting the beaker down.

"If Tugger and Tumble get in it means someone actually beat Tantomile out of a role. First time since kindergarten."

Macavity blinked and a calculating look entered his eyes. "You know, you're right..."

"Not sure I like that look..." she said, glancing up at him.

Macavity flashed her a grin. "What, you wanted me supporting my cousin didn't you?"

"Yes...but that look is a bit frightening."

Macavity's grin turned into a smirk. "Don't worry. I won't do anything that could be considered illegal or harmful."

"Okay, if this is against Tantomile I want in," she murmured, combining the chemicals and starting the recording.

"Great. I'll let you know if there's any specific plan. I mean, besides showing up for callbacks with possibly signs to show support to Mrs. Harris."

"Have you actually met Tumblebrutus?" Her brows rose at the suggestion of signs.

"Um, no? Not really. Why, have you?"

"Yes, actually. He's on scholastic decathlon with me. HE's also really shy and very likely to freeze if he sees anything like signs..."

"Oh. Well, alright, we won't bring the signs in then." Macavity paused. "When did he join your scholasticy team thing?"

"Today, last period."

Macavity blinked. "Really? Any reason after that particular lunch from the outer reaches of the twilight zone?"

"Just cause I couldn't catch him during lunch," she answered.

He blinked and shrugged. "Well, good on him then. I'm sure he'll be an honor to your team."

"Considering the article Tantomile dropped in Jenny and my lockers? I'm sure he will be."

Macavity grinned, ducking his head down and went back to making sure the science experiment was doing what it should.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to the latest chapter! Poor Macavity, he really is just straightforward. He really doesn't understand this idea about people having layers. But he'll get there eventually. Got some backstory this chapter too, which is always fun, right?


	5. Enlighten Me, Pipsqueak

Coricopat and Tantomile made their way down the hall the next week, apparently having made up from the disaster that had been the cafeteria incident. They paused outside the choir room at the sound of two voices. Edging nearer the door they listened closely to Tugger and Tumble sing. Cori leaned back, "Wow. They sound really good."

His sister huffed, glaring at him for suggesting such a thing, or perhaps wearing green on a day she'd chosen to wear orange, "We have to do something." She grabbed his arm and pulled him down the hall after her. "Okay, so our callbacks are Thursday. The scholastic decathlon and championship game are on Friday..." She smiled wickedly, "Too bad these events didn't all happen on the same day. At the same time."

"But..." Coricopat shook his head, "That wouldn't work. Since they wouldn't be able to make it to the..." He trailed off at the 'hello!' look his sister was giving him. He smiled thinly, still pissed about the previous week, but gave the expected response, "I'm proud to call you my sister."

"I know," she flounced off, leaving him to trail after her toward the auditorium.

Bomba arched a brow at the pair as they entered. "Do you two want something?"

Tantomile put on her best 'I care so much about the drama club in this school' act, "Nothing big Mrs. Harris, just wondering if it was possible to make it easier on all of those poor single audition students to make it to call backs. I mean, everyone has to get homework for Friday done on Thursday and I was thinking that maybe moving it to Friday would be better for them. They'd have time to prepare, and could give their very best performances then."

Bomba blinked once, looking between the pair. "You want to move the call backs?"

Tantomile nodded, subtly stepping on her brother's toe when he hesitated causing him to nod swiftly, "Yes, ma'am. We thought it would be beneficial to the show, give you a better idea of who was suited to the roles?"

"Isn't Friday the day of the big game?" Bomba drawled in response.

The drama queen's eyes widened innocently, "Is it?"

"Yes," Bomba said. "And I have no intention of making it easier for you to win the roles. It's on merit. I wouldn't mind changing them to next Monday on the other hand."

"And I wouldn't mind calling Daddy and asking him to reconsider his annual donation to the booster club," Tant replied, examining her nails.

The red haired teacher blinked. "Alright, it's your club, do what you want. But if you get sued for discrimination on the basis of sexual preference? Your daddy can pay for that too. Good day."

Tantomile smirked as she sauntered out of the auditorium, her brother gaping after her. He glanced at their teacher, murmured an apology, and followed his sister out of the room.

Poking her head around the edge of the curtain, Jemi gaped after them before making a break for the lunch room.

o.o.o.o

Several days into practicing for the call backs and after every rumor possible had started circulating the school, Tugger approached his father. "Hey, dad?" he started, stance wary as his father was working on a car.

"Yeah?" Deuteronomy glanced up, looking his son over.

"Well," Tugger started and shifted again. "So, I'm sure you heard about this play thing by now..."

"Yes," the much larger man agreed, setting his tools down and turning his full attention to his son, who started fidgeting worse.

"I just, I mean," Tugger started, all his usual confidence fleeing when he was talking to his father and coach. "Do you mind? About it?"

"If it takes any of your attention off the championship game I will," his coach promised. "You're our playmaker and we need you on top game. However, over the last week, even if you're not around more, I've noticed an improvement." There was a pause as Deuteronomy considered him again. "I can't say I'm not surprised by this turn of events, but it seems to make you happy."

A smile broke out over Tugger's face and he nodded quickly. "It does. It's something I think I've always wanted to do."

His father sighed again slightly and nodded. "Then do it. Just don't screw up the game!"

"I won't!" his son promised, brightly. "Don't worry, that's not my intention at all."

o.o.o.o

Tumble made his way through the halls, chatting with Grids and Jenny but paused when he saw a new sign tacked up over the callback's list. Tugger approached from the other direction, basketball players flanking him and froze. "Um, what the hell?" he demanded just as Jemi skittered up.

Tumble swallowed hard, "That's th-the same time as th-the scholastic decathlon."

"And the game," Macavity said, voice thunderous.

"Shit," Tugger muttered, crossing his arms and glaring at the board. He glanced down at Jemi and arched a brow. "Sorry, luv, I think you're stuck with them."

"No, no, you don't understand," Jemi said, waving her hands. "Tant  _threatened_  Mrs. Harris with cutting off her donations. She made them change it. You can't let them win!"

Macavity looked torn between pointing out the game mattered more and screwing over the Zimmermans.

Grids considered and a slow grin spread across her face, "And we're not going to."

"But..." Tumble looked at her, "We can't ditch you guys for this."

"If my idea works, you won't have to."

"Idea?" Macavity asked, sliding up to her.

"It's gonna mean we all have to work together...and maybe a little light vandalism."

"I can do vandalism," Macavity said with a grin.

She smirked up at him, "I don't doubt it, but unfortunately it's the geeks who'll have to do that. We're going to compete. All of us. The decathlon and game are both here this year, or this'd never work."

"Well, I'm all for small miracles, but what's exactly up?" Tugger asked with a slight frown. Griddlebone grinned at that and outlined her plan.

o.o.o.o

Tugger glanced over the sheet music to Tumble on Thursday when they were practicing. They had just finished a run through of the ballad and Jemi bounced off to find snacks. "You doing okay?"

Tumble swallowed, but nodded, "Lots going on t-tomorrow."

"Yeah, but you okay with all of it?"

"Yeah, I think so. I...I do want to do this. A-are you okay with it?"

"Yeah," Tugger said and nodded. "But... considering we're turning the school upside down, I mean, we have to be pretty serious about getting these parts. That means, more rehearsals and, well, singing in front of the school on stage. Probably a lot."

Tumble swallowed hard at that, "I-I think I can do that."

"I'm glad," Tugger said with a warm smile and paused. "So, erm, I was thinking... we do this and we're playing romantic leads."

"Yeah, that...would be what it means," Tumble agreed quietly, not sure where he hoped this conversation was going.

Tugger shifted, looking a little put out for a moment. "You okay with that too? Because, I mean, I was thinking... there's stage kissing and then there's actually kissing on stage."

"Which...is more realistic," the smaller teen admitted. "A-and would take practice..."

"Well, I mean, we're practicing everything else already," Tugger said, inching slightly closer.

Tumble bit his lip, sliding a bit closer, though clearly uncertain. "Tumble," Tugger said softly, hesitating right before he closed that gap. "I mean, do you wanna...?"

The other simply answered by leaning up and kissing him tentatively. Tugger's arms went around his waist automatically, feeling a little hesitant with the kiss but pressing softly into it. Tumble twined his arms around the taller boy's neck as he leaned up into the kiss, cautious, but relaxing a bit.

Jemi stepped back into the room, paused, and slipped out just as quietly as she entered, leaving them to it.

After a moment or two Tugger finally drew back, swallowing thickly. "So, erm, you wanna like, have my varsity jacket or something?"

Tumble laughed at that, "I don't think I need anything so physical as that as a mark that we're together."

"Okay," Tugger said, resting their foreheads together and grinning like an idiot. "Well, the offer's there if you want it."

Tumble smiled, offering him another light kiss, "Thanks. Jemi's been gone a while though, don't you think?"

Tugger blinked and blushed. "She probably walked in and out again. Wasn't really up for noticing."

"We should probably let her know we're done...practicing." Tugger laughed and went to fetch Jemi, practically bouncing on the balls of his feet.

o.o.o.o

Tugger glanced back at Tumble, pulling on his hand. "Come on, it's just lunch."

Tumble swallowed hard, gripping Tugger's hand like it was a lifeline, "I-I've never d-done something like this b-before."

"Neither have I," Tugger assured. "Come on, my friends aren't going to throw a fit. Well, except maybe Mac but he's a blowhard and actually sorta gooey on the inside."

"I-I..." he swallowed and finally nodded, "Alright."

"We can do this," Tugger repeated. "You know, I don't think most kids are even going to be surprised." With that declaration he threw open the cafeteria doors and strode in, still holding Tumble's hand and straight to his usual table.

Tumble glanced around nervously, but followed. His gaze lingered for a moment on the drama table and he was pretty sure Tantomile was trying to kill him with her glare. He settled down next to Grids, Jenny on her other side, the girls had chosen to join them that day in case there were any last minute kinks to work out of the plan.

"Hey guys," Tugger said, voice just a little too loud and posturing to show off their linked hands just in case anyone was going to miss them.

Mistoffelees raised his brow but continued serenely sipping his soda. Macavity blinked rapidly a couple times but didn't say anything.

Munkustrap's brows shot up, but he shrugged and Pounce simply offered Tumble one of his sugar cookies. Grids glanced at them, offering Tumble a bit of a smile, and a murmured, "Nice."

"You never offer us cookies," Mistoffelees said with an arched brow at Pounce and Macavity leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You always steal my cookies anyhow. Of course I don't offer them to you," came Pouncival's reply. "The new kid gets cookies cause he's not a thief." Grids chuckled at that as she rose, going to get a drink from the pop machine and leaving the boys to half-squabble.

Mistoffelees made a face at Pounce and glanced over at where Macavity was watching Griddlebone. "You know, I figured out your problem."

"Oh? Enlighten me, pip-squeak," Macavity said with an arched brow.

"Tugger got the courage to ask his nerd out before you did."

That got a muted laugh from Munkustrap, "I think he's right, Mac."

"Oh shut up," he all but growled, sinking down slightly in his seat.

"You really should just ask her out already," Tugger said, now confident in the fact he had survived that hurdle.

Macavity growled and paused, looking across the room at her. "What's the worst that could happen?" he murmured.

"Well," Mistoffelees said, still sipping at his soda. "She could reject you utterly, you remain heartbroken and try to replace her with someone else who you try to make a life with but she walks out on you and you drink yourself to death instead."

Macavity blinked. "Pip squeak," he said, voice slightly strangled. "I will  _end_  you."

Pounce just about choked on the water he was trying to drink, "God, Misto, can you be any more morbid?"

Even Tugger was blinking a bit at his shorter friend. "Please tell me you came up with that and hadn't actually been thinking about this before..."

Mistoffelees just rolled his eyes. "Well, on the plus side, the best that could happen is she says yes, you realize you're soul mates, survive college together, get married and build a house together and have offspring that combine Macavity's rugged handsomeness and charisma with her brains that go on to win the Nobel Peace Prize and otherwise change the world and support their parents in their old age."

"Okay, that one, that one I like," Macavity said, voice still strangled.

Munkustrap glanced at his brother, "So go ask her out already, Mac."

"Do I have to go do it or can I wait for her to come here?" Macavity asked and Tugger shoved him toward the soda machines. "Alright, alright," he muttered, rising and strolling over.

Grids glanced up at him as he neared, "Hey."

"Hey. Go out with me?" he asked, Mistoffelees' speech making him more jittery than he had ever been before.

She blinked slowly at that, "Not the most romantic way you could have worded that."

"Well, I mean, I think getting down on one knee is for proposing and I sort of forgot flowers on my way to school," he started and swallowed. "Look, I really like you, and honestly that should have been really obvious for the last... couple years. And I'm sick of dancing around that. I want to actually be going out with you."

Grids smiled at that, "That's better." She looked him over for a moment, "We don't have a lot in common, but...we could give it a shot I suppose."

"And I'm not the romantic one?" he muttered, and a moment later as her answer sunk in he grinned. "Great."

Grinning, she held out the pop can she'd just gotten, "Soda?"

"Thank you my dear," he replied, accepting it with his grin still firmly in place. "Shall I buy you one as well?"

"I think you shall," Grids answered.

Back at the table Mistoffelees nodded. "About time."

"Really?" Jenny asked, having never noticed it before.

"Yes," Mistoffelees said. "Way long since about time."

Munkustrap nodded, "I never expected to agree so much with Misto in a single seating, but yeah, way since time."

"But," Mistoffelees gave Munkustrap a mock hurt look. "I am the guru of the group. Surely you should always agree with me."

"No we shouldn't," Munkus replied quickly.

Tumble glanced toward the new couple, "Th-they look good together."

"They do," Jenny said, face getting a bit dreamy as she watched Macavity struggle with the soda machine.

Pounce glanced from Jenny to Mac and Grids and then back, "What's that look for?"

"What look?" she asked, snapping back to the lunch table.. "I mean, they're cute together."

Mistoffelees pouted at Munkustrap for a moment before stealing one of Pounce's cookies to make himself feel better.

"Hey! That's mine!" Pounce protested, "What is with you guys and stealing my desserts?"

"They're good," Mistoffelees said. "Besides, you're our only baker."

"So learn to bake," he retorted.

"But," Mistoffelees protested. "I... have too much else to do. Besides, you're way too good at it. Gives me all sorts of insecurity problems about trying to start."

"What else do you have to do?" Pounce asked, sticking the two remaining cookies back in his lunch bag.

Mistoffelees blinked. "You know, stuff," he managed after a second or two.

"…Right. I could teach you if you'd like," Pounce offered.

"Thanks," Mistoffelees said faintly, ducking his head down. Tugger paused from where he was getting lost staring at Tumble long enough to frown slightly at his friend and glance questioningly at Pounce. Pounce shrugged, he didn't know.

Tantomile swept down from the drama table, Coricopat following a step behind her, his black fedora with a white band perched at the usual angle he wore his hats at. She paused next to the basketball table, offering Tugger and Tumble her brightest fake smile, "Good luck on your competitions this afternoon, boys." Her gaze swept around the table, tone dropping to less impressed, "And the rest of you." She turned to flounce off, "Toodles!" With that she sauntered off, her brother trailing after her.

Mistoffelees blinked after them. "What the hell was that?"

Grids spoke from where she and Mac had approached, "That was queen bee making sure we knew about what sting she thinks she has. She thinks she's got this audition all to herself." She shook her head, "Can't stand competition. If that girl could figure out how to play Romeo  _and_  Juliet her brother would be out of a gig."

Mistoffelees couldn't help but scowl at that, though he nodded. Macavity just snorted, having sneaked an arm around Griddlebone's waist. "Yeah, well, we're getting our boys to the audition and queen bee and poodle can just deal with it."

Grids smirked, "Exactly. You guys all set for the big game?"

The basketball players all nodded, Mistoffelees at least glad he'd already eaten before he started getting nervous.

"Good, if we finish the decathlon in time we'll come see the end, or I will anyhow," the blonde declared.

Macavity grinned. "Good luck on your sciency stuff then."

"Thanks," She smiled up at him. "We'd better get to class though."

Macavity leaned over, hesitated for a moment and kissed her cheek before going to find his bag.

She blushed slightly, but smiled, sidling over and looping her arm in his, "Walk with me?"

"Certainly," he replied with a grin, leading her off.

"Well, we know  _he's_  going to play the best game of his life," Mistoffelees remarked.

o.o.o.o

Halfway through the second quarter Tugger and the other main players started glancing at the clock, trying not to get distracted by the fact they were waiting for something but aware that the seconds were ticking by. Suddenly, from the computer Jenny had set up in the decathlon the power to the gym was cut, effectively putting a freeze on the championship game.

Like a shot Tugger was running from the court, grabbing his warm up pants on the way.

Mistoffelees glanced at the other players as the couches argued and demanded to know when the power was turning back on. "Are we following do you think?" he asked, running a hand through his thick hair to get it out of his eyes.

Pounce nodded, "I don't know about you guys, but I am." He grabbed his warm-ups and took off after Tugger.

Mistoffelees glanced at Macavity who sighed and followed. Their coach looked after them in confusion.

Meanwhile in the decathlon room the competition was progressing quickly, East High's team holding a distinct lead. Grids nodded to Tumble and the boy subtly dropped something into one of the beakers on the desk. Moments later a god-awful stench filled the room, effectively ending the scholastic decathlon until it could be aired out. The second they were out of the classroom Tumble bolted for the auditorium. Grids glanced at Jenny and then followed their teammate at a more sedate pace.

Tugger meant Tumble at the entrance to the auditorium. "You ready for this?"

The smaller boy drew a deep breath and then nodded, still dressed in his lab coat, "As I'll ever b-be."

Tugger leaned forward quickly, kissing him before drawing back. "Let's do this then," he said, pushing the door open and striding down the aisle just as the Zimmerman twins were finishing their number.

Both Zimmermans had changed from what they'd been wearing earlier-Coricopat having kept his hat and black slacks, but changed his striped shirt out for a blue paisley ensemble, his sister in a bright blue dress with an inordinate number of ruffles. They were good, in sync on their choreography, but at the same time it felt almost overacted. Costumed and including a set the entire thing reeked of wealth more than anything. They finished their act, bowing and stepping off-stage, only to emerge a couple seconds later, Tant looking smug.

Only to be presented with Tugger and Tumble standing proudly on the aisle. Jemi wheeled her piano out onto the stage, setting up and looking at them expectantly.

"Mrs. Harris?" Tugger asked, glancing at her.

"The stage is yours," she said with a wave as the basketball players and scholastic students started filing in and filling the seats.

Tant gaped at that, and Coricopat just blinked, before pulling his sister off the stage and into the auditorium to settle with the few drama kids who were there.

Tumble got up on stage and glanced at the auditorium, swallowing hard and looking up at Tugger with wide, panicked eyes, "I-I..."

"We can do this," Tugger assured.

He drew a deep breath and pulled himself together, nodding. He glanced at Jemi, "Wh-whenever you're r-ready."

She nodded and started the few first keys. Tugger glanced at Tumble and started the first notes of the ballad. Tumble's voice rose to meet his boyfriend's, more confident now that he was singing, ignoring the audience and focusing on the words and Tugger.

The song swelled around them, the audience falling silent in shock.

The duet finished, Tumble hardly daring to look away and see the audience's reaction. The auditorium was silent before breaking out into applause.

Bomba even gave them a standing ovation. Tugger leaned over and hugged Tumble quickly. "You did great," he murmured. "But, I think the power's going to come back on the gym any second now." Bowing, he grinned at the assembled masses, one arm loosely around Tumble still.

"You did too," Tumble murmured, bowing as well, noticing even Coricopat applauding, much to Tantomile's visible annoyance. "It'll be a while before they can air out the classroom, so I might be able to catch at least part of the game."

"Sounds great," Tugger laughed, hooking an arm around his waist and kissing his forehead before bolting, the other basketball players filing out behind them.

Tumble headed off the stage to join the rest of the people from the decathlon, passing Tant and offering her a brief smile, "Good luck."

"You too," Coricopat offered in reply.

The next week Bomba posted the roles. Coricopat and Tantomile were offered supporting roles if they wanted them but Tugger and Tumble were the first male leads to be on stage romantically and the play was a rousing success that winter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ends the first section. The next one is quite a bit longer and starts going off in different directions as summer vacation starts.


	6. I Hate Rich People

Several months later the entire class leaned forward, watching the clock on the last day of the school year. Bombalurina was still attempting to get the students to pay attention, but was becoming less and less inclined to do so.

The bell rang and the class went nuts, more than happy to be free for the next three months. Pounce was out of his seat and out the door before the bell finished, sick of sitting in those desks. Tantomile immediately moved on to holding court, signing yearbooks left and right, her brother gathering his things in the seat behind her.

Mistoffelees whooped, being tossed up a ball by Tugger. Spinning the basketball for a moment he dropped it back down behind him, right on Coricopat.

The richer student startled at that, nearly knocking his pink ivy cap off his head before lobbing the ball back at the sports players.

Grinning, Mistoffelees accepted that, jumping down from where he was standing on the seat, spinning Mrs. Harris around on his way out the door.

Tantomile finally finished, heading toward the hall, Coricopat in position a step behind her left shoulder as always. Tumble finally got hefted his bookbag, moving over to Tugger and grinning up at him, "So, any big plans this summer?"

"I think work," Tugger replied. "But certainly hang out with you a lot."

"You have a job yet?"

"Still working on that but I'm sure I'll find something. What about you?"

"Not yet...I think we're all in the same boat."

"Well, if I find a job how does working together this summer sound to you?"

The other smiled brightly at that, "Sounds like a great plan."

Tugger leaned forward and kissed his forehead. "I'll certainly look into it then."

Tumble leaned up, drawing the other down so he could actually kiss the other briefly.

Tugger returned the kiss happily. "We should, well, leave school."

"Probably, yeah... I'll see you later?"

"Yeah," Tugger said. "I'm expecting smoochies I must say."

"In between job hunts, of course."

"Of course," Tugger laughed.

Tumble grinned and slipped out of the room and down the hall.

Tugger grinned after him and Mistoffelees poked his head through the door. "Are you coming or  _what_?"

o.o.o.o

Tantomile stood at her locker, getting what she would need over the summer-she'd had the same locker for the last three years and it wasn't changing the following year either. She glanced over at where Jemima was a few lockers down, Coricopat a little further away on Jemi's other side, "Oh, Jemima! I have the most wonderful summer job for you."

The musician blinked and glanced up. "Excuse me?"

"Well, you see our rehearsal pianist at the country club is apparently moving. I'm sure you'd be wonderful."

"O-oh," Jemi blinked. "Really? I mean, are you sure? I mean... I guess?"

"Great! You start in two days." Tant smiled widely and turned back to her locker, fixing her already perfectly coiffed hair in the mirror she'd put in.

Her brother sidled up to her, "Cheer up, Tant, it's summer. We can do whatever we want for the next three months, everything changes!"

She looked unimpressed at that, "Cori? Answer a question for me?"

"Of course."

"Who's the golden boy at East High?"

"Most people would say Tugger Hollister. I mean, captain of the basketball team, athletic, good singing voice, handsome-"

She cut him off, "And East's golden girl?"

He considered for a long moment, "Well, golly, I don't know..." he hedged, finally saying what she wanted to hear, "You?"

Tant smirked, turning back to the mirror, "Exactly, so it obviously makes sense that we're meant to be, right?"

"Evidently not to Tugger. Who's dating a  _guy_."

"But it's summer, Cori." She smiled brightly, putting her sunglasses on and slamming her locker shut, "Everything changes."

She strutted off, leaving her brother to close his eyes and take several calming breaths. When he opened his eyes again he wore his usual smile and made his way quickly down the hall after his twin.

Jemi blinked after the pair, fairly sure she disapproved of Tantomile more than ever, but unsure what to make of Coricopat in that moment. With a soft sigh she shut her own locker. It might mean putting up with the twins over the summer, but at least she would be paid for it and she wouldn't have to worry about finding a new job.

o.o.o.o

Several days into summer vacation, Tugger threw open the door of his house, the inner ring of basketball players following and more than ready for liquid refreshment after an informal game.

Munkustrap leaned against the kitchen island as Pounce actually hopped up to sit ont eh counter, "Anyone have a line on any jobs yet?"

"Not yet," Tugger said and Macavity only shrugged, digging through Tugger's fridge for lemonade.

"It's not that bad is it?" Mistoffelees asked, leaning against the counter next to Pounce.

Pounce shrugged, "My folks are on about how much college costs, so I need to get some sort of work this summer."

"Yeah, same," Macavity grunted and Mistoffelees bit the side of his cheek rather than saying anything.

Suddenly Tugger's ringtone went off and he moved over, flipping his cell open. Even though he'd been offered a new phone several times, he refused to give his flip one up-he liked feeling like Captain Kirk too much. "Hello?"

Munkus grinned at his cousin, "Tumble calling already? Didn't you see him just a couple hours ago?"

Tugger waved a hand at his cousin to shush as a voice he did not recognize came on. "Hello, is this Mr. Tugger Hollister?"

"Yeah, that's me," Tugger replied brightly.

"Hello, I'm Mr. Alonzo from Lava Springs Country Club. I understand you've been looking for summer work?"

Tugger blinked and nodded quickly. "Yes, yes sir, I have."

Pounce's brows rose, "Sir? Who does he call sir?"

"Clearly not Tumble, cos when he calls Tugger gets all blushy," Macavity replied, pouring several cups of lemonade.

"Well, we've had a summer student work program for several years," the man on the other side of the phone was explaining. "Would you like to work for us?"

"A student work program?" Tugger asked. "How many students are you looking for exactly."

There was a pause on the other side of the line for several long moments. "How many do you have in mind?"

Munkus looked toward his cousin again, "Did he say work?"

Macavity was suddenly paying a lot more attention. "I think he did..."

"Well, I mean, if you're looking for more workers I can think of seven or eight that really could use the work," Tugger replied. "I mean, they're all great workers, really dedicated and good students too."

Once again Mr. Alonzo paused before speaking. "I believe that could be accommodated. We're still looking for many of the wait staff and kitchen positions."

"Fantastic!" Tugger declared. "You won't be disappointed, I promise!"

"Won't be..." Pounce blinked, "Am I out of my mind or does that sound like he just landed jobs?"

"That's clearly multiple jobs," Mistoffelees replied, blinking.

"Huh, wow. I wonder where," Pounce said, tilting his head slightly.

"Yeah," Mistoffelees remarked as Tugger made some closing statements and hung up his cell, turning around with a huge grin.

"Guys! Guess what?"

"You landed jobs?" Macavity replied.

"You know it's not polite to eavesdrop," Tugger returned but didn't stop grinning.

"It's kind of hard when you're standing right there," Munkus pointed out. "So where are these jobs?"

"Lava Springs Country Club!" Tugger declared happily and Mistoffelees shot him a horrified look.

"Country club? Are you serious?"

"I thought you'd like having a job," Tugger said, frowning at him slightly.

"Country club..." Pounce mused, "Gotta be decent money, right?"

"But," Mistoffelees protest. "I mean, yes, everyone else, sure. But Tugger, really? You think I want to work there?

"Come on, it's the first summer you haven't gone off to New York," Tugger replied. "I thought you'd like the chance to get a job and hang out with all of us."

Mistoffelees still didn't quite look impressed.

Pounce glanced at his friend, "Please, Misto? We'll keep each other sane this way."

Mouth twisting, Mistoffelees finally nodded. "Have any of you ever spent a lot of time around rich people? You realize they're all going to be very spoiled right?"

"Come on, it won't be that bad..."

"How much you wanna bet the Zimmerman's spend the summer there?" Mistoffelees returned.

"There have to be a dozen country clubs in the county alone, what are the chances they go  _there_?" Munkus asked. "Besides, would you rather flip burgers or something all summer?"

"Yeah, come on Misto," Tugger said, pushing his shoulder lightly. "It will be fun."

"Fun," Mistoffelees repeated, sarcasm dripping from his voice. "Sure, but alright, alright, I'm in."

Pounce grinned at that, "Great! So we're all working together this summer, it's already looking up."

"Yeah," Mistoffelees murmured. "Way up."

o.o.o.o

The Zimmerman twins meanwhile were on their way to the resort where they spent every summer for as long as either of them could remember. Cori was leaned back in the passenger seat, his eyes closed behind his sunglasses and his white ivy cap pulled low over them. He had been hoping that feigning sleep would put his sister off from trying to communicate, but no such luck. Tant was talking about summer this and resort that over the music she had playing as she drove her Barbie-pink convertible down the road to the resort.

They finally pulled in and Cori straightened up. Once the car was stopped, and Tantomile was flirting with the valets as much as she ever did with anyone so far below their father's paygrade, Coricopat eased over the door, not bothering to open it when it was simpler to just climb out of the car. His sister hadn't noticed, for which he was grateful, he didn't need to start the first real day of vacation with her bitching at him. They approached the man in charge of the resort, Tant in the lead as always, "Can you find some shade for my car?"

"Even if we have to plant a tree for it," Mr. Alonzo assured with a strained smile. "And may I say, welcome back?"

"Oh, Alonzo," She smiled brightly, tossing her hair behind her shoulder, "It's good to be home."

"And we welcome you home," he replied, nodding to the saner of the twins, actually fairly glad to see Coricopat.

Cori offered him a slight quirk of his lips in recognition as Tant swept toward the main building. The Zimmerman daughter tossed her question over her shoulder, "Are the flyers for the talent show ready?"

"Of course," he replied, leading them inside where the mentioned flyers were sitting on the counter. "We even had them embossed this year."

Tant looked one over, setting to work signing them as she did every year, "Perfect." She signed the next one Cori slid over to her, he didn't even bother anymore, "I plan to limit member talent auditions to 30 seconds each. Amateur performers can be so very..."

"Draining?" Coricopat offered dryly.

"Exactly."

"I understand completely," Alonzo said, nodding though he was already looking a bit more tired around the eyes than he had been the day before.

"And should I-" she corrected herself at Cori's sharp clearing of his throat, "we, be fortunate enough as to win the Star Dazzle Award again..." Tant's gaze moved to the trophy case, "Where would we put it?"

"I can think of a couple of places," her brother murmured.

"We're planning on expanding the trophy case," Alonzo replied smoothly. "The plans for which are in my office."

"Oh, Alonzo you're so efficient. The staffing matter we discussed?" Tantomile glanced at him finally. Coricopat's brows rose, he hadn't heard about this yet.

"Done," Alonzo replied.

"Fabulous! Come along, Cori, we're due at the pool."

Coricopat rolled his eyes, glancing at Alonzo, "We have the usual suites right?"

"Yes, of course," he replied with a nod. "Your usual suites with all your usual requests."

"Thank you." He jumped slightly as his sister called him again. Offering Alonzo a fleeting smile he quickly followed his sister from the room.

Alonzo sighed after the pair. It was going to be another long summer.

o.o.o.o

About an hour after Tant had set herself up at the pool, Mistoffelees was handed a tray and a specific set of instructions. The smaller teen sighed, it being the first day on the job. Hefting the tray up, towels slung over his other arm, he stepped out toward the pool and just about froze.

Coricopat looked up from the magazine he was reading and his brows shot up. He glanced toward his sister who didn't appear to be paying attention to anything beyond the pieces of her summer posse who were already at the resort. Rising he made his way quickly over to the smaller teen, "Mistoffelees?"

"Plenty of country clubs in the county," he muttered darkly. "Yeah right. So is this ice tea for you and your sister?"

Cori glanced at the drinks, "Looks like it-you can't serve that to Tantomile."

"I, what?" he blinked. "This is what they handed me."

"There's too much ice. Never more than 4 cubes in her drink." He quickly fished two ice cubes out of one glass dropping them into the other which he then picked up. "And the towel clashes with her swimsuit. Unless you want to be strangled with it and dumped in the pool, you won't take it to her. You want a navy towel, probably softer than that one from the looks of it."

That got a long blink from the shorter teen. "Well, I think that would just about be my only chance to actually get into the pool..."

"Just trust me. Serve her the iced tea, don't speak to her, set it next to her, and go fetch a different towel," came the response.

"Should I go get the towel now or serve her the ice tea and then fetch it?" Mistoffelees asked, not looking impressed in the least.

"Tea now and then get the towel, the ice needs to not be melted too much before she gets it."

Mistoffelees just stared at him a long moment. "I hate rich people," he managed before stepping aside to do just that, leaving the towel over a nearby chair for the moment.

Coricopat flinched very slightly at those words before going and settling on his chaise with his magazine again. Noticing the flinch Mistoffelees couldn't quite help but do the same before taking the tea toward Tantomile.

Tantomile barely glanced up as her iced tea was set down, but it was enough. She pulled her sunglasses off, gaping at the other, "What are  _you_  doing here?"

Mistoffelees blinked, managing not to wince back. "I work here," he replied.

She sat bolt upright at that, all but shrieking, "You  _what_?"

"Um, work here," he replied. "Quite a few of us from school actually got jobs here this summer."

"This...you..." she sputtered.

"Tant, you know we hire students," Cori's quiet voice came from behind his magazine.

"But-but not  _them_!"

Coricopat finally looked up, glancing at Mistoffelees, "You're free to go."

"No he's not!"

Mistoffelees glanced between them. "Um, if I'm not free to go, what can I do for you?" he asked, trying to be as polite as possible.

"You have other members to deal with, you're free to go," Cori repeated, though his gaze was fixed on his sister, who was glaring at him.

"I just said-"

"I know what you said. It would be a shame if we lost members here because the wait staff was too busy dealing with us." He settled behind his magazine again, apparently unconcerned.

Mistoffelees glanced between the pair and fled, fetching the towel but sending someone else out to deliver it before returning to the kitchen. Finding his general group of friends in one place he stalked up. "Plenty of country clubs in the county," he greeted Munkustrap. "Ha."

Munkus blinked at him, "What?"

"That means that we can only serve drinks with three ice cubes to one Tantomile Zimmerman, and make sure she only has the best towels if we don't want them around our necks and shoved to the bottom of the pool. God, I knew this was a bad idea," Mistoffelees said, shaking his head.

Pounce blinked, "Suddenly I am way too happy I am just here cooking."

"Oh shut up," Mistoffelees shook his head.

Macavity looked like he'd just been stricken. "You mean we just signed up to cater to the whims of the Zimmermans all summer?"

Grids nodded from where she was looking over a clipboard, having been put n charge of events organizing, "Looks like it. Thanks for that, Tugger."

"Hey, aren't you all glad we're being paid?" Tugger protested. "I mean, it's not that bad right."

"Nearly strangled and thrown in the pool," Mistoffelees replied and Jenny sighed.

"At least Jem is working here too," the matronly teen murmured.

"And we have less immediate contact with them than she does," Grids reminded.

"See? The bright side," Tugger replied with a firm nod and Mistoffelees rolled his eyes.

"I don't know if that counts," Munkus countered.

"Whatever, we're getting paid and that's what we wanted right?" Tugger said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I guess so. I guess we just avoid them as much as we can and put up with their whims as much as we can as well," Pounce supplied.

"Great," Mistoffelees sighed. "Alright, we can do this."

"We're getting paid," Jenny reminded them.

"Yeah, I'm not sure any amount of money is worth this," Mistoffelees said.

"Guess we'll see," Grids shrugged. "We've got each other to help get through this."

"All together right?" Tugger said with a grin. "Like a team."

Munkus hesitated before nodding, "Yeah, like a team."

o.o.o.o

Tantomile stormed through the yoga class in session, her brother, stepping carefully around the people on the mats. His sister finally reached their mother, her voice shrill, "Mother! The Wildcats? How could you!"

Jellylorum Zimmerman glanced up. "Hello Tant. Ducky," she nodded to Coricopat. "What is this now?"

"The Wildcats! I know you had some hand in the fact that the entire team is here!"

"Me?" her mother replied sweetly. "I thought you'd like having your school mates here. Besides, you made that fuss at poor 'Lonzo about hiring Tugger Hollister. He wanted to come with friends."

"These are not my school  _mates_  mother! They're going to steal my talent show!"

Coricopat gaped at his sister, something in his expression bordering on betrayed, "You asked Alonzo to hire Tugger  _Hollister_? Tant!"

"I think new talent would be good for your show," Mrs. Zimmerman replied, glancing at her son. "Is everything alright, Ducky?"

Her son offered her a wan smile, nodding slightly, "Do you know who all was hired, Mom?"

"Off the top of my head? No. Is there anyone in specific you would like to hear about?"

He bit his lip and then shook his head, though he paled slightly when his sister spoke, "If Tugger was insisting on his friends then probably both of his cousins." With that parting shot she turned to him, "Explain to mother why she has to get them fired," and flounced off.

"Tell your sister she's going to get frown lines," Mrs. Zimmerman replied, voice pitched so she was sure Tant could hear her. "Would you like to do yoga with me, Ducky?"

"I've told her twice," he replied, watching Tant leave. He offered his mother a faint smile and then nodded, "I would, thanks Mom."

"Now, what's this trouble?" she asked, glancing at him

"It...nothing really, she just doesn't like them. You know how we got beat out for the leads this last winter? She still isn't over that."

"But, I thought the lead that beat her was Tugger?" his mother tilted her head.

"No, the lead who beat  _me_  was Tugger. She got beaten out by his boyfriend. I don't know what she's planning, but I..." he paused to work with his breathing for a moment and gather his thoughts, "Before I say any more I want to make it clear I don't want them fired. I didn't want them hired in the first place, I had no idea they would be here, but... since they're here they may as well stay."

His mother looked over at him and finally nodded. "Alright. I won't fire them. If they're good workers I had no intention to do so, even at her request."

"...On the other hand, if...if it's possible, can we not have Macavity or Munkustrap Hollister wait on our table at dinner?"

Pausing, Mrs. Zimmerman nodded. "I'll put in a note. Is there anyone you would prefer?"

"Not really? Depends on who the wait staff is made up of I suppose." He offered her a bit of a sheepish smile, "I mean there are a few really nice looking guys at school, but I don't know who's hired or anything. And I would hardly request someone to wait on Tant every night... I would like to still have at least a minute chance of talking to them again."

His mother smiled. "Actually, I think this is the first time I heard of these good looking men. Do you know if any of them were hired?"

Coricopat bit his lip, blushing a bit, "Probably?"

Leveling her son with a long look the blonde just arched a brow. "Come now. Can't you be truthful with me?"

He dropped his gaze, sighing, "Yeah, one of them at least was."

Pausing in her yoga routine she knocked his shoulder lightly. "Come now, Ducky, is that really all I'm getting?"

"He's friends with the Hollisters. He's nice enough I guess, but we don't talk, he's a sports player and Tant's a complete bitch to him, sorry for the language."

She shrugged. "It's truthful language. Her father really should stop spoiling her so but I suppose it's the way of our world. Besides, surely it's not all so bad as that with the boy. Have you ever tried talking to just him?"

He managed not to wince at the thought of the only conversation he could recall having with the other-besides the instructions for how to serve Tant. "...Not really."

"Well, try that before giving up," she said, before going into a headstand. "You could be surprised."

He replicated the move, "We fought and I told him how to properly serve Tant the only two times we've spoken. This doesn't bode well."

She would have shrugged if she wasn't' upside down. "Well, at least you'll have someone pretty to look at this summer."

That earned a bit of a smile from her son, "I suppose that's true." He fell silent, continuing through the session with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alonzo ended up in this role just because he is a character that tends to be so very put upon, just like this poor man who had the run the country club. ((Mr. Fulton I think? Clearly I was not deeply invested in these movies...)) But yes, this was a somewhat abrupt skip up to the summer months.


	7. Not an Effective Solution

Several days after starting work at Lava Springs, Tugger stood waiting expectantly for Tumble to get off his shift as the life guard, just about bouncing off the balls of his feet.

Tumble entered the kitchen area, clocking off and turning to Tugger, a grin on his features, "Hey there."

"Hey," the taller boy replied with a beaming grin. "You ready to head out?"

Tumble nodded, "Yeah, lemme get changed and then I'll be set."

"Well, I suppose if I have to actually wait for that," Tugger said, a teasing note entering his voice.

The smaller teen bit his lip, still smiling, "I'll be right out." He slipped past Tugger into the staff locker room and got changed quickly, returning to his boyfriend's side in a matter of minutes.

"You two are enough to give anyone cavities," Macavity muttered as he clocked out as well, glancing them over.

"You're just jealous," Tumble responded.

"Jealous of what?" Grids asked, coming up behind them to clock out as well.

"Them inducing cavities apparently," Macavity replied, looping an arm around her waist.

"Not sure that was the right word," Tugger murmured.

Grids chuckled, glancing at Mac, "I think they're cute."

"Cute, sure," Macavity rolled his eyes. "Downright adorable."

"You do sound jealous," Mistoffelees remarked as he clocked out.

"Why would I be jealous?" Macavity returned. "When I have my own lovely girlfriend?"

"Because you're good together, but not cute, fluffy and adorable together?" His brother contributed, clocking off and going to get changed out of his work uniform.

"Hey, I resent that," Griddlebone called after him.

"Come on, I'm not the cute type," Macavity replied, making a face. "Never took Tugger to be one either but hey, I guess it works out. Also thought Misto would be the cutesy one."

Mistoffelees arched a brow. "Seriously?"

Pounce snorted at that, clocking out, and shaking his head, "I guess we'll have to wait and see with him, won't we?"

"Please tell me there isn't  _that_  much interest in my love life?" Mistoffelees muttered, smoothing down his hair from where changing had disrupted it.

"I don't know, most of the rest of us have been working on pairing off. It's probably your turn next," Tugger teased and got punched in the arm.

"Oh just go on your date already," the smaller boy muttered.

Tumble offered Misto a grin before glancing at Tugger, "Should we do as he says?"

"Yes," Tugger said with a grin, leading him away, the other basketball players mostly shaking their heads after them.

Tumble looked up at him, "How was work today?"

"I managed not to screw up!" Tugger crowed as if it was a great achievement.

That earned a grin, "Well, that's always good. So no damage done to any guests or yourself then."

"None. I even mostly managed to avoid Tant," Tugger added, and made a face. "She seems to be following me though."

Tumble glanced at him, "Following you?"

"Yeah," Tugger said, looking disturbed. "Like, always asking for me by name specifically and stuff and sorta hanging out where I'm working."

Tumble frowned a bit at that, "Any idea why?"

"None," Tugger shook his head, wrapping an arm around Tumble's waist. "So, where do you wanna go?"

Tumble leaned against him, his own arm going around the other's waist, "Well, we could go by my place? I think mom made brownies this morning. She was baking something when I left."

"Ooh, brownies," Tugger nodded. "Also, got the first paycheck today. What do you say to blowing it at the fanciest place we can afford tonight?"

"I thought the point was to save money," Tumble answered with a grin. "That's not a no by the way."

"Hey, first paycheck. First paycheck can so be blown. The saving happens  _after_  that."

That earned a laugh, "Alright, then let's do that."

Grinning, Tugger stopped and leaned down to kiss him softly.

Tumble leaned up into the kiss for a moment before drawing back just a bit, "I think this summer's going to be great."

"It certainly looks like it will be," he agreed happily.

"So, where shall we go tonight?"

"I don't know, any requests for our first paycheck extravaganza?" Tugger laughed, starting to walk toward his truck again.

Tumble fell into step beside him, "Well, there's that Mexican place a few blocks from the school?"

"Think bigger," Tugger teased, mimicking Tant's voice. He'd heard the phrase too many times in their long school career.

"And this is why you got a lead role in the school play... Well, hm. Where are you thinking?"

"I was half thinking that fancy place down by 2ed Street? The one that's not quite Zimmerman price range but aspires to be such?"

Tumble blinked at that, "Wow...yeah, we could do that."

"First paycheck," Tugger reminded him. "Though, if we're going to your mom's first for brownie goodness, I should probably swing by home on the way and find something a bit nicer."

"Yeah, if we're going there, something nicer would be best probably."

Tugger laughed, whirling Tumble around once before opening the door of his truck for him. "After you then."

Tumble climbed in, offering the other a smile, "Thank you, sir."

Still grinning like a fool, Tugger went around the other side and climbed into his truck, pulling away from the curb for what he was sure would be a fantastic night.

o.o.o.o

Coricopat entered the spa where both his mother and sister were getting facials, "Hey, Mom. Tant, have you heard the song Jemima's composed?"

"Ducky," Jelly Zimmerman greeted. "Seaweed scrub?"

Her sun offered her a smile, and picked up a cucumber slice to munch on it, "Maybe later. Well, Tant?"

"Not yet, but I look forward to it."

Her brother bit his lip, "Well, there's a hitch to that. It's an amazing song, but she didn't write it for us."

"What?"

Jelly glanced her children over. "Who did she write it for?" she asked, unsure she wanted to prompt her daughter any more.

"Tumble and Tugger," her son answered promptly.

"Hm...you know, Cori, It could be wonderful if Tugger participated in the talent show this year," Tant's voice held a calculating note to it.

" _What_? If he sings with Tumble then the whole show will be theirs," Coricopat frowned at his sister.

Sitting up a bit, Jelly considered the pair. This did not bode well and she was sure she was going to have to have some long talks with her daughter.

"I'm not certain Tumble is ideally suited to help Tugger realize his full potential at Lava Springs," Tant smiled sunnily up at her brother, whose expression darkened a bit more. She turned to their mother, "Mommy? What time is Daddy due to be here?"

Her mother blinked. "We tee off at noon," she replied. "Would you like to join us?  _Both_  of you?" she added with a glance at her son.

"Love to," Tant replied, smiling. Cori paused for a moment, but nodded cautiously wanting to keep an eye on his sister.

"Good," Jelly said. "Shall I ask Alonzo to find some caddies for the four of us?"

Tant nodded firmly, "Yes, I think you should."

Her mother just arched a brow. "Shall I put in the special requests with him or are you going to be upfront with me?"

"Tugger Hollister," her daughter spoke quickly.

Coricopat shrugged, "I..." he glanced at his sister, "Not really?"

"Of course dears," their mother replied, possibly already plotting something, or possibly just used to Tantomile's whims.

o.o.o.o

Alonzo entered the kitchen shortly therefore. "Hollister! I mean, Tugger," he amended when three heads turned his way. "Also, Dranias! You're both caddying today." He no longer questioned when Mrs. Zimmerman came to him with requests. "It's forty dollars a bag and you've been requested."

"What?" Mistoffelees asked.

"By who?" Tugger asked, a sinking feeling in his stomach at least. He had no idea what Mistoffelees had to do with this but he really hoped the answer wasn't going to include the word Zimmerman in there anywhere.

"Does that matter?" Alonzo asked sweetly.

"No," Mistoffelees replied, dragging Tugger with him. Anything to get out of waiter duty at that point.

They changed quickly and approached the course, both freezing just about instantly and Tugger just about informing Mistoffelees he should have told him so.

Tantomile smiled brightly at Tugger as the two boys arrived, but her brother seemed anything but pleased. His grey gaze swept over them, hesitating perhaps a moment too long on Mistoffelees.

Mistoffelees shifted, thinking that alright, this was a very bad idea and actually waiting wasn't the bad.

"Hello," Tugger greeted after suppressing a sigh.

Tant's smile brightened, even as it seemed to turn a tad more predatory, "Tugger, I thought it was time for you to meet my parents." She pulled him over, "Tugger, Mom. Mom, Tugger."

"Taken," Coricopat coughed into his gloved fist, earning a glare from his sister.

Jelly tilted her head. "Well, it's lovely to meet you, Tugger," she said, arching a brow at her son and Mistoffelees shifted from where he was still standing to the side.

Cori glanced around, finally speaking, "Mistoffelees, my mother, Jellylorum, Mom, Mistoffelees, we had homeroom together this last year. And now we're all introduced." He smiled a bit, hoping his father would arrive, though entrances were a big thing with the Zimmerman family so he very nearly dreaded it.

Mistoffelees blinked and then waved, really unsure how he was supposed to react and a little disturbed when Jelly just beamed at him.

A helicopter was spotted at about that point, coming to land a relatively short distance away. A tall man, his brown hair combed back, stepped out and made his way over. Tant offered him her brightest smile, "Hi, Daddy!"

He offered her a hug, and a kiss on the temple, "Hello, Princess."

Mistoffelees and Tugger both blinked at that, Mistoffelees mouthing something that could have been "seriously?"

"Darling," Jelly greeted her husband.

"Jelly, my love," Gus Zimmerman leaned over, giving her a kiss on the cheek before turning to his son. "You look like you've been working out."

Cori offered him a bit of a smile and shrugged, "Some."

His father reached out and straightened the green baseball cap he was wearing, "Bring that around front." He looked at the two caddies, "You fellows had quite the season this last year."

Both of them blinked. "Thank you sir," Tugger said finally. "Um, I'm Tugger Hollister and this is Mistoffelees Dranias. Um, if you didn't already know that. We'll be your caddies today?"

Mistoffelees pulled on his arm, telling him to be quiet.

Gus' brow rose at that, but his attention was drawn away slightly, by Tant coiling around his arm, "Tugger played on the golf team too, Daddy."

He looked at the boy with a nod, "Versatile, good to know you know what you're doing then."

"Thank you sir," Tugger managed. Mistoffelees sighed, he really had no idea what he was doing.

Gus looked at Mistoffelees, "How about you, son?"

"Um, baseball and cross country," he replied, shifting back awkwardly.

The man nodded, "Well, shall we then?"

The two caddies only nodded and Jelly looped an arm through her husbands, striding toward the course.

Tant Smiled at the boys, "Misto, you'll be caddying for mother. Tugger? Daddy." With that she grabbed her brother and hopped in her golf cart, dragging Cori in with her.

Mistoffelees glanced at Tugger who hefted up the bag of Gus' clubs and the smaller teen tottered with Jelly's for a moment or two before following.

The golf game was about as uneventful as most golf games are, Coricopat reminding himself why he so rarely played. He was much better at acting and choreography than at aiming that damn ball at that damn hole. Right around the ninth tee though his father stepped back from a chip shot even he could have made just barely off the edge of the green.

"Princess, grab your pitching wedge, this one's yours."

Tant grinned, hopping out of the golf cart where he brother was lounging and grabbing her golf club, sauntering over to the ball and taking overly careful aim. Coricopat, from where he was seated in the golf cart directly behind her considered the angle she was aiming at and his bored smirk turned to a slight frown. If he had the trajectory right...

He did. The shot completely missed the green, and would have been about two feet to the left of the hole. It acted rather like a line drive, straight for Mistoffelees who was standing at the edge of a sand trap.

The teen noticed in time, dropping to the ground and the small ball sailed over his head. Now that his uniform had both sand and a few grass stains on it, he rose, dusting himself off. "That girl needs to take up knitting where she's only a danger herself," he muttered, trying not to glare at the woman.

That sentiment was reinforced as she hopped into the golf cart next to her brother and just about ran Misto over on the way to the next tee. This caused a decent-sized fight between the twins, which ended with Coricopat all but thrown out of the vehicle once they reached the following tee.

Making sure his friend was alright, Tugger followed, Mistoffelees still muttering as he carried the bag to the next green. He glanced at the twins, giving the pair of them a somewhat unfair dark look as he missed the small spat between them.

"Daddy," Tant all but simpered as her father eyed the latest tee, "why not let Tugger take a shot?"

He considered and then nodded, "That sounds like a great idea, Princess."

Both of the teen caddies blinked rapidly. "Um, sure?" he said finally, taking a step forward as Mistoffelees took a step back.

Tugger lined up for the shot, a little confused as to what exactly he was doing there, but his swing was perfect.

Which didn't go unnoticed, and there was a round of compliments before Tant hopped into the golf cart and started it off. She off-balanced her brother who had been leaning against it and ignoring the others she stopped next to Tugger and pulled him in next to her, "Off we go!"

Jelly had already started for the next green with her husband, though she frowned as her daughter went by with the caddy and not her son in the cart.

Mistoffelees gaped after them. "What the hell?"

Coricopat watched them go, his mouth open and his eyes narrowed, muttering something that might have been "I'm going to kill her in her sleep."

"Really? I would want to do it to her face," Mistoffelees said, looking between the next hole and the two bags.

The other boy startled slightly, not fully aware he'd said that out loud, "She'd claw your eyes out before you even got the weapon poised. We'd better get a move on if we plan on actually reaching the next hole."

"I don't know, I can move pretty damn fast," he said. "I mean, in terms of getting weapons poised rather than getting to the hole. I mean, I'm sort of half thinking that I should just walk back to the club."

"I'll double my dad's tip to you if you don't leave me to haul both bags," came the rapid response.

"And what exactly are we looking at here?" Mistoffelees asked. "Because I think the safety of my physical body is more important right now."

"Dad's tip doubled? And the price per bag? And the fact that since you've been ditched I can probably talk Mom into chipping in? A new computer. On sale, but a new computer."

The smaller teen blinked. "Seriously?"

"If I can talk mom into a little, but yeah, even without that you'd be pretty dang close," he finally hefted his father's golf bag.

Mistoffelees' mouth twisted. "This? Is why I hate rich people."

Coricopat managed not to wince at that, readjusting his cap from where his father had straightened it, again, "Come on then."

The smaller teen raised his brows at that, smiling faintly now the other couldn't see him but it fell quickly enough. "Throwing money at a problem is not an effective solution," he muttered. "But you seem to think that's going to solve everything."

"It's got you trekking to the green, doesn't it?"

Mistoffelees stopped. "Seriously? You want to question this? Or would you like both bags? Because this is pretty much never happening again. I happen to need a new computer currently. What happens with your sister really does brain a caddy or you actually screw up? I'm bribable right now."

Coricopat stiffened, turning to him, "Or I actually screw up? What do you mean there?"

"I dunno," he said and shrugged. "How would you screw up? She's easy to predict, you're not."

"Forget it. And she hasn't ever aimed at one of our caddies before," he started off again.

"So, what?" Mistoffelees asked, following him. "I'm special? Why was I aimed for then?"

"Oh who knows. She wasn't expecting you to be one of the caddies, maybe?"

"That means just about nothing. Does she always get the same caddies or something? Because if that had hit my temple I would be unconscious here."

"It's Tant. No matter what public gossip would have you believe we do not share a brain."

"You sure? You've been trailing after her since I moved here."

He offered Mistoffelees a look that was eerily like the glare Tant reserved for when she was seriously pissed off, "No, I'm sorry. I forgot, I'm just her loyal poodle yapping at her heels and lapping up any 'good boy' she offers me."

Mistoffelees stopped, dropped the bag and crossed his arms over his chest. "I have  _never_  called you that. Yes, you act like it some days and I think she's an utter bitch but your problem? Is that you're still following her rather than thinking or acting for yourself. I know Mac is a bastard and I know that my friends can be the same some days. But she actually goes around thinking nothing is ever going to stop her and steamrolls all over people. And you follow. You want to stop being called a puppy? Act like you aren't. God, why do I bother to care," he threw up his hands and started dragging the bag toward the hole.

Coricopat flinched at that, swallowing hard. The words cut because he knew they were pretty well true, though missing a few key things. The two of them finally reached the hole, he set his father's golf bag down, glanced around and sidled over to his mother, "Hey, Mom?"

"Yes, Ducky?" she asked as Mistoffelees left the clubs in front of Jelly and then walked away.

"I'm not feeling well, I think it might be too much sun." He looked toward where his sister was gushing about how interested Tugger was in college, particularly U of A, their father's alma mater, "I...I think I'm going to head back to the club."

She looked him over and then glanced to where Mistoffelees was standing with his arms crossed over his chest and glowering at the world. "Did something happen?"

He shook his head, "No, just too much fun in the sun, y'know?"

"Of course," she replied. "Maybe after dinner we should do some yoga and get a chance to talk, with just the two of us."

Coricopat looked momentarily nervous at that thought, but he smiled quickly and nodded, "Sounds good. I'll see you at dinner." With that he grabbed his golf bag off the back of the cart and headed back to the clubhouse. It left a space on the back of the cart for one of the other bags in case Mistoffelees got left in the dust again.

Noticing that, Mistoffelees' face looked stricken for a moment before he looked back down and kicked at the sand he was standing on.

o.o.o.o

Tugger nearly fell over when Alonzo's voice barked through the kitchen. "Tugger Hollister!"

"Yes, sir?" he asked tentatively.

"You're not on wait staff tonight, come here," he replied, motioning the tall teen forward.

Munkustrap paused at that, turning and tapping his brother on the shoulder before nodding at their cousin, "Wonder what he's done."

"The man is holding a tie," Macavity pointed out and blinked in confusion. "The hell?"

Alonzo meanwhile was thrusting the tie at Tugger. "This goes around your neck.  _Wear_  it."

"He's off wait staff for tonight and wearing a tie? What's going on?" Munkus glanced around for Misto, hoping the other could answer their questions.

Mistoffelees appeared as if called by magic, looking harried. "Today needs to be over," he muttered. "Hey, what's up? Everyone looks a little weirded out."

"Tugger's off wait staff tonight and was just given a tie and ordered to wear it..." Munkus replied, still watching his cousin.

Mistoffelees blinked. "It's probably Tant."

"What?" Macavity shot him a look.

"She had us-him, caddy today. Me, she tried to kill actually. Anyway, instead of caddying she introduced him to her father and had him actually play golf. Oh, and took off in the cart with him."

Macavity just gaped. "Huh?"

"She  _what_?" Munkustrap only barely kept his voice low enough so Alonzo wouldn't hear him.

"Look, that's just what happened. I think she was talking about colleges too," Mistoffelees ran a hand through his hair and shrugged.

"Colleges? So what, she gets him to eat in the dining room or something?" Munkustrap asked.

"Probably with her parents," Mistoffelees replied simply and Macavity looked stricken.

"He wouldn't do that..." Munkus glanced at his brother, "Would he?"

"Eat with the Zimmerman's for a college scholarship?" Macavity paused. "We might have to disown him," he decided after a moment.

"I'm good with that," Munkus admitted.

Mistoffelees rolled his eyes, picking up the tray. "Let me guess, and I'm going to be their waiter?"

"Better you than me, pip-squeak," Macavity replied.

"Besides, Alonzo's all but banned us from waiting on the Zimmerman's' table, remember?"

"Right," Mistoffelees sighed, hefting up the tray. " _This_  is going to be fantastic."

"Good luck," Munkus offered him a bit of a grin, even as he turned to heft his own tray.

"Sure, I only insulted Coricopat today," he muttered before heading out for the dining room.

Macavity paused, looking at his brother. "Did he just say he insulted the poodle?"

Munkustrap blinked, "It certainly sounded like those were the words he spoke, and it looked like Misto who said them, but did it actually compute?"

"It's not computing," Macavity shook his head. "It's really not computing."

"Well, we'd better get to work before we hear about not working." After a moment Macavity snapped back into actual action.

Tugger meanwhile had been lead to the Zimmerman's table, looking around in confusion about the entire business.

Coricopat looked up as Tugger approached and immediately dropped his gaze back to the table again, hiding behind his blue hat brim as his father rose, "There's the superstar. Tugger Hollister, this is Peter and Claire, and of course you know the family."

"Good to meet you," Tugger replied, flashing a charming smile.

The introduced couple nodded to him as Gus clapped him on the back, "This kid's pretty hand on the fairways as well as the hard court. What do you say we get you some food and we can talk about your future?" He motioned to the empty chair next to Tant.

Tugger blinked rapidly and glanced down at his tie before nodding, sitting quickly just as Mistoffelees appeared with the orders that had been already made.

He'd been coached of course in how to serve, but he paused next to Coricopat, having to lean around the chair to put the food in front of him.

Coricopat glanced briefly at the waiter before turning his attention to the soup in front of him and trying to ignore his sister, leaning over toward Tugger and mentioning, hardly quietly, that their father was on the board of directors at U of A.

Tugger grinned, talking basketball but shooting Mistoffelees a guilty look. The other teen barely noticed, retreating to the kitchen as soon as his tray was empty.

Dinner passed in a long discussion of sports and scholarships to the local university that Coricopat tuned out of and Tantomile continued to push Tugger into. They finally reached the dessert course and the male half of the Zimmerman duo, glanced at his mother, as if silently begging her to release him from this.

She smiled and rose. "If you boys don't mind, I believe I should return. Cor?" she offered. "You promised to help me with yoga tonight."

Tugger glanced up and his eyes widened in horror when he noticed the time. He'd made plans with Tumble that had all but fallen out of his head, the dazzle of college basketball hanging in front of him.

Coricopat breathed a muted sigh of relief, "Right, of course Mom." He rose, hoping he didn't look too happy to be leaving the table.

Gus looked around, "Well, it looks like the dinner party's breaking up, and we haven't even talked golf yet."

His son smiled thinly, but his daughter started in again, "Oh and that's only the beginning, Daddy. Did you know Tugger sings too?"

Tugger blinked. "That, that was just one time. I mean, one musical. Sort of spur of the moment stuff," he protested. He sang with  _Tumble_  and that was just about it.

Gus' brows rose, "That was you in that lead role then? I was impressed, it isn't often we hear someone with that much vocal talent." Coricopat made a strangled noise and his father amended, "From the sports section, I mean."

Tugger shifted slightly, blushing. "Thank you, sir. Perhaps we can talk golf another time. I really do need to go though, I promised someone I'd meet them and I prefer to keep all my promises."

Tant latched onto that, "Well, not everyone's heard you sing, though, Tugger. You will sing, won't you? With me?"

"Um," Tugger blinked. "Rain check on that, okay?"

"Promise?"

Coricopat gaped at his sister at that.

"Um, sure," he said, hoping not saying the actual words might get him out of it.

She pouted slightly, "I don't know if that counts..."

"Well, I gotta go," he said, standing abruptly. "Thanks a lot for dinner."

Gus nodded to him, "Of course, feel free to join us again."

"Thanks," he said with a smile. "It was a great evening," and then he beat a hasty retreat.

Coricopat glanced at his mother and then slipped out of the dining room, waiting for her outside.

Jelly followed her son quickly, stepping out into the night air. "Well that was... interesting," she managed.

He sighed, "Yeah. I don't think I can actually do yoga after that. Maybe...just go sit near the pool? No one'll be there now."

"Certainly, Ducky," she replied now they were alone. Moving gracefully she sat herself down in one of the chaise lounges, looking him over.

He settled down in one of the other chaises, "Is it bad I kind of want to toss her off the roof?"

"Your sister?" Jelly shrugged. "She... perhaps has been allowed to run a little too wild."

"Mom. A little too wild is dating the pool boy. She's shamelessly flirting with a guy who is not only dating someone but is dating one of the sweetest  _guys_  in school. Too sweet for my taste, but sweet." He shook his head, "And that's not even starting on what she did this afternoon."

"That boy is dating another boy?" Jelly's eyebrows shot up. There was going to have to be words with her daughter about that. Not the boy bit, but trying to break up a couple was far from Jelly's taste. "Do you mean leaving you behind?"

"No. I mean lining that chip shot up with our caddy's head," he snapped. He immediately regretted it, "Sorry, Mom."

Jelly blinked. "Offended on behalf of the caddy?" she asked after a moment, almost searching. "The one you appeared to get in a fight with?"

"Mother, she aimed a  _chip shot_  at his head and then attempted to run him over with the  _golf cart_. Yes, I'm offended on his behalf."

Just at that moment several of the wait staff walked by through the pool area as it was supposed to be deserted and honestly it was faster to the parking lot. Macavity's eyes noticed Coricopat though and he pitched his voice high enough to be heard across the pool. "I mean, besides being his sister's poodle, have you seen him around his mom? Seriously, yoga?"

Jelly blinked and considered snapping something chilling when another voice from the back of the group beat her to it. "Macavity, /shut up/," Mistoffelees said, looking ready to jump on someone and claw their eyes out.

Macavity turned and gaped. "Excuse me, pip-squeak?"

Coricopat, who had been in the process of shutting off to ignore them as he had to at school, blinked at that, his grey eyes moving in that direction, seeking out the owner of the second voice. One corner of his lips twitched ever so slightly upwards. Even if Mistoffelees did, in some ways if the fight earlier was any indication, agree at least he...wait, he defended him? Then... the fight back in January... oh hell.

"Come on, Mac, grow up," Mistoffelees said, running a hand through his hair aware all the other wait staff was staring at him. He had yet to notice Coricopat and his mother on the other side of the pool, just fed up. "I don't care what happened when you were kids, and I don't care what you feel the need to call your friends. But leave off him, okay?"

"Why would I do a thing like that?" Macavity demanded.

"Because you're not eight anymore?" Mistoffelees offered. "He's a human, not a poodle, okay? Stop being such a freaking jerk."

Jelly tilted her head, recognizing the caddie and glancing at her son.

Coricopat swallowed hard at that, but his lips were very definitely curling into a small smile.

Munkustrap opened his mouth to say something, but Pounce cut him off, "Think we could finish this fight where said human and his mother can't hear us? Water helps voices carry, y'know." The baker glanced pointedly across the pool and then scowled at Mac. It really was one thing to pick on someone at school and another when they were practically in the guy's own backyard. Where he could hear them. And they were working for him.

"What?" Mistoffelees asked, finally following where Pounce was pointing and made a strangled sound. "Today sucks," he managed after a moment.

Pounce looked around at his teammates, "Alright, so I have a cake at my place, let's go." With that he headed for the gate.

Mistoffelees just shook his head, sparing one more glance toward Coricopat before veering off the path the others were treading, intending entirely just to go home and curl up under every damn blanket in the house and hibernate until he could go to college.

Jelly glanced at her son again. "Is he dating anyone?" she asked.

Cori's gaze was still locked on the gate to the parking lot, "I don't think so...I mean...no."

His mother gave him a soft push. "You might want to consider thanking him."

He sighed, "For standing up to Macavity? He agrees, sort of, just wouldn't say it in so many words. Everyone does. And you know what? They're right."

"About?" she asked.

"The poodle comment. I mean, yes, they don't get  _why_  I follow her around like that, but... It makes sense. I am."

His mother frowned. "Ducky..." After a moment she sighed quietly.

He drew his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them and resting his chin on them, "I don't stand up to her at school, it doesn't happen. It never has. I don't stand up to her at home, or here. I just trail along after her like a goddamned puppy dog and then I get mad when people call me on it. It's just...if I don't...I mean..."

"If you don't?" his mother asked, voice quiet.

"He accused me of following behind her while she steamrolls people. See, they only have to deal with that at school. Five days a week. Nine months a year. I have to avoid it 24/7/365...366 on leap years." He sighed, shifting so it was his forehead resting on his knees, nearly knocking his hat off, "I'll deal with it. I just wasn't planning on dealing with them all summer too. Lava Springs is my escape, and then _Tant_ decides she wants another shot at Mr. Basketball Championship MVP even though he's happy with his  _boyfriend_  and suddenly I get to deal with his cousins, and teammates, and everyone else from that goddamned school all fucking summer."

"How often have you tried actually talking to any of them?" Jelly asked after a moment. "I mean, rather than just being around your sister, have you reached out? I'm not saying they're not entirely in the wrong but... it could help."

"Most of them are Macavity's friends, or friends of his friends. I'd rather not deal with that."

"You might be brushing aside potential just because of that," she said quietly.

"Well, Senior year is coming up. Do you really think they'd actually forgive me for watching Tant persecute them for the last eleven years?"

"Oh, Cor," she said softly, shaking her head slightly. "I'm sorry."

He swallowed, "It's my own stupid fault."

"Still," she murmured, reaching out and rubbing his back.

He leaned into the touch slightly, "Thanks, Mom."

"Of course, Ducky."

"I will be alright though."

"Of course you will," she said with a smile. "You're a Zimmerman and we're always alright."

He finally lifted his head, offering her a weak smile, "Anything less is beneath us."

"Exactly," she replied. "Shall we go see about hunting down some ice cream?"

"Ice cream sounds good. And maybe I can join you for yoga tomorrow?" He managed not to flinch at the thought of Mac's comment.

"Yes," she said with a nod. "Calming would probably do you good."

"Probably. I honestly could use it more often than I take advantage of it..."

Rising, she held her hands out for him. "Let's get started on some of that then."

He took her hands, his smile brightening as he got to his feet, "I like the sounds of this plan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which there is much failing and Misto just has a really, really bad day.


	8. Should Have Been a Monumental Event

Coricopat entered one of the dance studios that were available at the resort, it was one his sister usually turned her nose up at due to its proximity to the kitchens. Very few people actually used this hall, except staffers and she was hardly going to show off for  _them_. He rolled his eyes at that thought and started his music, concentrating on locating the cue and moving smoothly through the choreography he had for this particular song-which his sister had dismissed out of hand due to the fact that there wouldn't be a central dancer, really, and there wasn't any ability for her to show of her voice.

The song wasn't what most expected his usual fare to be, and it was one of the things he liked about it. It finally came to an end and looped back, playing again. He hadn't felt very happy with a couple of steps and changed them around when he finally reached them, going through the number again and again. If his sister had other plans than their number for the talent show, then he'd better have something to compete with her with.

Returning to the kitchen after serving Tant and her followers some iced tea, Mistoffelees paused with the tray still under his arm. He swallowed when he peeked around the door and meant to turn and move on. He really meant to just turn around and move on.

Coricopat finished his fourth time through the routine, turning to shut the CD player off. He froze when he saw Misto, but quickly shook it off and stopped the music that had started again, "Hello."

"Sorry," the smaller said, taking a step back. "I mean, hello. Sorry for interrupting you."

He shook his head, "I was just finishing up for this session. I forgot my other music upstairs."

"Oh, I," the basketball player shifted, sighing softly. "Actually, I, I mean," he closed his eyes a moment and tried again. "I wanted to actually apologize for... yesterday."

Coricopat blinked at him for a long moment, not having expected that in the least. He turned back to the CD player and extracted his music, replacing it in its case, "Water under the bridge."

"Like hell it is," Mistoffelees muttered and sighed. "I still shouldn't have said that to you. On the golf course I mean."

"It's fine. You made up for it last night," he glanced at the other boy for a brief moment.

"I," he started and blushed obviously. "Mac's just a jerk with people. I mean, it's one thing when you're friends and there's some affection in there, but he shouldn't act that way around other's."

Coricopat shrugged, "Still. I've hardly been charitable to you this last year..." His mind flickered back to the fight in the bathroom in January.

"Alright, I don't actually mean this to be insulting, but are you charitable to anyone really?" Mistoffelees asked, voice quiet.

The other flinched at that, but quickly covered it, "I suppose not." He managed to keep the iciness out of his voice, "After all, I'm a Zimmerman, too rich for my own good."

Mistoffelees blinked at him. "Mhm. So why bother to be charitable to me? I shouldn't have really expected anything else."

"I meant that I had you pegged wrong," he snapped slightly. "I shouldn't have said what I did in January."

"Oh," he managed after a moment and shrugged. "You were going through a rough patch. It happens."

Coricopat frowned a bit at that, "Yes, well, anyhow. I shouldn't have and I did." He paused for a long moment, "I'm sorry."

There was a beat and Mistoffelees finally offered him a small smile. "I feel like that should have been a momentous event."

"What?"

"Well, you apologized. Alright, I don't really hone into most of your conversations but I figure that's fairly rare."

"Mm. I see." He turned to the mirror, set his hat at the right angle and then turned toward the door, "Do me a small favor?"

"What?" he asked, shifting half a step back.

"Tell Macavity that he can go right ahead and insult me, but if he pulls my mother into it again I'll do my best to make this summer and his last year of High School a living hell."

Mistoffelees sighed, his free hand running through his hair. " _I'm_  not alright with him insulting you, but alright, I'll pass it along."

Coricopat hesitated for a long moment, "Thank you for that. Standing up for me I mean..."

Mistoffelees shrugged again. "They're jerks. I've been telling them that for years. I usually don't so it so loudly but..."

"Still. Thanks."

"You're welcome," Mistoffelees said after a pause. "I, I should head back before they send out a search party to make sure your sister didn't send me to the bottom of the pool though."

That earned a faint smile, "Yeah, probably best, and I should go before she sends out one to  _send_  me to the bottom of the pool. Good luck today."

"Thanks," Mistoffelees murmured and paused for a moment. "You are a really good dancer, by the way," he said and then pretty much fled.

Coricopat blinked after him for a long moment before leaving the studio and heading up his suite to get changed. He wasn't sure at all what to make of the other.

o.o.o.o

Tugger arrived at work, having spent the entire night before with Tumble to try and make up for being so terribly late after dinner. He was feeling rather tired from having been thinking too much though the wee hours of the morning when a harried looking Alonzo waylaid him.

"I'm promoting you," he said, clearly meaning he had no say in this but he had to cater to the Zimmerman girl's whims.

"You're what?" Tugger blinked.

"There's an opening as an assistant to the golfers. It's salaried and there's no clocking in." Tugger opened his mouth to protest but Alonzo rolled right over him. "Five hundred dollars a week plus tips."

"A week?" Tugger squeaked.

"Also, you're going to be teaching at least one golf class to the children," Alonzo said, leading him into a locker room with wood paneling.

"To, like, kids?" Tugger asked. "I'm not sure I'm qualified."

"Simply show the little angels which end of the club to hold, tee the ball for them, and retreat," Alonzo replied with a shrug. "Besides the job the board is extending membership privileges to you. You get complete use of club facilities, but that does not extend to your friends I'm sorry to say." And he did actually look sorry as Tugger just stood gaping at him. "Here's your key, here's your locker. There's appropriate clothing choices inside."

Tugger was still gaping. "Wait, what?

"Don't mix checks with plaids, blue with browns, and avoid white socks at all costs," Alonzo droned, not looking happy. "Leave your shoe outside the locker and they will be buffed and polished each evening."

Opening the locker, Tugger looked at the shoes. "They're..."

"Italian," Alonzo said. "Here's your key to your golf cart too. Number fourteen which I'm told is you basketball number."

Tugger turned back to him. "How in the hell...?"

"You might want to watch your language. The Zimmerman's seem quite taken with you. I would enjoy it while you can," Alonzo replied. "Now, you have some cherubs to teach golf."

The children weren't quite terrors on the golf course, but Alonzo hadn't been kidding about teaching them which end of the club to hold, or the need to retreat once they were set. One of the other golf instructors came up a few hours later, "Hollister, your 2:30's here."

"My...?" Tugger blinked at him and glanced over.

Tantomile got out of her golf cart, sashaying over with her clubs in hand, "Hello, Tugger!"

Tugger blinked, glancing at the other instructor. "Oh, hi," he managed. "Um, you're a little old to be on this section of the course, aren't you?"

"Daddy says my game needs some serious help. This is where people learn, right?"

"I, suppose so," Tugger said, eying the pink balls she'd dumped down. "Those are... unique," he managed.

She giggled at him a bit as she slid one ball over, taking a general aim, "You'll have me golfing like a pro by the end of summer, I'm sure." She swung, but rather than connecting with the ball her club went flying. She winced, biting her lip, "Whoops..."

"Actually, this is entirely the right course for you," Tugger amended his earlier statement. He stepped forward, picking up the club. "If I live the summer through that is."

She smiled faintly up at him, "Thank you." She lined up with the ball, her stance completely wrong.

"No, no, you stand like this," Tugger said, automatically moving forward to correct her, hands on her shoulders and back.

She over corrected her stance, "Like this?"

Tugger sighed. "No, like this," and pushed on her back slightly before moving to the side and modeling it.

She watched him and mirrored it passably, "I think I'm getting it?"

"Closer," he replied, glancing back toward the club and grinning and waving when he saw Tumble standing there.

Tumble waved, turning away to talk to Grids who had just come up.

"So, Daddy was saying the U of A board is going to be at the talent show this year..." Tant spoke to get his attention back to her.

"Uh, what?" Tugger whipped his head back.

"Well, you did promise to sing with me, and they know about your ability on the basketball court. They like versatile students, or so Daddy tells me." She spoke absently, hitting one of the balls, but very badly.

Tugger bit his lip. "Look, I said, I'm not really into the whole singing thing..." but the line about versatile students was hitting him hard in the gut.

"But you were amazing in the school play," her eyes widened. "I bet we could get to you a couple different scholarships for that voice."

"Scholarships?" Tugger asked, eyes widening slightly

"They've got at least one in the vocal department, and I know you're a shoe-in for the basketball one," She tried to aim again, the ball sailing somewhere left of where she'd aimed it and landing about three feet away.

"I just," he flailed. "I mean, I sing with Tumble."

Tant looked up at him, "A voice of your tone needs a higher voice to stand out enough for the board to hear how good it is. But, your loss." She shrugged, trying again with another blindingly pink ball.

Tugger bit his lip. "Thanks. I mean, I'm thankful for your parents and everything but..."

"Well, just think about it, don't dismiss it right off."

"Yeah, alright, I'll think about it," he said. "Now line your shot up like this and try it again."

o.o.o.o

Having seen part of the golf lesson, Jelly was waiting for her daughter to return to the club. "What was that?" she asked, skipping over any nicknames.

Tant offered her mother her best innocent look, "What was what?"

"I heard he has a boyfriend," Jelly said. "Stop scheming."

"I'm not scheming, mother. He's a nice guy."

"Which is why you're ditching your brother for the talent show? Don't deny it, you've been after that boy to sing with you and I know you only accept one male on stage with you at a given time," her mother returned. "Not to mention flirting with him and dangling all sorts of scholarships in front of him."

"He's got a great voice, I'd like to hear him set counter to a soprano."

Jelly crossed her arms over her chest. "And your brother?"

"Of course there's always a place for Cori," she looked offended that her mother would suggest otherwise.

Jelly crossed her arms over his chest. "And where would that place be, kitten?"

Tantomile blinked for a moment, "He was practicing that number he has set to that song by Hepburn he listens to more than is healthy."

"But he won't preform with you?"

"I haven't asked him."

"Would you allow him to if you take that boy out of his life and try to jam him into yours?"

"Of course, if he wanted to."

Jelly didn't look like she believed her daughter at all. "You really should have given more thought to him before telling Alonzo to hire your schoolmates," she said, slowly.

Tant looked confused at that, "What do you mean?"

"Did you consider how they treat him?" her mother demanded. "That boy that's cousins with Tugger is at best a jerk and at worse a bully."

Her eyes narrowed, "He never said anything about it."

"Then you have never paid attention," her mother snapped.

Tantomile scowled at that, "Anything else, mother?"

"No, kitten," she managed.

"Then I'll think about what you said. We're having dinner together again tonight?"

"Yes," her mother returned.

"Then I'll see you then. Have a good afternoon," She offered her mother one of her smiles and vacated the area swiftly, inwardly seething.

o.o.o.o

Several days later Tugger found himself stuffed into another tie and displayed during lunch, only to find that several college basketball players were there and more talk about scholarships was buzzing around his ears.

Coricopat had managed to duck lunch with his father and the U of A basketball team, settling at a table a distance away on the veranda. HIs sister's plan seemed to be working well enough, if what he was seeing day to day was any indication. He might have to see about drowning her in one of the water traps on the golf course...maybe bury her in a nearby sand trap. He glanced up in some relief to see that his waiter wasn't one of the Hollisters or Mistoffelees, but they seemed occupied over at the other tables. He kept his gaze focused on Tugger Hollister, wanting to know how well this fellow was playing into Tant's hands.

At the moment the taller boy was falling right into the trap, entirely caught up in discussing basketball. Mistoffelees wasn't waiting on Coricopat but he was on Tugger's table, emerging from the kitchen with a few too many plates. At least he was getting better at handling them.

Setting them down one by one, the small teen frowned slightly when Tugger did not even bother to acknowledge him until he finally put down Tugger's sandwich. The other teen glanced at it and up at Mistoffelees. "Oh, hey."

Opening his mouth to respond Mistoffelees snapped it back shut almost instantly. "I asked for swiss cheese on my sandwich," Tugger said, handing it back and returning to basketball. For a moment the smaller teen just stood there before returning quickly to said kitchen.

Coricopat gaped at that, waving the waiter away, stating that he suddenly wasn't hungry. He rose, retreating from the veranda to locate Jemima, she might want some warning before the entire staff section blew up.

Pounce looked up as Misto entered the kitchen with a sandwich in hand, "Hey, what did we do wrong this time?"

"Tugger wants Swiss on his sandwich," he replied, shoving it at Pounce and sinking down at the staff table.

Pounce blinked at that, but went to deal with it. Tumble and Grids looked up from where they'd been taking their lunch break, "What's wrong, Misto?"

"The kid looks like Tugger, but he doesn't talk or act like Tugger," he replied.

Tumble blinked at that, looking concerned, "What do you mean?" Grids just slid half her lunch over to him.

"Swiss on sandwich," Mistoffelees said, glancing at the food for a moment. "He completely ignored me except to inform me I had more work." Pausing, he accepted the sandwich and started eating it, looking miserable.

Grids frowned at that, as Tumble sought for some sort of justification, but came up empty of ideas, "Well...maybe...I..." he sighed, "I don't have any excuse for why he'd do that."

"I can deal with Mac being a jerk," Mistoffelees said. "I can deal with Tugger being a moron. But acting like I might as well not be there?"

Grids rested a hand on his shoulder, "We'll get to the bottom of this, alright?"

"Okay." he said, still miserably eating the sandwich.

o.o.o.o

Jemi glanced up as Coricopat approached. "Hey," she said softly.

The teen offered her a faint smile, "Hey. How goes as the rehearsal pianist?"

"It's alright," she said. "I mean, it pays and I don't have to do much more then play music-which I love. Usually."

"Not exactly your preferred venue though?" He leaned against a half wall near the piano.

"Not exactly," she said with a small smile. "I prefer a bit more originality."

Coricopat nodded his understanding, "A little more improvisation is what makes true art."

"Somewhat more jazzy," Jemi agreed. "Big fan of that ability."

Coricopat opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off as his sister swept in, "There you are, Jemima."

"Oh hey, Tant," her brother greeted, "Jemima and I were just talking about mu-"

"I'm thrilled." She turned to the pianist, "I hear you have a new duet composed. I need it."

"E-excuse me?" Jemi asked softly.

"The new duet. I need it."

"Tant..." her brother started.

"Not now, Cori."

"This duet isn't for you," Jemi said quietly. "I, I didn't write you for it."

"Do I look like I care?" She was rifling through the sheet music on the piano already. "You're an employee. Not a fairy godmother. Let's have it."

"That's my property," Jemi said, hands shooting out and taking the pieces of paper.

Tantomile's eyes narrowed dangerously, "The duet. Transpose it. Tugger and I will be singing it in the talent show."

Coricopat gaped at his sister, he'd known this was likely but it still hurt, "Tant...what about our song?"

"Change in plans."

"And the tiki warrior outfit?"

"Like I care. Save it for Halloween, sell it online, whatever! In the meantime? Keep an eye on those wildcats. If they're planning on being in the show I don't want any surprises." She finally noticed his expression, "Don't worry, I'll find a song for you somewhere in the show...or the next show?"

He scowled at her, "Don't strain yourself, slick." Coricopat turned on his heels and left.

Tant frowned and then looked at Jemi, "Transpose it." With that she followed her brother. "Cori! Don't be like that."

"Like what? Angry that you're dropping me for a Hollister? Angry that I'm suddenly being ignored by the  _one_  person I thought was my friend?" He strode away from her, exiting into the back area of the clubs exterior.

"No. Like a drama queen."

"I'd say you've pretty well got that holed away."

She grabbed his arm to whirl him to face her, glaring at him, "You've got nothing without me, Cori, remember that."

He swallowed as that barb hit home, "I have since elementary school, Tant. I can hardly forget it."

"Well, good luck with whatever you end up doing this year, Cori. Though I will be a bit sorry to see you lose."

He flinched at that, replying quietly, "Sure you will."

She gaped at him, "Of course I will. We always win together."

"Unless there's a better partner," Coricopat returned.

"Well...you can't expect me to follow your every whim when there are so many opportunities awaiting!"

Mistoffelees was out on break, and he paused as he turned a corner, having heard their voices around the corner. But he couldn't quite believed it was Coricopat and Tantomile arguing, even after the public fight last January.

Coricopat drew back from his sister, "One of these days, Tant, you're going to wake up and realize you've burned your bridges, I just hope there's one still standing there for you."

"I'm sure there will always be one left. What would you do without me?"

"A solo career?"

"Ha! You? Your destiny is in chorus line without me, Coricopat."

"Hey!" Mistoffelees snapped, stepping forward. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

She turned looking down her nose at him, "Excuse me? Do I but into your conversations?"

"Actually, yeah, you do, but I'm usually not being a total bitch to the only person who ever tried to support me either," the shorter teen all but growled.

She gaped at him, shrieking at him, "How dare you!"

"How dare I? How about you?"

"This isn't any of your business!"

"Then who's is it? Because someone should have told you to back the hell down a long time ago."

Coricopat finally managed to speak, "Misto..."

Tant had opened her mouth to say something else, but instead glared at them and then headed back into the club.

Mistoffelees gaped after her, swearing under his breath as he slowly started to realized exactly what he'd just said.

"What were you thinking?" Cori gaped at him in horror.

"She was being awful!" Mistoffelees protested.

"And now she's going straight to either Dad or Alonzo! And you'd better hope it's Alonzo... I need to go see if I can fix this."

"Fix...?" Mistoffelees started and his face twisted in dark emotion. "Great, yeah, go run off and fix things. Screw this," and he turned to stomp away.

Coricopat flinched at that, "Mistoffelees, wait! What did I say?"

"Things shouldn't have to be  _fixed_!" he snapped, turning. "Defending someone shouldn't be a travesty, it shouldn't be something that you have to run off and work on. Damn it, I'm just tired of things that need to be... fixed. It just shouldn't, okay?"

"It...I know, but..."

"I'm sorry," Mistoffelees said, running a hand through his hair. "I'm, I'm over reacting. Which I seem to be doing a lot today. I need to get back to my shift."

"A-alright. I'll see you around then I suppose."

"I, sorry," Mistoffelees managed before turning tail and fleeing.

Coricopat hesitated before going inside and seeking his mother out. Jelly glanced up from where she was going over some papers in her room. "Yes, Ducky?"

"I need to ask for a favor. If that's alright?"

"And it's usually your sister doing that," she said with a smile. "What is it?"

"Well, it runs directly opposite of hers...I need to make sure Mistoffelees doesn't get fired."

"Mistoffelees? He was our caddy the other day, the one that yelled at his friends right?"

"Yeah, him. He just yelled at Tant for me."

"He,  _what_?" his mother blinked rapidly. "Why?"

"Because we were having a fight? I don't know beyond that."

"You were having a fight with your sister?" Jelly asked.

"...It doesn't matter. What matters is she's going to try and get him fired, I know it."

"Of course she is. Was she heading for Alonzo or your father?"

"I don't know."

Jelly nodded, taking her reading glasses off. "I'll speak to Mr. Alonzo first since all decisions have to go through him before checking on your father."

"Thank you, Mom."

"Of course Ducky," she said, kissing his cheek. "I'll see you at dinner as long as our family is intact tonight."

He offered her a faint smile, "See you then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VS adds: Apparently Mistoffelees is winning nothing this week at work. He's really got to stop yelling at people and Cori really should pick up that he's yelling at everyone to defend him.


	9. Got Any Game?

Tugger was tying a new tie on when he noticed Tumble approaching. Tumble looked him over, "Nice clothes."

"Thanks," he said with a smile. "What's up?"

"Could ask you the same thing..."

"Hm?" Tugger tilted his head to one side. "How do you mean?"

"Lunch? Today? We were supposed to eat together. And you're all dressed up now and I though you said you were playing in the staff baseball game after work..."

"Oh, the staff game, yes, of course," he managed, looking abashed.

"You forgot didn't you," Tumble sighed, not even bothering to make it sound like a question.

"I just mixed up the days," Tugger replied, but the guilt on his face belayed that.

"Yeah...I can see that. Where are you headed?"

"Um," he said, glancing around. "A basketball game."

His boyfriend looked confused, "With a tie? Where?"

"Well, dinner first..." he said. "And then the U of A."

Tumble offered a faint smile at that, "Well, have fun."

"I'll be back in time for the game," Tugger tried to assure him.

"The game's in two hours Tugger. We're off early today, or most of us are."

"I'll be back," he replied. "I will."

Tumble sighed again, "Yeah, alright."

Tugger leaned over, kissing his cheek. "I'll see you then."

The smaller man offered a faint smile and a gentle kiss, "Yeah..."

With that, Tugger turned and walked away, having many more thoughts about basketball than baseball. Tumble just stood there, watching him go before turning to head back to work.

o.o.o.o

Grids, Tumble, and Jemi were all on their way out to the baseball game in the golf cart Grids-as activities coordinator-constantly drove. Grids pulled to a stop beside a rather despondent looking Coricopat, "Hey, Coricopat. No rehearsals?"

He shrugged, glancing at them, "My sister's working up something new."

Jemi frowned at him. "So are you doing anything?"

He shook his head, "Wandering at this point."

"So...you're not coming to the baseball game?" Tumble asked.

"I'm not staff. I wasn't invited."

"Everyone's invited," Grids answered. "Hop in."

He finally smiled slightly, "If you're sure I won't be intruding?"

"Yeah," Jemi nodded. "Come with us. It will do you well. Besides, Misto's going to be there."

His gaze darted to her, eyes wide at that comment, "Alright, I could probably do that." He hopped onto the back bench of the golf cart, settling in the empty seat.

"You two should talk," Jemi informed him.

"We try that. It doesn't work. He hates rich people."

"So do most people," Grids supplied as she pulled away, "but we usually get over it."

"Which is why he's yelled at Macavity and your sister," Jemi pointed out. "Lots of hate. I can just feel it."

Tumble chuckled at that, "I'm with them, you really should just talk to him."

"Am I really that obvious?"

"Obvious about what?" Jemi asked with a smile.

Grids nodded, "Yes. Though I don't think any of the basketball players have noticed."

"Thank God for small mercies," Cori murmured.

"Do you really like him?" Jemi asked, tilting her head and glanced at the field before moving out that way.

Coricopat shrugged a bit, "He's nicer than I gave him credit for. And...well, kind of cute."

Grids actually drove into the field, pulling to a stop near home plate and getting out of the cart, waving everyone else off as well, she'd find another place to park soon.

Jemi glanced around the field and grinned. Mistoffelees was stretching next to Macavity. "You're pitching today, right?" Macavity was asking him.

"Seriously? You're giving up the chance to call me shortstop?" Mistoffelees asked with a smile.

"You're currently our best pitcher," Macavity said with a grin. "So, yeah."

Coricopat hesitated, this had been a bad idea. Tumble rolled his eyes slightly and pulled the other boy off the golf cart.

Mistoffelees paused a moment before moving forward. "You're here," he said, looking the other teen over.

He nodded slightly, "Yeah, I am."

"Well, it's a nice day for a game. And I, should thank you for, you know, the fact I wasn't fired."

"And...I should thank you for standing up to Tant. At risk of your job no less."

Mistoffelees blushed and shrugged. "I mean, that was certainly not what I was thinking about but..." he swallowed. "So, are you here to watch or play?"

"I..." He shrugged. "Watch maybe?"

Pounce spoke up, "We're short a player."

Both Mistoffelees and Macavity glanced back at Pounce before Mistoffelees looked back at Coricopat. "Got any game?" he asked with a half tilted brow.

He glanced around, shrugging slightly, "A little."

Tumble looked at the others as Grids finally moved the cart, offering his suggestion quietly "And after we can maybe talk about the talent show?"

Several heads turned to stare at him. "The talent show?" Mistoffelees managed, voice sounding strained.

"Y-yeah? I mean...we'd talked a-about it before..."

"In a you and Tugger way, in a vague 'ha-ha' sort of way," Mistoffelees replied. "Do you want us to actually all preform or something?"

"W-well, it could be fun..."

"For who?" Mistoffelees asked, stance still wary. Macavity was eying everyone a little oddly but Jemi was bouncing.

"Tant took the duet I was writing. But if you give me some details I can always do another song."

Tumble offered her a smile at that, "And, Coricopat knows what he's doing for directing...and choreography. We could pull it off." Coricopat looked taken aback, though pleased at that comment

"What exactly would we be doing?" Mistoffelees asked, looking between them.

Tumble shrugged slightly, "I...don't really know yet? Beating Tant?"

Cori looked skeptical at that, "Or at least trying."

"That fails spectacularly at details," Macavity crossed his arms over his chest.

"I meant, in ways of our talent. I mean, you can sing, and I know Coricopat can, but that's pretty much it," Mistoffelees said. "Unless we can shoot hoops on stage."

Coricopat glanced around, "Well, surely some of you can at least keep a beat. There's a good deal more than that to say dancing, but it's a start."

"Dancing?" Mistoffelees leveled him with a long look.

"Would you rather quote poetry?" Coricopat asked dryly

"I don't dance," Mistoffelees replied, voice icy. "And I certainly wouldn't dance for you." He turned on his heel, stalking back out onto the diamond.

Cori tensed and made his way toward the pitcher's mound, motioning for the ball, "You think it's so different from the sports you play all the time?"

Mistoffelees' brows arched at Cori on the pitcher's mound and nodded. "Completely."

The taller teen wound up and threw the first pitch, "Then you obviously haven't learned true dance."

It completely shot past Mistoffelees who blinked, having no intention of letting Coricopat surprise him like that again. "Little arrogant, aren't you?" he asked. "About knowing what dance and sports mean?"

Cori absently caught the ball as the catcher tossed it back to him, "Well, there are differences, but the basics are the same principles." He wound up and threw again.

"I never said the physical motions weren't different," Mistoffelees replied before the ball was thrown. This time he actually hit it and dashed toward the first base.

Coricopat turned to watch the fielding of his team, they almost caught Misto and first, but not quite. He turned his focus mostly to the next couple batters, attempting a couple of pick-offs, including one at second, but never quite getting turned around in time.

He was up first in the bottom half of the inning, taking a few warm up swings, his gaze fixed on Mistoffelees on the pitcher's mound, "You really think they're that different?"

Macavity was looking at everyone a bit bemused from his spot on first base and Mistoffelees nodded. "Yes, I do," he all but snapped. "Though I suppose if you mean  _dancing_ or randomly jumping to a beat."

"No, I mean that dancing requires dexterity, balance, dedication, and most of all teamwork," Coricopat answered, finally stepping into the batter's box.

Mistoffelees actually laughed at that, looking toward the sky. "Oh, so that kind of dancing. Yeah, no, it's not the same as sports."

The other tensed, his eyes narrowing under his black and white ivy cap, "The principles are the same, even if the end result isn't."

"Sure," Mistoffelees said, starting to pitch the inning.

Cori had a decent eye for pitches, connecting with the third one and reaching first base, offering a slight spin and a tip of his hat to Mistoffelees.

The smaller teen just rolled his eyes, doing his hardest to get the next batter out as well as Coricopat. He managed to get the next batter out, but Coricopat stole second in the meantime.

Mistoffelees got several of the batters out, and yet Coricopat still managed to reach home. Scowling, he finished the inning, pausing as he passed Coricopat on the way to the pitcher's mound. "Why do you want me to dance anyway?"

"Because, you'd be good at it."

"You're conjecturing that I would be. There are plenty of other good players and you'd probably have countless volunteers, so why focus on me?" Mistoffelees asked, chin tilted back.

Coricopat shrugged, "We've got a game to finish. I win, you dance? You win, I answer?"

Mistoffelees glanced at the score, and it was just about even at the moment. "Sure," he said with a shrug. "Fine."

The game continued, pretty evenly matched, but Misto's team finally won by a single run in the last inning. Coricopat sighed as his team was three up three down on their final at bats.

Macavity was busy whooping at the victory over the hated Zimmerman but Mistoffelees ran a hand through his hair with a sigh before approaching. "Got a little game?" he just about demanded.

Coricopat smirked finally, "Yeah. A little. League." He cleared his throat, "World Series...Newport, Rhode Island." Another pause, "Champions."

Mistoffelees blinked at him. "You're kidding me. That... that was cheating! Or lying! Or some unfair thing!"

"Nope, you're welcome to go look up the roster. And, how is it cheating? You won. I haven't played since then."

"Misleading," Mistoffelees amended as most of the other players starting filing off the field, heading for the after game party.

"You headed with them?" He nodded toward the other players.

Mistoffelees shrugged. "Probably. You can tell me what you need to tell me there."

Coricopat hesitated at that, "I...don't think I can do that."

Mistoffelees arched a brow. "Come or tell me there?"

"Both? Either?"

"I think we had a deal," Mistoffelees replied and considered. "Come to the party, at least for a while. Then you can tell me later, like, tomorrow or something."

"I..." He hesitated, finally nodding, "Fair enough."

"But you are so not getting out of the bet," Mistoffelees told him, pointing a finger at his chest.

Coricopat smiled faintly, "Good to know. Let's go then?"

"Sure," Mistoffelees said with a shrug.

The girls and Tumble had meanwhile returned to the golf cart, Jemi with a half dreamy look in her eyes. "I think that was the most enjoyable game of baseball I've ever seen."

Tumble glanced at Jemi, "Enjoying yourself there, Jems?"

"I can't tell what was so much... no, I can tell what made it the best," she said with a nod. "Either I've been really misunderstanding sports or that game had a lot more sexual tension than usual."

Tumble's brow rose, "I think you've been misunderstanding sports."

Grids spoke at the same time, "There was a lot more sexual tension than usual."

Jemi glanced between them with a smile. "Alright, I want both of you to expand your arguments, but Tumble, know I'm probably coming down on Grids' side, so you're going to have to argue extra hard."

Tumble rolled his eyes, "Well, I mean, it's a baseball game. How much sexual tension can there possibly be?"

Grids rolled her eyes, "There is way too much sexual tension there. Way, way too much and something has to be done soon with them."

"Tumble, you clearly were either not watching the game or you wouldn't know sexual tension if it hit you with a baseball bat. It's in the stance and the competition and the fact they kept arguing every time they passed each other." Jemi turned to Grids. "We really have got to do something."

Tumble made an insulted sound at that and Grids nodded, "Well, if he doesn't show up at the after-game we're dragging Misto to practices. I think Coricopat would love it if we all joined in for the talent show."

"Well, I'm certainly already in the talent show. The question is how to get Misto into it," Jemi said, nodding firmly.

"Hogtie him and drag him to practice?" Grids proposed.

"Or offer him a make-out session with the director," Tumble answered with a smirk.

"See, now he's getting it," Jemi said with a grin. "Oh, if only Jenny had been here..."

Tumble rolled his eyes, "If he turns you down with that offer, I was right and you two owe me an apology."

"We can't be that blunt," Jemi said with a shake of her head. "I don't know Misto well necessarily, but wouldn't he be way too skittish to have that offered up front?"

" _Way_  too skittish," Grids agreed. "I have a master key. We could lock them in a supply closet."

Jemi laughed, feeling more relaxed than she had all summer. "Let's see about the next few days before putting that plan into action? They  _might_  figure it out themselves."

"Sure they will...They're guys."

"Hey!" Tumble protested.

"I can hope," Jemi said as they finally approached the celebrating players. "After all, Cor still has something to tell Misto."

"What's that?" Tumble asked, getting out of the golf cart.

"No idea, but I'm hoping it's intimate," Jemi replied.

Tumble blinked at her for a long moment, "Hidden depths, Jemi."

She flashed them a grin before flouncing off to the party, clearly a move she'd never tried before but had seen Tantomile pull off too many times. Grids' brows rose and she looked at Tumble who shrugged. The blond offered him a grin before going to locate her boyfriend.

Coricopat settled in with the teams pretty well, avoiding the Hollisters, but otherwise things seemed to be going smoothly. Mid-way through he switched hats with Mistoffelees, briefly. Well, he pulled the baseball cap off and replaced it with his ivy cap, considering it for a moment before shaking his head and returning the hats to their respective owners, "Doesn't suit."

Mistoffelees titled his head up, blinking at him rapidly. "What was that?"

He shrugged, "Wanted to see how you'd look in other hats. I have to say the baseball cap works best so far."

"Oh," he managed after a moment and across the space Jemi shot Griddlebone a look with raised brows. Grids smirked at Jemi, nodding slightly.

o.o.o.o

Tugger glanced at the clock at the end of the game and blanched obviously.

"What, somewhere to be?" one of the college players asked.

"Yeah," Tugger said, voice strained. "I totally missed my date. Thanks guys for a great game but I really gotta run." With that he sped his way to Tumble's house, leaving his old truck behind and going around the back of the house. He climbed the tree, depositing himself on Tumble's balcony.

Tumble had been reading, he'd only gotten in about half an hour before. The after-game party had gone a lot longer than expected, which he was fine with since it distracted him from the fact that Tugger had missed yet another date. He started at a sound on his balcony, but rose, pulling aside a curtain on the French Doors. He blinked and then frowned when he saw his boyfriend there. After another moment he finally opened the door, "What are you doing here?"

"It seemed like a dramatic gesture," Tugger replied, looking crestfallen. "I'm sorry."

"You climbed up to my balcony? You could have broken your neck!" Tumble couldn't help the flash of concern at the thought of Tugger climbing the tree by his balcony.

He shrugged, entirely unconcerned. "It's fine. I'm here and healthy and I... I'm really, really sorry."

Tumble looked away, "For what? I had a great time this evening."

"For not being there when I said I would," Tugger said, looking a bit hurt. "For not enjoying it with you."

Tumble shrugged as he tried to hide his own hurt, "Wasn't really expecting you to be. Did you have fun?"

"I, I guess," he said with a small frown.

"What?" Tumble glanced up at him.

"You're acting really calm about this," Tugger said. "You expected me not to show?"

"Well, yeah, a little."

"But," Tugger flailed for a moment. "Shouldn't my word mean something? Are you okay with this?"

"It  _should_ , and no! I'm not okay with this."

"Then," Tugger reached forward, grabbing both his hands. "Talk to me?"

Tumble sighed, "You've missed two dates, Tugger. And you've been late to a third. And that's just in the last week and a half. You've been blowing off the guys sort of too. And Misto was seriously pissed at you too."

"Misto was pissed?" Tugger asked. "I mean, why? I know why you are but," he shrugged, still holding Tumble's hands.

"You sent a burger back with him because they forgot the Swiss cheese on it." He shook his head, pulling his hands away, "Look. I'm really tired tonight."

Tugger blinked. "I... oh. I, damn it," he shook his head. "I'm sorry about that too. But, I just wanted to see you."

"And, well, now you have." He shook his head again, "What's happened with you?"

"What?" Tugger blinked. "I mean, I'm just... I don't know," he admitted finally.

"Well...I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah," Tugger said finally. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"G'night, Tugger."

"Night, Tumble," he said, and leaned down in an attempt to kiss the other.

Tumble hesitated, but finally offered a feather-light kiss before pulling away. Watching him go, Tugger sighed before sliding down the tree, making his way home.

o.o.o.o

Mistoffelees really missed Tugger. He wanted Tugger to tell him-once again-he was being an idiot and it was only safest to stay a good distance away from one Coricopat Zimmerman. This summer was producing way too much contact and he really had no idea what to do about the game yesterday, or the bet they made.

Dancing. He wanted Tugger to remind him why it was only safest to back away from that idea like it was a burning house.

Instead, during his lunch break he found himself poking his head into the same dance studio where he'd found Coricopat before, leaning against the doorframe.

Coricopat was just finishing walking through a different song than the last time, this time figuring out a couple of different dance parts. He pulled the remote for the stereo out of his pocket and clicked it back to start over. He glanced in the mirrors and spotted Mistoffelees, turning to face him and ignoring the music still playing, "Hello."

"Hey," Mistoffelees said. "So, you seemed to enjoy the after game party."

That earned a bit of a smile, "It was the most fun I've had in ages."

Mistoffelees couldn't help but return the smile. "See? Aren't you glad I told you to come now?"

"Very. Thank you for insisting."

Rolling his shoulders, Mistoffelees first considered the teen and then the song. "Good," he murmured.

"How are you doing today?"

The smaller teen shrugged. "You know, working. It's going well enough. Yourself?"

Cori nodded, his toe tapping in time to the music, but the rest of his body still, "I'm doing pretty well. Dancing, seeing what sort of choreography might be possible this year, or in the future."

"You like doing the choreography then?" Mistoffelees couldn't help but ask.

That earned a smile, "I do. I love dancing, but I love seeing the results too, knowing that I had a hand in how that looked without necessarily having done the steps myself. Don't get me wrong, I like the limelight almost as much as my sister does, but...there's something about creating it too."

Mistoffelees paused and then nodded. "Yeah. Well, I hear creation tends to be rather fulfilling." Biting his lip, he looked at the other. "So, I think there was a bet yesterday?"

"Bet?" Coricopat tried to feign innocence for a moment, "What was I answering again?"

Mistoffelees did not look impressed. "Why you were after  _me_  to dance."

"Ah, right. Well..." Coricopat bit his lip, "I figured it would be easier than convincing Macavity?" He offered, hoping that would be taken as an answer.

It wasn't. "Sure. Pounce would have been your option then." He just about turned and left.

"No, wait!" Coricopat caught his arm to stop him, "I...you do look like you could dance well. You have a grace most athletes would kill for-most dancers too. I...I wanted an excuse to see you dance or to dance with you." The last sentence came out in a rush.

Swallowing, Mistoffelees tilted his head back. "You want to dance with me?"

Coriopat looked momentarily hesitant and then nodded, "Yes."

Taking a long breath, Mistoffelees shifted back, even that move graceful. "Why?"

The taller teen shook his head, "I already answered the agreed upon questions."

"Do you want me to ever dance with you or not?" Mistoffelees asked.

Coricopat sighed, "I want to dance with you because,  _a_  you look like you'd' be a good partner, leading or following, and  _b_  I...simply put I like you."

Shifting around, Mistoffelees looked at the other's feet for a moment before looking up. "You like me?" Coricopat had looked away, apparently finding the wall an extremely interesting study. He finally nodded. "That's actually sorta a surprise," Mistoffelees said faintly.

The other flinched very slightly at that, "Sorry…"

"For?"

"I don't know, not letting you know? Not acting more like it? Feeling like that in the first place?"

"You're sorry for liking me in the first place?" Mistoffelees drew back again very slightly.

"I...God no, I didn't mean it like that!" His grey eyes widened and he looked up at Mistoffelees in horror.

"Oh," he tried to relax again. "Did how did you mean it?"

"I meant...I mean, some people don't react well to, well..."

"To?" Mistoffelees asked, tilting his head.

"Being told someone of their gender  _likes_  them?"

"Oh," Mistoffelees swallowed. "Did you mean that sort of like?"

Coricopat glanced away again, realizing maybe he hadn't been clear, "Yes."

Mistoffelees bit his lip as the song changed suddenly, glancing at that. Cori reached for the remote to shut the music off, the Latin beat jarring in that moment.

"I," Mistoffelees reached a hand out. "I mean, that is..."

The other paused, glancing at Misto's hand, "Yes?"

"I really have no idea," he said, dropping his hand.

He drew his hand back from the remote, holding it out to the smaller boy, "Dance with me?"

For a moment Mistoffelees closed his eyes but that only seemed to make himself feel worse so instead he slid his hands into Coricopat's, settling easily into the follow position. Cori considered that for a moment, "You could lead if you like?" Alright, height-wise that was hardly practical, but...

Mistoffelees just nudged his foot with one of his. "Question me again at this point and I'm fleeing."

That earned a faint smile as Coricopat listened, got the beat and led the other into the steps of the salsa.

Mistoffelees followed easily, flowing into the dance as if it hadn't been a year since the last time he'd held anyone else's hands in a dance.

Finding Mistoffelees following evenly, the lead tried a few moves, smiling slightly as the other came through them expertly. The song came to an end and Coricopat stepped back.

The music over Mistoffelees' eyes snapped open and he almost leapt back.

That caused Cori to take a more solid step away, "Sorry..."

"You apologize a lot," Mistoffelees said, voice thick.

"I...habit I suppose. Better to apologize for something I didn't do than miss doing so for something I should have."

"God," he muttered, looking down.

The other finally shut the music off, "What?"

"What what?" he finally looked up, looking half panicked.

Coricopat shook his head, "Nothing. I don't think."

"I shouldn't have done that," the shorter said finally.

"Done...danced with me?" The taller teen straightened his hat and tried to keep the disappointment and, yes, bit of hurt out of his voice.

"Yes!" Mistoffelees bit his lip. "It has nothing to do with you. I just said I'd never do it again."

"Never dance again?" Coricopat asked in confusion.

"Yes!" he snapped, crossing his arms over his chest.

Coricopat flinched at that, "I...sorry, I...I shouldn't have asked it of you."

"You didn't-don't know what happened. You're used to getting your way," he said, shrugging and not looking at him.

"That doesn't excuse it. You didn't want to, I shouldn't have asked."

"Dancing is not like sports," Mistoffelees said softly after several long moments of silence. He started to explain because he was confused as what else he was supposed to do. "You have a team, a group in sports. In dancing you just have your partner and leading or following you have to trust them not to let you fall or make you look like a fool. That feeling's spread out in sports, it's different."

Coricopat drew a deep breath, "All that means is that when you run into trouble on the sports field, or court, you have more people who could just as easily let you look the fool, or let you fall."

"Yeah, except they haven't," Mistoffelees returned.

"Lucky you," came the muttered response. "So, we danced, after you swore you never would again. I shouldn't have asked you, but here it is. I did, we danced, and now I know that you really are an incredible dancer."

"I've been dancing since I was three so I would damn well hope so at this point," the shorter mumbled, not meeting his eyes.

The other blinked at that, "And you just gave it up?"

"Yes," Mistoffelees replied.

"But..." He shook his head, "Never mind. It's none of my business."

Mistoffelees shook his head slightly. "God, have you ever pushed anyone in your life?"

"I...what?"

"You," Mistoffelees gestured at him. "You don't push anything. You just... let things go. All the time."

"It's easier."

"Is that really what you actually want?" Mistoffelees asked, vaguely aware he was pushing against the other because he was just annoyed about the dance.

Coricopat's eyes narrowed, "What, you want me prying into whatever it was that made you quit dance?"

"Hey, I already admitted I  _dance_  which is more than anyone else at the school knows! Except Tugger," he amended quietly and really wished the other teen was there to talk to.

"Just checking. Cause from the sounds of it you want me to pry. I leave off because asking questions usually gets people mad."

"Never mind," Mistoffelees murmured, a hand rubbing his eyes. "I'm sure you have plenty of volunteers for the talent show."

"Yeah, but none who can actually lead a dance."

"I'm sure you'll be able to figure it out," Mistoffelees said, taking another step away.

"Mistoffelees, please, wait?"

"What?" he asked, tilting his chin up.

"I'm not asking you to dance in it, but would you be willing to help me teach them?"

"I'm not sure that's better than asking me to preform," Mistoffelees replied, looking down.

"I..." Coricopat paused, considering that before finally nodding, "Alright. I'll leave that alone then. Come watch us practice sometime if you like though?" Mistoffelees bit his lip and shook his head slightly. The other glanced away at that, "Alright, well, I'll see you around then I suppose."

"Yeah," he said faintly, glancing at the clock and trying not to panic. "And I am so unbelievably late to clock back in," he sighed. "Fantastic."

"Sorry about that, you'd better go do that. If Alonzo asks, send him to me. It was my fault."

"Alright," Mistoffelees said, already thinking informing Alonzo he'd come down with food poisoning and should go home for the rest of the day was a better plan.

"Take care..."

"Sure, you too," Mistoffelees said, turning and walking quickly for the door.

Coricopat watched him go, sighing and considering the cd player again before simply taking the disc out and leaving as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we finally reach the part of the story that inspired the entire thing in the first place (and where the title came from!) We very much cast this story out of the "I Don't Dance" scene, except even though Misto was very firmly in Chad's sort of a role, I really can't imagine this muse having not danced before. Why he doesn't will be explained eventually, but for now, we hope you enjoyed this chapter! Also, Jemi is such a fangirl...


	10. Before I Decide on Anything

Having actually finished his shift after apologizing profusely to Alonzo and getting his pay slightly docked, Mistoffelees dragged his feet back out to his car, all but collapsing into it. Today more than needed to be over.

Starting the car, his MP3 player came to life, set on shuffle and he almost screamed at the song that started playing. Why did he still have this song? Shouldn't he have deleted it a year ago?

After a moment though he frowned, starting to drive home. He would really have to delete this song... but maybe after tomorrow. He had something of a plan first.

o.o.o.o

Coricopat spent most of the next day in the dance studio again, making notes on potential choreography, having talked to Jemima about the sort of rhythm they would probably be looking at for the song she was working on. He had some music with a similar feel and went over steps, correcting them each time, and making marks on a few different sheets of paper. At this point it was looking like possibly a lot of singles dancing, but it would be possible to adapt it into pairs, the trick was teaching paired dance without a partner.

He finally took a break around lunchtime, settling in one of the chairs along the wall and just letting the music wash over him, trying not to think about a certain small waiter. There wasn't any point to that sort of thing, Mistoffelees, though confusing yesterday, had been pretty clear on a couple of points.

Except for the fact that said waiter was once again standing in the doorway. "Now, I cannot be late for clocking in again unless you convince Alonzo in general to give me a half day," Mistoffelees said by way of greeting, looking a little annoyed at himself for actually being there again.

The taller teen startled at that, looking up, "We'll try to keep you from being late again. But...what are you doing here?" Just when he thought he'd figured something out it changed.

"I'm not entirely sure," he replied, shifting his shoulders. "But, I think too much. So, I want to... try something."

That earned a cautious look, "Try what?"

"My music is out to get me," Mistoffelees started, moving over to where the music was and finding the hookup for a MP3 player. "Do you mind?"

The other simply shook his head, still beyond confused.

Mistoffelees dealt with that before turning back to him. "One more dance. Before I decide on anything."

Coricopat hesitated at that, but rose, nodding, "Agreed, your lead?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "You know the waltz I'm assuming?"

Another nod, "Yes. It's been a while, but yes."

"Alright," Mistoffelees said as the first strains of the notes began. He stepped forward, holding his hands out in the lead position. It was a little bit awkward considering the height difference, but manageable.

Cori took the follow's position and let himself be guided through the dance, focusing on the cues as much on the lyrics of the song. The more they sunk in the less he was sure he wanted to continue this dance.

The song itself had a bit of a jazz feel to it, but the lyrics were entirely about forgetting someone and moving on. Mistoffelees kept his eyes up during the song, though he could only focus on Coricopat's face a few times over the course of it. He led the dance smoothly, having apparently spent as much time if not more on the waltz then the salsa.

Finally it ended and swallowing he took half a step away, dropping his hands.

Coricopat drew back as soon as the song ended, "Why that song?"

"It seemed to describe the situation better than I could," he said, posture weary. "Why I stopped dancing. Also what I think I should do with you."

Coricopat ran a hand over his hair, having for once in his life forgotten he was wearing a hat and knocking it askew before he remembered it and stopped the motion. He looked the other in the eye finally, "What happened?"

Mistoffelees hesitated and then shrugged. "I had, basically the same dance partner since I started learning paired dances. I may have been a little bit in love with them. The bluntest terms possible I can come up with for what happened is they betrayed me and left me completely embarrassed on a stage."

The taller teen swallowed at that, "I...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything yesterday, and I shouldn't have asked the dance of you. If-if that song does express what you want to do, I'll step back, let you do so."

"I don't know what I want," he said softly.

"Well, I do. Not what you want I mean what I want. But..." he shook his head.

"Might as well say it," Mistoffelees shrugged.

He hesitated for a long moment, "You. Not the dance, not the award, not even all the wonderful potential friendships. You. Your friendship, at least."

The smaller teen had been fiddling with getting his music player back but he froze at that, turning wide eyed to the other teen. "Y-you...?"

Coricopat glanced away, nodding slightly, "I...y-yes?"

Really hoping he wouldn't regret it, Mistoffelees took a sudden step forward, cupping Coricopat's face to turn it toward him and pulling the taller down to kiss him.

The other stiffened initially before relaxing into the kiss, his arms moving to wrap around Mistoffelees and pull him closer.

It wasn't a particularly graceful kiss, and Mistoffelees managed to mash their noses together at one point but it settled quickly enough into something a bit slower. His hands remained on Coricopat's face, one slipping around to cup the back of head.

Coricopat drew back for a breath after a moment, one hand resting on Mistoffelees' waist, the other having moved to his cheek, "I..."

"Should I have not done that?"

"N-no. I...I mean...I didn't mind. Startled me, but I didn't mind." He bit his lip, "I've...been trying to avoid doing so to you."

"Is this going to be a bad idea?" Mistoffelees asked after a moment, finger's tracing through Coricopat's hair from where he'd knocked the hat off.

"I...don't know. Maybe? I, I want to try though, if you do," the taller boy leaned into the touch a bit.

Mistoffelees' breath caught slightly. "What would trying even  _mean_?"

"Getting to know one another? Dinner? maybe a movie? Avoiding my sister."

"Oh god," he said with a strangled laugh. "Your sister. And Macavity. And preferably a dinner I don't have to wait on."

Coricopat paled slightly at that, "Yes. And Macavity. And I'm sure we could see about dinner somewhere that you aren't on wait staff."

"We haven't liked each other in the last six years that I could tell, what are we doing  _now_?" Mistoffelees couldn't help but ask, still leaning a bit closer.

Cori bit his lip, "That depends on what you mean by like. Now? We're seeing whether this is actually going to work."

"Alright," he said, nodding slightly and glancing at the clock. "Still have half my break..."

"Have you eaten yet? Cause you should probably do that at some point..."

"I may have stolen some food from Jenny's lunch," Mistoffelees said with a faint smile.

That got a quiet laugh, "Well, as long as you've eaten  _something_."

"Yeah, enough to get through the shift," Mistoffelees said and hesitated. "Kiss me again?"

Smiling slightly, Coricopat nodded, "Gladly." He leaned down, kissing the other almost hesitantly.

Taking a shallow breath, Mistoffelees tilted up into the kiss. This one was even slower and more careful than before. Coricopat leaned down into the kiss, one hand moving to comb through the other's thick hair.

After a moment Mistoffelees drew back. "You mentioned dinner and a movie at some point?"

"I...Yes, I did."

"We should," he swallowed. "Do that."

"We should. When?"

"Well, can you actually leave the country club this summer?" Mistoffelees asked with a faint smile. "Because I have a day off here soon."

Coricopat smiled in response, "I can, yes. So, we should do that then."

"Alright," he said, blushing. "That would be, nice. Different."

"Any particular movie you've been thinking of seeing?"

"Not really," he said with a smile. "Though I have to say I'm used to doing the dinner thing before the kissing thing."

Coricopat smiled faintly, "You and me both, usually."

"Not that that's happened much," he admitted quietly.

"And I say again, you and me both."

"That's somewhat reassuring in some ways," Mistoffelees murmured.

"I..." He glanced around the dance studio, "You really are quite good."

"At?" Mistoffelees frowned, thinking on a different wave length while still pressed up against the other.

"Dancing. Leading."

"Oh," he said softly, looking down. "Thanks."

He paused for a long moment, "I know you would rather not dance with a partner, and I understand that, but would you be willing to help me choreograph a singles group dance?"

"Making it more like sports?" Mistoffelees murmured, forcibly stopping himself from stepping back.

"Sort of...mostly don't feel like teaching people how not to step on their partners mid-dance."

Mistoffelees smiled faintly. "I need to think about it."

That garnered another smile, "Thank you."

"That's not a yes," Mistoffelees warned him.

"No, but it's at least considering it."

"I should get back," he said softly.

Cori sighed faintly, "Probably."

"But I get off work after the main dinner shift," Mistoffelees said.

"Good to know, maybe we could meet up after that? Though...wait I had scheduled first rehearsal for tonight."

"With everyone?" Mistoffelees asked.

"Pretty much, it's mostly just getting a feel for what everyone's thinking, where they'll fit, how much work we have ahead of us things like that."

The smaller nodded. "I... might lurk."

Coricopat offered him another smile, "Well, if you come I promise you don't have to participate. I'm not Mrs. Harris after all."

Mistoffelees laughed. "Thank god. I would never date her."

"Good to hear, I might be concerned if you would."

The shorter laughed again. "Okay, now I really do have to go."

"Alright, well, maybe I'll see you at rehearsal later."

"Alright," he said, kissing him quickly before leaving.

Coricopat watched him go before picking up his hat from the floor and returning to working on possible choreography.

o.o.o.o

Tugger glanced around in some confusion at where Alonzo had deposited him. He really didn't feel like he was doing much work lately.

Tant saw him and scurried off of the stage to his side, "Tugger! Hi!"

"Oh, hi," he managed. He'd rather be washing dishes. "What's up here?" he said, glancing around the tables that were being set up.

"They're getting everything set for the talent show." She motioned to a table right near the stage, "Daddy and the scholarship committee will be sitting over there. It'll be a fabulous evening!"

"Oh," Tugger said. "Look, Tant..."

"I was thinking we could rehearse now?"

"Rehearse?" he asked, blinking rapidly. "What are we even rehearsing?"

"A song Jemima wrote, we upped the tempo a little bit."

"A bit?" Tugger managed, remembering only too well the audition Tant had performed for the main song of the musical that winter. "I mean, I don't even know the song and..."

"It's really simple. And you did promise to sing with me." She grabbed his wrist and dragged him up on stage, shoving the sheet music into his hand, "You set? Okay." She turned to the band, "Five, six, seven, eight!" And started immediately into the song, special effects, back-u singers and all.

Tugger started back. However, when it came to his cue he started to respond, voice gaining in strength even if he honestly had no idea what to do with the entire special effects monstrosity in front of him.

Eventually he ended up at the front of the stage, belting the lyrics. Too much of him loved preforming to back down from this.

The song came to an end and Tant was smiling widely, "See? I knew you would be fabulous!" Tugger blinked at her, looking like he was now considering bolting. "Should we run it again?" she asked him, batting her eyelashes in his direction.

"I," he shook his head. "No, no, I don't think so."

"Well, we need to go over it again sometime."

"I, sure," he managed, turning and fleeing anyway. She smirked, even as she watched him leave.

o.o.o.o

Pouncival caught Mistoffelees before he could head out, "Hey, Misto?"

The smaller teen turned from where he had just clocked out. "Yeah?"

"You haven't been with us for lunch for a couple of days, everything okay?"

"Oh, yeah. Just..." he really had no way of explaining that.

Pounce looked him over, "You're sure?"

"Well, yeah." He considered. "Are you going to that rehearsal thing?"

"Yeah, I think we pretty much all are. Grids is making Mac and Munkus participate."

Mistoffelees laughed at that. "Scary woman. No one's tried to get me to go yet."

Jemi suddenly appeared at his elbow. "I can if you like."

Pounce grinned, "I'll even help her. Come on, it could be fun."

Biting back a smile, Mistoffelees shrugged. "I suppose."

"Cori's going to be there," Jemi chirped and Mistoffelees couldn't actually help the choke at that.

"That matters to me, why?" he asked, trying to look innocent.

Jemi just arched her brows and started dragging him along. Pounce blinked in confusion at that, but followed his friend and the pianist to the dance studio Cori had reserved for them.

Macavity was standing by his girlfriend with his arms crossed over his chest, entire posture informing her she owed him a lot for this.

Entering, Mistoffelees leaned against one of the walls, a small smile dancing around the corners of his mouth.

Munkustrap was standing near his brother, scowling as Coricopat moved to stand by the mirrors, "Alright, glad you all could make it. The end goal of this is to have some sort of performance we can use in the talent show. It's tradition for the staff to have some number. Today I'm just trying to get some idea of what we're working with. How many of you have danced before? And I don't mean the shuffle-step that everyone likes to use at school dances."

"Hey, don't diss the shuffle step," Macavity muttered and Mistoffelees rolled his eyes.

Coricopat grinned slightly at that, but shook his head as he saw one hand possibly raised toward the back, "Alright, so we're going to start from scratch then."

Standing next to Pounce, Mistoffelees' mouth twisted from one side to the other, his hand tapping against his other arm as he considered.

Cori glanced around again, "Alright, so before we start, anyone have any suggestions what sort of thing you'd like to see? I've got some ideas, but I'm open for suggestions."

Mistoffelees bit back his suggestion and Jemi stepped up next to Coricopat. "I write duets best," she said softly.

The choreographer bit his lip at that, "So you'd need two central vocalists?"

"I would certainly prefer it," Jemi said, shrinking slightly now that everyone was looking at her and she was asking for what amounted to a favor for herself.

Cori offered her a bit of a smile, "We'll figure that out then." He looked around, "Tumble would you be-"

Tumble hesitated, but shook his head, "Sorry, I...I freeze up. There's got to be a lot of chemistry between me and the other person for me not to."

Mistoffelees made a choking sound at the idea of chemistry and Jemi couldn't help but seeking him out from the crowd after the baseball game. Coricopat looked around, "Is anyone else here at least able to carry a tune?" Mostly everyone avoided his gaze. Great.

Mistoffelees leaned over to Pounce. "If I were to say yes, likelihood of Macavity ever speaking to me again?"

"Slim, though if you complained to Grids higher," Pounce answered. "I'll bribe him with brownies for your sake too."

"And you're not yourself going to freak?" Mistoffelees couldn't help but press.

"About what? You singing? No."

"And dancing," Mistoffelees said, voice getting a bit smaller as Coricopat still looked around the room. It occurred to him if he admitted to dancing since he was young Macavity would probably blame his influence for Tugger's apparent sudden interest in musicals.

Pounce shrugged, "We're all here to dance and sing at this rate."

"Point," he said, raising his hand to his chest, hesitating and finally raising it fully from where he stood at the back.

Coricopat's eyes lit up at that. He paused for a moment, "Any female vocalists?" No one raised their hands, "Do you mind singing with another guy?" He still hadn't called on Misto by name, but he met his eyes as he asked.

"I think that's become fairly acceptable at this school," Mistoffelees returned and Macavity's eyes snapped back, Jemi trying not to clap happily at that.

Munkustrap darted a look in Mistoffelees' direction, frowning a bit. Coricopat offered a bit of a smile, "Great. Jemi, can you write a duet for our voices, and I'll see about the choreography?"

"Sure, yes, yes, so yes," Jemi said, nodding and Mistoffelees was already half thinking about sinking down to the ground to avoid the Hollisters.

"Alright, well, as this is the case, we're going to need to see about dance partners among the rest of you as well," Coricopat spoke, calling for attention. "If you all can sort that out among yourselves by tomorrow that would be fabulous and I'll see what can be done with anyone who doesn't have a dance partner then?"

He got a few nods and murmured agreements there.

"Alright, great!" He grinned a bit, "So tomorrow we'll sort that out, and if you have any suggestions at all, ideas in general, concerns, questions, comments, bring them then, we'll address them and see what we can do to make this the best staff performance this club's ever seen."

Scattered applause met that and most of the staff filed out, Jemi staying to talk to Coricopat and Mistoffelees eying the Hollisters who were also still there.

Grids murmured a "behave" to her boyfriend as she slipped out of the room to double check that everything was cleared and she wouldn't have to clock back on to fix anything.

Coricopat spared a glance for the Hollisters before turning to Jemima and Mistoffelees. He looked at Mistoffelees for a long moment, "Thank you."

He shrugged. "No one else was doing it."

"You know," Jemi remarked. "I don't think I've ever actually heard you sing before."

"Still. Though I think Jemi's right, I don't think I've heard you sing."

"Oh," he managed as Jemi looked around desperately for a piano.

Coricopat put a hand on her shoulder and nodded toward one of the far corners.

"Oh, excellent," she said, moving over and testing the keys. "Do you know any songs?" she asked looking up with a smile.

Mistoffelees gave Coricopat a half frightened look. "Um..."

Coricopat glanced toward the Hollisters, "Jemi, give me a minute to clear the room and we'll see if he feels up to it, alright?"

"Oh, no," Mistoffelees said, stepping quickly between the two groups. "You stay here, I'll talk to... them." Taking a breath he turned and glanced at Macavity. "You want to say something, don't you?"

"Well, yeah," Macavity said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Hell you doing?"

"Trying to beat Tant?" Mistoffelees tilted his head to one side.

"By joining the poodl-"

"Don't," Mistoffelees cut through.

"By singing and dancing with  _him_ , Misto? Seriously?" Munkus revised what his brother had at least sort of been saying.

"You were friends with him before, surely he has some redeeming features," Mistoffelees replied.

"Yeah, except as soon as his sister gets sick of her new toy and comes back he'll drop you like you're a burning potato," Macavity snapped.

For a second it looked like that beyond anything would convince Mistoffelees. "Maybe. Maybe times change."

"Or maybe you're deluding yourself," Munkus responded. "It's a pattern they have."

"We'll see," Mistoffelees returned. "It's just a song and dance." Which ran counter to what he'd actually said to Coricopat about dancing and trust.

Munkustrap looked skeptical, but finally shrugged, "Whatever. Don't say we didn't warn you."

"I am warned. Can we drop it now?"

Munkus glanced at his brother and then nodded slightly, "Sure."

Macavity shook his head and turned, leaving the room. Munkustrap fell into step with his brother, closing the door behind them.

Mistoffelees twisted his mouth and glanced back at the others. "Were they right?" he asked Coricopat.

Coricopat's gaze was focused on the door, his mind back several years, "What?"

"Your sister comes back, are you dropping me if she says so?" he asked, voice a little strained though trying to pass it off as a joke at the same time.

The taller of the two shook his head firmly, "No. I'm sick and tired of her thinking I'm following her whims, but beyond that I care too much to do that."

After a moment Mistoffelees smiled faintly and nodded. "Alright. Alright."

"Shall we see about finding our range?" Coricopat murmured.

Nodding, Mistoffelees approached the piano, running through the musicals he knew, and the songs he'd used to practice before naming one.

Jemi grinned broadly and started the first few notes of "Camelot." At first Mistoffelees just went through the words before he remember how fun the song actually was to sing, putting in the humor it deserved.

Coricopat leaned back against the wall, smiling as he watched the other, listening and enjoying the song greatly.

Once the song was over Jemi just about hit her hands on the keys and gave him an accusing look. "You've done this before!"

"Yes," he admitted, drawing back slightly.

"You're a great singer and  _why_  have I never heard you before? Do know how many productions could have used you?" she was just about squeaking.

"Several," Coricopat supplied. "You'll have to pardon Jemi, she's had to put up with dealing with either mediocre singers or my sister's whims, alright sometimes mine as well."

"Your whims were better than your sisters," Jemi assured him before returning to glaring at Mistoffelees.

Mistoffelees offered her a faint smile. "Sorry."

Coricopat chuckled, "I should hope they are. Well, Jemi, do you think you can whip something up for us?"

"Uh-huh," she said, already scribbling on a piece of paper.

"Should we, um, leave her to it?" Mistoffelees asked, looking back at the taller teen.

He smiled, nodding, "Best to do so while she's composing."

"It's still early," Mistoffelees said after a moment.

Jemi's head snapped up and she considered them for a long moment.

Coricopat considered that, glancing at a clock, "It is...Well, what time do you need to be home?"

"No. I have my own car, so as long as I'm not coming home at the wee hours of the morning," he said, shrugging.

"Well, we could...hm...it's not like we're lacking for things to do here...and you're off shift so we could call you my guest if you'd like to see the other side of the amenities, or we could head into town."

"I vote town," Mistoffelees replied perhaps a side too abruptly. "Mostly due to the fact I'm not quite willing to spend extra time here at the moment."

That earned a smile, "Sounds good, we should probably figure out where, unless you want to drive me all the way back out here."

"Well, it's not that far," Mistoffelees said with a shrug and Jemi had given up trying to compose for the moment.

Coricopat glanced toward Jemi, though he spoke to Mistoffelees, "Well, give me a minute to run up and get a jacket and then we could head into town?"

"Alright," he said, glancing back at her as well and blushing as she made an "eep"ing sound and went back to scribbling.

Coricopat offered him a brief smile before exiting the room, heading up to his suite and returning a few moments later with a nice enough, though light-weight, jacket draped over his arm, "Shall we?"

"Yeah," Mistoffelees said with a nod and half waved at Jemi. "Good luck composing."

"Oh, I feel the inspiration already."

Walking out of the room, Mistoffelees glanced at Coricopat. "Um, is it just me or is she actually just a little bit scary?"

"I...haven't ever seen her like that, but I don't think it's just you. She usually just hides behind the piano, though if you get her talking on certain subjects she'll go on and on."

"I think she was a little too excited about the duet idea," Mistoffelees glanced back and sighed. "Oh, god. I can't believe I agreed to this."

"It...could be worse?"

"It could be," he said, giving the other a smile. "I think. I'm sure something could come up. I could be doing this in New York and not Arizona for example."

Coricopat offered a bit of a smile, "Exactly."

Mistoffelees blinked at him. "That was an exactly statement? Okay. Now, to figure out how to explain this to my parents before they decide they want to snoop on what I assume is only going to look like suspicious behavior over the next few weeks."

Cori shrugged, "If you don't want to do this in front of a lot of people, Arizona's a better venue than New York." He paused, "Will your parents be alright with this?"

He tried to react to neither of those statements too obviously. "Oh, they'll be fine with it. The concern is my father attempting to stuff me with three cheese ravioli or Moussaka and wrap me up in big fluffy blankets despite the ninety degree weather and get the proud teary eyed look he tends to. Mom? Will probably give me the long look, a few questions, and then leave small gifts and words of encouragement around the house for the next few days."

"Moussaka?" He arched an eyebrow at that, not entirely sure how to respond to the revelation regarding Mistoffelees' folks' reaction. "They sound like they care a lot."

"They do and that's a Greek dish. It would either be the Moussaka or the Fasolada. My dad's big on going back to his traditional culinary roots when he wants to comfort," Mistoffelees said with a shrug, smiling as he thought about it.

Cori offered a bit of a smile at that, "Must be nice."

"It is," Mistoffelees nodded. "It's been better since we moved out here too."

"Moved out here? Where are you from?"

"I moved here in sixth grade," Mistoffelees said. "And New York." They had reached Mistoffelees car and he got the keys out to unlock it.

"Right, I knew you'd moved, I just don't think I ever knew where from," the other teen looked the car over, "Nice ride."

The smaller teen glanced his car over. "It runs," he replied. "Decently new and hasn't died on my yet so, by definition, yeah, it's nice." He slid into the seat, making sure the music was off before starting the car.

Coricopat settled into the passenger seat, "So, where to?"

"No idea, any requests?" Mistoffelees said, pulling the car toward the gate already.

He shrugged, "Not really, maybe just head into town and see if anything catches our eye?"

"Vague plans," Mistoffelees nodded. "We can deal with vague plans."

Coricopat offered him a faint grin at that, "Good to know."

"So the question is, goals," Mistoffelees continued, turning into town. "Food, games, shopping, entertainment value..."

"Games or entertainment methinks. Though...have you eaten yet tonight?"

"No, I was too busy carrying everyone else's food," he said with a shrug. "I mean, I had a snack or two but legitimate meal, less so." He glanced at Coricopat quickly and back to the road. "You seem rather concerned with my eating habits."

The other shrugged, "Comes from knowing how easy it can be to skip meals."

The smaller glanced at him. "Do I want to know? Are we going tohave to make feeding check lists or something?"

Coricopat shook his head, "No. To both questions."

"Alright, no feeding check lists. Except, now I do want to know."

He shrugged, "Not much to know. I get busy with rehearsals and forget if Tant doesn't remember."

"Well, I suppose that's something to know. Even if I skip meals during the day I never get away with it as soon as I set foot inside my house, so don't worry," Mistoffelees smiled, turning into town.

The taller teen smiled a bit at that, partially at that, and partially at the fact that the answer had been accepted, "Good to know. So, do we want to grab dinner and then see about some sort of entertainment?"

"Alright," Mistoffelees said, pulling into town. "Do you need to be fed or are we good there?"

Cori considered and then shrugged, "I'm good if you are."

"I need to be fed. The question is are you sitting there watching me or are you partaking in noms?"

"I believe I shall be partaking in noms, as you say."

Mistoffelees laughed. "I get to use words like that when I'm not around Pounce or Macavity. I think Pounce takes food related terms personally and Mac is just... Mac. He has the weirdest standards in proper English."

Laughing at that, Coricopat nodded, "Very well, noms it is."

Mistoffelees glanced around, picking a random restaurant. "That one?"

The other nodded, "Looks good to me. Though there's a nice little Greek place down the street too."

"Let's stick with this one. Mostly because I don't think you need to meet my dad  _quite_  yet."

Cori's brows rose at that, "He works at the other place?"

"Mhm. Greek chef," Mistoffelees said, pulling in. "I mean, if the whole last name and comfort food thing didn't give that away. He used to traumatize all my friends in elementary school by cooking all kinds of Greek food when all they wanted was like, hot dogs."

That got another laugh, "He sounds like quite the man."

"Mom's great too," Mistoffelees said. "Just... quieter is all." He paused a moment before getting out of the car, glancing at Coricopat. "Maybe some other night we could go for Greek." It was basically an offer to meet his parents, though he was not quite sure what he thought about the idea yet.

Cori offered him a smile in response, "Sounds good to me. This will be more than good for tonight though I think."

"Cool," he said, popping out of the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entire story really started with a desire to finally give Mistoffelees a happy home life, so his parents will be making more appearances.
> 
> As for the songs from this chapter, the song they dance to at the beginning is "I'll Forget You" from the Frank Wildhorn musical The Scarlet Pimpernel. Preferably the one from the Concept Cast recording (it's very jazzy) but there's also a version on the actual musical encore CD.
> 
> The song Misto sings is "Camelot" from the musical Camelot. It's a very fun song all things considered.


	11. Aren't We Kinda Dating Too?

Several days later, Jemi had instrumental music ready but was still working on the lyrics. Mistoffelees was finishing waiting on several people by the pool, enjoying for once being out in the sunlight. Tantomile was off somewhere so at least he didn't have to worry about her demands.

Coricopat came out of the main club building, humming the tune Jemima was working on under his breath. He approached Mistoffelees from the side, dropping a fedora on his head and tilting his own head on one side, "That suits."

The smaller teen blinked rapidly, setting the tray down to figure out what just ended up on his head. "Huh?"

"It suits, I thought it might."

"It's a..." he paused, looking it over. "Fedora. A fedora suits?"

Cori nodded, "The ivy cap didn't, I thought this might."

"Huh," he said, and offered it back to Coricopat. "Well, I'll keep that in mind."

The taller teen shook his head, "Keep it."

"You sure?" Mistoffelees blinked. "I mean, I wouldn't want to leave a hole in your hat collection. I know how much it means to you."

"I've got plenty of fedoras," Coricopat said, brushing it off with a wave of his hand.

"Thank you," Mistoffelees said, turning it around in his hands a moment and offering Coricopat a smile. "It's rather lovely."

The other smiled a bit, "Glad you like it."

"Hey, it even keeps the sun out of my eyes," Mistoffelees said lightly. "So, I only have a few minutes before I need to get back in, but you hear from Jems at all about the song?"

He nodded, "Yeah, she's got the actual music written, but is still working on lyrics. So we'll have a tune and rhythm today at the very least."

"Fantastic," he said with a smile. "Have you figured out what style you want to use for the dance?"

"Probably something involving a swing style. Most likely East Coast."

"I would go with East Coast," Mistoffelees agreed. "I could never quite get my feet to agree with West Coast."

"I don't really want to have to teach a whole bunch of new dancers West Coast."

Mistoffelees suppressed a laugh. "That too. I'll talk to you more about it after work?"

"Sounds good, I'll see you then," Cori offered him a bright smile, "Good luck with the rest of your shift."

"Thank you, sir," Mistoffelees said, tilting the brim of the fedora to him. "Hey, if we're doing swing I have the perfect hat for the costume already." He flashed the taller a grin before picking the tray back up and weaving his way back toward the kitchens. That earned a grin before Coricopat headed toward the dance studio.

o.o.o.o

Pouncival entered the dance studio before anyone else, glad he found Cori there. He'd noticed Misto's new hat and had a pretty good idea where it came from, "Hey, Zimmerman?"

The other turned from where he'd been going over the steps again, "Yes?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something."

"If it's about the dance can it wait?" Coricopat asked, not really paying attention to the other.

"It's not about the dance. It's about Misto," Pounce said, planting his feet.

Coricopat paused, "What about him?"

"What are your intentions with him?" Pounce asked, looking the other teen up and down.

"What do you mean?" Coricopat blinked in surprise.

"I mean, is he a fling? A flirtation? Some summer amusement?"

"None of the above." The choreographer looked indignant, "I like him and he likes me, that's really what there is to it."

"Really? Well, if that's the case, I hope you know that if you hurt him I'm not the only one who'll be lining up to kill you painfully. Tugger would beat me to it if he was paying attention, but since he's not..."

Entering a moment later with Jemi, Mistoffelees stopped dead at seeing the pair, glancing between them. "Do I want to know?"

Both other boys looked toward Mistoffelees, shaking their heads, though Coricopat was the one who answered, "Nothing really. Pounce just had a couple questions."

"Yeah, bout?" Mistoffelees asked as Jemi slipped past for the piano.

"Nothing," Pounce responded.

"Uh-huh," the smaller teen really did not look impressed. "Which is why you're standing in here, alone, not talking about anything?"

"We'd just finished when you came in," Cori said.

"So you were talking about something? You know what, nevermind. Why do I bother asking?" Mistoffelees shook his head. He was feeling paranoid and it was becoming obvious.

Coricopat glanced at Pouncival who sighed, "I was just asking what was going on with the two of you."

"Oh," Mistoffelees managed and Jemi was suddenly paying attention. "Did, did you get an answer there?"

"Sort of?" He glanced at Coricopat.

"I told him we like each other…"

Mistoffelees shifted. "Aren't we kinda dating too?" There had never really been a confirmation of that.

"That wasn't his question, but yes we are."

Over by her piano Jemi looked like Christmas came early. "I knew it!"

"You did?" Mistoffelees glanced back at her and she blushed.

"Well, I'd hoped you were since the baseball game."

Coricopat couldn't help but chuckle at that, "Were you planning to let us in on that, Jemi?"

"Well, I'd discussed locking you in the supply closet if you two didn't figure it out for yourselves with Griddlebone, but I guess you got it worked out," she beamed at them and Mistoffelees just gaped at her.

The choreographer blinked at her, "You two really considered that?"

"She even mentioned the fact she had the master key," Jemi said, smiling at them.

"I think you sorta terrify me," Mistoffelees murmured, glancing at Pounce. "Are you okay with this?"

"I think I may have to see about getting that master key..." Coricopat muttered.

Pouncival shrugged, "Yeah, I think so. My big thing is I won't be if he hurts you."

"Good to know and we'll really work on the not hurting bit," Mistoffelees said with a hesitant smile as Macavity finally arrived in the room.

"Who's not hurting who now?" he asked, voice booming in the acoustics of the room.

Cori winced at that, "Hopefully I won't be hurting you by the end of this session. You think you're up for learning to swing dance, Hollister?"

Macavity crossed his arms over his chest and Mistoffelees glanced at Coricopat, swallowing. The choreographer arched an eyebrow at Macavity as the rest of the staff started filtering in. He glanced at Misto, "You leading or following for the lessons?"

"Either," he said after a moment.

That got a long look from Macavity, who still hadn't had Mistoffelees' dancing prowess explained to him.

"I think for the sake of height for this lesson anyhow, we'll go with my lead."

Mistoffelees nodded, standing close for when the lesson would actually start. "A demonstration or are we going to try to teach first?"

"I think a demonstration, and then we'll teach them. I have some single dancing plotted out as well, but we'll start with this." Mistoffelees nodded, waiting for Coricopat to take any lead.

Coricopat looked around at the assembled teens, "Alright, so Mistoffelees and I are going to give a brief demonstration of the basic of what we're going to do for the couples portion of the dance number, and then we'll give some instruction on that. My goal is to have all of you out of here in an hour, maybe an hour and a half today."

There was a few mumbles at that but most of the assorted employees nodded, Jemi starting the play the piece she was working on so they would have the right beat to the song.

Coricopat offered Mistoffelees his hands, catching the beat and leading the other through a basic demonstration of East Coast Swing. Most of the assembled employees had probably seen Coricopat dance before, but usually as back up to his sister. None of them had seen Mistoffelees preform before though.

Eyes on Coricopat, Mistoffelees swept across the room, executing several tight turns and spins, flowing from one more to the next as gracefully as Coricopat.

The finished with a final spin and a dip as Jemima reached the end of the song. Cori offered Misto a smile, setting him back up on his feet. It had ended up a little more complex than he'd been intending, but the more Misto rose to his lead the more he led.

Macavity glanced back at several other basketball players, making a couple aborted motions in shock as Jemi started clapping happily at the performance. Smiling, Mistoffelees straightened his shirt and made sure the fedora was still firmly on his head. "So, um, that's the end goal of East Coast Swing."

Munkustrap glanced at his brother, his brows arched in surprise.

Coricopat grinned slightly, "So, partner up, we'll get started."

Macavity turned automatically to Griddlebone, still giving Mistoffelees surprised looks every once and a while. He really had no idea how to respond to his brother's look. Coricopat and Mistoffelees spent the next hour coaching the others through the basic step and a couple of simple turns.

Sometime during the middle of the lesson, Tugger passed by the room, having been roped into dealing with Tantomile yet again. He paused outside it, looking in and gaping in some surprise at the sight of Coricopat Zimmerman and Mistoffelees together and... were those his cousins dancing too?

He stood at the side of the door for several moments before slinking away. Something was going wrongly but he wasn't sure where exactly it had been.

During the last half hour Coricopat started assigning places for single dance, and getting that choreography demonstrated. His sister came around the corner just before the end of the lesson and froze, gaping at the rehearsal taking place within.

Mistoffelees glanced up, noticing Tantomile in one of the windows and turning to glance at her.

She shot him a dark look and then turned away, she'd talk to her brother later.

Frowning, Mistoffelees touched Coricopat lightly on the shoulder. "Your sister just flounced off," he said softly.

Coricopat glanced around at that, "She...oh hell." He spoke up, "Alright, so we'll call that good for today, if you have any questions feel free to talk to myself or Mistoffelees."

"Preferably him," Mistoffelees added.

Cori offered him a bit of a smile, "Yes, preferably me."

Most of the employees started filing out, chattering and mostly sounding happy. Many of them had made more progress with dance than they ever had in their lives and mostly found it enjoyable.

"I think that went pretty well," the choreographer murmured.

"It did," Mistoffelees said, offering him a smile. "I should get home though. See you tomorrow?"

"See you then. Take care, Misto."

"And the day after that's my day off, remember?" Mistoffelees added, just to make sure.

Coricopat smiled widely at that, "How could I forget?"

He grinned, glancing around before leaning in and kissing Coricopat's cheek. "See you tomorrow first."

"See you then," the taller squeezed his hand slightly. "Have a good night."

"You too," Mistoffelees murmured. "Good luck with your sister."

"Thank you."

With a smile Mistoffelees finally pulled away, heading for his car. Cori watched him go, trying to figure out whether he should confront his sister now or later. Later would probably be the safer plan.

o.o.o.o

Walking inside his house, humming the song from earlier, Mistoffelees finally took the fedora off, turning it in his hands a few times. "I'm home," he called, making sure the door was locked for the night.

"How was work?" Serafine called from where she was helping her husband in the kitchen.

"Good," he said, entering the kitchen and leaning against the wall, smiling at the scene before him. His father, Orion was elbow deep in some kind of dough.

"Misto!" he said with a grin, eyes going to the hat. "That's new."

"It is," he agreed. "Do you need help or are you having a kitchen adventure?"

"It's a kitchen adventure," his mother answered, her eyes going to the hat. "Where'd you get that?"

"It was a gift," he replied. "And as long as you're enjoying yourselves."

Sera frowned at the hat, holding out her hand for it. He blinked at that, holding it out since her hands weren't covered in the same amount of dough and flour his father's were. Orion craned his head back to watch the exchange.

"Is there a problem with the hat?" Orion asked.

She turned it over, looking at the label, her eyes widening, "You said this was a gift?"

"Yeah?" he offered. "Now I'm on dad's side: Is there something wrong with it?"

"Nothing  _wrong_  persay. But...who gave it to you?"

"A kid from the country club?" he managed not to blush as he said it.

Sera blinked at that, "It's...a very nice hat."

"How nice?" he asked, smiling faintly.

"Nice enough that your uncle wouldn't be ashamed to walk into the store where it's sold. Though he wouldn't be caught dead purchasing something like this."

Mistoffelees blinked rapidly at that. "Wow. So, classy. So would the not dead part be the hat style or something else?"

Now the hat had Orion's entire interest. "Seriously?"

"Can you picture your uncle in a fedora?" Sera asked her son, handing the hat back.

"No," he said, shaking his head and smiling as he took it back.

"So, making new friends?" Orion asked, dumping the dough into the pan to cook it.

"Yeah, a few," Mistoffelees nodded.

"How is work going in general?" Sera asked, chopping up some lettuce for the green salad she'd put her foot down about having that night.

"Good, I think. I haven't ended up pushed to the bottom of the pool yet which is apparently an occupational hazard."

Orion gave him a hard look at that. "What?"

"Haven't," Mistoffelees said, grinning.

Serafine smiled at that, "Do try to keep it that way."

"I am doing my best. Though I think I just infuriated the one the most likely to do that," he said with a sigh.

"Oh? How, may I ask?" his mother glanced back at him.

He paused, biting his lip for a moment. "I agreed to be in the talent show against her."

"Talent show?" Orion asked, giving his wife a long look. "What are you doing?"

"Singing." He paused again. "Dancing."

Sera set the knife down before she accidentally cut herself, "Are you sure you want to do that?"

"I agreed to," he said and leaned against the wall. "It's been a year."

"Which is not actually that long," Orion pointed out. "It's up to you, and we'll support you, but you haven't even gone near dancing in a year."

"Are you sure you're ready to do this again, Misto? Like your father says we'll support you, but I want to be sure you're alright with this."

"It's a talent show at a country club," he said softly. "Alright, I'm not sure this is my best plan but," he looked down at the hat, turning it over. "This guy actually makes me want to dance again. Maybe I won't be able to sustain it  _past_  the talent show but I don't like the idea that I've been hiding from something I used to love."

Sera paused at her son's admission before she nodded, "We'll be here for you, and there as well if we can be. If this is something you want to do, then we'll help you as much as we can."

"Thanks," he said, smiling at the pair of them. "I'll let you know if I need comfort food after this. But I think it's going to be okay."

"Alright. Anyone else we know performing?" his mother asked.

"They convinced Macavity and Munkustrap to have a go at East Coast Swing," Mistoffelees replied with a grin and Orion burst out in laughter.

Serafine grinned at that, "We are definitely attending, both to support you and to see  _that_."

Mistoffelees laughed. "You should have seen it. Pounce is doing it too, so it should be quite interesting. We get to be the employees number so we'll see how it goes."

"Can we film it?" Orion asked, grinning.

"I think we're going to do so anyway...I'm sure we can find some way," Sera smiled, returning to chopping up the lettuce.

"Excellent," Orion said, already plotting. "I'm sure the Country Club already has catering plans but you're allowed to bring everyone over afterwards. I will cook celebratory things!"

"Dad, we haven't won yet."

"Misto, you're singing again, even if it is just for a talent show. And dancing. We're calling this celebratory things. Besides, your father's just looking for another excuse to cook," his mother said.

"All good points," Mistoffelees said with a grin. "Alright, I'll let everyone know there's some form of food waiting. I'll leave out the celebratory part unless we win."

Orion whooped, nearly knocking something essential to the meal over but catching it at the last minute. Sera glanced at her husband, "Darling...ecstatic rejoicing comes after cooking."

"Right," he said. "Shall I refrain from sweeping you around the kitchen until after the cooking too?"

Mistoffelees just rolled his eyes.

"Well...depends, I've currently got a knife in hand, so perhaps when I'm done with the salad," Sera responded with a smile.

"Alright, alright, I can wait," Orion said, going back to making sure the oven was working.

o.o.o.o

Tantomile stormed into Alonzo's office, "The talent show is a fixture here and is of great importance to my family. Those Wildcats will turn it into a farce. I want them out."

"Excuse me?" Alonzo blinked at her.

"The staff. They're going to ruin it this year. I want them out."

"Is your brother not working with the staff? Besides which it's a time honored tradition..."

"Don't mention him to me. Traditions change. My parents have important guests coming. We'll need every employee working the party, and not on stage."

"But," Alonzo started and shook his head. "I suppose I will distribute those flyers, won't I?"

She nodded briskly, "Yes, Alonzo."

He sighed heavily, creating the plainest flyers he could, printing off several copies and trudging toward the kitchen where most of the staff participating in the show could be found.

Grids was between locations in her golf cart and pulled to a stop next to him, "Hello, sir."

"Miss Laurent," he greeted.

"So I've just dropped Mrs. Lionesse off at her pedicure, was there something else you wanted me to see to before I go check on how things are going with the dog groomers?"

"You'll have to distribute these," he replied. "Preferably at the end of shift."

She skimmed them, her eyes widening, "What? But, Mr. Alonzo..."

"No discussion!" he said, tensing clearly. "This is the world of business where people who want to keep their jobs because they have mortgages they wish to pay, as well as tuition bills, and car payments and everything else! Sometimes we perform tasks we think unpleasant for that paycheck to land in our all-too-empty pockets! Besides which, have you ever heard Miss Zimmerman in a fit? Perhaps a fit loud enough to get her parents to fire me? I don't want to do this but I can hardly say no to her!" He was obviously on the verge of complete mental breakdown and the summer wasn't even half over yet.

Griddlebone sat in silence for a long moment, before offering him a faint but gentle smile, "May I get you a cup of tea, sir?"

"Chamomile would be lovely," he managed, collapsing in the golf cart. "And remind me to update my resume."

She glanced at him as she started the cart up again, "And what should I remind you to add on that resume?"

"Hm? Puts up well with brats perhaps?"

That earned a faint laugh, "How about something less likely to get you a job at a pre-school. Something more like...capable of diffusing difficult situations while benefiting as many people as is possible."

Alonzo offered her a weary smile. "I'm sorry about this."

She shrugged, "There isn't much you can do against a Zimmerman."

"No. Perhaps the brother will surprise everyone and fight it. He's never tried to fight her before so I wonder if he would win."

Grids shrugged, "I don't know, we'll see. He...seems really passive when it comes to his family."

Alonzo sighed. "He is. I can't really blame him. I try not to psycho-analyze my employers but I'm sure that boy would make a fantastic graduate thesis."

That earned a quiet laugh, "Well, you could always ask him. He's a lot nicer than most of us gave him credit for."

"He's been actually making friends this summer," Alonzo said. "Which I think is very good for him. Still, from what I was hearing  _I_  was looking forward to this number you were working on. Ah well, we are but workers and must do as we are told I suppose."

She offered him another slight smile, pulling up outside the kitchen, "Give me a minute to get your tea."

"Thank you," he said, leaning further down the seat.

She hopped out of the cart, returning a few minutes later with a mug of chamomile tea, "Is there anything I can get you?"

"The tea is enough," he said. "Good luck with the others."

"Thank you," she picked up the fliers, steeled herself and entered the kitchen again.

He watched her leave with a long sigh, sipping at the tea as he finally got out of the cart and made his way back to his office.

Grids entered the kitchen, looking around at the rather noisy chaos, "Hey, guys! Guys! I have an announcement!"

Everyone stopped and turned toward her, Mistoffelees and Macavity both near the front of the group.

She drew a deep breath, "All junior staffers will be required to work on show night."

There were muttered gasps and Mistoffelees sat down hard on a chair pulled out from one of the tables the staff sat at. "What?" Macavity was the one to actually thunder.

"'No staff participation in the show will be allowed. No exceptions.' Sorry guys, it's all written here." She held out the stack of fliers.

Some of them swarmed around her, Jenny looking particular stricken. "But things were going so well," she sighed.

"Has anyone told Coricopat?" Mistoffelees murmured. "What about Jemi? Or, Tugger?"

Grids shook her head, "I haven't seen Cori yet. Jemi's the pianist, it's her job to participate. And...well, Tugger's new job came with membership rights."

"Son of a bitch," Mistoffelees muttered and glanced at the clock, grabbing one of the fliers and heading out to find Coricopat.

Grids watched him go, sighing, "I...I'm sorry guys. Alonzo gave me the orders, but...his hands are tied too."

"We were doing well," Macavity sighed. "I was even starting to accept the Poodle."

Jenny shook her head, looking at her friend. "I feel bad for Mr. Alonzo really. He has to deal with queen diva every summer and she actually does control his fate."

Munkustrap nodded at that, "Heck, Zimmerman even got Mac and I dancing. Pity it's gone in smoke. His sister's a bitch."

Tumble leaned against one of the counters, "Well, I guess we're lucky. W-we only have to d-deal with her whims this summer. Jenny's g-got a point."

"She's such a bitch," Jenny sighed and Tugger strolled into the kitchen, actually intending to each lunch with his friends for the first time in several days. He stopped as everyone turned to stare at him, Macavity's look particularly murderous.

"Uh, guys?"

Pounce just shouldered past him to get back to work cooking. Munkustrap picked up his serving tray and headed to wait on Ladies' Luncheon, ignoring his cousin beyond a dark look sent in his direction.

"Guys?" Tugger looked around, expression falling slightly. Alright, so he may have been a jerk more dazzled by college basketball players and Swiss cheese sandwiches but he didn't think he deserved this treatment.

Grids offered him one of the flyers before giving Mac a kiss on the cheek, "I gotta get back to work. Miss Jacobsen's dog needs specific care that the groomers need to hear about."

"Good luck, love," he said, kissing her cheek and moving away from Tugger who was gaping in astonishment at the flyer.

Tumble offered Tugger a sad smile, "I gotta get back out to the pool deck."

"No, wait," he said, reaching forward. "I mean, what is this?"

"It's what it looks like. We can't perform th-this year."

"But, I'm a staff member, right? I mean, who the hell did this?"

"No. You're not junior staff anymore." Tumble kept walking, leaving it to Tugger to catch up, "You're salaried. You can still perform."

Jaw dropping Tugger looked back at the flyer and ran after Tumble. "Wait, Tumble," he tried again. "Look, this is insane. Why won't you actually look at me?"

"Because it's like looking at someone I don't know. I...I d-don't know if I can do this, Tugger."

"Do what?" Tugger asked, stomach dropping. Had he really let things get so badly?

"Us. I don't even know you a-anymore."

"Tumble, come on, I'm still me," he protested. "I mean, alright, so I got distracted that doesn't change who I am!"

"Distracted? Blowing off dates? Ditching your friends? That doesn't seem like you."

"I... can't I at least make it up to you?" Tugger pleaded. "Come on Tumble," he pulled on the other's arm. "At least look at me. Please. One more chance. I was a douche, I get it. Can I please prove it to you?"

Tumble turned to look at him, "One more chance? How many strikes do you want me to give you?"

"I'm aware of what I'm doing now, so this is the last one," he said, swallowing.

Tumble frowned, "And the next time someone offers you a shiny scholarship?"

"If I screw that one up you can walk away. Just please don't walk away  _now_. I've had some time to think the last few days. Come on, the first time temptation shows up it's the worst right?"

Tumble didn't look convinced, "I..."

"You don't have to agree now," Tugger said after a moment. "It's a week and a half until the talent show, right? Give me until then to prove it and you can decide that night."

"Alright. I'll tell you then. I need to g-get back to work n-now though."

Tugger swallowed and nodded, letting him go.


	12. I Used to Watch You

Coricopat was going over the choreography, Jemima free for the moment to accompany him. He was dressed down from his usual attire, wearing a simple black tee and jeans with a dark tan fedora.

They had a real chance to pull this off. He completed the single section of the choreography, singing through the dance, not caring for the acoustics of the room, but they'd do. He stopped at the end of the section and asked if she'd start from the top again.

She just started to play the keys again when Mistoffelees appeared at the door, flyer clutched in one hand. "Cor," he said, softly. "I... need a word."

The choreographer gave the cut off for Jemi, turning to Misto, "Yeah?"

He held out the flyer. "Your sister."

Cori took the flyer and read it over, paling, "She didn't..."

"Did," he replied, looking like he wasn't sure he should be laughing or crying.

The taller teen's jaw tensed, "Like hell she's getting away with this."

Mistoffelees blinked. "She's not?"

"I'll go talk to her. If that doesn't work I'll go to Mom."

Considering him a long moment, Mistoffelees finally nodded. "Alright."

Coricopat drew a deep breath, glancing at the other, "I'll get this sorted. Tell the others that either way, we've got rehearsal still this afternoon. I'll get it figured out either now or tonight."

"Alright," Mistoffelees said quietly, nodding to Jemi and glancing back at Coricopat. "I should go then."

Cori leaned over to give him a brief kiss on the cheek, "Take care."

Mistoffelees blinked, glancing sideways at that and nodded. "Yeah. Thanks." He turned to leave, unsure what he was reacting to.

Coricopat drew back, watching him go before glancing at Jemima. He drew a steadying breath and headed for where he knew his sister would be setting up for her own rehearsal.

Tugger beat him there. "Tantomile!" he yelled, having made a stop by Alonzo's office first.

Tant looked up in surprise, and then looked him over, "What?"

Coricopat appeared, stopping a few paces away, but opting to stay quiet for the moment.

"The hell is this?" Tugger demanded, waving the flyer in front of her face.

She shrugged, "It's true. There's too many guests this year, all of the wait staff has to work."

"Well, you're in a whole lot of trouble then," Tugger declared. "Since I'm wait staff."

She blinked, "You're what? No. That's not right. You're a golf instructor!"

"Asked for my old job back," Tugger replied with a shrug. "I'm not as good at golf as this place needs for an instructor and I didn't like what those Italian shoes were doing to my image."

She gaped at him, "Fine!" She turned to her brother, "Stick some batteries in your tiki warrior costume and we'll do our number."

Coricopat shrugged, "Can't. I sold it on e-bay last week."

Tugger crossed his arms over his chest, though he gave Coricopat a long look. "So, if you want your duet, you're going to have to deal with the staff doing their act. Because hey, I'm willing to do it. But only if they do too."

Tant looked between the two of them in horror, "You can't be serious."

"Unless you don't think you can beat us," Cori offered with a smirk.

"Fine! I'll go talk to Alonzo!" She stormed off, leaving her brother smiling widely behind her.

Tugger blinked after her, a little surprised that had worked.

Coricopat chuckled, "Just have to give her a challenge to beat."

"Are you going to be giving them a challenge?" Tugger asked with an arched brow.

Cori shrugged, "Doesn't really matter if we do or not. As long as she thinks I think she can't beat us that's all that matters at this point."

Tugger arched a brow. "Kay. Well, go give her a challenge then."

"Good luck singing with her," Coricopat slipped away, headed for the kitchen.

Tugger hooked his hands in his belt loops and considered the stage at large, sighing.

o.o.o.o

Mistoffelees tensed as Tugger approached him the next day. "Hey, can we talk?" Tugger asked, shoulders tense and expression wary.

"Why, does one of your sandwiches need more swiss cheese?" his best friend asked, leaning back and giving him a long look.

Tugger grimaced. "I deserved that."

"You did."

With a sigh, Tugger sat down beside the smaller teen, who obligingly scooted over on the low wall he was sitting on. "I was a jerk," Tugger started.

"You were."

"Look, can I finish?" Tugger asked, shoving Mistoffelees' shoulder playfully. "I was a jerk and I'm sorry."

"Well, I think you made up for some of it by scolding Tant into giving the staff back the talent show," Mistoffelees murmured, glancing down.

"I hear you're dancing again now," Tugger added, looking at his friend side ways.

"Oh, god, am I out of my mind?" Mistoffelees asked, turning back to him.

Laughing, the taller teen nodded. "Most likely. You ever, I don't know, talk to him about the whole dancing thing you have going?"

"Not quite," Mistoffelees admitted and paused. "So, you're not going to be that whole scholarship chasing, Tant toy douche anymore?"

"It's the goal not to be," Tugger said with a nod.

"Great. Can I tell you how stupid those Italian shoes looked on you?" Mistoffelees asked, a grin breaking out over his face and Tugger punched his arm lightly.

o.o.o.o

Mistoffelees glanced at Coricopat several days later after rehearsal, running a hand through his hair. "We've been making a lot of progress." The issue with the staff not performing had been solved quickly and they were back on track.

"We have?" Coricopat shook his head as he registered what Mistoffelees had been talking about, and it wasn't  _them_. "Oh, yes, we have."

"In dancing," Mistoffelees said, looking around as the other employees were filing out.

The taller teen nodded, watching the others leave, "Yes, quite a bit. We'll certainly have a good performance to give at least."

"Bit less than a week now until the show."

"It is, yes. I think we can do it, yet."

"Dude, we taught Macavity to keep a beat, we can do anything," Mistoffelees said with a smile.

Coricopat laughed quietly at that, "Perhaps so." He paused for a long moment, "What do you say to getting a swim before you head home?"

"A swim. Can I actually do that?" Mistoffelees asked, tilting his head to look at the other.

"You count as my guest since you're off the clock."

"Oh, cool," Mistoffelees said. "I don't have a swim suit though."

"I've got a spare. My guess is our waist sizes aren't actually that far off..."

"Right, well, so long as you don't mind me wearing your clothes," he said with a faint smile. "They'd just be long on my but that's okay."

Cori offered him a smile in return, "I don't mind. Come on up, I'll see if I can find them."

"Cool," Mistoffelees said, trailing after him.

They reached Coricopat's suite and he opened the door, motioning the other in ahead of him. Looking around, Mistoffelees whistled lowly. "Some room. Suite, oh my god there's more than one room."

Cori nodded slightly, "Yeah, it's...rather large." He slipped into the bedroom and then into the walk-in closet that was there, going through and looking for a couple pairs of swim trunks.

Mistoffelees trailed after him and blinked. "This isn't even your home. How many clothes do you have?"

"It is my home for the summer, every summer as long as I can remember. And about a third of these are possible costumes Tant made me drag along, though they can double as day to day clothes."

"Oh," Mistoffelees started flipping through some of the clothing idly. "It's nice stuff."

Cori shrugged, but nodded, "I'll probably donate quite a bit of it this next year. Tant can stick it if she thinks I'm bothering to not clash at this point."

Mistoffelees turned back to him. "You color coordinate your clothing with your sister?"

"Yes? Well, not so much color coordinate as make sure we don't clash. So no lime green when she's wearing her hot pink, etc."

"Huh," Mistoffelees said, running his hand through some of the shirts. "I do like this one though."

Coricopat turned to look at the shirt, "Oh, yeah, I don't get to wear that one as often as I'd like."

"'Cause of clashing?"

"Cause Tant threatened to burn it last time I wore it."

Mistoffelees continued fingering it. "You should wear it for the talent show."

Cori grinned faintly at that, "I could probably reasonably do that." He hesitated for a moment before holding out two pairs of swim trunks, "Take your pick."

Mistoffelees laughed, taking the shorter pair. "Will I get lost my way to the bathroom?"

That earned a chuckle, "No, it's the other door attached to the bedroom."

"Cool," he said, grinning and moving over, closing the door behind him and re-emerging a few moments later.

Coricopat had changed quickly and was waiting for him, "Shall we?"

"Sure," he said, feeling suddenly more exposed than he was used to. Cori grabbed a couple of towels, trying not to dwell on how good Misto looked in a swimsuit.

"You lead or my lead?" Mistoffelees asked, teasing lightly.

"Yours I think."

Smiling, the short bobbed a half bow before turning and heading down toward the pool. The employees had long since left and most of the club members were gone too. It was strange seeing it so empty. Coricopat followed him, setting his towel on one of the lounges by the poolside. He glanced at Misto, offering him a grin before diving into the water.

Watching him for a moment, Mistoffelees followed into the poor more sedately, taking the stairs before submerging himself and swimming the length and back, stopping somewhere in the middle and shaking the water out of his eyes.

Cori swam over, stopping a little ways away from him, "Is..." He shook his head, scrapping the question.

"Is?" Mistoffelees tilted his head.

"Nothing."

Mistoffelees swam a bit closer, touching his feet to the bottom but barely considering his height. "No, you wanted to ask something?"

Coricopat sighed, "Is everything alright with us?"

"Alright with us?" Mistoffelees blinked. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that...oh I don't know. Something...I don't know, felt off with the date yesterday."

"Oh," Mistoffelees said, shifting in the water. "I mean, it did?"

Cori nodded slightly, "Maybe I'm imagining it, but it did, sort of."

Mistoffelees ran a hand through his hair, letting his palms rest against the top of the pool water as he considered. "Well, I mean, in what ways did it seem off?"

"Well...I...that is...any time I brought up anything honestly beyond school or this summer you avoided the question. And I don't know, it felt more like two friends going out to eat, except for the fact that I know, or I thought I did, that we like each other."

"I do like you," he said, inching a bit closer in the water. "But I'm not good at this. I'm just not good at trusting people and you got a lot more information in a very short amount of time than a lot of others had. I guess that just... made me slam on the brakes."

"I..." Coricopat sighed, "I suppose I can understand that."

"I didn't mean to," Mistoffelees said quietly.

"I, I do get that. And I'll wait, it just seemed rather a rapid retreat and I wasn't expecting it."

Moving forward against Mistoffelees lightly touched both of Coricopat's side, not quite wrapping his arms around his waist. "I'm scared too."

Cori put his hand against Mistoffelees' cheek, "Can I help with that at all?"

"I don't know. Things like this, they just don't happen," he said softly, leaning into the touch.

"Like...us?"

"Yeah. Things like watching someone for six years, things like a summer fling, things like dancing and singing together and making it work."

"They can work though. They can happen. I don't want this to be a fling."

Swallowing, Mistoffelees tilted his face up. "I want to believe that..."

"Is there anything I could do to convince you?" Coricopat asked quietly.

"I don't know. I mean, I trust you as far as the talent show goes because I know you want to beat your sister but... I just don't know beyond that." His fingers were fiddling with Coricopat's waistband and as soon as he realized that he stilled them, not quite meeting the taller's eyes.

Coricopat swallowed hard at that contact, "I-I want to help you as much as I can to trust me, but I don't know how to help with that."

"I know," he said, letting out a frustrated sigh. "It's a thing and it's hard, and you don't wave your hand and have it all figured out. I'm trying but there are certain things I just can't do or say yet."

"And I'll respect that, but perhaps just let me know when I've edged into that territory rather than avoid the question?" Coricopat murmured, tilting his head down closer toward Mistoffelees'.

"I... I'll try," he said, still not looking Coricopat in the eyes but not moving back either.

Cori hesitated for a moment before tipping the other's chin up to kiss him lightly. Mistoffelees hesitated, tightening his grip on Coricopat's waist and returning the kiss softly.

Coricopat's arm circled the other, pulling him just slightly closer as he pressed into the kiss, gently. He wasn't pushing, but it wasn't fully Misto's lead either. Which was probably a good thing considering how much Mistoffelees was still thinking this was a bad idea. He leaned his neck back slightly, allowing the kiss to deepen.

The taller teen drew back for a breath after a moment, resting his forehead against the other's, not letting go of Misto's waist. Swallowing, Mistoffelees let his hands trail up and down Coricopat's back for a moment. "I'm scared," he repeated, quietly.

"I-I know. So am I. To a lesser extent."

Finally raising a hand Mistoffelees ran it along Coricopat's cheek bone. "Yeah?"

Cori nodded slightly, "Yeah."

"I used to watch you," Mistoffelees murmured, "In a hopefully non creepy stalker sort of way I mean. But when we moved here, I missed New York. Arizona is... nice but it's New York City to a desert. I wasn't handling it well and I missed being able to get on a subway and go see a play. The... the first time I actually noticed you was when I sawe the school play the first year I was here."

Cori offered him a faint smile, "That soon? Really?"

"Yeah." He nodded, looking down and dropping his hand back to where the other one was still. "I think I went to just about every school production we had. Dragged Tugger to quite a few too. When he decided to try out for the play rather than being shocked all I remember thinking was  _please_  don't let his cousins find out I was the one who used to make him go to plays with me. I did not want to get blamed for this situation."

"You...you came to every play?" Coricopat didn't look like he could quite believe anyone would do that, "That...I...wow. And Tugger's decision was his own. He likes performing, any...anyone can see that."

"Oh, it was entirely his own choice but at the time it was quite panic inducing," Mistoffelees laughed. "Besides, I could have tainted him somehow or... something." He bit his lip, finally looking back up at the other. "And yeah, I did. Or at least just about every one. I could have missed one somewhere along the line but..."

Cori smiled at that, "You...I think that may be the biggest compliment I've ever gotten. I feel bad that I didn't notice you til the next year."

"The next year?" Mistoffelees asked, pressing a bit closer.

The taller nodded at that, "Yeah, Probably around the next November or so."

"Why?" Mistoffelees asked. "Why'd you notice me?"

"Do you remember standing up for that sixth grader against the eighth grade track stars?"

Mistoffelees paused a moment, recalling the incident. "Victor? Yeah. They were being jerks."

"That was the reason, and the point where I really started to notice you."

Mistoffelees smiled faintly. "I do have this terrible habit of standing up to people so much bigger than I am. At least when I yell at Mac I know he likes me on the inside."

Coricopat grinned slightly at that, "This is true. Besides I think most of your teammates would have your back too."

Mistoffelees grinned. "Well, mostly. Tugger... well, he did usually. Pounce is laid back enough I get away with a lot. Mac is sometimes thin ice and Munku too but we mostly get along. When the nick names about my height aren't in play that is..."

"Who mocks that?"

"Oh, I get crap from every freshman on the team for like a week. And I don't think Macavity has called me something but pip-squeak in the last three years," he rolled his eyes.

Coricopat shook his head at that, pulling the other just a little closer, "I like your height, you fit."

Eyes widening slightly in surprise, Mistoffelees grinned after a moment, relaxing against the other's chest. "I must agree I find this fairly comfy."

Smiling faintly, Coricopat rested his chin on the other's head, "What time do you need to be home?"

He hummed, pushing a bit closer. "Sometime. My parents know about the talent show so I think they're expecting me late anyway."

Pulling back enough to lean down and kiss the other again, Coricopat smiled softly, "Good to know." Mistoffelees considered the kiss a moment and wrapped his fingers in Coricopat's hair, pulling him down again into a harder kiss.

That caused the other to startle faintly, but he quickly pressed into the kiss, deepening it. One hand coming to rest on Coricopat's waist, Mistoffelees' other combed through his hair. Cori pulled the other closer, his other hand going to tangle in Misto's thick locks.

A moment later, Mistoffelees pulled away, slightly out of breath. "Well, I..."

"Yeah...?"

"I should go," he managed finally. "I don't really want to."

"I...don't really want you to... But you probably should."

Smiling, Mistoffelees continued combing his fingers through Coricopat's brown hair. "I'll be back tomorrow."

Cori offered him a gentle smile, "I'll see you then I suppose. Should head upstairs so you can get dried off and changed..."

"Should," Mistoffelees agreed, leaning up to kiss him again anyway.

The other finally drew back, swimming back to the edge of the pool and pulling himself out.

Mistoffelees paused, backstroking a few times and going once more around the pool, enjoying the stretch of his muscles underwater before finally getting out. "You know, as a kid, I used to always try dancing underwater."

Coricopat smiled at that, "Really?"

"I liked how weightless it was. Took me a while to figure out you had to be anchored to do a lot of the dance moves," Mistoffelees replied. "You know what really didn't work in a swimming pool? Tap."

That garnered a laugh, "I bet it didn't..."

Wrapping a towel around his shoulders, Mistoffelees smiled. "Ballet is slightly more effective, but not by that much."

Coricopat wrapped the other towel around himself and nodded, "I bet."

"You're betting a lot tonight," Mistoffelees teased. "Come on, let's find my clothes again."

The taller boy bit back his first comment, "Yes, let's."

Mistoffelees arched a brow, biting back a grin. "I mean, I should anyway."

Coricopat managed not to blush, "Yes, probably, shall we then?"

Grinning, Mistoffelees moved past him on the way back to the suite. Coricopat avoided the urge to pause and admire the view before he followed the other up to the suite.

o.o.o.o.

Having finished both his shift and rehearsal with Tantomile, Tugger made his way to the dance studio where the employees were working, leaning against the door and watching them, a fond smile on his face while watching Tumble. Alright, so he would have preferred to be working with them rather than Tantomile, but he enjoyed watching.

The rehearsal came to a close and Tumble turned to go, he was due to have a date with Tugger right after rehearsal, he only hoped the other remembered. He smiled when he saw Tugger at the door, "Hey."

"Hey," Tugger replied, producing some flowers he'd bought in the small shop on club property. After all, many rich husbands had things to make up to their wives and Alonzo had put the gift shop in years ago.

Tumble's brow arched, "Flowers?"

"Sure," Tugger said with a grin. "I mean, unless you want chocolates instead."

"F-flowers are good. They're nice."

"The color made me think of you," he said. "Well, and they're sorta cute flowers."

Tumble blushed slightly, "Thank you. H-how are you?"

"Doing good... I mean, as good as can be," he said. "Better now. If I ever, remotely, get dazzled by Tantomile again... slap me. Then knock me down, chain me up, and drag me away. Or get Mac and Munku to do it. Just something."

"I think I-I'll talk your c-cousins into doing that."

"Just stop me, somehow," Tugger said, leaning down for a quick kiss. "Work up any appetite dancing?"

The other nodded, "Some, yes."

"Let's get dinner," Tugger said, still grinning, though he paused, wrapping his arm around Tumble's waist. "I missed you, when I was being an idiot."

"And I missed you too. A lot. It wasn't the s-same when you were like that."

"Yeah," Tugger pulled him a bit tighter. "Tant has nothing on you guys. Hopefully though, this show will get things out of her system and she'll bloody leave me alone. Even if she doesn't, I know better now."

"Good. What do you think will h-happen with the show?"

"No idea," Tugger said. "But from what I can tell? Misto and Cori are going to whoop our asses. And I'm pretty much fine with that."

"Good to know you're alright with that. Misto and Cori seem t-to be getting on well."

"Yeah," Tugger said with a slight frown. "I really should see about making things up to Misto too. He's sorta been ducking out of doors when I come around the corner."

"He...was really mad."

Tugger ran his hand through his hair. "God, I know. I deserve it too. I was acting like a rich snob around him and I know exactly why I shouldn't have."

Tumble's brow rose, "Why?"

"It's Misto," Tugger shrugged. "It's like... one of his triggers. Snobbery equals instant anger. It took a bit of begging to get him to agree to this job and I threw it in his face. So, I will go down on one knee and apologize for that. But for now... where do you wanna go for dinner?"

"What about the Mexican place near the school?"

"Sounds good, my treat though," Tugger said, opening the passenger door of his truck for Tumble before going over to his side.

Tumble climbed in, closing the door and buckling his seat belt, "So, you think after all this you'll land that scholarship?"

"Considering how much I've ticked off Tantomile by standing up to her? No idea. I hope so, since it would be nice to get something out of this mess but," he shrugged. "I think her dad still likes me at least."

"Well, if her dad still likes you that's promising..."

"Yeah," Tugger said, flashing him another grin. "So, you like the flowers?"

Tumble grinned, "Yeah, I do."

Tugger grinned, pulling out of the parking lot. "Good."

"I'm...glad you made it t-tonight."

"I am too," he said softly. "I plan to make it to a lot more nights too. Let's chalk this period of brief craziness down as that, alright? Maybe we'll be able to laugh about it later."

Tumble offered him a bit of a smile at that, "Maybe so..."

"I hope so."

"Well, let's take it a step at a time, starting with dinner."

"Dinner it shall be!" Tugger declared, driving toward the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which a lot of relationships are dealt with.


	13. Dating the Poodle

Coricopat glanced at the clock. He and Misto had agreed to meet in the dance studio for a short time between clocking off and the start of rehearsal. He set the music in the CD player, considering for a moment before locating the right track.

The smaller teen slipped in several minutes later. "Hey. You wanted me?"

"I...was wondering if you'd be willing to do a private dance, you and I, before everyone gets here?"

Mistoffelees hesitated for a moment and nodded. "I suppose so. Which dance?"

Cori paused for a long moment, "Tango?"

Brows shooting up Mistoffelees considered him. "The tango? Really now?"

"I...yes? I mean, if you'd rather not..."

"I can tango," Mistoffelees said with a grin, stepping forward. "Sure you can handle it?"

Coricopat smirked, "Well, I should hope I can."

Stepping forward, matching the smirk, Mistoffelees tilted his head to the CD player. "Got any music for this?"

The taller teen hit the play button and stepped into the lead's position, holding out his hands to draw Mistoffelees in.

Settling his hands into the follow's position, Mistoffelees raised hazel eyes to meet Coricopat's, a slight smirk still playing across his features.

Coricopat pulled the other close, leading the way through the dance, rather enjoying having Mistoffelees as his partner this time. He'd had passable partners before, but this time there was more spark.

Not only was there more spark, but Mistoffelees practically molded to him, flashing him a teasing grin at certain points, and following his lead almost impeccably. The shorter teen was enjoying it as well, having not done the tango in quite a while. It was a very different dance with someone you actually had chemistry with.

They came to the end of the dance and Coricopat pulled his partner closer, leaning down and kissing him his arms still around him.

Mistoffelees leaned hard into the kiss after that particular dance. The tango sometimes felt like a tease the entire dance and he slipped his hands from Coricopat's, gripping his shoulders instead. Coricopat took a couple steps back, pulling Misto with him, until his back was against the wall. He deepened the kiss, heedless of the fact that rehearsal was due to start in moments.

Mistoffelees chuckled. "Honestly," he said, pulling back just enough to breath, punctuating his words every once and a while with another nipping kiss. "I should be against the wall since I need extra help with my height."

Coricopat smirked at that, "That could be arranged, if you like." He titled his head down further to nip at Mistoffelees' throat.

Mistoffelees grinned, tilting his neck back for a moment before pulling Coricopat's face up into another kiss just as something crashed by the door way.

"What in the name of hell?" Macavity yelped, having walked in with most of the rest of the employees but being the first to figure out how to restart his vocal chords.

Coricopat startled, releasing Misto and pushing him gently away. He bent down to pick up his hat from where it had fallen, a blush tinting his cheeks. He made a mental note that the dance studio probably wasn't the best place to have a make-out session. At least not  _before_  rehearsal.

"Um," Mistoffelees started, looking between them and Macavity who was staring open-jawed. "Right."

"No, what the hell?" Macavity repeated, Jemima slipping in the room and going to the piano but standing in case they needed her defense-though she hoped they wouldn't.

Coricopat frowned at Macavity, "My apologies for that display. If you all are able to concentrate we do have a rehearsal to complete today."

"No," Macavity said. "We're dealing with this first. Pip-squeak!" he turned to Mistoffelees. "What?"

"We're dating," he replied, jaw firm.

"You're dating the poodle?" Macavity demanded.

Cori's entire body tensed, "You have a problem with that,  _Hollister_?"

"Mac," Mistoffelees growled when he opened his mouth again. Grabbing Macavity's arm he dragged the taller boy into a corner. "Stop it."

"Stop being worried? Misto, you really don't understand-"

"Yeah, I do," he snapped, crossing his arms over his chest. "Are we really going to have a problem with this?"

"Yeah! Weren't you dating, who, Abigail or something? The cheerleader?"

"For like two days," Mistoffelees replied. "Come on, Mac."

"But, the poodle!" Macavity protested, arms akimbo.

"Stop calling him that!"

Coricopat drew a deep breath, pulling his gaze away from the two of them, "Alright, while they get that sorted, we'll all get started. Before anyone else asks, yes. Mistoffelees and I are dating. If there is a problem with this talk to us, we'll be willing to explain. For the moment, let's go over the routine again."

It took Mistoffelees and Macavity another couple moments, the rest of the employees mostly breaking up into their pairs and practicing some of the steps, starting with the single steps.

Finally Macavity stalked up to Coricopat. "A word," he growled and left the room, Mistoffelees trailing up to Coricopat.

"I can lead the class," he said softly.

Cori glanced at him, hesitating before he nodded, "Alright, I'll try to be back before the end of practice." With that he slipped out after Macavity.

"Good luck," Mistoffelees murmured, watching them before correcting Pounce's step.

Macavity was waiting with his arms crossed over his chest, glowering. Coricopat strode over to his former friend, "What?"

"The hell do you think you're doing to him?"

"Dating him. Seeing him. Caring about him."

"And when your sister shows up and disapproves?" Macavity demanded, posture still aggressive.

"Then she can stick it."

Macavity drew back slightly at that. "Seriously? Because last time I remember a distinctly different answer."

Coricopat tensed, "I was in  _fourth grade_. Tant was...I was still a bit in awe of her. But frankly, it's far enough in the past I don't have to explain myself to you anymore."

"No, but I swear to god, poodle, if you hurt him I will seriously hunt you down."

"I don't doubt it in the least. I have no intention of hurting him. But, by god, stop calling me that. I am not Tantomile's  _lapdog._ "

"Yeah, well, you've certainly always acted like it," Macavity huffed and paused. "Besides, he sorta made me promise to stop. But considering this entire conversation is a threat if you fuck things up? I get to call you that as much as I want right now."

Coricopat crossed his arms, "Fine. Consider the threat received and understood. God, you sports teams really do treat each other like family, don't you?"

"Yup," Macavity nodded. "So don't mess with one of ours, okay?"

"I got that. This isn't the first threat I've gotten from you lot."

"Oh good," Macavity smirked.

"So, shall we return to rehearsal?"

"Sure," Macavity shrugged, heading back into the room and taking his place, glancing at Grids.

Grids arched an eyebrow at him, expecting an explanation later. Coricopat wove his way along the wall, until he reached Mistoffelees' side, holding out his hand as they reached the couples' section of the routine. Mistoffelees flowed easily into the dance with Coricopat, offering him a smile.

o.o.o.o

The night of the talent show finally arrived. Fedora on, Mistoffelees glanced around the serving area as guests starting filing in. He turned to deal with an order but froze when he looked back. A man had seated himself at one of the tables he was supposed to serve.

Pouncival glanced at his teammate, "Misto? You set for tonight?"

"I..." he blinked, and suddenly took several steps back. "No."

Coricopat entered the kitchen at that moment, "Hello, all, you think you can make it through serving and get backstage in time to get set?"

Mistoffelees thrust the tray he was holding at Macavity and fled. The taller teen blinked. "What the hell just happened?"

Cori shrugged at that, "I'll check on him." He turned and took off after Mistoffelees.

Macavity grabbed Munkustrap and went over to look at the tables. "Alright, who sat down in the last five minutes?"

His twin considered, pointing to about four tables, "The people at those three tables and the gentleman up there."

"The..." Macavity frowned at him. "Pounce, come here."

Pounce rolled his eyes but came over, "Yeah?"

"That guy, over there. The pompous looking one. Take like... a generation and two hundred pounds off."

The other blinked, "Well, darken the skin tone too...he could be Misto..."

"Yeah, Misto who just turned tailed and fled," Macavity said, tilting his head.

Pounce scowled at that, "Guess we'll find out why."

"Munkustrap, you take the table, would you?" Macavity asked.

Munkus blinked, "Me? Why me?"

"Do you really want me in a possibly violate situation concerning pipsqueak?" Macavity arched a brow.

"Point. I'll go deal with it."

"Thanks," Macavity said, patting his brother's shoulder. Munkustrap steeled himself and made his way into the dining room.

Coricopat finally caught up to Mistoffelees, clearing his throat to let the other know he was there. Mistoffelees was still walking by that point, finally turning. "I can't do it."

"Why? I...I mean I understand the dancing thing, but hadn't we talked about that?"

"We did," Mistoffelees managed, hands raising and then falling again.

"What's wrong, Mistoffelees?"

"I just, I can't," Mistoffelees said, getting more and more high pitched. "I just can't. I can't go out there and do this."

"Mistoffelees, why?" Coricopat reached out and placed a gentle hand on the other's shoulder.

"B-be-beca-because," he started stammering, verging faster and faster on panic.

Suddenly another voice called out. "Misto!"

Head snapping around, Mistoffelees looked at the man striding toward them. "D-dad."

Orion stepped up, looking over Coricopat for a moment before staring back at his son. Cori took a half step back, considering Orion for a long moment, but letting him deal with Mistoffelees.

Mistoffelees turned huge hazel eyes on Orion. "I, I, I can't."

"Yeah, you can," Orion said, putting both hands on Mistoffelees' shoulders. "You agreed to do this and you can."

"Not like this," Mistoffelees repeated. "Not with-"

"Misto, look at him. You can do this. You love dancing. And a lot of people are relying on you. And you have to do me a huge favor," his father said each word slowly, making sure they were getting through to his son. His son who so rarely had panic attacks, but when they happened they were quite extraordinary.

"What?" Mistoffelees finally asked.

"Go traumatize the  _hell_  out of him."

Coricopat blinked at that. Traumatize who?

"You can do it," he said, patting his son's check.

"Thanks dad," Mistoffelees muttered.

"You're mom's already snarking at him. Do your best!" Orion said. "Speaking of which, I should go provide support."

Cori watched Orion go, "That was your dad?"

"That was my dad," Mistoffelees agreed, still a bit strangled sounding.

"He...seems nice."

"He has the subtly of a brick wall," Mistoffelees replied, still staring after him. "Possibly a brick wall running into a truck."

"But he seems nice."

"He is. I think he's cooked a feast for tonight, no matter how it goes."

"Well, shall we go traumatize whoever it was he was talking about?"

Biting his lip, Mistoffelees nodded. "I, have you ever heard of Bustopher Jones?"

Coricopat blinked, " _Everyone's_  heard of Bustopher Jones."

"Great. That's less reassuring that I'd hoped. He's out in your audience," Mistoffelees mumbled.

"He...oh that's right, this is his week here isn't it."

Mistoffelees swallowed. "He comes here every year?"

Cori nodded, "Usually just in time for the talent show. I...didn't realize that would be a problem."

"Great," Mistoffelees managed. "Was he here last year?" he asked. "I mean, you know he's from New York, right?" A slight accent from his childhood was slipping into his voice in his distress.

"No. He missed last..." Coricopat paused, "How do you know him?"

"He... he's my uncle," Mistoffelees said after a moment. "He wasn't here last year 'cause... 'cause of..." He shook his head and took a deep breath. "H-how long until we're supposed to go on?"

Coricopat checked his watch, "Thirty minutes." He paused, the other's words actually processing. "Wait...he's your uncle?" The taller teen looked in the direction Orion had gone, "But...I...I didn't realize he had any family."

"My mother married a cook from Greece," Mistoffelees droned. "He hasn't much liked our branch of the family since before I was born."

"Oh...Well, that...I suppose I can see that," Coricopat said, blinking rapidly.

Mistoffelees grimaced. "Yeah. Well. Can't choose your family."

"No, but...well, shall, shall we do as your father asked?"

"What did you suggest?" Mistoffelees asked, shoulders still tensed.

"Your dad mentioned traumatizing your uncle?"

"Right," Mistoffelees smiled finally, strained. "Let's go do that."

Coricopat offered him his hand, "You going to be alright?"

Taking it, Mistoffelees smiled at him. "I will be. I'll make it through this."

"Good," he leaned over and gave the other a brief kiss on the cheek.

Mistoffelees gripped his shoulder. "We'll make it through this too, right?"

"We will. We're going to make it through this."

"Okay. Then let's do it."

o.o.o.o

Serafine entered the dining area, her gaze moving around the room, pausing for a moment on the stage. She smoothed down the front of her dress before making her way through the room, trying to locate the table she and her husband were to be seated at. She paused in her search as she spotted a familiar bulk. Putting on a social smile she approached, "Bustopher, dear brother, what are you doing here?"

Her brother sat up a bit straighter, turning to look at her. "Dear Sera. I might ask you the same."

"I asked first."

"I am here for the talent show," Bustopher replied. "I come here just about every year."

"Just about?" HIs sister's brow arched.

"Well," he huffed. "Clearly last year was an exception."

Her hazel eyes narrowed, "I'm so sorry our prolonged visit ruined your summer plans, Bustopher."

"I suppose it was unavoidable at the time," he said, still huffy.

His sister smiled thinly, "So glad you see my son's emotional trauma as a personal affront."

Bustopher tilted his multiple chins up, not looking phased in the least. "Speaking of which, where ever is he and your husband? You've yet to say what you yourself are doing here."

Sera actually smiled genuinely at that, though there was something in her eyes indicating that it was more at the reaction she hoped to see in another moment than anything else, "Orion's speaking to Misto now. He should be along in a moment. As to what we're doing here? Mistoffelees is performing tonight. Along with the rest of the staff."

That brought her brother up short. "Mistoffelees works here?"

Her eyes widened innocently, "Why yes. Didn't you know that?"

"Here? He degrades himself to work here?" Bustopher's voice was raising slightly as Orion appeared at his wife's elbow.

"Let's sit down, honey."

She glanced at her husband, "Did you locate where we're supposed to be seated yet?" Turning back to her brother she offered him another smile, keeping her voice low so only he and Orion could hear it, "If it's such a dishonor to work here then my guess is it would be to attend here as well. Good evening, Bustopher. Enjoy the show!"

He sputtered something as Orion ducked his head to hide a grin and lead his wife back to where they were seated. He spent a few minutes fiddling with a camera and tripod. Serafine settled at their table, offering her husband a smile, "I really shouldn't bait him, no matter how easy, should I?"

"It would perhaps be wisest," Orion said. "On the other hand, if you're the one baiting him, then I'm not which is probably better for all those involved." He offered her a grin, sitting down. "Got it all hooked up."

"This is true. At least he grew up with me doing so. Now to sit through the other acts before Misto and the others get up."

Orion nodded, leaning back in the chair. "They can't be that bad can they?"

She looked at her husband for a long moment, "Oh, that's right, you didn't have to sit through these growing up. Let's just say I'm glad the best is last."

Orion arched a brow as the first act came on. They really were quite terrible, most of them. Tugger and Tantomile's song was overdone and ridiculous to say the least, and though he loved performing it was obvious Tugger's heart wasn't in to it like it had been during the winter musical.

The curtain opened one more time for the final act. Most of the audience had been ignoring the show as best they could and looked as though they intended to continue until it was over. That gradually changed as the summer staff moved, if not expertly then competently, through the choreography they had been taught. Misto and Cori's voices melded well together and Jemima's lyrics and music demonstrated to a high level of their potential. The lead couple had more than a spark of connection between them and it affected the whole dance.

The two singers had started on opposite sides of the stage, coming together for the final chorus as the group moved into the coupled dance.

Jemi had been careful to keep the lyrics only vaguely romantic, though for anyone who knew Coricopat or Mistoffelees it was obvious exactly what they were singing about.

The dance ended, the staff and Coricopat bowing, him and Mistoffelees still in the center stage.

In the audience Bustopher gaped in some astonishment at the entire spectacle.

The rest of the audience applauded loudly. Coricopat glanced at Mistoffelees, offering him a grin, "We did it."

"We did," Mistoffelees said, swallowing hard but smiling.

Cori stepped back as Alonzo came out on stage with the announcement of the winner as the rest of the acts came out as well.

Alonzo looked at the audience, at Tantomile and cleared his throat. "Well, I mean, the winner of this year's Star Dazzle Award is..."

Tant drew a deep breath, steeling herself and unable to believe she was doing this. She took the microphone from him, smiling at the audience, "My brother, Coricopat Zimmerman, and the Lava Springs junior staffers! If we could get another round of applause for them?"

The audience was more than happy to do that, Tugger having gone to stand by Tumble rather than Tantomile, clapping for his boyfriend.

Mistoffelees looked a bit shocked by that, but offered Coricopat a grin.

Coricopat looked like he couldn't believe what he'd just heard as his sister took the trophy from Alonzo and strode across stage to hand it to him. She offered him a smile, "Hey, I'm a bitch, but I know when I've been beat." At that Mistoffelees had to quickly cover a laugh.

Cori pulled her in for a half hug, "Once a diva, always a diva?"

She nodded, "You won. Good job." Her gaze drifted to Misto for a long moment, "Well, we'd better get off-stage so this place can get cleaned up."


	14. And Lead a Merry Dance

The other staff members quickly dispersed, getting started on clean-up so that they could retreat quicker. The tear down and resetting of the area was done with astonishing rapidity. Cori, who'd managed to duck family greetings from his father, did his best to help. He finally sidled up to Misto, "So, this looking about cleaned up?"

"I think so," he said with a grin. "Why, eager to be elsewhere?"

Coricopat grinned back, "Maybe so. I don't know, it's nice here, but I also feel a bit cooped up sometimes."

"Are you coming over?" Mistoffelees asked, sliding up to him. "There's going to be celebratory food?"

"I was kind of planning to? I hear your dad's a pretty good cook if rumors hold true."

"Well, he makes a killer desert," Mistoffelees said with a grin and paused, looking around. "If we leave now we can get there before everyone else."

"Shall we then?" Cori glanced around, focusing for a moment longer on where Munkus and Mac were working.

"Sure, Mac can finish this up," Mistoffelees called, getting a glare.

"I can help!" Tugger chirped. Macavity gave his cousin a long look.

"You're just making up for the fact you still feel guilty," Macavity said and Tugger nodded.

Laughing and rolling his eyes at the same time Mistoffelees grabbed Coricopat's arm and started pulling him away from the still bickering cousins.

"Your car or should we drive separately?" the taller teen asked as they headed for the parking lot.

"We can take my car," Mistoffelees replied. "I mean, if you don't mind."

"I don't mind at all, as long as you don't mind driving me back out here."

"Well..." Mistoffelees started to tease. "I don't mind."

Coricopat offered him a grin in response, "Good to know. We'd better be off then."

o.o.o.o

Mistoffelees threw open the door to his house, striding inside. "Mom, dad," he called out.

Serafine looked around the doorway of the kitchen as Coricopat entered behind Mistoffelees, "Oh, Misto, you're here earlier than we expected."

"Sorry, is that a problem?" he asked, as Orion appeared, holding a knife from his work in the kitchen.

She shook her head, "No, not at all. How long before the rest of the guests arrive?"

"They were finishing cleaning so probably another twenty minutes both for that and for everyone to figure out their cars," Mistoffelees said, glancing between his parents. "Now, this is probably not going to run as that much of a surprise anymore, but, mom, dad, meet my boyfriend."

Coricopat glanced at Misto in some slight surprise before offering his hand, "Hello."

Sera offered him a bright smile, shaking his hand, "It's good to meet you finally."

Orion brandished the knife for a minute before setting it down carefully and shaking his hand as well. "Really now?"

"Really," Mistoffelees replied, glancing between the three of them.

Cori had watched the knife warily, "Yes, sir. It's good to meet the two of you."

"I would love to say we've heard lots about you..." Orion said and Mistoffelees rolled his eyes affectionately.

"Well, we haven't been dating for that long," Coricopat supplied quietly.

"Good to hear. You're the one who got him dancing again then?" Orion asked with a smile, something still wary in his expression.

"So, is the cake done?" Mistoffelees intercut rather abruptly.

Sera glanced at her son and then at Cori before nodding, "Yes, actually, it just came out."

"Cool," he said with a nod. "Is everything else just about ready?"

Orion gave his son a level look and nodded. "By the way, you fulfilled your task admirably."

"What, traumatizing my uncle?"

Sera laughed quietly at that, "Yes, that. You should have seen his face, it was beautiful."

"Should have filmed that rather than the dance," Mistoffelees joked.

"Even telling him you were staff had him sputtering," Orion said. "I think he thought you were following in your father's footsteps or something."

Coricopat glanced between the three, staying quiet. Serafine nodded her agreement with Orion, "I'm certain he thought something like that. I'd love to just..."

"Just?" Mistoffelees prompted. "Throttle him?"

"Throttling him sounds nice," she admitted.

"There there, mother. We live halfway across the country from him now," Mistoffelees patter her shoulder. "We can mostly ignore him."

"Mostly, yes," she agreed.

"Though," Mistoffelees glanced at Coricopat. "How long does he usually stay at the club?"

"A week," Cori answered. "Though that's the usual stay, sometimes it's more, once in a while it's less."

"Great," Mistoffelees ran a hand through his hair. "Well, I'll just be ducking in and out of doors more often than usual the next few days. No big."

"Well, you always know where you can retreat around the club," Cori offered. Which earned an arched eyebrow from Serafine.

Mistoffelees grinned. "But I think Mr. Alonzo would frown on me not working for long periods of time."

Coricopat chuckled a bit at that, "This is true."

"But thanks. So," he said, turning back to his parents. "Anything else we need to get ready before we end up swarmed with teenagers?"

"No, I think your father and I can handle it," Sera answered. "Though you might see about locating some games if anyone wants to play them."

"I'll at least dig them up," Mistoffelees said, turning and heading to do just that as Orion got the knife put away.

Coricopat hesitated, glancing between Misto's parents and Mistoffelees before finally following his boyfriend.

Mistoffelees glanced back at him, offering him a smile as he went to the hall cupboard, digging around in it. "So, pleased with your shiny new award?"

" _Our_ shiny new award," he corrected. "But, yes. I am."

"Well, I think you've been trying to get this one longer than I have," Mistoffelees replied, offering him a smile.

Coricopat returned the smile, "This one, yeah, I suppose so, but still. I couldn't have done it without you."

Mistoffelees glanced back once at the cupboard and then at Coricopat. "Well, thanks."

"Your folks seemed...rather calm about us dating all told."

"Did you expect otherwise?" the smaller asked, getting several boxes out of the cupboard and setting them down.

"I didn't really know what to expect, honestly."

Mistoffelees leaned his back against the wall, looking at Coricopat. "Dare I ask how your parents would react?"

"I...don't really know. Mom will probably react well, but I don't know about Dad. I honestly, haven't done this part of this before."

"You've never told your parents you were dating?" Mistoffelees asked softly.

Coricopat shook his head, "I'm pretty sure Mom's known, but Dad I think still has some vague thought that I'm going to settle down and have kids at some point."

"Oh," the shorter teen managed after a moment. "Sorry, I don't think I'm going to be much help with that."

"He'll deal with it," Cori shrugged. "We also should probably figure out when best to actually introduce you as my boyfriend. Probably to Mom first."

Mistoffelees shifted at that. "So, you want to introduce me to your parents?"

Cori nodded, "I mean...if you don't mind?"

"No. I mean... that would be nice."

"I..." he offered a faint smile, "I'm glad you're willing to let me do so."

"I," he started, not entirely sure how to say what he was thinking when the door thudded open and Macavity's voice could be heard, answered by his brother's. "Well, seems like the others are here now."

Coricopat glanced back down the hall, sighing slightly, "Sounds like it."

"Don't worry," Mistoffelees joked, walking past him. "I'll make sure they're nice to you or no cake. Though, I think after tonight you made a lot more friends anyway."

That earned a bit of a smile, "Thank you. And I hope so, about the friends thing I mean." He followed the other out to where the rest of the guests were arriving.

o.o.o.o

About halfway through the party, Coricopat slipped out of the front room where they were all gathered and entered the kitchen, locating Orion there, "Hello, sir."

Glancing up, Orion turned to him. "Hm? Here, hold this," he said, handing the teen a bowl as he was trying to figure out how to best make the popcorn. "Coricopat, right?"

Cori took the bowl, blinking at it for a long moment, "Yeah. That's right."

"Good to know I remember your name," Orion said with a grin. "Can I help you with something?"

The teen offered him a faint smile in response, "I don't really know. I...kind of had a question for you."

"Alright, go for it," Orion said, putting the pop corn maker on the counter.

Cori leaned against the other counter, considering whether or not to be subtle and then remembered the Mistoffelees had said his father wasn't so he figured he might as well just go for it, "I...was wondering if you could tell me what made Misto stop dancing?"

"Oh," Orion said, stopping what he was doing to look at the other boy. "You really care about him?"

"I...yes, sir. I do."

"You had better," Orion informed him with a long look before drawing back slightly. "Has he told you anything about that?"

"Not really. I mean he told me that his partner betrayed him and left him embarrassed on stage...and that he had been a little bit in love with them," Cori murmured in response.

"They'd been dancing together since they were six," Orion said, with a nod. "It got, well, weird between them after we moved out here when Misto's grandparent's died. But we'd go back to New York every summer so it seemed to work well enough. Except the last two years Plato started reacting strangely. I learned later of course that he was, well, pressuring Misto to do different things and Misto said no. Apparently he said no too many times and Plato screwed him over during a pretty prestigious event." Orion scowled thinking about it.

"Now, afterwards, we're not entirely sure whether it was just an assault, harassment, or if Plato would have legitimately attempted to rape my son, but that attempt got a stop put to it by someone else walking in. That moment sort of swore Misto off dancing. His uncle offering to pay for lawyers, and then for therapy when Misto said no was just icing on the cake. Clearly, we did not go to New York this summer." He was eyeing Coricopat the entire time he was talking, as if threatening the other boy that he had better damn well learn from this speech.

Coricopat let out a long breath after that, taking his hat off and running a hand over his hair, "God...I..." He pulled his gaze up to look Orion in the eye, "I swear to you, sir. I have no intention of hurting your son, as long as that is within my power. I...he...God..."

"You got him dancing again," Orion said softly. "Which is a big deal since it's been his passion since he was three and it was hard to watch him walk away from that. I like you for that. But you had better never hurt him." He considering pointing out his large collection of knifes but decided against it. "The only reason I told you all that is I know Misto wouldn't. He would hedge and distract and lead a merry dance around the issue. But that bastard hurt him and you need to know why. If only so you never touch those issues."

The teen nodded, "I understand. Thank you for telling me."

Orion looked him over once and nodded. "I'm not sure whether that's something I should say "you're welcome" to but there you have it."

"Can I give you a hand with anything in here?" he offered quietly.

"Oh, I've got it," Orion said, waving him off. "Go out and enjoy the victory food."

That earned a bit of a smile, "Thank you." He slipped out of the kitchen, returning to the party.

Noticing him emerging from the kitchen, Mistoffelees made his way over. "Hey."

Cori offered him a smile, "Hey."

"Anything of interest going on in the kitchen?" Mistoffelees asked, leaning against him slightly.

That earned a half shrug, as Cori looped an arm around him, "Just talking to your dad."

"Okay, now you have me frightened," Mistoffelees said, only half teasing.

"I figured since your friends were so concerned about my intentions I should talk to your dad or mom since they were there when whatever it was went down."

There was a pause and Mistoffelees blinked. "Whatever it was?" he repeated back.

Coricopat glanced around, "Perhaps talk about this later?"

Mistoffelees blinked again, his stomach dropping as he realized exactly that talk might have been about. "O-oh."

Cor glanced at him, "I...I mean..."

"My room's that way," Mistoffelees said, pointing up the stairs and pushing him. "Macavity and Tugger are holding court. Go."

The taller teen stumbled slightly, having started moving already, but headed in the direction indicated. Mistoffelees followed, indicating the door and closing it behind them, leaning against it. "You talked to my  _father?_ " he almost hissed.

Coricopat flinched at that, "Yes?"

"About that?" Mistoffelees clarified. "Talking to my father is grand and great but about  _that_?"

"I..." he dropped his gaze, "I asked, yes."

Mistoffelees took a deep breath, leaning further against the door. "A-and?"

"And he told me. And I'm sorry you had to go through that. It explains several things that I didn't understand."

"L-like?"

"Like your reaction to throwing money at problems. Like why it took so much coaxing to get you to dance. Like why you retreated so quickly after our initial kisses."

Taking a couple of shallow breaths, Mistoffelees finally nodded. "I... it's not really one of those things you just tell people."

"No. And I can understand why you wouldn't. I get that. But...I...alright, perhaps I shouldn't have gone to your dad."

Mistoffelees took another breath. "Alright, well, my dad's the type to just tell people that."

"Well, he was rather blunt, but I did kind of expect him to be," Cori admitted quietly.

"Well, it's dad," Mistoffelees murmured, looking down before finally raising his eyes back to Coricopat.

"He cares. He told me that he let me know so I wouldn't touch those issues."

"You did anyway," Mistoffelees murmured. "Alright, I sort of made you but..."

Coricopat flinched, "Sorry..."

"I, no," he shook his head. "I'm sorry, it's just not quite what I was expecting."

"What do you mean?"

"To deal with this again. To t-alright, I was thinking about it a lot I just wish I wasn't."

Coricopat sighed, "I'm sorry, I...should have left it alone."

"No, I mean, that..." Mistoffelees paused and gave up on something internal, stepping forward and sliding his warms around Coricopat's waist, burying his head in Coricopat's chest.

The taller teen blinked at that, but carefully wrapped his arms around the other, holding him close, "You're going to make it."

"I think I was already supposed to have," Mistoffelees murmured.

"I don't think there's a time limit on things like getting over trauma."

Mistoffelees took a deep breath. "My uncle wanted to pay for therapy."

"Therapy of some sort might not have been a bad idea...but it's not a cure all."

Mistoffelees sucked in another deep breath. "I'm sorry."

"Shh, don't be." After another moment Mistoffelees tilted his head back up, meeting Coricopat's eyes. Coricopat moved a hand to brush some of Misto's hair back, "I'm here if you need me."

"Okay," Mistoffelees said, nodding slightly.

"Are you going to be alright tonight?"

He nuzzled against Coricopat's hand a moment. "I... I think so."

Cori ran his fingers through the other's hair, "Are you up to going back down?"

"Another minute or two," Mistoffelees replied, head still tilted back. He paused, leaning up to press a kiss to Coricopat's mouth.

The taller teen hesitated for a moment before gently leaning into the kiss, but pretty much leaving it up to Misto to lead this time.

"I'm not breakable," Mistoffelees murmured, drawing back.

That earned a blink, "I know?"

"Okay," Mistoffelees said, claiming a harder kiss. "We should get back down."

"We...really should yes..." Cori did not look like he quite wanted to.

Mistoffelees grinned, tracing his face before letting his hand drop. "Don't worry. You'll be allowed back here."

The other returned the grin, "Good to know."

"Come on," Mistoffelees murmured with a swallow.

"After you?" Coricopat offered. Smiling, Mistoffelees turned and held the door open. Cori offered him a smile and slipped out of the room.

Mistoffelees followed, making sure the door was closed and led the way down the stairs.

o.o.o.o

Getting to work one morning, several days later and after all the fuss about the show had died down, Mistoffelees was going to clock in when he saw Coricopat approaching. "Hey."

Cori offered him a bit of a smile, "Hey..."

"How're you?" Mistoffelees asked, leaning forward slightly but not quite touching the other boy.

"I'm…doing well, you?"

"Oh, you know, another exciting day of work. Sorta glad it's only a month left of actual work," Mistoffelees tilted his head, smiling.

Coricopat returned the smile, "This is true..." He hesitated for a long moment, "Would you be willing to join me and mom for lunch? We were talking about a picnic..."

"Your... your mom?" Mistoffelees asked, blinking. "Are you sure?"

The taller nodded, "Yes? I mean, if you don't mind?"

"I, no," he said, shaking his head. "I mean, as long as you don't think she would mind me working here and everything."

"I'm sure Mom wouldn't mind."

He swallowed. "Great. So, lunch time then?"

Coricopat nodded, "Lunchtime. I'll come by then?"

"Sounds great. I'll be ready then," Mistoffelees glanced around before leaning up and kissing Coricopat quickly before swaying off.

The other boy smiled, watching him go and then slipped away to let his mom know that they would have a guest for lunch.

o.o.o.o

Mistoffelees glanced around the kitchen area, noticing as Griddlebone and Macavity slipped off and Tumble and Tugger seemed to be discussing something over one of the staff tables. He smiled at that, looking toward the entrance as he clocked off for the break.

Coricopat showed up a minute or so later, picking up the picnic basket the primary chef had prepared and sidling up to Misto, "Hey, you set?"

"I think so," he said, glancing down at his clothes. "If this is alright of course."

"It's prefect. It's a picnic, not a formal dinner."

"Alright," he said with a smile, slipping his arm through Coricopat's. "Lead the way then?"

Cori leaned over to kiss the other briefly, "Leading the way." He guided him out to where they were meeting Jelly for lunch. Jelly was waiting out in a section of the golf course near one of the water traps. It could be considered actually rather scenic if not the fact it was obviously a golf course. She arched a brow at seeing the smaller teen with her son.

Coricopat offered his mom a bit of a sheepish smile, "Hey, Mom."

"Ducky. And... Mistoffelees, correct?"

The smaller teen blinked at both the name and the fact she remembered his name. "Yes, ma'am."

It caused her son to blush slightly, "Mom, I wanted to introduce you to Misto. We're...well, dating."

Her eyebrows went up but she smiled. "So, you're the one that yelled at the Hollister boy that one night?"

"I, oh, right, you were there," he said, blushing as well and nodding. "Yeah. That was me. It's nice to actually meet you."

"It's lovely to meet you as well," she said with a nod. "Take a seat. How long have you been dating then?"

Coricopat settled down next to his mother, setting the picnic basket down, "Since...well, since before the talent show." He glanced at Misto, trying to decide if they could count shortly after the staff ball game.

Mistoffelees glanced between them, seating himself across from the pair. "Since rehearsals really."

"Really?" Jelly glanced at her son for a long moment.

Coricopat seemed very focused on serving the food as he nodded, "Yeah, sounds about right."

She glanced between the pair of them, smiling slightly. "Well, it's nice to formally meet you. Since the golf game where you were, well, all but attacked by my daughter that is."

"All but-oh, right," he managed and shrugged. "No worries. I survived."

"Still sorry about that," Cori murmured.

"I lived," he replied softly. "Though I have no intention of caddying again so long as I'm here if at all possible."

His boyfriend nodded slightly, "Sounds like a good plan."

Jelly smiled. "My daughter is honestly not the best at golf anyway. It's not my favorite sport either, I must admit, but their father enjoys it." Jelly paused and leveled her son with a long look. "When are you introducing him to your father?"

Coricopat glanced at his mother innocently, "What? Oh, after he's done working here probably?"

"Ducky," she drawled and Mistoffelees ducked his head down to hide his smile.

"Mom, do you really think introducing our caddy and waiter as my new boyfriend would be a good idea with Dad?" Her son didn't even register the endearment anymore.

"So, after he quits then?" Jelly asked with an arched brow.

Mistoffelees twisted his mouth from side to side for a moment. He did not quite like the sound of that.

Cori dropped his gaze, picking at his food, "I...yeah? Maybe?" He glanced toward Misto for a moment.

Mistoffelees sighed and nodded. "It might be the best plan," he murmured. "If you're going to anyway."

The other blinked at that, "Of course I am."

That got a smile from the smaller teen as he started picking through the food in front of them. "Oh, okay. So, afterwards, toward the end of summer then."

Jelly considered him. "So, a student at the high school then?"

"Yeah," Mistoffelees nodded. "I moved here in sixth grade."

"He plays quite a bit on the sports teams," Cori murmured, finally eating something.

That got Jelly's brows up. "Really now?"

Mistoffelees nodded. "Cross country, basketball, and baseball."

"Cori used to do baseball," Jenny said.

"I know," Mistoffelees replied, with a faint smile. "He almost beat us at the staff game earlier."

Coricopat smiled slightly, "It was a good game."

Jelly glanced between them. "What, was a game of sports the door to true love?"

That startled a laugh out of Mistoffelees. "Well, almost?"

"Sports and dance," Cori murmured, grinning faintly. "But it's not like it's the only thing."

"I would hope not," Jelly said and Mistoffelees nodded.

"The dance helped though."

Jelly looked over at him. "You seemed to dance well at the show," she remarked.

"I used to do it a lot more," he admitted softly.

Coricopat nodded slightly, "You're still quite good though."

"Thank you," Mistoffelees murmured. "I only took a year off."

"How long were you dancing?" Mrs. Zimmerman asked, working on a sandwich.

"Since I was three."

Jelly's brows shot up at that answer.

Coricopat opened his sandwich, picking off several things from it and closing it again, "Well, anyhow..."

Jelly cleared her throat. "So, you moved here in sixth grade?"

"From New York," he replied, picking his own sandwich.

Coricopat finally settled in to eat the rest of his sandwich, but paused to murmur, "His folks came for the talent show, I don't know if you got the chance to meet them."

"I didn't, I'm sorry to say," Jelly replied.

"I'm sure there will be another chance," Mistoffelees replied. In fact, he was fairly sure his mother already knew of Jelly Zimmerman.

"They're rather nice," Cori commented.

"What do they do?" Jelly asked.

"My mom's an event planner," Mistoffelees said after swallowing. "So, weddings especially but also big parties and things. My dad owns the Greek restaurant down off Fourth Street? He's the main cook there too."

His boyfriend blinked, "I guess that explains opting out of the Greek place that one time."

Mistoffelees glanced back at him. "Yup. There's nothing quite like having a Greek chef as a father."

"They sound charming," Jelly remarked.

"That's only because I haven't mentioned the time I came home to an entire cooked goat on the table."

That earned another long blink from Coricopat, "I don't think I'd heard that one."

Mistoffelees smiled at Coricopat as Jelly just blinked at him. "Oh my."

"My mother put her foot down there," Mistoffelees said, grinning. "I don't think he's even allowed to cook another goat for my graduation."

The taller teen bit his lip at that, grinning, "Where did he cook it?"

"Out back on a spit," Mistoffelees replied and Jelly looked a little faint for a moment.

That earned a bit of a laugh from Cori, "You're serious?"

"Completely," he replied. "Mom and I vowed never to leave him alone all day on a special event again."

Jelly was laughing behind her sandwich. "You must have quite the family..."

Coricopat grinned, "I think you'd like them, Mom."

"I would love to meet them sometime," she replied and Mistoffelees smiled.

"Sometime," he agreed. "Soon, hopefully."

Offering Misto a smile, Cori finally settled back a bit, relaxing a little more. Mistoffelees began to relax as well, chattering with Jelly and Coricopat for the rest of the lunch period.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go. When you have a character who refuses to talk about themselves straight, give them a father with the subtly of a brick!


	15. A Scandal Waiting to Happen

Being pressed up against the wall and kissed was perhaps the most enjoyable if not quite dignified way of avoiding one's uncle. Jones was still stalking around the club, but rather than deal with him Mistoffelees was in an out of the way recess, kissing Coricopat.

That was until Tantomile arrived, "God, you two are just a scandal waiting to happen."

Coricopat broke away to glare at his sister, "You want something, Tant?" At her nod his scowl deepened, "What?"

In answer she grabbed Mistoffelees by the wrist and dragged him after her down the hall.

Startled out of his enjoyable kiss, Mistoffelees blinked rapidly at that. "Oi..."

"We need to talk." She dragged him into a side room.

"Hey!" Cori was right behind her, "That's my boyfriend."

"I know. That's my point." She slammed the door in her brother's face, locking it.

Mistoffelees blinked. "Can I help you?" he asked finally, looking her over.

"Give me a second to figure out if there's a way to say this without Cori killing me. Nope, no way. I don't think you deserve him. In fact I'm pretty sure you don't. But he seems to like you."

Mistoffelees blinked. "Thanks for that. I think I figured out the liking bit on my own. Did you have anything else?"

"You hurt him, and I will make your life the closest thing to living hell I can pull off in the next twelve months."

Blinking still, the shorter teen finally nodded. "Considering he's been read the riot act by Macavity and Tugger, that's fair. Though you think you have so much more power than you do."

"I'll use what I do have, then," she responded, eyes narrowed.

He shrugged. "Alright."

She considered him for a long moment, "I mean it. I know you think I treat my brother like shit, and maybe I do, but he's still my brother. Don't hurt him."

"I have no intention to," he replied. "But you're right, I do think you treat him like shit."

Tant nodded once before opening the door and striding out past her very confused brother. Mistoffelees followed her. "That was the almost pre-requisite, hurt him and you die speech."

Coricopat turned slightly to gape after his sister, "Seriously?"

"Yup," he nodded. "It's sweet in some, small way."

"She...huh." He blinked for another long moment, "Well, I guess that's out of the way then?"

"Looks like," Mistoffelees nodded. "I suppose it made her feel better if nothing else."

"Still..." Cori shook his head, "I will never understand my sister."

"No," Mistoffelees agreed with a smile and leaned against his side. "I'm not planning on hurting you."

Coricopat looped an arm around the other, drawing him close, "I'm glad. I don't plan on hurting you either." He leaned down to kiss the smaller teen.

Mistoffelees tilted his head back into the kiss, smiling. "You know, there's an empty room right here..."

The other smirked, "How much longer do you have for break?"

Mistoffelees glanced down at his watch. "Seven minutes."

Coricopat leaned down and kissed the other, pulling him back into the room. Grinning, Mistoffelees followed, pressing kisses back. Cori smirked against the kisses, drawing the other almost flush against him as he closed the door to the room.

o.o.o.o

Coricopat pulled his car up in front of Mistoffelees' house and got out. He hesitated for a moment before heading up to the door and knocking. There was the sound of a brief scuffle behind the door and Mistoffelees finally opened it. "Hey!" he said brightly, kicking something that looked like a pair of shoes out of the way into the corner.

The taller teen offered him a grin, as he stepped inside, glancing toward the shoes, "Hey, how are you?"

"Good. Probably should have been more productive with having nothing to do today but otherwise good. How're you? Take your coat, feed you anything?"

Cori shrugged out of his coat, "I'm not really hungry, but thanks. I'm good. It's been a pretty good day all told."

"You sure?" Mistoffelees said, plucking the coat from him and hanging it by the door. "I think dad left me enough food to feed a small army. Which he tends to every single time I get the house to myself." He paused, sliding his arms around Coricopat's waist. "I'm glad to see you."

"I'm sure, not at the moment anyhow." He slipped his arms around the other, pulling him close, "Glad to see you too. Hasn't been that long, but still. Missed you."

Mistoffelees grinned, kissing him softly. "Hm. Still, gotten used to see you every day."

"Exactly," the taller leaned down to return the kiss gently.

Mistoffelees savored the kiss for a moment before pulling back. "So, no one else is going to be home for an hour or two."

"Really?" Cori's brow arched, "Well, any plans for this evening?"

"I don't know. Maybe some movies or something. We have plenty of food, as previously stated."

"Movies sound good, and you seem focused on feeding me."

"I'm half Greek. I think it's genetic? Or at least it is from my dad. Obsessive compulsive need to feed." He nodded, grinning, though he kept thinking about the other day when they had talked about making sure to eat.

That earned a quiet laugh and a half roll of his eyes, "Very well, if it's genetic I suppose I can eat  _something_."

"Great," Mistoffelees kissed him again before stepping back.

Coricopat smiled down at him, "So, food or movie first?"

"Hmmm, film? Food either halfway or after?"

"Sounds good to me. Lead on."

Mistoffelees grinned, leading the taller boy to the living room and pointing out the couch."You can take a seat where ever you like."

Cori glanced around and settled at one end of the couch. It was a rather cozy room and house all told, far more suited as a single-family home than the house he lived in. It  _felt_ lived in.

Mistoffelees grinned at him. "So, we have plenty of choices for tonight's viewing pleasure if you like them..."

"I'm hardly picky on my movie choices, I think you should choose," Coricopat returned the grin.

"Really? I'll subject you to something cheesy at best," Mistoffelees warned.

"I can live with that," came the reply.

Mistoffelees grinned, glancing over his DVDs, displaying one after a moment. "Breakfast at Tiffany's?"

That earned a bit of a laugh, "Why not?"

"Fantastic," he said, setting the film up and plopping down next to Coricopat on the couch.

Cori glanced at him, smiling, "I don't think I've seen this one in a long time."

"I think I've seen it too many times," Mistoffelees admitted. "An old, strangely comforting favorite."

"Well, I don't know if it's possible to see a favorite too many times."

"We'll test that," Mistoffelees grinned and curled up along Coricopat's side, after hesitating a moment. Cori smiled at that, draping an arm around his shoulders and settling in to watch the film.

Grinning, Mistoffelees burrowed into his side, nuzzling against his shoulder. Coricopat turned his head enough to kiss Misto's temple, his arm tightening around him.

Two thirds of the way through the film the front door opened and Orion entered, following the noise. He paused in the doorway to the living room. "Tiffany's again?"

"Yup," Mistoffelees said, disentangling himself from Coricopat enough to peek over the side of the couch. "Hey dad."

Coricopat looked up at the voice, offering Orion a bit of a smile, "Good evening, sir."

"Evening, lad," Orion nodded. "Enjoying yourselves then?"

"Yes," Mistoffelees grinned.

Cori nodded his agreement.

"Good. Have you eaten?"

"Daaaad," Mistoffelees drawled.

"Alright, alright," he held up his hands and glanced at the television screen. Whistling innocently he made his way back to the kitchen and Mistoffelees glanced at his boyfriend.

"He'll be back with popcorn, I just about promise it."

Cori smiled at that, shaking his head, "Is your whole family inclined to feed people or jsut you and your dad?"

"My mom likes displaying food? I think we're the two that are invested in forcing it on people though," Mistoffelees grinned.

That earned a bit of a laugh, "Good to know." Still grinning, Mistoffelees curled back in his former position.

Cori settled back in to watch the rest of the movie, though his attention was now a bit scattered, between the film, the sounds of Orion in the kitchen, and Mistoffelees curled next to him.

Moments later Orion returned, the popcorn evident. He handed the bowl to his son, settling on one of the chairs away from the screen to watch the last section of the film. He had after all, seen it countless times. That earned a blink from his Coricopat, but the actor reached for a handful of the popcorn. He glanced toward Orion and then back to the screen, not quite sure what to think of the man.

"Don't worry," Mistoffelees said, leaning up to whisper in his ear. "He probably won't interrogate you. He just likes the cat."

That garnered a quiet chuckle, "Good to know. I'll keep it in mind."

Mistoffelees grinned, settling back down. He continued eating the popcorn, though he was paying as much attention to Coricopat's warmth. The film came to an end and Coricopat stretched slightly, doing his best not to dislodge his boyfriend, "Good movie."

Mistoffelees shifted so that the other boy could stretch easier.

"You boys have any other plans for the night?" Orion asked, having seen his favorite scene of the film.

Coricopat shrugged at that, and glanced at his the other, "Not sure yet."

"Good for whatever you are," Mistoffelees replied. "You're the one driving back home."

"Yeah, but it's not too bad a drive, and I don't have a time to be back by tonight."

"Well, we have more films," Mistoffelees said and Orion shook his head, retreating back to the kitchen.

"Just don't stay up too late!"

Cori nodded, "More films sounds like a decent option."

"I'm sure I have some musicals around here."

"Always a good option."

The smaller teen laughed. "I thought you would say that."

Coricopat grinned, "Alright, so I may occasionally be predictable."

"Just sometimes," Mistoffelees teased.

"What sort of musicals do you think you have?" the taller teen asked, working on getting a crink out of his lower back.

"Various Andrew Lloyd Webber, My Fair Lady, erm," he flipped through a few more, listing off titles.

"I do rather enjoy My Fair Lady."

"Well, we might as well create an Audrey Hepburn theme if we're here," Mistoffelees laughed.

"Exactly my thought," the taller teen grinned.

Still laughing, Mistoffelees set the movie in and plopped back down. "And look, we still have popcorn."

"Perfect!" Coricopat looped his arm around the other again.

Not quite giggling, Mistoffelees leaned up to kiss him lightly. Cori leaned down to return the kiss briefly, conscious of Orion a couple rooms away. Mistoffelees drew back after a moment. "Taste a little buttery," he said, resting their foreheads together.

Smiling slightly, Cori answered with a shrug, "And a bit of salt. I like it."

Kissing him again quickly, Mistoffelees settled back down to where he had been previously.

o.o.o.o

Several days before the students were planning on quitting their summer jobs to enjoy the last two weeks of vacation, Tugger showed up on Tumble's doorstep, several pamphlets in one arm and some of Pounce's cookies in the other. He used his knee to hit the doorbell.

Tumble answered the door, his brows shooting up, "Hey, want a hand there?"

"You can take the cookies," Tugger beamed. "Half of them are for you. Well, maybe more like a third if your mom wants any."

Tumble took the cookies, eyeing the pamphlets, "What are those?"

"Well, colleges have been sending these brightly colored things to my door for a while now," he said with a shrug. "I don't know, it seems like the time to start talking about it."

The other thought about that for a moment, nodding, "Probably..."

"And, I mean," Tugger shrugged. "We could do the whole oh we have one more year together thing! Or, you can tell me all the high class schools you're applying to and I'll apply to the slightly lower grade ones nearby."

"I...You'd do that?"

"Sure," Tugger said brightly. "I mean, I don't want to like, stunt your brilliance or anything but I know I'm more charming that particular school smart. But, there are usually other colleges nearby, right?"

Tumble offered him a hesitant smile, "There's always other colleges nearby. You're sure you want to do that, though?"

"Sure," Tugger said, flopping down on Tumble's couch. "I mean, what else do you think I would be doing?"

Tumble settled down next to him, "I don't know, I just...I-I'd never thought someone would do that for me."

Tugger shoved his shoulder lightly. "Geesh, how long have we been dating? I mean, you've moved around a lot with your mom, right? I can get behind that a little. Besides, far off places sounds sorta nice."

"I..." the smaller teen smiled sheepishly, "I guess that's true. I've been looking a few places."

Tugger held the bright and glossy pamphlets he had up. "Alright, where?"

"Well, my t-top choice is Stanford, so..." He flipped through the pamphlets, locating the nearest ones to that. "These. I'm also looking at NYU, but I'm really hoping for Stanford at this point."

"Cool," Tugger said, looking between them. "Stanford sounds nice. Besides, the climate there is a bit like here, which would be good. New York gets so blasted cold in the winter. But I could do New York."

"Yeah, cold isn't a bad thing. But, yeah, those are the two at the top of my list. I'm still looking at others."

Tugger nodded again. "Well, the bonus of both of those schools is there in big enough areas there are other colleges floating around."

"E-exactly."

Grinning, Tugger leaned over, kissing his boyfriend lightly. Tumble leaned gently into the kiss before drawing back, "So, you brought cookies and college pamphlets."

"Yup," Tugger said and paused, looking concerned. "Was I supposed to bring anything else?"

"No, that's great, was just wondering why you brought the cookies?"

"Oh. Cos I could? The boys were over for a skirmish game earlier, and Pounce brought, like, tons. Then Misto stuck around for a one on one game and managed to have three separate breakdowns in the space of an hour."

Tumble blinked at that, "Breakdowns? Anything I should, or can hear about?"

"Oh," Tugger paused. "His breakdowns are pretty mild. Maybe minor panic attacks is better? He's freaked about school starting back up."

The other looked confused at that, "Why?"

"He's dating Coricopat Zimmerman and he's Misto?" Tugger offered, spreading further out across the couch. "I mean, we sure opened the way for musical singing, smart people and jocks to date but... you were the new kid and have a sweet stammer and not to sound entirely arrogant I'm the most popular kid in school. Cori's not nearly so well liked, and well, Misto's quieter and thus somewhat less liked than me by the general population. He inspires loyalty in small groups, not the entire school. So, he's freaking."

Tumble bit his lip, considering, "But, with the basketball team backing him, and the rest of us too..."

"Yeah," Tugger shrugged. "I'm not worried. But he is. I mean, it's Misto. He does the panic thing more than I ever have."

"Well, we'll back them up. You don't think he'll pull out will he?"

"Pull out?" Tugger asked. "You mean, like dump Coricopat?"

"Yeah, l-like that?"

He laughed at that. "I don't think so? I mean, only someone who never spent a lot of time around Misto would be surprised at them dating."

Tumble breathed a soft sigh of relief, "Good."

"Seriously," Tugger said. "I think Misto's been crushing from afar on this kid since  _sixth grade_. He had better not back out of it now."

That actually earned a faint laugh, "Good to know. W-we'll back them up."

Tugger nodded. "Sounds good. I'm sure they'll appreciate it, though Misto's freaking over nothing, like usual."

"So, is that what his primary panic is right now then?"

"I think so, it's all I got off him," Tugger said with a shrug. "I'm sure colleges and stuff is feeding into that too but you know... Misto's a damn onion. I only get so much at a given time."

Tumble leaned against his boyfriend, smiling a bit at that, "I see. Well, they'll make it."

Tugger beamed down at his boyfriend. "See? Things like this is totally why I love you."

The other blinked a little at that, but looked up at him, "Things like what?"

"Well, total support for other people and backing them up and being surprised I would move states for you?"

Tumble blushed at that, "W-well...it..."

Tugger squeezed his shoulders. "So, Stanford. You apply yet?"

"Getting the application sent off tomorrow, actually..."

"Damn, you're efficient." Tugger laughed. "So, we're gonna have two whole weeks entirely to ourselves before school here. Any plans?"

"Well, not really. Maybe spend it with this r-really nice, lanky guy I know. He plays basketball, maybe you know him?"

"Yeah, I think so," Tugger smirked. "I think he's considering asking you to go camping with him a few nights. There's some lovely national parks around after all."

Tumble bit his lip, "I-I've never been camping..."

"Well, you totally should then," Tugger said, beaming. "There's nothing quite like sleeping on rocky ground and being chased around by bears. I... am so kidding. I swear, never been chased by a bear yet."

His boyfriend blinked at him for a long moment, "G-goodness, I-I hope not."

Tugger grinned. "But it's great fun. Seeing the sun set, toasting marshmallows, being in nature and stuff. It's a good break before school."

"Well, s-sounds like a plan, then."

"Great!" Tugger said. "We'll figure out some days then?"

"I like that i-idea."

"Fantastic," Tugger crowed, pulling Tumble slightly closer to him in a hug. Tumble returned the hug and leaned up to kiss the other's cheek.


	16. I'm Confused But I Remember

Coricopat got out of the car, offering Mistoffelees a smile, "So, we thinking movies on the downstairs television tonight?"

"I'm good with that plan," Mistoffelees said, adjusting his shirt. "You think your parents are home tonight?"

"Mom is. I don't know if Dad is or not," he shrugged, "I never really know if he is." He opened the front door, "So, popcorn and junk food for dinner then too?"

"Maybe we could manage something that resembles fruit in there," Mistoffelees laughed. "At least."

"I'm sure we have strawberry ice cream," Coricopat grinned in response.

Mistoffelees rolled his eyes. "That so does not count..." he said as they approached the door.'

"There are strawberry chunks in it?" The taller finally got to the front door and opened it for his boyfriend.

Shaking his head, Mistoffelees walked in, glancing around the house. He'd never really been inside it before. Cori looked a bit self-conscious of it, but called out as he closed the door, "Mom? I'm home!" His voice echoed in the entryway.

Moments later Jelly appeared, serene. "Oh, hello, Ducky. Misto."

"Ma'am," he returned, suppressing a smile at the nickname. He really needed to ask Coricopat about that one.

Coricopat moved over, kissing his mother's cheek, "How are you?"

"Well," she said and glanced at Mistoffelees. "Will you be here this evening?"

"I was planning to be, ma'am," he replied. "Is that alright?"

"Of course, dear," she said with a smile.

"We were thinking maybe some movies in the TV room, if that's okay?" Coricopat asked.

"Certainly, though perhaps you might like to join your father and I for dinner?"

He paled very slightly, "Dad's home? Were you...going out or staying in?"

"Going out. We have reservations at that place he likes so much."

"That place?" Mistoffelees asked faintly.

Coricopat blinked at that and glanced at his boyfriend, "Are you up for meeting my dad? Officially I mean."

"Sure?" he offered. "Do I want to know this restaurant though?"

"Oh, it's the one off Sixth Street."

Mistoffelees blinked, paling slightly. "Oh." That was only the most expensive place in town after all.

"We'll...meet you there, Mom?"

She nodded. "Of course dear."

Great." He grabbed Mistoffelees' wrist and pulled him upstairs to his room, "We'll swing by your place and get you something to wear."

"We will?" Mistoffelees asked and considering his shirt. "Alright, we will."

Cori rifled through his closet, trying to find something and finally locating something he could stand to wear. It would be comfortable, but still dressy enough, "Give me a second to get changed." With that he slipped into the in suite bathroom.

Mistoffelees sat down on his bed for lack of anything better to do, tracing his fingers along the comforter for a moment. "Are you okay?" he asked after a moment. "You're acting a little freaked out."

"I...haven't ever introduced a boyfriend to my dad before. I think he's still got some idea in his head that, well...that I'm going to settle down and have kids someday or something," Coricopat responded while getting his clothes on and smoothed out.

"Oh," Mistoffelees said and sighed. "Is it going to help or be worse that he'll probably recognize me?"

The other finally emerged, smoothing his hair down and finding a hat in his wide selection. He found one and put it on straight for once, "I...really don't know."

"Okay," Mistoffelees said softly. "How dressy should I get for this?"

"Well, something like what I'm wearing should work? So, not formal, but nice clothes?"

Mistoffelees nodded. "I have plenty of those. I know I don't usually wear them in favor of my cheesy shirts, but I promise I have them."

"Then we'd better go get those, so we can get you dressed up then."

Mistoffelees grinned and rose. "Drive on then."

Coricopat offered him a shaky smile before exiting the room and heading downstairs and out to his car.

Mistoffelees trailed after him with a slight frown. "Are you that worried?"

"I...what do you mean?"

"You're just... acting worried," Mistoffelees said with a shrug, plopping down in the passenger seat.

Coricopat drew a deep breath as he started the car and headed it toward Misto's home, "I guess I am... I just, Mom's always been, well, Mom. Dad...I don't really know."

"Not so close?"

"Nowhere near. I mean, I know he loves me, I think, but I'm not that close to him."

Mistoffelees nodded. "Yeah. I could see that. He seems charming enough though, when I got the chance to meet him. I mean, when I wasn't resenting him for stealing Tugger away."

Coricopat smiled a bit at that, "Yeah, he's very charming. Good at business, not so much good at the family stuff."

The smaller teen nodded again. "I've met the type before."

The other nodded, "Yeah. Oh well. He's still my dad, and I know he cares in his own way."

"Yeah," Mistoffelees reached out, touching his shoulder. "I'm sure he does. Dinner will go fine."

Coricopat offered him a faint smile, nodding, "Yeah." He pulled the car to a stop in front of the other's house, "Well, here we are."

"Great," Mistoffelees said, jumping out of the car and making his way quickly to his room. "Follow, if you like."

The taller boy was right behind him, entering the room and glancing around. He was still always struck by the homey feel of the entire house.

Mistoffelees glanced back at him. "You always look so surprised when you walk in." He took the stairs up to his room quickly, throwing open the door to his closet.

"It's...well, it's different. Nice. I like it."

"I'm glad," Mistoffelees said, riffling through shirts before pulling out a black and white striped button down. "This do?"

Coricopat glanced at it from where he was looking at some pictures on Mistoffelees' wall. He nodded, "Perfectly."

"Cool," Mistoffelees glanced down at his dark wash jeans and shrugged. They would do. He pulled the tee shirt he was wearing off without thinking about Coricopat standing there, working on the buttons of the black and white one.

The other teen paused for a moment before looking away. He'd seen the other shirtless before, but that had been in a swimming pool not a bedroom.

Mistoffelees paused, shirt half buttoned as he realized that and blushed. "I..."

Coricopat's gaze flickered to him again, a faint blush tinting his own cheeks, "Better finish buttoning that so we can head out?"

"I, yeah," he nodded, fingers shaking slightly. Swallowing, the actor looked away again, rubbing the back of his neck. Mistoffelees shifted. "There, finished."

Coricopat offered him a bit of a smile, "And might I say, you look dashing."

Pausing, Mistoffelees picked up the fedora Coricopat had given him. "I would, but I think both wearing hats would look a little too matchy."

The other bit his lip slightly, "Probably..."

Mistoffelees grinned. "It would complete the outfit. Another time. So, ready to meet your father?" he asked, holding his arms out and turning in a circle.

Coricopat smiled, genuinely this time, "Ready to meet my father."

"Let's go then," Mistoffelees said with a faint smile.

"Onwards. Ever onwards," Cori agreed, leading the way back to his car. Mistoffelees laughed at that, following him.

o.o.o.o

Mistoffelees glanced at Coricopat as he found a parking space at the restaurant. "Breath. It's going to be fine."

Coricopat swallowed and nodded, "Let's do this, then."

Barely managing not to roll his eyes, Mistoffelees stepped out of the car, adjusting his shirt. "I've been to places like this before and I won't order anything embarrassing off the menu. I can do this, okay?"

"It's not that," Coricopat murmured, finally getting out of the car and locking it. "I just...I haven't done this before. At all."

"Introduced a boyfriend?" Mistoffelees asked.

"Yeah, that. I mean, it's not like I've dated much, but still." They reached the door and Coricopat held it open, "I just, never know how he'll react to anything."

"Yeah," Mistoffelees squeezed his hand. "But hey, your mom likes me at least."

That earned a relieved smile, "Yeah, she does." Coricopat glanced around the restaurant before nodding to the table where his parents were.

"Am I following you now or are you breaking it to him while I'm out of sight?" Mistoffelees asked softly.

"I...would rather you come now?"

"Okay," he said, and paused before squeezing Coricopat's hand.

His boyfriend offered him a bit of a smile at that before leading him over to the table, "Hey, Mom. Dad, good to see you."

"And you, son," Gus replied before he looked up. His brows rose when he saw Mistoffelees next to Coricopat. He blinked for a long moment trying to place the other.

Jelly beamed at the pair. "Hello you two, take a seat."

Mistoffelees sat a little abruptly, murmuring a greeting and glancing back at Coricopat again.

The taller teen settled quietly in his seat, trying to figure out how to go about introducing his dad. He glanced over the menu, to give himself a moment before finally looking up again, "Dad, I'd like you to meet Mistoffelees. He's...well, he's my boyfriend. Misto, my dad, Gus Zimmerman."

Gus glanced from his son to the other boy, "Good to meet you, though I feel we have before..." That caused his son to wince.

Mistoffelees offered him a charming smile, hands crossed on his lap. "It's good to formally meet you sir, but yes, we did over the summer."

"Summer? You were at the resort..." Realization dawned, "You caddied for us, didn't you?"

"Yes," he replied, charming grin still as much in place as possible. "I've gone to school with your son for several years now and worked at the resort this summer."

Gus' gaze drifted to his son, who offered him a faint smile and the tidbits he could share that he hoped would smooth a bit more, "Misto's mom is Jones' sister. He's from a good family, his father owns a good business."

That earned a nod, "Well, as I said it's good to meet you. Shall we see about ordering?"

"Certainly," Mistoffelees said, shooting Coricopat a long look at the mention of his uncle.

Cori gave him a slightly apologetic look at that, before hiding behind his menu for another moment.

Mistoffelees blinked at that, looking down at his own menu as well, scanning the prices and the names of entrees with a practiced eye before looking back up at Mr. Zimmerman. "Would you have anything to recommend?"

Mistoffelees nodded, offering him a smile but not sure what other sort of small talk to come up with. Asking about golf would likely draw attention to how little he knew or liked the game beyond caddying-which he had also hated.

The waiter arrived, took their orders and departed quietly before Gus spoke again, "So, Mistoffelees, have you considered colleges yet?"

"A few," he replied, shifting slightly in his seat before settling back down. "I have the grades to probably just about go anywhere at this point, preferably on a scholarship, the question just remains where to settle."

Gus nodded a bit at that, "Any idea what you want to do in the long run?"

The small teen managed not to let out any hysterical sounds. "That's the other question. Basketball is pretty much out, I can't see myself playing baseball as a living, and academically that requires narrowing down about four to five different fields. So, not really? That's also being worked on settling."

The older man nodded again, "I see. Well, good luck with that."

"Thank you, sir," Mistoffelees offered him a smile. "I'm sure it will settle soon."

A while later Mistoffelees glanced at Coricopat as they walked outside. "That went well?"

The other hesitated, but nodded, "Yeah, it went pretty well."

"You okay?" Mistoffelees glanced up at him.

"I...yeah, I think so."

Bumping his shoulder, Mistoffelees just continued to watch him a moment. "... Okay."

Coricopat offered him a faint smile, "I'm still not sure what he actually thought. I don't like that, but it went a lot better than it could have."

"There was no crying, yelling, or things thrown so I'll take it."

"I'm not sure I wouldn't prefer that to apparent apathy," he sighed. "Sorry. Thank you for coming."

"Sure," Mistoffelees said, taking his hand and swinging it as they walked to his car. "It was a nice dinner if nothing else."

Coricopat nodded, "It was at that. Are...are you still up for a movie or something tonight?"

"I can do a movie tonight," Mistoffelees laughed softly, shaking the evening off. "I vote Pixar."

That got a chuckle, "Well, we actually have several of those, so we can take our pick of those when we get back."

"Fantastic," Mistoffelees nodded. "Let's do that. Wall-E even."

His boyfriend grinned at that, "Wall-E sounds like a good plan to me."

Laughing, Mistoffelees leaned up and kissed his cheek. "There, you survived dinner with your father-with real food even-and now there will be Pixar."

"As soon as we get back to the house," he leaned down and kissed the other fleetingly before getting into the car.

"Yeah," Mistoffelees murmured, pausing before following him.

o.o.o.o

A few days before school was due to start Coricopat pulled up in front of the Dranias' house. He got out of the car, and made his way to the door, knocking on it. Having not heard from Mistoffelees in three days, he was starting to be concerned. He didn't know if something had happened, or if he'd done something wrong, but he couldn't think of anything in the second category really.

Moments later Orion opened the door, blinked once and grinned. "Oh, hey. My son's up in his room if you're looking for him."

The teen offered him a faint smile, "I was, thanks."

"Well, head up if you like," Orion said, stepping aside and holding the door for the teen.

Coricopat nodded to him before slipping inside and heading up the stairs. He knocked once and then opened the door to Mistoffelees' bedroom, "You've been either damaged or avoiding me, and I'm not sure I'm good with either scenario."

Mistoffelees had been laying on his back on his bed, a book held up in front of his eyes. When the door opened he dropped the book and propped himself up on his elbow. "What? Cori?"

"Hi, yes, it's me. You know? The guy you're dating who hasn't heard from you in three days?" He closed the door, leaning against it.

"I remember," Mistoffelees frowned, pushing himself up and swinging his legs beneath him. "I'm confused but I remember. Has it been three days?"

"Yeah, it's been three days. What's wrong?"

"You know, it's entirely possible to not see someone for three days, especially since I'm not working at the club anymore..." Mistoffelees half attempted.

Coricopat didn't look impressed at that, "You have a phone, yes? I'm sure I called at least once."

There was a pause and the smaller teen swallowed. "Right. You did. I..."

"You?" Coricopat prompted, finally moving away from the door.

"Sorry," Mistoffelees managed after another moment. "I just, I don't know. School starts in four days."

"Yes...and?"

"And," Mistoffelees ran a frustrated hand through his wavy hair. "I don't know. What we've had is fantastic and great and everything but... school. I can't hide something like this but throwing it in front of the entire student population is terrifying."

Coricopat paused for a long moment before going over and sitting on the foot of Mistoffelees' bed, "So...what are you saying?"

"I don't know," he said, hands dropping to his lap. "I have no idea."

"We...I mean...we have back up, but...I guess I get what you're saying."

"It scares me, a little," Mistoffelees said. "I mean, your sister's been pretty quiet since she threatened me but... can we do this?"

"I...want to. I think we can. I, I suppose the question is are you going to be alright with this, if the student population reacts like you seem to be afraid they will?"

The other teen spent a few minutes just breathing. "You wouldn't run away?" he asked instead of answering.

"Wouldn't.. .No! Why...how...wh-what would make you think that?"

Mistoffelees bit his lip. "Sorry. I don't know, I guess that's what I assume people are going to do? Probably because that's exactly what I was on the verge of doing..."

Coricopat dropped his gaze at that, "Which I would understand. Now that we've actually talked, I could probably understand that."

There was another pause. "I... I don't want to though," he finished.

"You're...sure?" The taller teen asked uncertainly.

"That I don't want to run away?" Mistoffelees nodded. "Yeah. I don't."

His boyfriend breathed a sigh of relief, "Oh thank God."

Swallowing, Mistoffelees reached a hand out, cupping his cheek. "Sorry," he murmured. "Did I scare you there?"

Coricopat swallowed a bit before nodding faintly, "Perhaps a bit."

"Sorry," Mistoffelees said again before shifting around and leaning against the taller teen.

"Just...maybe try not to do it again?" He wrapped his arms around Mistoffelees, pulling him a bit closer.

"I think this is going to be the only time I have to come out to a school," Mistoffelees murmured and realized how that could sound. "I mean, a school I've been going to for years. A high school."

"If you'd rather not...I mean, it would be hard as hell, but we could keep it secret, or try to," Coricopat really didn't want to. His preference would have been to shout it from the rooftops some days.

Mistoffelees blinked. "Oh hell no."

His boyfriend glanced at him, "I'm just saying."

Mistoffelees just shook his head. "No. I couldn't honestly."

"Alright. Well, we'll make it, in that case."

"I'm good at hiding stuff, but not this," Mistoffelees leaned a bit harder against him.

"Good. Though we may have to figure stuff out about that hiding things." He carefully tilted the other's chin so he could kiss him lightly.

"About-" Mistoffelees got out before leaning up into the kiss.

Coricopat drew the other closer, pressing down into the kiss, one hand moving to cup the back of Mistoffelees' head.

Arms slipping around Coricopat's neck, Mistoffelees shifted around again to angle himself better into the kiss, barely pulling away after several moments. "Is one of the things we need to talk about me and the hiding that I love you?"

That earned a long blink, "That you...what?"

For a moment it looked like Mistoffelees was giving a very serious second thought to running away. "That I love you."

A smile spread slowly over Coricopat's features, "Really?"

"Is-is that a surprise?" Mistoffelees managed, returning the smile hesitantly and somewhere during the kiss having ended up just about entangled around the other.

"No? I mean...I...guess I didn't really expect it."

"Really?" Mistoffelees asked, smiling finally and pressing a bit closer.

Coricopat swallowed, "Really. It's just...not something I've heard before. Not seriously anyhow."

"Oh," Mistoffelees managed. "Well, I do."

"I...I think I may love you too."

There was a pause as several thoughts raced behind Mistoffelees' eyes. "Don't just say that," he said, swallowing. "Because if you're saying that just to make me feel better or because you feel obligated or-or something... Just don't..."

A look of something between hurt and offense flashed across Coricopat's face briefly, "I  _wouldn't_. Do you honestly think I'd...?" He shook his head, biting back the flash of temper he could feel.

"I," Mistoffelees started and let his head rest on Coricopat's chest, arms going around his waist and squeezing. "You think you do?" he said after a moment.

"Well, I...haven't felt this way about anyone before, but I also don't know if it's love. A large part of me thinks it is."

Absorbing that, Mistoffelees nodded. "I can deal with that. Tell me when you're sure."

"I will," Coricopat assured.

Running a hand through Coricopat's hair, Mistoffelees smiled. "Alright."

The taller teen leaned down enough to kiss him again, gently. Pressing up into the kiss, Mistoffelees pulled back after a moment, realizing they were still on his bed before pulling Coricopat down into another kiss.

Coricopat shifted slightly so that they were at a better angle, his arm around Mistoffelees' waist tightening a bit.

Still deep in the kiss, Mistoffelees yanked back when there was suddenly a call from downstairs.

"Hey Misto?"

"Yeah dad?" he managed to call back.

"Heading out, you need anything?"

"No!"

"See you later then," Orion yelled one last time and moments later there was the sound of the door closing.

Coricopat felt a blush rise to his cheeks, he'd forgotten Orion was still in the house. Swallowing, he glanced at Mistoffelees, "I..."

"Yeah? You?" Mistoffelees asked, voice a bit strained and trying to get his heart rate back down.

"Your Mom's not home too is she?"

"No, she'll be out late tonight probably, working with some people for planning and I think they're doing restaurant hopping and dad's off to oversee dinner tonight..."

The taller nodded slightly at that, leaning in to kiss his boyfriend again. It took Mistoffelees a moment to actually lean into the kiss, but once he did, he wrapped his arms around Coricopat's waist, holding him closer. Coricopat pulled the other closer, practically onto his lap, his other hand moving to tangle in Mistoffelees' hair.

Jumping slightly in surprise at that, Mistoffelees pressed closer, shifting forward enough to actually end up fully on Coricopat's lap.

The other gasped softly against the kiss at that, his hand moving to trace down Mistoffelees' spine. The smaller teen's fingers twisted in Coricopat's shirt, pushing closer and shivering slightly at the touch on his back. "What...what are you doing?"

Coricopat's hand stilled in its motion, "I...sorry."

"D-don't be sorry," Mistoffelees managed, still hovering a breath's space away. "Just surprised me..."

"Good or bad surprise?" came the soft query.

"Could always try it again to see," Mistoffelees said with a faint smirk.

Coricopat smiled a bit at that, "I like the sound of that plan." He leaned in to kiss the other once again. Mistoffelees tilted back up into it, his hands coming up from the taller teen's waist to his shoulder blades.

The other hesitated for a moment before laying back, pulling Mistoffelees with him. The smaller teen startled back at that, catching himself with his hands at either side of Coricopat's head. "Hey..."

Coricopat blushed slightly, "It's an easier angle."

"For?" Mistoffelees grinned.

"Kissing?" he offered, though his deepening blush indicated something else going through his head.

"Just kissing?" Mistoffelees teased.

"Alright, well, maybe other things," Coricopat finally admitted.

"L-like?"

"N-nothing more than what you're comfortable with."

"That's rather undefined. Question being, what are you comfortable with?"

"You first."

"Me first?" Mistoffelees tilted his head. "Oh no, you first. My house, me on top of you. You first."

"I'm not comfortable with voicing it, so, it appears we're at an impasse."

"You're not comfortable with voicing it?" Mistoffelees whacked his shoulder playfully. "Come ooooon."

"I..." Coricopat blushed, "I...damn it, Misto."

"Yes, Cori?" he asked, kissing his nose before sitting back and crossing his arms over his chest.

"I..." He scowled, "You're hardly being fair here."

"Me?" Mistoffelees asked, arching his brow.

"Yeah. You. I don't want to push, at all. Do you not get that? What am I comfortable with? Having this conversation without you sitting on my lap would be a start!" He regretted his tone almost immediately, "I..."

Blinking rapidly, Mistoffelees scrambled off, pushing his back against the headboard of the bed. "You don't want to push me?"

Coricopat sat up, drawing himself back to the foot of the bed, pulling his long legs up to his chest, "No. I don't. I just..." He sighed, "What am I comfortable with? I don't know."

"Okay," Mistoffelees said softly. "You know, that stuff with Plato and the pushing and all that? It wasn't just about sex, if it was it wouldn't have been pushing. It was other stuff too. I'm not sure what I'm comfortable with here, but I love you, yeah?"

"Yeah. And that's not it. I mean, yes it's a factor, but..." Coricopat drew a deep breath, honesty was a good thing. "I've gone past this point once. He was an ass. Tant knew about him, but as far as I know no one else did. Though I have no idea about his circle, they may well have. I just...I legitimately don't know what I'm comfortable with. A good deal more than what we're doing now, but," he shrugged.

Mistoffelees shifted, leaning forward again but not touching the other. "You... did?" He swallowed. "Okay. I mean, we can figure out those boundaries, right?"

The taller teen considered him for a long moment and then nodded, "Yeah, we can."

"Okay," he said softly, and finally reached a hand forward to rest on Coricopat's.

Coricopat drew a deep breath, turning his hand over to actually hold Misto's hand, "And you? What are you comfortable with?"

"Not sure," he said, squeezing the hand. "I've never gotten this far before."

"Well, I guess we figure it out as we go then?"

"Looks like," Mistoffelees said, smiling faintly. "You can kiss me again though."

"I'm good with that," Coricopat smiled at that, leaning over and gently kissing the other again.

Back still against the headboard, Mistoffelees pulled him forward again, twining his fingers through Coricopat's hair.

Cori slipped an arm around behind Misto, pulling him closer as he deepened the kiss.

After several long moments, Mistoffelees pulled back for a breath, tugging at Coricopat's shirt. "Are we comfortable with this off?" he asked, blushing slightly but meeting the other's eyes.

That earned a bit of a smirk, "If yours is too."

The blush only got worse, but he nodded. "Alright."

Coricopat leaned back enough to slip his shirt off over his head, and then leaned back in to give the smaller teen a nipping kiss. Mistoffelees tilted his head down, running his hands along Coricopat's chest and back, leaning down to kiss his collarbone before leaning back.

Coricopat slid down enough to kiss Mistoffelees' throat, nipping carefully as he did so. The smaller teen jumped at that, laughing softly. "So, my shirt off too then?"

"I think I said that already," Coricopat murmured, his breath ghosting over Mistoffelees' skin.

"Well, yes," Mistoffelees squeaked. "You either have to move back or take it off yourself here though."

The other smirked, reaching down to the hem of Mistoffelees' shirt, sliding it up, pulling back just enough to slip it up and off, his hands gently tracing over the other's chest. Breath catching, Mistoffelees shifted closer to him, leaning his head against Coricopat's shoulder. Coricopat smiled at that, turning his head to nip the shell of Mistoffelees' ear.

Jumping again at that, Mistoffelees laughed a little breathlessly. "God, Cori..."

"Hm?" Coricopat smirked slightly, turning his attention to the curve of Mistoffelees' neck.

Leaning his head back slightly, Mistoffelees made a strangled noise. He grazed his fingers down Coricopat's side, pulling at his waist. Coricopat's breath caught at that, his own hand moving to rest on Mistoffelees' hip.

"Still okay?" Mistoffelees managed.

He nodded, "You?"

"Uh-huh," he managed to squeak.

Coricopat tilted his head up enough to kiss Mistoffelees again, pulling him a bit closer.

"I-I love you," he murmured, shifting against Coricopat. "I just do."

"I-I love you too. I mean that," Coricopat replied softly, as he traced a hand over Mistoffelees' chest.

"O-oh. You sure?"

"Yes."

"Good," Mistoffelees said, pulling Coricopat closer into a deep kiss, hands tracing over everywhere he could find and reach.

Coricopat made a soft noise in the back of his throat at that, pressing almost flush against the other teen. Mistoffelees slid down from the headboard, pulling Coricopat with him.

Coricopat's fingers ghosted over the button of Mistoffelees' jeans before drawing away slightly.

Blinking, swallowing, Mistoffelees nodded slightly. "Can do that."

"Y-you're sure?"

The smaller teen nodded, a bit shakily. "Yeah. If yours are off too."

Coricopat chuckled weakly at that, leaning in to kiss the other again, "They will be."


	17. Know Better Than to Say That Now

Students were swarming back up the steps of the high school building after the long summer, some of them catching up with each other, some looking a bit faint to be back there, others simply nodding at friends they hadn't seen all summer.

Tugger standing behind Mistoffelees, a hand clapped on his shoulder. "You ready for this?"

"There's nothing to be ready for," Mistoffelees murmured. "It's not like anyone's making an annoucement to the school or something. They'll figure it out or they won't."

The Zimmerman twins arrived in Tantomile's pink car, Coricopat looking less than impressed by it. He got out, grabbed his bookbag and waved to his sister who rolled her eyes and swept off on her way as Coricopat made his way through the other students to Mistoffelees and Tugger. He offered Mistoffelees a smile, "You set for senior year?"

"It's senior year," he said with a shrug and a smile. "How bad can it be?" He was clearly aiming for appearing nonchalant but Tugger looked horrified.

"Dude! You should know better than to say that by now!"

The thespian's smile turned a shade more uncertain, "Well, it's senior year. But we'll go with the 'not bad' answer."

"You just never tempt fate by asking how bad it can be," Tugger huffed, crossing his arms.

Mistoffelees rolled his eyes. "It'll be fine," he assured. "Really. Cross country starts in a little while, you have golf to attend to, and Macavity will be up and trying to convince us all to start preparing for basketball months in advance. It's not going to be that different from past years."

Rolling his own eyes, Tugger shook his head. "Uh-huh."

"And I have auditions and choreography for the fall production to deal with," Coricopat supplied. "We all have college apps to deal with as well now though."

"Alright, the college apps are new," Mistoffelees agreed. "Though it's too bad you won't try out for cross country-you have the stamina probably needed..."

Tugger blanched. "I did not need to hear that, Misto."

Coricopat smirked, "I dance, remember? While singing. That stamina shows up well there. Though I may have to see if I can make it to any of those cross country meets this year."

"You should," Mistoffelees agreed, slipping his hand into Coricopat's after a moment. "Could come pick me up even."

His boyfriend offered him a bit of a smile at that, squeezing his hand lightly, "Certainly sounds like a good plan to me."

"Ready to actually walk into the school?" Mistoffelees asked, brushing his hair back with his other hand.

"I am if you are," came the quiet response.

"Let's get this over with then," Mistoffelees murmured, waving to Tugger who was still looking around for Tumble.

Tumble approached Tugger from behind as Misto and Cori headed for the school building, "Hey there, stranger."

"Never seen you before in my life," Tugger said, hugging him quickly. "Ready for school?"

"As I'll ever be."

"You're the one that likes learning!" Tugger teased. "Come along now."

Tumble grinned at that, "Yeah, that's true. Let's see about heading to class."

"I think we have Mrs. Harris as homeroom again," he sighed. "Another year of her heels clicking through the hall first thing in the morning."

That got a quiet laugh, "Could be worse."

"Could be Mr. Smith?"

"Exactly. He gives me the creeps."

"He's Smith, he gives everyone the creeps," Tugger assured. "Instead, we get theatrics."

"I think I prefer theatrics," Tumble headed for the doors to the school.

"I could be convinced, "Tugger said, opening the door and leading Tumble through the hallways. "Welcome to our last year."

"Hard to believe that's what this is. I'm really glad I got to stick around this year..."

"So am I," Tugger said. "And after college we might see about getting you to finally settle down sometime."

Tumble smiled at that, "I like the sound of that."

"Oh good," Tugger smirked. "I tend to plant roots and stay so that's a nice plan."

"I've always wanted to be able to do that, so I look forward to that."

"And here we are," Tugger said, opening the door to Mrs. Harris' classroom. "Welcome to Senior Year."

o.o.o.o

Coricopat had told Mrs. Harris he would close up the auditorium so that he could stay and go over the steps for the dance again. He turned on the rehearsal CD and closed his eyes, starting to go through it. Once he'd reached the end of the choreography he opened his eyes again and scowled when he realized he was a good six feet from where he was supposed to end up. He started over, this time with his eyes open and ended up where he needed to be. He repeated this pattern for quite some time, losing himself in the dance.

Halfway through the fourth repetition, Mistoffelees entered the theatre, leaning against the door before making his way down the steps, clapping when Coricopat finished the song. "The show seems to be coming along."

Coricopat opened his eyes, blinking slightly as he processed where he was. He smiled, moving over and stopping the CD as it started to repeat the number again, "It is, rather. How're you?"

"Good," he said, pushing his still slightly damp from a locker room shower hair back. "You looked like you were enjoying yourself," he added, scrambling up on the stage.

"I was. It's easier to run choreography when there aren't other people and things on the stage. The trick is doing it again tomorrow."

"I'm sure you'll have it, if not tomorrow than soon," Mistoffelees said, offering the other a smile.

Coricopat smiled down at the other, offering his hand, "You up for a dance?"

Mistoffelees blinked for a long moment before finally nodded his head. "Suppose I could do that."

"I haven't got any music today besides the rehearsal CD..."

"Well, I'm sure some song on there would suit some style. I could even lead if you would mix up the steps..."

"It think it would be best if you lead." Coricopat moved over to the CD player, considering and finally selecting a track.

Mistoffelees held up his hands and considered the beat, smiling faintly. "Salsa or tango?"

"Tango I think," Cori smirked, taking Mistoffelees' hands, and stepping into the follow's position.

Mistoffelees grinned, starting the basic step and sweeping Coricopat around the stage in the dances circular pattern. "How's your sister doing with a new show?"

"Pretty well, actually. Though she and I are playing opposite one another again."

"We have got to get you out of that pattern," Mistoffelees murmured. "But she's not being too pushy or divaish?"

"My sister has been a diva her entire life, so that hasn't changed, but pushy...not more than usual."

"Alright. Just don't make me yell at her again, okay?" Mistoffelees grinned before executing a fan maneuver that took his energy for a moment. "Jemi's doing well too?"

Coricopat smiled in response, "Yes, Jemi's doing well. She's in her element when she can work with the play and composition without interference."

"I'm glad," Mistoffelees said, smiling.

"How's Tugger?" Coricopat asked.

"He's well. I think he's a little relieved not to be dealing with your sister on this play and he and Tumble are working around the clock on college applications. And by that I mean Tumble's forcing him to actually write and edit them."

That garnered a chuckle, "Where are they applying?"

"I think mostly around Stanford and the New York area," Mistoffelees said. "Tugger's decided he's following Tumble around the country."

"That...isn't really a bad idea. Where have you applied?"

"A few places," he replied, blinking in surprise. "I mean, different areas around. Some here, I did look at Stanford, I think I even sent off an application or two to England. I... haven't applied to any New York schools yet. What about you?" Somehow he couldn't bring himself to ask about following the other around the country not being a bad idea.

"Julliard first and foremost, NYU, UCLA, Yale, Northwestern, they've all got strong theatre programs. With Julliard focusing on the performance arts and music."

"Ah, yeah," Mistoffelees swallowed and nodded. "So, mostly on the East Coast."

Coricopat sighed, nodding, "So far, yes."

"Well, I mean, it's a nice place. Pretty focused on the theatre?"

"In some form or another, yes. It really is my life."

"You can tell," Mistoffelees smiled at him. "And it's good to have passions."

Coricopat offered him a smile at that, "It is, but it can make life difficult."

"Passions make life difficult?" Mistoffelees asked with a raised brow as the song changed. He effortlessly moved into leading the tango into leading a waltz to suit the new song.

Coricopat followed the change smoothly, "They can, at least when it comes to school for them."

"Well, you seem to know a lot of the schools, and it's not like money is an issue for you or anything..."

"True, but as you said, most of them are on the east coast."

"Would that be so bad?" Mistoffelees asked, spinning them around.

"If you're over here it could be," he replied.

"Oh," Mistoffelees managed, biting his lip for a long moment, moving through two more steps before looking back up at him. "So, you really did like Tugger and Tumble's plan then?"

"I...honestly, yes, I did. I don't know how practical it is, but I like the thought of it."

Mistoffelees swallowed again. "And... I mean... who's following who here?" He paused, shaking his head slightly. "That sounded odd. I just, never really expected someone to offer something like that to or for me."

"That is the question," Coricopat murmured. "I mean, we both have places we'd like to go, yes?"

"Sorta, mostly." There was another pause and Mistoffelees considered. "You want to go to New York. I get that. I just... would have to convince myself to go back is all."

Coricopat offered him a ghost of a smile, "UCLA has a decent program as well..." His tone was uncertain about it, but he would shift to that if it came down to it.

"But that's not where you really want to go, is it?"

"Not...really. I want to go to Julliard, in all honesty. I have for years."

"I..." As the song changed rather than starting a new dance, Mistoffelees leaned his head against Coricopat's chest, his arms around his waist. "Let me think about it. Hell, I'm not even sure I know what I want to do yet."

Coricopat wrapped his arms gently around the other, "I...thank you."

"For what? I've done nothing yet," Mistoffelees murmured. "There are nice things about New York, really."

"For thinking about it," he answered. "And I'm sure there are, but you've got some rotten memories there too."

"That's putting it lightly," Mistoffelees huffed. "It means putting myself in my uncle's reach year round. But... I can't imagine only seeing you on vacation and breaks. I can't imagine not being with you. Is that bad?"

"I...maybe? I mean, really we haven't even been dating for four months yet."

Mistoffelees huffed. "I know. But, just the idea of not having you around. Remember that I used to see all your plays? I'm used to just being able to see you, even before we were dating. I mean..." he paused and let his head thud against Coricopat's chest again with a groan. "I sound like such a stalker."

Cori laughed quietly, running a hand over Mistoffelees' hair, "I get what you're saying though."

"I know we haven't been dating that long, but I think I've sorta been in love with you a long time," he murmured, fingers hooking in Coricopat's belt loops. "I don't like the idea of living on opposite coasts."

The taller teen pulled him a bit closer, "I don't either. We'll figure this out, in some way that works for both of us, alright?"

"Alright," Mistoffelees said, swallowing thickly and shaking his hair out of his face. "I'm a little surprised you never tried to get me in this musical though."

Coricopat smirked slightly, "I'm lying in wait. Fall musical was too soon." For a moment Mistoffelees was shocked into silence before he burst out laughing. His boyfriend grinned, "Just wait. I'll get you on this stage yet."

"Yeah huh," Mistoffelees drawled. "Keep dreaming about that, would you?"

"Well, I think I might just." He glanced at his watch, "It's getting latish, shall we head out?"

"Probably," Mistoffelees agreed. "Food, you think?"

"I think so. Give me a minute to shut off everything in here."

"Sure," Mistoffelees replied, looking around the theatre and turning off some of the lights in the back.

A few minutes later they headed out, "Your car or mine?"

"Either? So, you're driving to school more now?"

"When I plan on staying later than the end of rehearsal. And I don't kow, seemed a bitter idea to show up in my car than my sister's pink one all the way through senior year."

"I like your car more," Mistoffelees assured. "Though, if you end up in your sister's car and end up staying late, it would give me a chance to come sweeping into your rescue."

That earned a bit of a laugh, "True. Well, shall we take my car tonight then?"

"Sure. Chauffeur me around then, driver," Mistoffelees teased.

Coricopat smiled, "You owe me a kiss for this. Where are we thinking for food?"

"Anywhere, so long as there's food," Mistoffelees chirped. "And I  _might_  find that price acceptable."

They reached Coricopat's car and got in, leaving the school. The taller teen glanced at his boyfriend, "We could go to your dad's restaurant?"

There was a pause and Mistoffelees nodded. "We could. We really could. But then you're getting your price later."

"I'm alright with waiting on that."

"Well, if you wait, there's probably more to it," Mistoffelees said, smirking slightly.

Coricopat shot him a sly look, "Good to know. My folks are out for the evening too..."

"Oh, excellent," Mistoffelees laughed. "Though your house is big enough I don't think they'd hear anything anyway..."

"No, but there's the added bonus of my sister being out somewhere tonight too, and since her room is just down the hall from mine..?"

"I will so take that bonus, as much as I love the thought of traumatizing your sister for life I'm not sure I want to do it that way."

Coricopat chuckled, "I'd rather have her actually still speaking to me, so yes, a different way would be preferable."

"Can I like, dye her hair bright pink? Actually, she might like that. How about acid green?"

"Not until after the performances."

"Alright," Mistoffelees grinned, taking that as permission to do so once the play was ended.

"Keep in mind she will find a way to get revenge and considering how much time I'm assuming we're planning to spend together over break it may be in both our best interests not to."

That got a laugh from the smaller teen. "New Year prank then?"

Coricopat rolled his eyes, "If you must."

"I don't know, I think I must at some point," he teased. "Turn there."

He followed the directions, shaking his head very slightly, "You're incorrigible."

"And you enjoy it," Mistoffelees smirked.

"Very much," Coricopat grinned, pulling into the parking lot for the restaurant.

Smiling faintly at that, Mistoffelees got out of the car, holding his hand out to Coricopat. "We'll get through senior year, and I'll think about the college thing."

Coricopat got out of the car, taking Mistoffelees' hand, "Sounds good. We'll make it either way."

"Hope so," he managed, holding the door open. "Now, let's eat."

"Sounds like a fabulous plan."

o.o.o.o

Macavity sat down at the lunch table a month before winter break started, and sighed happily. As much as he enjoyed Grid's company, and liked Tumble well enough, and as much as he could bear the poodle in his space, some days he just wanted to have the team back. Which is why he occasionally mandated "team only" days at the table. He couldn't get away with it often but there you go.

Pouncival came over and settled across from him, "Another team only day?" He was usually at least partially out of that loop, being single still and happy in that singleness.

Yes," Macavity declared. "It's been a month since the last one."

Munkustrap arrived and sat down next to his brother, "So we were about due for one."

Pounce shrugged, "Not complaining, but if I'd remembered I would have brought more dessert."

"You didn't bring more desert?" Mistoffelees asked, sitting down. "I'm heartbroken."

"You'll live." Macavity huffed.

"You hope I will," the smaller teen replied.

Pounce dug through his lunch bag and located the handful of cookies he'd brought, doling them out ahead of time, "You will."

"Yay! Cookies!" Mistoffelees declared, forgoing the rest of his food to munch on one happily as Tugger finally plopped down.

Munkustrap glanced at his cousin, "About time you showed."

"What?" Tugger protested. "Lunch just mostly started and I did need to check in with my boyfriend."

"Bah," Macavity informed him as Mistoffelees glanced up to the second floor of the cafeteria, where Coricopat was talking to Jemi.

"Didn't you just get out of class with him?" Munkus asked.

Pounce eyed Macavity, "You mean you didn't check in with your girlfriend before ditching her for lunch?"

"I'm not entirely sure Grids is the one you check in with," Macavity protested and Tugger just shrugged, opening his lunch up.

Pouncival shrugged, "Your funeral."

"It's no such think," Macavity protested.

"So, how's every one's plans for college?" Mistoffelees cut in.

Tugger beamed. "I think I got all the applications off."

Pounce nodded, "Same. Didn't apply too many places, but yeah, got them all off."

"Well that's good," Mistoffelees said, fiddling with his fork. He only had a few more weeks to get applications to New York off and was still unsure about the entire thing.

Macavity appeared a lot more sure. "Got tons of them off."

"Are you applying anywhere that Grids is?" Mistoffelees asked softly and Macavity blinked at him in surprise.

Munkustrap's brow rose, "Should he?"

"No," he replied. "I don't know, I was just curious."

Macavity looked slightly uncomfortable for a moment. "I mean, I don't know. I like her, she's fantastic to be around, but I don't think our path's are going along the same way right now. Maybe after college."

"Not everyone meets their soul mates in High School," Pounce shrugged.

"Well, no," Mistoffelees replied. "Very few do." Which was sort of what was worrying him.

"Some do, though," his friend spoke again.

Munkustrap looked around, "Alright, am I the only one who thinks the conversation's gotten too deep for lunch?"

"No," Macavity declared. "Basketball tactics, come on guys!"

"But, love and life and all that stuff," Tugger protested with a grin.

"No," Macavity drawled. "Xs and Os and passes. Kay?"

Pouncival grinned, "Xs and Os can count as other things too."

Macavity rolled his eyes dramatically. "You're kidding."

"No, they really could," Mistoffelees grinned, hiding his face behind his lunch for a moment.

"Kisses and hugs for instance," Pounce supplied.

"No kissing, no hugging," Macavity protested.

"So what are you getting Grids for Valentine's day?" Tugger replied, with a smirk and Macavity threw a chunk of bread at his head.

"New rule for team only lunches," Munkus spoke up, "love is not a topic to be brought up."

"Aw, you're just jealous you don't have a girlfriend, 'Straps," Tugger replied. "Or, well, boyfriend."

"No, I'm just tired of hearing all the time about yours."

"But," Tugger started to protest again and Mistoffelees hit him lightly under the table.

"Alright, we'll be nice to Macavity and discuss strategy."

They settled easily enough into a conversation about sports, accompanied by good natured ribbing.

o.o.o.o

Mistoffelees glanced down at the flowers in front of him, considered them several times and looked at the actors leaving the backstage.

Coricopat came out a few minutes later, a black fedora with a sequined band perched on his head. He was laughing with one of the tech crew, pausing when he saw Misto. Offering the crew member a good bye, he moved over.

Shifting slightly at that, Mistoffelees took half a step forward. "Hey."

"Hey," he smiled brightly, "did you enjoy it?"

"Of course I did," he said. "Look, I even brought flowers."

"They're beautiful flowers," Cori accepted them and leaned down to kiss the other lightly.

Relaxing slightly, Mistoffelees leaned up into the kiss. "It was a good show."

"I'm glad you liked it. And auditions for the next one aren't until after break, so there's time off finally."

"Time off is good," Mistoffelees replied. "Though, I vote next time you don't play romantic lead to your sister if at all possible. I'm not sure I can handle watching that much longer..." he was half teasing and half serious.

Coricopat offered him a grin at that, "Well, I only know one person who could out act and out dance her in this school who I would play opposite of."

Mistoffelees shifted, glancing up at him again. "Tumble?"

That earned him a long look, "Do you really think I'd survive even stage kissing any Hollister's significant other?"

"Probably not," Mistoffelees laughed, hooking his arm through Coricopat's. "Come on, let's go out for food or something. Or I can trail along to actor's food or however this works."

"Cast party's tomorrow night, if you want to come, but I was thinking we'd just go out the two of us tonight."

"I'm good with that, and I can probably come," Mistoffelees replied. "So long as I avoid your sister for most of the night of course."

"She'll be in full diva mode and the freshmen will be attending to her, it shouldn't be too hard."

"Oh good," he said, grinning. "As long as it's the Freshmen dealing with her, I think I'll be able to attend and all that." He was still ignoring Coricopat's earlier statement about the spring play.

Which hadn't gone completely unnoticed, "Would you be willing to at least think about auditioning for the spring play?"

"I," he blinked, swinging his hand where it was holding the taller teens. "I mean, there's baseball and prom and the end of the year, and I just don't know. Do you really want me too?"

"I...would like you to, but in the end it is up to you."

"Well, I don't think tying me up to the stage is really going to get Mrs. Harris to cast me in anything," he said, offering the other a smile.

That earned a laugh, and the other backed off from the topic, "True. So, where do we want to go for dinner tonight?"

"Anywhere you like. Sorta inclined to go for something Asian myself, like Sushi or Chinese but hey."

"Sushi sounds good to me. Shall we then?"

"After you of course," Mistoffelees said, waving a hand around the parking lot.

Coricopat offered him a grin and headed for Misto's car, "You up for driving? I think my sister took ours."

"Ooh, so I can sweep in and sweep you off your feet, saving you from the misery of being stuck on campus? Sure, I can do that."

"Exactly."

Laughing, Mistoffelees opened the side passenger to his car. "Your ride awaits."

The other climbed in, "Why thank you, kind sir."

"But of course," Mistoffelees replied, moving quickly to get to his own side of the car.

"So, any big plans over break?"

"Um, no?" he offered. "Read, work on applications, do homework, spend inordinate amounts of time at your house..."

"Sounds good to me."

"Your plans?" Mistoffelees asked, getting the car started and on the road.

"The same, only I was thinking your house not mine."

"Well, we can balance," Mistoffelees laughed. "For now, food."


	18. That's Your Handwriting

Coricopat was waiting outside the school for Mistoffelees. It was the last day for Spring Musical sign-ups, the basketball team had won their second Championship game in a row the night before, and all told the rest of the year was looking up. College applications were still drawing him up a bit short, but they were mostly sent at least.

Running later than usual, Mistoffelees approached, still earlier than most of the rest of the team. "Cor, hey," he greeted, still looking a bit tired from the night before.

"Hey, Misto," Coricopat offered him a smile, "Good game last night."

"Thanks," he said, rolling his shoulders. "Sorta weird that I think that's the last basketball game I'll officially play."

"Did you enjoy it at least?"

"Sure," Mistoffelees said, pushing his hair back. "Tired, but it was good. And hey, we won. So Macavity won't have any room to sulk."

"Always a plus. And hey, we're on the downhill slope toward the end of the school year too, sort of."

"Sort of," Mistoffelees said. "I don't know, I thought you were going to start stressing right now. Aren't auditions soon?"

He nodded, "Sign-ups end today. Which means auditions are later this week."

"You geared up for that then?" Mistoffelees asked, adjusting the books he was holding.

"I think so. Tant was going on about single star productions the other day, but I think Jemima's been working on the music and script again."

"Well, she does good work, but if your sister does a single woman show? I am not supporting it," Mistoffelees shook his head.

"Can't bring myself to either..." Coricopat shook his head, "Shall we head toward homeroom?"

"Could make our way there," Mistoffelees replied, sighing softly.

"You alright?"

"Uh? Oh, I'm fine. Just... you know, usual stress and all that," he replied. "Why?"

"Just checking. Haven't had much time to talk to you or see you recently," Coricopat said, voice soft.

"Sorry, the game sort of took over, like it tends to," Mistoffelees offered him a sheepish smile. "I'll be around more now though."

Coricopat offered a faint smile in return, "But I won't..."

"Oh come on, surely you'll have some time..." Mistoffelees tried.

"Some...but I never really know until the play starts how much time."

"Well, do you have any idea what the play looks like so far?" Mistoffelees asked, nodding to some people as they walked through the hall.

"Sign-ups are a bit scant, so knowing how it goes? Tant will have us here at all hours because we have so few people."

"Great," Mistoffelees shifted. "I haven't heard from Tugger or Tumble if they had any plans, and while we got the Hollister brother's to dance last time, I doubt we'll see a repeat..."

"Well...yeah, we just don't have that many freshmen interested in drama this year. It's causing a severe shortage."

"Ah yeah. Well, Mrs. Harris must be in a panic, considering all the drama staples are graduating."

Coricopat shrugged, "There's a promising transfer student who just arrived, she'll be here for another year."

"Okay, so there's one..." Mistoffelees shook his head. "Oh, Mrs. Harris really is going to have a stroke."

"Well, we could see about trying to get enough people in to make it a real strong production this year?"

"I... that would be nice," Mistoffelees said, not quite meeting his eyes.

"You...mean that?"

"Mean what?" he asked, glancing up.

"That it would be nice?" Coricopat pressed.

"Well, yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"Would you...be willing to help me with it?"

"Oh. That's where that was heading," Mistoffelees shifted his books around again, still looking at the ground more than his boyfriend. "Help how?"

"I...um..." He glanced at Mistoffelees, "Auditioning?"

"Right," he said, bit his lip. "You really want me to?"

"I...if you're alright with it?"

"I, I just don't' know," he shook his head. "Yes, I love performing with you but..."

"It's an audition, not a role," the taller teen reminded, voice gentle.

"I know but... it leads to a role usually, and not to sound terribly arrogant but if I auditioned do you really think I wouldn't get it?"

Coricopat swallowed, and then shook his head, "No, I suppose you would."

"It's just..." he shook his head. "I really have no idea what it is. When are sign ups over?"

"The end of school today..."

"Well, it's the beginning of school now," Mistoffelees said, looking down again as Tugger came barreling down the hall and past them, late to his locker. "I think we should consider getting to class.

Probably, yeah..." They entered the classroom, settling in their desks.

Tantomile smiled when she saw Tugger, by himself, at his locker. She sashayed over, "Hey, Tugger."

"Oh, hey Tant," he replied a bit wary since the summer. "How you doing?"

She smiled brightly, "I'm good. You?"

"Oh, you know, school, sports. You want something here?"

"Just saying hi...can't I do that?"

"Well, sure but it's a bit, odd," he replied. "I mean, you say hi when you want stuff."

"Well, I wanted to know if you were planning to try out for the play this spring?"

"Well, I'm not sure planning is the right word here," he said, sighing. Of course that was what this was about.

"I just thought that after you did so well last year, and this summer that you'd go one more time?"

"Well, I mean," he paused, giving her a long look. "Wait, do you want me to or not?"

"Of course I want you to. In fact, I was thinking since Mrs. Harris is talking about single auditions, there's a chance at you getting lead again even."

Tugger blinked. "Let me guess. You want to be on the other side of that lead?"

"Well, there's a chance I could end up in that role..."

Tugger considered her and sighed. "Always a chance, sure."

"So...interested in auditioning anyhow?"

"I'll consider it, okay? I think we have class now though."

"I'll be there before the bell rings." She sauntered off, heading to her locker. Once there she found a pretty blonde girl standing there, "Who are you?"

"Good morning, Miss Zimmerman. I'm Victoria Smythe. I just transferred to East High from London, and I saw a posting on the board that you're in need of a personal assistant?"

"Well, of course with finals, prom, graduation and everything else I need /someone/ tracking my assignments and appointments. And of course most importantly I need someone to run lines for the play."

"Correct me if I'm wrong," Victoria started, "that's the term for...learning your role right?"

"Right."

"If I may, Miss Zimmerman," the new girl stepped up and rearranged Tantomile's school books, "it's best to keep science and math books together, since those are your first classes of the day."

"How do you know that?"

"I took the liberty of checking to make certain that I'd have your nonfat, no-foam, soy latte ready for free period."

Tant took the drink, looking the girl over, "I'll e-mail you my wardrobe choices each morning so that our outfits won't clash. If you own any orange? Get rid of it. By the way, I like the accent. IT's sweet." With that she closed her locker and headed for class.

The classroom was in its usual uproar pre-bell, Mistoffelees actually sitting on top of Coricopat's desk rather than on his own.

Bombalurina Harris clicked her way in, glancing around the group and sighing. "Seats, please. There is supposed to be learning going on here."

"Really?" Tugger and Mistoffelees chirped together.

"Yes, really. I know the team is riled up from last night's victory-good game, by the way-but it is time for the English language."

Coricopat glanced toward the teacher before kissing Misto's cheek, "Talk after class?"

"Yeah," he said, sliding to his own seat.

Mrs. Harris waited for the bell before nodding. "I believe we have some announcements today?" she said, looking over the students.

Griddlebone stood up, "Senior trip committee meets tomorrow, and reports Thursday to the prom committee, which Jenny's heading up. Pick up your tickets from here. This year's theme is "The Last Waltz." Graduate pictured deadline is also Thursday, and finals study groups will have a schedule posted on the board. Questions?"

"What's the lunch special?" Macavity called from the back.

She shot him a look, "New York Deli. Anything else?"

He held his hands up with a grin. Bombalurina eyed the room. "Miss Zimmerman, I believe you had something to say about the Spring Musical?"

Tantomile stood up, nodding to the teacher, "Well, with prom, finals, and everything else everyone's so busy this year, and sign-ups seemed so light that we were thinking of selecting something rather modest this spring. Perhaps even a one or two person show at this rate."

Bomba arched her brow. "Are we light on the sign-ups, Jemima?"

The quiet teen had squeaked when Tantomile spoke and started scribbling something down quickly. "No, we're doing quite well!"

Carefully plucked brow just going higher, Bomba picked the list off Jemi's desk. "Well, that's just about all of homeroom. How very inspiring. I'm sure I'll see all of you during free period to discuss the show. There's a special announcement I need to make."

Coricopat glanced toward Jemima even as there was a round of groans and protests from the class. She offered him a sheepish smile. Mistoffelees glanced quickly between Coricopat and Jemi, sure his name had ended up on there and not pleased to have not written it himself.

o.o.o.o

During free period, most of Mrs. Harris' home room filed into the theatre, some more annoyed than others. Mistoffelees jogged to the front of the group, all of which were trying to yell at Jemima.

"You wrote all our names down!" Macavity roared and she stood her ground enough to nod at him. "Do you know how much I'm doing? Baseball is starting up soon!"

"Can I see that list?" Mistoffelees asked and distracted, Jemi just handed him the sheet that Mrs. Harris had given back to her.

Coricopat shouldered past Macavity, trying to get the list before Mistoffelees could. He froze when he saw the list trade hands. The actor glanced at Macavity, "We'll schedule rehearsals so that you can make practice and games."

"You had damn well better," Macavity growled. "I am not giving up senior year baseball for something like this!"

Mistoffelees was scanning the list, Tugger pushing toward the piano which was surrounded by a sea of students. Coricopat reached for the list, still speaking to Macavity, "Of course we will. I would hardly expect you to give that up."

Mistoffelees yanked the list away, taking a step back away from Coricopat, finally rising his eyes to meet those of the older teen's. It was at that moment that Mrs. Harris swept into the room, waving a hand at everyone. "Quiet!"

Coricopat kept his eyes on Mistoffelees for another long moment before turning toward Mrs. Harris.

"Now then, we have quite the cast for this year's production. I hope we'll be able to make this year a good one..."

"What's the play about?" Tugger asked, glancing over at Tumble.

"You," Mrs. Harris replied. "I hope to create a play about our students."

"That's the silliest play premise imaginable," Mistoffelees snapped, arms crossed over his chest and looking furious. Half the class shot him a shocked look, used to the shorter teen being a great deal more easy going.

Pounce looked at his friend, "Misto?"

Scowling, the smaller shook his head. "Do you have another idea?" Bombalurina asked with an arched brow.

"What's exciting about our lives?" Mistoffelees snapped back. "I mean, yes, we're high schoolers but if you want a school appropriate play we're probably going to be editing ourselves. I'm fairly certain I don't want to immortalize my college applications."

"You don't have to participate, but I repeat, do you have a better idea?" his teacher asked.

Mistoffelees took a deep breath. "The... idea of a student created play isn't a bad one, since clearly Jemi has done it before and is good at it. The issue is doing one worth watching. Rather than about our lives now, what about our dreams, our future? That's just as cheesy but at least it has more potential for an interesting show."

Bomba tilted her head. "I'm not sure whether to kick you our or accept your ideas."

Tumble spoke quietly from where he'd sidled over near Tugger, "What about both? I mean, it's Senior Year, isn't it? It's a point wh-where we're dealing with b-both. W-we've been through a lot t-to get here, but we're all thinking somehow about next y-year and the rest of our lives, right?"

Looking at the floor and still scowling, Mistoffelees wrapped the list around in his hands, crumpling it but not quite tearing it. Bombalurina nodded after a few moments. "We could combine them as much as possible. The closing of one chapter and the start of a new one. Sound good to everyone?"

There were some mumbled sounds and nods.

Coricopat's attention had returned to the list, mentally cursing his mistake. Tumble glanced around before looking to Mrs. Harris again, "When are we doing auditions?"

"Auditions? Well, you're all in if it's a play about high school life, the question is which sort of a role would you like. Talk to Jemi about it, would you? Coricopat, you're doing the choreography."

The choreographer startled slightly at that, snapping his attention back to her, "What? Oh, alright. I'll talk with Jemi and see what we can figure out with the music and dance then."

"Yes, there will be quite a few numbers. The issue will be connecting them via plot," Mrs. Harris said, Mistoffelees still glaring at the ground. "Alright, I have an important announcement as well..."

For the first time the entire year, Coricopat sent up a silent prayer that it had nothing to do with Julliard.

"The Julliard School in New York City, the United State's preeminent college for the performing arts is for the first time in East High history, is considering four students for one scholarship."

Tantomile smiled at that, "Who, Mrs. Harris?"

"Well, you, first of all, Tantomile Harris. And Coricopat Zimmerman," she said, handing them both pamphlets. "Jemima as well, and..." she blinked at the last name on her list, holding the last one out to Mistoffelees. "Mistoffelees Dranias."

Coricopat swallowed hard at that, taking a step back into the group of students.

The small teen blinked down at the papers being held out to him. "What?"

Bombalurina shrugged. "It's your name. It's your possible scholarship."

Mistoffelees blinked, finally accepting it and staring at it like it was burning his fingers. Bombalurina Harris whirled around at that, commanding the student's attention on other matters of the play before dismissing them from free period. Coricopat quickly retreated from the auditorium, ducking past everyone and heading quickly for his next class. Shaking his head, Mistoffelees stalked to his next class, shoving the booklet in his backpack.

o.o.o.o

The end of school rolled around and Coricopat headed for the auditorium, hoping to catch Jemima there.

Mistoffelees was walking the other way, heading for the parking lot and freezing in the middle of the hallway when he spotted his boyfriend. A breath later he was striding up, shoving the list he'd taken earlier at Coricopat's chest. "That's your handwriting."

Coricopat stepped back, "Yes, it...it is. I was going to cross it off if you hadn't decided to do the play by the end of the day."

"You wrote my name down," Mistoffelees nearly growled. "But you were going to cross it off? You know what's simpler? Letting me do things myself. Do I even want to ask how the hell my name ended up at Julliard? I never sent in an application."

His boyfriend flinched, "I-I...it..." He swallowed hard.

"You're joking," Mistoffelees said, gaping at him. "You seriously sent in an application under my name?"

Coricopat dropped his gaze, "I...yes, I did."

"That..." Mistoffelees just gaped at him. "Oh god. Seriously? I waver over even moving to the east coast and you send in an application to  _Julliard_? In  _my_  name? Did you have to hack any of my damn records to pull that off?"

"N-not really?"

"Not really? So they were easy to find. Damn it, Cori, I'm supposed to be able to do these things myself. Do you think me incapable or do you just want to run my life?"

"Neither!" Coricopat's eyes widened and he looked up, "I just...I wasn't thinking. I was in process on applying myself, and it was...I just..."

"Decided to do things for me," Mistoffelees snapped, arms crossed over his chest. Vaguely, he was aware of other students strolling around the area, quite a few stopping to stare but he did not actually give a damn.

"There isn't an excuse I can give you, yes. I was doing things for you. I'm sorry I did, but I wasn't thinking about it at the time."

"And next time you don't think and start screwing with my life?" the smaller teen demanded. "God, that's bad enough, but did it have to be about the theatre too?"

"I...it's...you...we..." He stilled, drawing a deep breath, "I need to go meet Jemima."

Mistoffelees blinked at him. "Right. You go do that."

Coricopat paused for another moment and then slipped past Mistoffelees, continuing on his way to the auditorium. Staring after Coricopat, gaping, Mistoffelees swallowed hard and stormed out of the school, slamming the door to his car and sitting at the wheel for several moments before trusting himself enough to drive. Having the other teen just walk away rather than confront any of the issues hurt as much as the issues even appearing.

When he reached his house he stomped inside, dropping his bag by the dining room table and heading to the kitchen. His father was out planning a big dinner than evening at the restaurant, so it was standing free for once. It wasn't often he tried cooking to sooth his nerves, but today felt like one of those days.

Serafine came home about an hour later. Her latest client had a different appointment that overlapped, and it got her home a lot earlier than usual. She paused just inside the door at the sounds from the kitchen. Moving through the dining room, she set her briefcase down and leaned on the doorframe, "Misto?"

"Yeah, mom?" he asked, elbow deep in dough before pausing and realizing what time it was. "You're home early."

"The client had other things that needed to be done, and the florist cancelled. Is everything alright?"

He paused a moment, and shook his head. "No."

"What's happened?" she shrugged out of her blazer, draping it on a chair and rolling up her sleeves to help him.

"Where to start...?" he asked, moving over on the counter and nodding to where he had a recipe out. "So, you know my boyfriend, yeah?"

She skimmed it, getting started on the next part of it, "Coricopat? Yes. I still haven't met his parents..."

"I'm sure you used to know his parents," Mistoffelees murmured. "Well, not sure you'll get the chance at this point either. He... well, first of all he signed me up for the school musical and then he sent in an application to a college in my name."

She paused at that, turning, "He  _what_?"

"Thinks me incapable of making decisions or wants to control my life, the votes still out," Mistoffelees muttered. "Or, it was something else entirely I probably don't want to think about."

"He signed you up for the  _musical_? Which school did he apply to?" Her eyes narrowed.

"Julliard," Mistoffelees finally looked up at her. "He sent an application with my name to fucking Julliard."

Sera brushed a lock of her hair back, her jaw tensing at that, "He applied to  _Julliard_  for you? Without a word to you?"

"No, I found out today when Mrs. Harris informed me they were considering me for a scholarship at the meeting about the high school musical."

His mother drew a deep breath, turning to work on chopping vegetables, taking frustration out on those, "What did he have to say about it?"

"He sort of ran away from talking about it."

"Are you planning to try confronting him again?"

"I don't know," he murmured, kneading the dough. "I don't know if it's worth it."

Sera paused to slide the carrots into a bowl and start on the celery, "Do you care about him?"

"Of course I do! But he..." Mistoffelees shook his head. "God. He knew about school and New York. We talked about it, I was saying I was applying to schools there to see what happens. He knew about Plato and Jones and all that and just threw it in my face anyway?"

"Is it possible you're both functioning without the level of trust you think you were?"

He looked down at what he was working on. "Both of us?"

"Yes. Both of you."

"Alright. How am I screwing up in the trust department?" he asked, not wanting to sound quite that bitter.

"Mistoffelees..." she sighed, "Do you trust him? Or rather, did you?"

"I thought I did," he said, finally stilling.

"Maybe he thought so too? Maybe neither of you did as much as you thought? I'm just making suppositions right now."

"Are you saying I should trust him, even with this? That he thought he was what, doing the right thing?"

"I'm saying you should talk to him again."

"Sure, except he's the one that walked away."

"Does that mean you're going to let him?"

"I don't know," he said, pouting slightly and looking down.

She sighed again, placing a gentle hand on her son's shoulder, "You care about him, a lot. Don't let that be lost. Try to talk to him."

"Can I at least have a little more time to be wounded and sulk?" he asked, looking up at her.

"Yes, but don't let it go too long, or you won't do it."

"I still have school tomorrow," he replied softly.

"Are you going to go?" she asked quietly.

"Of course I'm going to school," he murmured.

"Just wanted to be sure." Another pause before she asked, "Are you going to participate in the play?"

"I told the teacher her idea was moronic..."

Sera blinked at that, "You did what?"

"I told the teacher her idea was moronic, brow beat her into expanding it, and got massive puppy eyes from Jemi. I'm not sure I have a blasted choice in that matter anymore..." He leaned back, shaking his head. "Do you remember when I was a kid, growing up over there, in New York? I used to think Julliard was this Mecca and now I'm offered a chance to go all I can do is be angry about it."

His mother leaned against the counter, watching him, "If you had applied yourself, would you feel the same?"

"That would require me to want to apply, which I'm not sure I do, or did."

Serafine nodded slightly, "Well, just because the application was sent does not mean you have to attend..."

"I know, but..." he shook his head. "It's like being handed a dream in a twisted way. I don't know what I want to do right now, that's what's bothering me so much."

"Think about it. Don't dismiss it because you don't like the delivery, but eye it warily because of that."

"Great, mom," he said, finally cracking a small smile. "It's just... can I really make a life out of something like this?"

Sera looked at her son for another long moment, brushing some of his hair out of his face, "You can make a life out of whatever you choose to. You're your father's son. But if you do, you have to know it's what you want to make a life out of."

He leaned a little into the touch. "Inspiring advice. Let's finish the bread and then I vote for wrapping up in lots of blankets and comfort food."

"I think that sounds like a good plan, perhaps a movie as well."

"So long as it's comforting," Mistoffelees murmured.

Sera looked up at a knock on the front door. She glanced at Misto, "Do you want to get that or should I?"

"I can," he said, wiping his hands off quickly and heading for the door, opening it and freezing.

Coricopat stood there, sliding a foot against the doorway so Mistoffelees couldn't close the door in his face, "I...can we talk?"

"You're at my house. I'm not sure I want you at my house at the moment. Move your foot, I'm not slamming the door in your face, even if you do deserve it."

The taller teen hesitated and then moved his foot, "Please, I don't want to have this conversation, fight, whatever it's going to turn into at school."

"Yeah, but I was supposed to have time to have a good sulk before dealing with this," Mistoffelees muttered, tempted to slam the door in Cori's face after telling him he wouldn't just to show him what it felt like.

"I..." Coricopat steeled himself, "Then when are we supposed to have this conversation."

"I don't know," he said, and let out a long breath. "Come in then. Or we can have it out back on the porch."

Coricopat looked his boyfriend over, "If I could come in I'd prefer not to have this where your neighbors can hear."

"Oh, so we're going to get to yelling. Fantastic, come into my home."

"I don't know if we are or not, but I'd rather not risk it," the taller teen stepped inside.

Closing the door, Mistoffelees leaned against it. "Okay, bluntly? Massive betrayal of trust followed by you running rather than talking. Anything on your end?"

"An abject apology and a plan not to do it again? I...don't know why I did it. I just..." He shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but you really have to explain it better than that," Mistoffelees said softly. "God. I told you I was thinking about it. Wasn't that enough for you?"

Coricopat drew a deep breath, hating having to shake his head, "I...not really."

"It... wasn't enough?"

"I, I've been told that my whole life. Almost without fail it means that the thing might possibly be thought about if they have nothing else to think about, unless it is a direct benefit to them."

The smaller teen drew in a couple deep breaths. "Cori, you're asking me to move across the country with you, to a city I'm not sure I can live in again, and now you're asking me to devote my life to dance and performing. That's not something you can just wave a hand and stick me in! This is my life, and you cannot play with it. I applied to several schools in New York, a few in other areas on the coast like Boston or in DC." He ran a hand through his hair. "God..."

Coricopat flinched, looking away, "I-I know. I do know that. And I did know that. I just...I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. I...I don't know why I did what I did, but I did it, and it's done. Turn it down if you want. I...God...I..."

Taking a breath, Mistoffelees stepped forward, hooking his fingers in Coricopat's belt loops. "I'm sorry. I'm not happy but I'm sorry. You're just asking so much of me and then pushing me when I hesitate. I don't know what to do, what I want, and I'm confused and then you go and do that."

Coricopat swallowed, "I'm sorry. I'll stop pushing, if I start again let me know. I just...I have a hard time buying that people genuinely are thinking about what I ask."

"Okay," he said softly. "But... I do. I think, and then I think too much and it becomes a mess. But I do. And... I want to follow you halfway around the country but it has to come from me, okay?"

"I..." Coricopat finally nodded, "Alright. I know you think, but...please try not to over think this one?"

"You are so, so too late for that one."

The other sighed, looking away again, "Fair enough."

Mistoffelees offered him a strained smile. "Hey, it'll work out."

"I...hope so."

"We'll make it work out eventually, right?"

Coricopat nodded, "I'd like to."

"Then we will," Mistoffelees assured. "I still sorta want to sulk at you though."

"Well, is it alright if I ask forgiveness again while you sulk?"

"You could try," Mistoffelees murmured, a hint of a smile teasing around his face. "Might have to offer a little bit more though..."

Coricopat's lips curled up toward a smirk and he pulled the other a bit closer, "And what might convince you?"

"Well, chocolate, cookies, maybe a new poster or DVD..." he drawled, going easily to Cori.

"What about chocolate, a DVD, and the fact that my folks are out of town this weekend?" Coricopat spoke lowly.

"I could perhaps live with that. You owe me something now though."

"That means I have to let go and leave doesn't it? Unless a kiss will do as down payment?"

"I think that's what I was aiming for," Mistoffelees murmured, tilting his head back.

Coricopat leaned down, willingly obliging. His arm looped around Mistoffelees' waist, pulling him closer as he kissed him deeply.

"I'm still sulking," Mistoffelees breathed before pulling Coricopat into another kiss.

There was a sharp throat clearing from up the hall which caused Coricopat to pull back abruptly, blushing.

"Hi mom," Mistoffelees said, brightly.

Sera's brow arched and she simply looked bemused, "Is he staying for dinner?"

"Is he staying for dinner?" Mistoffelees asked, glancing up at him. "I baked, by the way."

"I..." Coricopat shrugged, "I should call Mom and let her know, but if you don't mind I would like to."

"I will allow you to stay," Mistoffelees declared. "I'm still due for comfort food the rest of the night anyway."

"Which reminds me, I have popcorn," Serafine offered.

"Oh good," Mistoffelees smiled, finally stepping away from Coricopat.

Coricopat glanced toward Sera, who shot him an unimpressed look before handing Mistoffelees the popcorn bowl.

"Thank you," he murmured.

She nodded, "I'll finish with some stuff in the kitchen, and then join you two in the family room."

"Thanks, mom," he said, leaning over to kiss her cheek.

She offered him a smile in response, "Of course, Misto. Go find a movie you want to watch, honey."

He laughed. "Oh, so many choices. I'll get that set up then." Grabbing Cori's wrist, he dragged him into the family room.

Several hours later, Mistoffelees saw Coricopat to the door, kissing him quickly on the way out before returning to the living room and curling up next to his mother's side.

Serafine curled her arm around her son's shoulder, kissing his forehead gently, "Are you alright?"

"I think so. I'm still angry and confused as all hell but... I don't want to just give up on him either. I like him far too much. Just... need some time to adjust."

"It will hurt. Probably quite a lot."

"This or having a relationship in general?" he asked, smiling softly and titling his head back.

"Both. For the moment? This."

"Yeah," he curled a bit closer. "He said that people told him they'd think about things and then fail to do so, so he just assumed I was brushing him off when I promised to consider it." He swallowed hard. "I guess you were right-we don't entirely trust the other yet."

"You'll get there. If you both work at it, and give it time and understanding. You'll make it, Misto. And your father and I are here for you however we can be."

"I know," he said, lifting her hand and twining his fingers around her's. "Thank you."

She squeezed his hand gently, "That's what we're here for."

"Still," he said, giving her a warm smile. "Oh god, so I have to tell dad I'm up for a scholarship to Julliard?"

His mother smiled slightly, "You probably should..."

"Oh," Mistoffelees took a deep breath. "Just trying to figure out if he'd be thrilled or go after my boyfriend with a cleaver."

"I'll hide the knives."

"Okay, thanks," he grinned, finally starting to relax a little.

"So, what do we think for the next couple hours before your father gets home?"

"More comfort food and childhood favorite films that are not musicals?" he tilted his head back on her shoulder to look up at her face.

She nodded, "I'll go locate the ice cream if you find a couple of movies."

"Works for me," he said and paused. "Does that mean I need to move?"

"It means we both need to, we can return to this in a moment."

"Oh, alright," he said, rolling off the couch rather than bothering to just stand up. Sera chuckled before rising and going to dish up some ice cream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In other words: The chapter in which Mistoffelees really should remember not to yell at teachers, as well as the one that goes down as, Misto and Cori actually had a fight! It was quite exciting.


	19. Why Did I Not Know About This?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Vague references to eating disorders.

The next day, the students gathered themselves in the auditorium, waiting to hear what exactly sort of form this play was taking. Jemima was on the stage by her trusty piano, glancing around, looking for Coricopat and Mistoffelees, the only two not yet there.

Coricopat entered a few minutes late, sidling up to the stage and ascending the stairs to lean against the piano, his gaze sweeping over the auditorium.

"You didn't happen to bring Misto, did you?" Jemi asked softly, leaning over to him through she continued eying the students a bit warily.

"No, I didn't. It's up to him to show up on his own..."

"Oh. Should we start, do you think?" she asked quietly.

He sighed, looking around one more time, "G-give him another minute or two?"

"Alright," she said as some of the students shifted in the seats. Some were starting to mutter they might have better things to do, being shushed by those sitting by them.

Coricopat bit his lip, finally shaking his head, "Never mind. If he shows up, he shows up late. We need to get started."

She offered him a strained smile, patting his arm and turning to the students, having to clear her throat a couple times. "Excuse... Excuse me! Thank you. Well, we have a play to create here... and of course we need your help to do it." She glanced at Cori, desperate for the support.

Coricopat nodded, "We're obviously not having actual auditions this year. In lieu of that we're using the time we'd usually have for those to brainstorm how we want the play to look. Fr example, what notable occurrences have happened in the past few years." He glanced toward the basketball players, "The championship games for instance, though we'll probably just cover one of them."

"Hey, we won both anyway!" Macavity called.

"What about prom?" Jenny asked.

"Well, prom would certainly be something to cover," Cori agreed. "The trick will be the pairing off for that..."

"Well, most of us are going right?" she asked, looking around. Alright, so not everyone had asked everyone else out yet but that was at least a start.

"I would hope so," Mistoffelees said, stepping onto the stage. "Actually, I'm not sure I hope so. But a paired dance isn't so hard to figure out."

Coricopat startled at that, turning to him, "That's true. We could easily do prom. Other thoughts?"

"Colleges," the shorter replied.

"Can we do baseball?" Macavity piped up and Mistoffelees rolled his eyes.

"Are we already doing basketball?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Then no."

"Colleges," Coricopat conceded. "What about this last summer?"

A few students who had not worked at Lava Springs that summer made a few confused sounds and Tugger huffed. "So long as I'm not the villain of that piece... what about falling in love?"

"Aren't we doing prom?" Mistoffelees returned.

"Dude, prom is what you do  _after_ the falling in love bit."

"Tugger has a point," Grids contributed. "True love or not, romance happens in life."

"Falling in love, the last summer of high school, championship games, prom, colleges. It's a rough outline but we can fill in from there," Mistoffelees mused as Jemi started scrawling notes. "How many numbers are we thinking here?"

Coricopat glanced at Jemima, "Dozen? Or...?"

"I think a dozen would be enough to fill up a show," she returned and gave the pair a sly glance. "Question being, do we have any leads to make a plot of? Or how many solos and duets do we want versus group numbers?"

"I think we'll need to figure out where our strengths lie before figuring that out," the choreographer answered.

"Alright," she said. "Okay guys, we're not doing traditional auditions since you're all already in but... would everyone like to please come up to the stage, either alone or as a pair and give us sort of an idea what your strengths are?"

There was a round of mutters toward the negative at that. Grids rose finally, looking at Macavity and motioning to the stage pointedly.

Letting out a long breath, Macavity rose, taking his girlfriend's hand and proudly leading her to the stage. After that summer, which he was still iffy at best as a singer, he was damn good at partner dance. Grids had a passable voice, but wasn't the best present. Gradually the rest of the auditorium went through their own 'auditions'. Coricopat taking notes, glancing at Jemima from time to time.

The small writing area in front of the smaller girl was utterly covered in papers, with random bits of writing all over and up and down and along the side of the papers. Mistoffelees leaned against the side of the stage, his arms crossed as he watched. Tugger of course didn't need to, but felt like charming the audience anyway with a rousing number.

Finally, Jemi looked at Mistoffelees and Coricopat. "How about you two?"

Mrs. Harris had been sitting in the back of the classroom, a brow arched. Having missed the summer drama, she had never seen Mistoffelees perform and was confused as to why he was suddenly part of Jemi and Coricopat's team.

Coricopat glanced at Mistoffelees, "Are you up for it?"

"The singing or the dancing?" he asked, looking at the audience and still feeling a little sore and betrayed to the other.

"Both?" He bit his lip.

He sighed, glancing at Jemi who eagerly set her hands to her piano keys. "How about your duet from this summer?" she asked brightly. "I'm sure you both remember it."

Mistoffelees blinked at her a long moment. It started with them standing opposite each other, only coming together at the end. Stealing a glance at Coricopat, he nodded. Coricopat drew a deep breath and then nodded, heading for his starting position.

Jemi had always wanted to see the performance with just the two leads, so she happily started the opening notes, Mistoffelees opening the first verse. Slowly, over the course of the song, he felt himself relaxing, being swept up in the actual song.

Coricopat followed the steps and notes of the song, weaving it as an apology as best he could. Smoothly moving from single dance to partnered, he stepped into the lead, carefully guiding Mistoffelees through the remainder of the dance. It felt natural to fall into the steps, his eyes on Coricopat's as they moved through the last verse, ending at the middle and front of the stage.

Breathing heavily, Mistoffelees dropped his hands and took a step back.

In the audience Bombalurina was staring in shock. "Why did I not know about this?"

Tugger, sitting in front of her turned and grinned. "Cause it's Misto." She scowled at that but accepted it.

The rest of the students, especially those that had been at Lava Springs were clapping and otherwise making noise at the show.

Coricopat swallowed, his eyes still focused on Mistoffelees, "I...think that pretty much deals with the auditions..."

"Probably," he replied, unsure what to do with his hands as Jemi gathered up all her notes.

"I'll start brainstorming tonight," she assured. "For now, every one's dismissed."

Most of the students quickly disbanded. Coricopat glanced around at the handful that was left, "Thank you all for coming. Once Jemima's done with the music, I'll get some idea about how we'll be choreographing this thing."

There was some mumbled assent and Mistoffelees shifted. "Can we talk?" he asked softly.

The taller teen turned to look at him. He hesitated and then nodded, "Yes." He motioned to the backstage area, "Shall we?"

Mistoffelees nodded, turning and sweeping his way back.

Coricopat followed him, pausing once they were in the green room.

Mistoffelees glanced around, sitting on what was usually the prop table that someone had-probably stupidly-left there. "I can't afford Julliard," he said, by way of start. "The question is do I want to even try for the scholarship."

His boyfriend looked down, nodding, "I...do you?"

"Do you need the scholarship to get in?" Mistoffelees asked, softly.

Coricopat shook his head, "Not really, no. I could probably pay my way through without trouble."

"Okay," Mistoffelees nodded. "I love you. I love performing, as much as it scares me. And as much as I'm still hurting and angry..." he paused to bit his lip. "If I do this, I have to really do it."

"You do. Really. Which I suppose comes back to the question again. Do you want to?"

"I..." he hesitated a long moment, almost stretching the silence to the breaking point. "Yes."

"Then we'll see about doing this thing then?"

"Okay," he said softly. holding a hand out and touching Coricopat's lightly.

Coricopat turned his hand over to twine his fingers with Mistoffelees', "You can do this, I'm sure of it."

"Thanks," he said softly.

"As much as I can I'll help."

"Yeah, you'd better," Mistoffelees muttered, reeling him in for a light kiss. Coricopat smiled slightly against the kiss, returning it gently.

o.o.o.o

Several days later Macavity ran into the yearbook classroom, dropping a plate of cookies down in front of Griddlebone. "Compliments of Pounce. Careful, they're still hot."

Grids looked up from the page layout she was working on, "Cookies. Those are nice. Thank him for me if you would?"

"He doesn't know they're gone. Quick, eat the evidence," her boyfriend replied, making movement motions with his hands.

"Kissing up to the yearbook editor. Smart move," she picked up one cookie, nibbling at it.

"He wants two pages to himself," Tugger said, having strolled in after his cousin, Mistoffelees following.

"Are you kidding? He probably wants a third page for that hair," Mistoffelees drawled.

"Hey, what's right is right, pip-squeak."

"I can hardly grant my boyfriend that much, it would be seen as favoritism," Grids commented, picking up a second cookie and offering it to Tumble as he approached.

Tumble blinked at that, "What's the occasion?"

"Mac's up to something," Griddlebone explained.

"Oh."

"Hey, a little faith," Macavity protested. "And you're saying favoritism like it's a bad thing. Get Tumble to do those pages."

"What pages?" Tumble looked confused.

"Of me in the yearbook."

"He wants three," Tugger explained. "Including one for that wild hair of his."

Tumble considered for a moment, "I can grant one for the hair, but I think the other two are out."

Mistoffelees stifled a laugh and Macavity blinked. "Hey, it would be like one of those award pages," Mistoffelees said. "Rather than most likely to succeed, wildest hair, sure to become famous all on its own."

"Exactly," Tumble grinned. "What do you think, Grids?"

"I think that it would work, but we can hardly cut all pictures of him elsewhere too, after all it would be awkward to have to crop the basketball team photo," Griddlebone declared.

Macavity growled, swatting good naturedly at Mistoffelees, who ducked it. "Yeah, that would be awkward."

"Anyway," Macavity snapped, and turned to his cousin and fellow baseball player. "You guys want to go after school to check out tuxedos?"

"For?" Mistoffelees asked.

"Prom, dude," Macavity replied with a roll of his eyes.

Grids' eyebrow arched sharply at that, "Prom?"

"Well, yeah," Macavity said, turning to her.

The blonde looked unimpressed, "Honey, if that's what you call an invitation? You'll be dancing with yourself." She turned back to the page layout she was working on.

Tugger covered his mouth to stifle his laughter while Mistoffelees was starting to look a little pale at the mention of prom.

Tumble looked at Grids, his brows rising sharply, "So, he can take that as a no for now then?"

"Hm?" She glanced at him, "Who can what?"

Macavity made a few sputtering noise and Tugger started pushing him from the room, Mistoffelees snagging a couple of the cookies on his way out.

Munkustrap was leaning on the wall outside the room, "How'd it go?"

"He got massively turned down," Tugger replied.

"But, we're dating!" Macavity protested.

"That means nothing," Tugger informed him.

"It doesn't?" Macavity asked as Mistoffelees slipped off, munching on one of the cookies, the other's held in reserve.

"No," Tugger shook his head.

"So how'd you woo yours then?"

"Flowers," Tugger nodded.

"Flowers?" Munkus looked skeptical at that.

"Well, or chocolate or something," Tugger shrugged.

"Flowers are easier to get on short notice," Munkus conceded.

o.o.o.o

Weaving through freshmen easily, Mistoffelees made his way to the theatre, sure Coricopat was spending his lunch there. Which was why he'd brought extra food that day, as well as a supply of Pounce's trademark cookies.

Entering, he looked up at the stage.

Coricopat was going through the latest possible choreography for one of the numbers Jemima had given him a rough sketch of music for. He had about four variations, and he wasn't sure he cared for any of them. He paused every few minutes to make notes and run it again. Lunch had completely slipped his mind.

"You know you're supposed to like, eat during the day, right?" Mistoffelees called, having reached the steps up to the stage.

The dancer paused, turning to Mistoffelees and answering automatically, "I eat."

"Uh-huh," Mistoffelees said, scrambling on the stage. "I brought enough food for two."

Coricopat's brow arched, "What is it with everyone and my eating habits?"

"I don't know, what is it?"

"I couldn't tell you," his expression closed off very slightly. "So you say you brought enough for two?"

Mistoffelees tilted his head and held out a cookie. "Yup. Picnic on the stage?"

Coricopat took the cookie, offering the other a smile, "Sounds good, as long as Mrs. Harris doesn't catch us."

"Aw, she likes us anyway," Mistoffelees said, sitting down and slinging his bookbag off his shoulder. "Who else would sing her songs for her drama department? Actually don't answer that. Look, I even brought a cloth."

"You really planned this all out didn't you?" Coricopat asked with an arched brow.

"I did. You're getting predictable. You've missed lunch the last week, by the way."

"I...have?" He looked somewhere between surprised and a bit worried by that. "Why...Tant usually says something."

Mistoffelees considered him a moment before starting to take containers out of his bag. "She usually says something?" he tested quietly, not quite adding,  _you didn't even notice_?

"When I miss that many lunches. Or she mentions it to Mom who then mentions it to me," he shrugged slightly. "Then again, I wonder if Tant even noticed."

"So, this happens often enough to have a system?" Mistoffelees frowned.

Coricopat's eyes widened slightly, "I...sort of? Not really? Not for a while?"

Mistoffelees considered him a long moment, not looking impressed. "Not for a while? Cori..."

"What? I have a habit of getting involved in my work."

"Enough to forget to eat?" Mistoffelees protested and paused. "You know, over the summer, you pestered me about eating enough..."

Coricopat dropped his attention to the food, "What of it?"

"Is there anything?" Mistoffelees asked, munching on another cookie.

"Anything what?" He was studiously not looking at the other.

"Cor," Mistoffelees said after a long moment. "Are you hiding something?"

"I..." he drew a deep breath, shrugging, "I went through a period of time where I didn't eat much."

For several minutes Mistoffelees just stared at him. "Oh. Cor..." his entire posture sagged slightly, moving closer to the other.

Coricopat eyed him warily at that, "What?"

"What what?" Mistoffelees shook his head. "It's just... a period of time when you didn't eat much?"

"I got through it. Mom and Tant just tend to worry a bit if I miss a couple meals by accident."

"Like you've been doing?"

"It's...just a couple of lunches. I'll be fine."

Mistoffelees gave him a long look. "You know," he shifted. "If we both end up going to Julliard, do you think we should share an apartment?"

Coricopat paused at that, "I...hadn't given it much thought yet. What, what do you think?"

"That if I did I'd get to actually monitor you're eating habits?" Mistoffelees attempted to tease.

It earned him a weak smile in response, "Is that really the only reason you'd think it was a good idea?"

"No," Mistoffelees said, leaning back slightly. "Just... a bonus."

Coricopat dropped his gaze again at that, "I...would like to share an apartment, if we both end up over there."

"Isn't ending up there sorta the plan, Julliard or not?" Mistoffelees asked quietly.

"I thought so. If you still want to."

"Okay," Mistoffelees said and shifted. "So, the school's buzzing about prom..."

Coricopat nodded, "It is. And it is our senior prom..."

"Yesh," he said and shifted, eating another cookie. "So... um..."

"Would..." the taller teen glanced at the other, "Would you like to go? With me I mean?"

"I..." There was a pause and Mistoffelees nodded. "Of course I would."

Coricopat offered him a bit of a smile at that, "Great!"

Mistoffelees returned the smile. "I think there are plans on going Tux shopping."

"Do you think your friends would mind if I tagged along?"

"I think I'm going to propose it and they can deal. Just don't go toe to toe with Mac, okay?"

"I promise not to get in any real fights with Macavity."

"Good," Mistoffelees leaned over, kissing his cheek. "Now, eat."

Coricopat rolled his eyes slightly, "Alright, alight, I'll eat."

"Good," Mistoffelees rewarded him with a quick kiss and sat back.

The taller teen reclined a bit, offering his boyfriend a smile, "Would you be willing to help me with the choreography?"

"Hmmm... only if you eat," Mistoffelees said. "Free period if after lunch after all."

"Fair enough." Coricopat grinned and turned his attention to the food.

o.o.o.o

Macavity entered the lunch room the next day, looking a bit nervous. Tugger stopped him by trusting a group of flowers into his chest. "The garden club is rooting for you."

Pounce, who had been filled in before school, grinned, "Good luck, Mac."

"Now or never," Mistoffelees said.

"Okay, I'm going in," he murmured, taking a step forward and one back. "I really just..."

"No, we're doing this now," Tugger said, shoving him toward the lunchroom again.

Coricopat strolled up behind them, looking Macavity over, "You've asked her out once already, this can't be that much harder." With those words he slipped past them into the lunchroom.

Griddlebone was seated at one of the tables, chatting with Tumble who was perched there waiting for Tugger to show up.

Mistoffelees blushed as Macavity shot him a hard look, before the taller took a deep breath and took a step forward. "Hey. I was wondering if..." he started to Grid's back.

She turned slightly, "Oh, hey, Mac. Menu today's Tuna Surprise. It's actually really good for once."

"Yeah, that's a shock. I was wondering if you might consider going with me..."

"I'm sorry, what was that? I can't really hear you, it's kind of loud in here."

"But I..." Macavity floundered.

She looked at Tumble, "Did you hear something?" He just rolled his eyes at her.

Macavity pursed his lips. "Dude, I'm asking you to prom here."

"Still nothing."

Coricopat rolled his eyes skyward, muttering "You're hopeless" to Mac as he got up on one of the seats and used the voice he used when the mics cut out in school productions. "Excuse me. Hey, everybody!"

The chattering students paused, turning.

"Macavity Hollister has something he'd like to say," he stepped down, looking to Mac.

Macavity blinked before suddenly moving forward to stand on the table. "Griddlebone, will you honor me by agreeing to go to the prom with me?" he asked, holding the flowers out.

She looked up at him, smiling a bit as she took the flowers, "I'd be honored."

"Oh, good," he said, aware the entire student body was staring at him and hoping down to sit beside her.

Coricopat smirked, settling down next to Mistoffelees.

"So, everyone set for prom yet?" Mistoffelees asked and Jenny and Jemi both glanced up. "Oh. No?"

Pounce and Munkus glanced at each other and then at Mistoffelees. Pounce shook his head, "Not everyone's got a date yet, no."

"Might want to get a move on that," Tugger said. "Since, you know, there still needs to be clothes for this."

"Yeah, we're aware of that," Munkus replied.

Mistoffelees shrugged, starting in on his food.

After lunch, Pounce waited in the hall for Jemima, falling into step when she came out of the cafeteria, "Hey, Jemi."

"Oh, hey," she said, adjusting her hair quickly and trying not to drop all her books. "Can I help you with something? Do you have a question about the play?"

"I...no, not really. I mean about the play. Can I help you with your books there at all?"

"Oh, no, it's fine," she offered him a shy smile. "But thank you. So what's up?"

"I, well, I was wondering. I mean, if you wanted to, would you like to, I mean, if you don't have a date already of course, would you be willing to go to prom with me?" He wasn't entirely certain how he'd managed to actually get the words out.

She blinked and smiled, as if a little unsure how he'd done it either. "That, that would be nice. No, I don't have a date. So, yes?"

His smile in response was bright, "Great! So, Prom then. I...wow. Okay."

"I'll talk to you later? Maybe during rehearsals?" she offered and laughed softly. "Because, yeah, wow, indeed."

Pouncival grinned in reply, "Yeah, I'll see you at rehearsals later, talk then. I gotta get headed to a study group right now though...Take care, Jemi!"

She waved him off. "Take care!" He offered her a last wave and a grin before hurrying off.

o.o.o.o

After rehearsal that afternoon, Munksutrap approached Jenny, his dance partner for the couples dances in the play, "Hey, Jenny."

"Hey, Munku," she said with a smile. "Good job today."

He grinned a bit, "Thanks, you too."

"Can I help you with anything?"

"I, well," he rubbed the back of his neck, "I was wondering if you'd be interested in going to prom with me?"

She blinked once, and considered. "Like, as friends, or as an actual sort of date?"

"I...a date? I mean unless you'd rather go as friends."

"Well, I mean," she blushed slightly. "I can do a date. I was just making sure I knew the parameters, I mean, what was going on."

The boy grinned again at that, "I'd like to call it a date, if you're good with that?"

"I can do that," she nodded firmly. "Erm, any preferred color schemes?"

"I...might be wrong, but I think that may be your decision?"

She laughed. "Probably, but I wanted to check."

He shook his head, "I'm really not good at picking colors."

Smiling, she nodded. "Don't worry. I'll figure something out."

Munkustrap smiled at that, "Just let me know and I'll see what I can find."

"Alright," she said. "I think the other girls were planning on shopping soon. Maybe we can get you pictures of the dresses to take tux shopping?"

"Probably a good plan. Especially since Mac and I'll need all the help we can get."

She suppressed a grin. "You guys should invite Coricopat along just for the fashion advice."

Munkustrap blinked at her for a long moment, "Please tell me you're joking."

She laughed and shrugged. "Isn't he dating Misto anyway?"

"Yeah, he is. So we see him at lunch a lot."

"Well, at least he has impeccable fashion sense," she pointed out. "Besides, Misto might have already invited him."

Munkustrap considered that, "Well, if he has there isn't much we can do to say no at that point."

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" she offered. "I need to get going. But I'm pretty excited I have to say."

"Yeah, I'll see you then!" He offered her another smile, "Take care, Jenny."

"You too," she said, with another beaming smile. "Take care to practice those steps too. At least you'll be able to dance for prom now."

Munkus grinned at that, "I will indeed."

"Good," she said. "I must dash now," she said, sounding a bit regretful before taking off down the hallway. He waved to her, leaning against the wall to wait for his brother.

Smiling, she moved down the hall, pulling her phone out as soon as she was around the corner to inform Griddlebone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all and welcome to the lastest chapter! There were a couple interesting things in this one, specifically Munku and Jenny as a pairing. It's a pretty small pairing, but honestly as much as we wanted to pair people off for prom, honestly if you made them the same age the ship isn't that odd of a thought, considering Munkustrap sings her song in the film/play.
> 
> As for the references to eating disorders: Coricopat suffered from one in this verse. We feel like... it's not something we really wanted to focus on so much, but it's important to this version of the character, and even though it was pretty vague in story, we really want to express that we don't think this is a small or unimportant issue. We really, really don't.


	20. But I Assure You It'll be Worth it

Jemima glanced around at the others as they arrived at their pre-arranged meeting place at the mall. Jennyanydots had arrived early, and Jemi just on time. They were waiting for Griddlebone, who had threatened to drag Tumble along.

It was soon proven that Griddlebone didn't make idle threats. She approached, Tumble trailing behind her. The boy looked at the other shoppers, "Remind me why I'm here and not tux shopping with the guys?"

"Because we have elected you our shopping companion," Grids informed him.

"Besides, as much as I consider him my divaish, anal retentive but very fashionable brother... do you really think we'd want Coricopat with us? We need a guy's eye on these things," Jemi announced. "I wouldn't take Cor shopping for anything less than my wedding dress. It's not worth the fuss he would put up about colors, it really isn't.

Tumble blinked for a long moment, "But why  _me_? Why not...say...Misto?"

Jenny suppressed a laugh and Jemi gave him a long look. "Tumble... have you seen Misto's fashion sense? He's classically attractive which is why he gets away with what he wears, but it's... quirky at best. Besides, I don't think the Hollister's would be very happy with us stealing their best friend."

The boy sighed, "But..."

Grids rolled her eyes, "We'll find you a tux too while we're at it. Come on."

Jenny laughed, leading the way to the first shop, Jemi all but bouncing on the way.

Tumble hesitated, but Grids grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him along behind her.

o.o.o.o

Coricopat pulled his car up to the tux shop the guys had agreed to meet at. He glanced at Mistoffelees, "We're sure they're going to be alright with me along?"

"They'll live," Mistoffelees replied, stepping out. "Besides, you confiscated all their girlfriend dress pictures yesterday, remember?"

The taller smirked at that, "Most of them couldn't match colors if you handed them paint chips."

"No, they really couldn't. I just hope you remembered all the pictures," Mistoffelees said, rolling his eyes slightly.

"Of course I did!" Coricopat looked affronted that Mistoffelees had suggested otherwise, "I still say it would be simpler if their dates just went with them, but whatever."

"It's a guy thing," Mistoffelees shrugged. "Or, something. Come on, let's head in."

Coricopat opened the door for the other, "After you."

Unsure whether to roll his eyes or smile, Mistoffelees stepped through, spotting the Hollister clan already there, Tugger holding up something that even Mistoffelees considered an affront to taste.

Pouncival was looking over a couple of suits and was startled as Coricopat swept through, headed for Tugger, "What on earth is  _that_  in your hands?"

"A suit?" Tugger offered, startled.

"No. That is someone's concept of a joke. You wear that you will be a laughingstock."

Tugger blinked again, Macavity crossing his arms over his chest. "Okay... your suggestion then, maestro?"

"That depends. For which one of you am I suggesting clothes first?"

Macavity pointed to Tugger as Mistoffelees wandered off to check through the store and talk to Pounce.

Coricopat looked Tugger over, considering the suit that Tumble was going to be wearing, "Blues, browns, perhaps reds or yellows but that might be pushing it. And none of those together. Go see what you can find." Tugger blinked and turned on his heel, stalking off.

The choreographer turned his attention to Munkustrap and Macavity next, "With the dresses your lovely ladies have picked out... black is always classic, blue is a decent plan for either of you. Macavity you could probably get away with green, and maybe a teal. Munkustrap you could probably manage certain shades closely related to burgundy. If you don't know what those colors are, ask an associate."

Macavity blinked, opening and closing his mouth and stalking off.

"Are you going to stand outside the dressing rooms and check what goes in and out?" Mistoffelees asked, sliding back up.

"If I have to," Coricopat nodded. He strolled through the store, locating a couple of suits, and fabrics he liked before pausing in front of a display of ties, his eyes focusing on a sequined black one.

Mistoffelees had picked a couple out, setting them up in one of the dressing rooms, Tugger blazing through several suits already. Coricopat located a cushioned bench outside the dressing rooms and reclined on it as Pouncival slipped into one of the other rooms, and Munkustrap disappeared into one with a few suits.

Mistoffelees poked his head out, looking at the tie Coricopat was holding. "You are not allowed to wear a bedazzled tie to prom."

"I would hardly call this bedazzled. That implies gemstones, or at the very least rhinestones. This is sequins."

"Still, the answer is no," Mistoffelees said. "I would have to stare at it all night. It's just about my eye level, remember?"

"Ah, right. Well, I'll probably get it for the play at least," his boyfriend answered before his attention snapped to where Pouncival had stepped out of the dressing room to check the suit he was trying on in a three-way mirror. "What on earth is _that_?"

"A suit?"

"It's powder blue! I haven't seen anything like that since the frilled atrocity my father wore to a friend's wedding in the  _seventies_! Absolutely not. You  _cannot_  accompany Jemima to prom wearing  _that_."

Mistoffelees suppressed a laugh, slipping into his own dressing room as a sales associate appeared with several more suits for Tugger.

"I'm certain I never said peach, that one can leave before you hand it to him," Coricopat informed the associate.

The associate blinked and nodded, handing the others to Tugger. "I liked the peach," he murmured as Macavity stepped out in something that looked like teal, took one look at it in the three way mirror and retreated back to the dressing room.

"I never thought I'd say this," Coricopat remarked, "But Macavity has more fashion sense than you do, Tugger."

Munkustrap stepped out in a blue suit and Coricopat looked him over, "A little on the light side, and far too narrow in the shoulders. Try a burgundy, preferably quite dark."

Tugger looked deeply affronted, sticking his tongue out at Coricopat as Mistoffelees stepped out in something plaid. Coricopat just gaped, " _How_  did that get through?"

"What?" Mistoffelees spread his arms. "Don't you like it?"

"If you wear that I am not dancing with you at prom. Just so you're aware."

"Hey, you were the one that was going to wear a bedazzled tie," Mistoffelees planted his hands on his hips and spun around.

"It's  _plaid_. In addition to that I'm pretty sure it's a plaid that even people who like plaid would love to see burned. After being stripped...off." His brow arched and he considered Mistoffelees again before shaking his head, "No. It won't do. Not at all."

Mistoffelees smirked. "You sure you don't want to buy it just to have the pleasure of... stripping it off me?"

Tugger made a sound from within his own dressing room that sounded like choking.

Coricopat returned the expression, arching an eyebrow as he looked Mistoffelees over for a long moment, "As tempting as that proposal is, I can't even condone buying it for such a good cause."

"Well," Mistoffelees drawled. "I do have to get out of it... and you have to try suits on anyway... and we're out of dressing rooms if you want to share..."

"I suppose that's true...I should see about locating a couple to try on, shouldn't I?"

Mistoffelees laughed as Tugger came out in another suit, looking at it in the mirror. "God," Tugger drawled. "You two..." he turned to Mistoffelees. "You used to be so cute, and sweet, and innocent!"

"Well," Coricopat said, looking at his boyfriend and smirking. . "He's still cute and sweet and... can I say sexy?"

"I think you already did," Mistoffelees replied, as Tugger made another choking sound.

"They're like bunnies," Macavity muttered, stepping out in green.

Coricopat just burst out laughing at that, "No, Macavity. On so many levels can you not wear that shade of green. Darker or lighter, but Irish Green is not a good plan for you. Especially not with your hair."

"Oh, hush bunny," Macavity muttered, stepping back inside.

"You look like an overgrown leprechaun. Try a forest green if you want to wear green." He chuckled and then shook his head, "I'm going to go find a couple of suits, I'll be back momentarily, do try to keep them away from atrocities against humankind while I'm gone."

Mistoffelees waved him off. "Good luck, but I promise nothing."

Coricopat grinned, slipping away to return a few minutes later with four suits, three in different shades of brown and one in a silvery grey.

"Well?" Mistoffelees said. "Ready to get this atrocity off?"

"Guys!" Tugger called out.

"Seriously, public store!" Munkustrap agreed, stepping out of his dressing room.

"There we go!" Coricopat nodded, "That one's much better. Dark red vest with the black coat, use a cream tie it will compliment Jenny's dress perfectly. Ta, now." He stepped into Mistoffelees' dressing room, pulling the smaller teen with him.

Mistoffelees laughed as Macavity poked his head out to consider his brother. "Looking good there, 'Straps."

Munkus shrugged slightly, but couldn't help but smile a bit, "Fits pretty well too."

"I would take his advice, a red vest and a cream tie," Macavity nodded, turning around in his own suit, having chosen a more classic black with some trimmings.

Munkus nodded appraisingly, "You don't look too bad yourself, Mac."

"Thanks," Macavity grinned as Tugger walked out, turned, shook his head and went back in.

Meanwhile, Mistoffelees had yanked Coricopat down for a fast but passionate kiss. "So no to the plaid?"

Cori slid his hands under the jacket's lapels, running his hand over Mistoffelees' chest and down his arms to shed it, "No to the plaid."

Mistoffelees's breath caught at that. "O-okay. Your suggestion then?"

"I suppose that depends on if you want color," he leaned in and unbuttoned the top button of Mistoffelees' shirt to nip his throat, "or not."

"Not sure," Mistoffelees said, wrapping his arms around him and clinging for a moment. "Either?"

"Well, that's useful..." Coricopat smirked against the other's skin, "You could do both. A neutral for the top layer, or for the vest and a color for the other."

"Could..." Mistoffelees managed. "How about you?"

"Well, I'm thinking either the light brown linen, or the grey with a colored tie at this point."

"I like the light brown," Mistoffelees said, pulling Coricopat into another hard kiss. "Now, have to focus."

"Now, that's hardly fair... You close me in a small room with you, in differing state of undress and want me to focus?"

"Y-yes?" Mistoffelees grinned.

"You, sir, are a tease."

"We can hardly have sex in the dressing room," Mistoffelees murmured. "And I am not a tease. I fully intend to make good on all of my promises... later... if you're good."

"And what would you call 'good'?" Coricopat smirked, leaning in and kissing Mistoffelees briefly before pulling back and pulling the light brown suit to the front of his choices to try on.

"Um," Mistoffelees blinked and once he figured out what had just happened, smirked. "You'll see." He turned to scan his choices, selecting a cream suit.

"So you give me something to achieve but don't tell me what that is? You're hardly fair," Coricopat reiterated, stripping out of his street clothes and putting on the suit.

Mistoffelees got entirely distracted for a moment. "Well, I can hardly say where innocent ears might hear," he returned. "But I assure you it'll be worth it."

His boyfriend smirked, slowly buttoning up the suit, "I should certainly hope so."

Mistoffelees took a deep breath, quickly changing his pants and working into the suit, stepping out of the room as quickly as possible to check in the larger mirror.

Coricopat joined him a moment later, stepping up behind him and leaning down to murmur in his ear, "I like this suit on you as well as off, it's probably a good purchase."

"Probably," Mistoffelees said, glancing back at Coricopat. "I like that on you too... and probably off."

"Gah!" Tugger declared. "Guys!"

Coricopat smirked, looking toward Tugger, "What?"

Pounce came out of his own dressing room with a rather basic suit in hand, "You're a bit over the top."

"This is hardly that," the actor replied.

Mistoffelees shrugged and Tugger just shook his head, finally in a dark blue suit with a matching tie and trying to figure out what sort of vest to go under it. "I mean, it's not over the top. But even when you're not talking I can hear you having telepathic sex thoughts."

"Sky blue," Coricopat spoke to Tugger, "or a black with embroidery. And telepathic sex thoughts are private between us, stop listening if you can hear them."

"Gah," Tugger repeated, riffling through a few nearby vests, finding a black one that matched Coricopat's parameters.

"You're reacting worse than a celibate monk," Coricopat rolled his eyes.

"I, excuse me?" Tugger gaped. "Just because I'm not sexing up my boyfriend at all hours of the day." Mistoffelees considered him, feeling like maybe he should be insulted but far too amused.

Coricopat laughed, "Have you even done more than kiss?"

"I, we," Tugger looked flustered for a moment. "A little."

Coricopat straightened his vest, considering his reflection as he shook his head, "I somehow doubt that. Celibate as monks. More so, if the rumors are true about those monasteries."

Tugger growled at him, rolling his eyes. "You know what? I'm going to go home, and cuddle, quite happily, with my boyfriend? Okay? Bye."

"Celibately?" Coricopat smirked.

"Quite," Tugger declared primly, stalking off. Even Macavity was stifling laughter, taking his suit up with him to the register.

Munkustrap bit his lip to try and hide a grin as he followed his brother up to pay for his suit as well.

Mistoffelees shoved Coricopat's shoulder. "Be nice to my best friend. Even if he is, well, terribly celibate."

That earned a quiet laugh from Pounce who slipped past them. Coricopat offered him an innocent smile, "Me? That  _was_  nice."

"Nicer," Mistoffelees said. "Well, shall we take care of these and... head out?"

Coricopat smirked, "I think so, your place or mine?"

"Yours?" Mistoffelees offered. "You have more rooms to hide in."

Cori leaned down to kiss him briefly, "True."

Mistoffelees returned the kiss only for a moment before drawing back. "Come on, we have to actually pay and get there first."

Coricopat sighed, "I suppose if we must..."

"We must," Mistoffelees said, patting his chest before going to change quickly and swaying his way up to the front of the store.

Coricopat ducked back into the dressing room, changing and following a couple of steps behind Mistoffelees, more than willing to appreciate the benefits of taking a moment longer to change.

o.o.o.o

Several days later Mistoffelees was sitting by Jemima on the piano bench, listening to her as she worked on the song she wanted him to start the musical with. Occasionally he offered a suggestion, swaying to the music as it she played and looking over the lyrics. Coricopat was due to arrive later on, but for now they were working on the song along.

After a while he stopped and glanced over at her. "Hey, Jems?"

"Yeah?" she asked, tilting her head up to glance over at him, offering him a warm smile on the way.

"I mean, this scholarship," he paused, unsure how exactly to bring this up. "It… it's not awkward we're all basically competing for it, is it?"

For a moment she blinked at him before breaking out into a smile, shaking her head. "No. I mean, well, it could be. But honestly, I'm more than rooting for you to get it."

"I," he blinked. "What?"

"Well, I mean, Coricopat could pay for it himself," she said with a shrug. "And I hope you two end up at the same school. It would be good for you and you actually need the scholarship."

"What about you?" Mistoffelees asked, still confused. "Or, Tantomile even?"

Jemi smiled faintly. "Is it bad I'm not even worried about her diva-ness? I mean, besides the fact that she knows how to stage a show, she really has nothing on either you or Cori. And, alright, so I may have given her the worst song in the play."

Mistofflees had to stifle a laugh. "Isn't that sort of unfair?"

"Oh please," Jemi rolled her eyes. "You listen to someone ruin your songs for years and then tell me it's unfair. I doubt she'd be able to pull the scholarship anyway. She's good at strutting and performing, but she's not like you or her brother. At this point she doesn't have the power to command a stage, or to play on the audience's emotions like you're supposed to."

"Don't you want the scholarship?" Mistoffelees asked after a moment, having absorbed that.

For a moment she considered, playing a few different notes as she went, tilting her head to the side, considering it and scribbling down a note before answering. "Sort of? I'm not passionate about it, if that's what you're asking. I would love to go to Julliard in some ways. Clearly, since I applied to it. The thing is… I'm not sure right now that this is what I  _want_  to do with my life. Not entirely. I'll always compose and stuff… but only compose? I like other stuff too, like science and teaching and reading. Going to Julliard would mean this is what I would do. I'd almost prefer to get a teaching degree and do children's plays, you know?"

Listening to her, a slow smile spread across his face. "That sounds… lovely."

"I think so," she said, eyes getting a little distant as she considered. "So, as I said, I sorta hope you get the scholarship. You're a performer. Seeing you walk up on stage, it's amazing. It's like you lose yourself entirely in what you do, like performers should. I love watching you. Hell, I'm structuring half this play in the hopes of showing you off."

That startled a laugh out of him. "I just, I don't want to take a chance away from you," he said softly.

"You're not," she assured. "I can always compose. I don't need college for that, unless I was thinking of doing this professionally, and honestly? I'm not in a lot of ways. So I'm showing you off, okay?"

"Okay," he said. "You know, you're probably… well you can't be my favorite. So, second? No… sorry, you're totally my fourth favorite person," he said with a nod.

She laughed. "Oh no, moved down to fourth?"

"Well," he said, spreading his arms. "I mean, there's my boyfriend. And then my mom and my dad. So, yeah?"

Laughing, she lightly pushed her shoulders against him. "Alright, so long as I'm in the top five."

"Oh, you are," he assured. "Tugger can be number five."

"I think your best friend of the past six years might be insulted by this," she teased and the shorter teen just shrugged.

"Tugger? Naw. As long as I still play weekend basketball with him, he's cool."

She laughed, trying out a few notes. "Here, try this," she said, holding the lyrics back out to him. He sang over them as she played. At the end of the verse she took the page back, writing down a few quick notes.

"So, you're going with Pounce to prom?" Mistoffelees asked after another moment and she blushed, nodding.

"I am."

"Excited?" he asked, grinning.

"Yeah," she nodded firmly. "I mean, he's… he's really sweet. And do you know how many cookies he provides?"

"Yeah," Mistoffelees nodded. "Believe me, I am well aware of how many cookies pass through his more than cookie capable hands."

For several more minutes they worked on the song, the paper passing between them several times. "You're really serious about show casing me, aren't you?"

"Passionately," she replied, nodding. "I mean, think about it. For years the only people who ever sang my music was Tantomile and Coricopat. Coricopat can sing, he really can, but in those years he was more inclined to follow his sister's path. Which usually meant changing the beat entirely to make my ballads pop extravaganzas. It was… stressful." He patted her shoulder in sympathy. "When Tugger showed up to audition, it was amazing. He and Tumble could actually  _sing_  my songs. They did it right! I nearly died on the stage. But, they're not trained singers. I mean, they're very good but they're not trained. Now that I even have you and Coricopat it's entirely different to see my stuff performed. It's amazing and I love it. Don't get me wrong," she continued after a moment. "I love hearing Tugger and Tumble and even Griddlebone sing too. But there's something special about you and Cor, you know?"

"I certainly like to think there is," Mistoffelees said with a faint smile.

Coricopat stepped out of the backstage area, smiling at them, "Already hard at work then?"

Mistoffelees jumped slightly, turning. "Well, you could say that..."

"Prom may have come up more than once. So, bedazzled tie?" Jemi replied.

"I'm wearing it for the prom number, and it's not bedazzled. It's sequined."

She laughed at how put out he made that sound. "Right, of course. Still, interesting costume choice."

"Hey, I'm the one staring at it," Mistoffelees said, shaking his head slightly, laughing.

"I like it!" Coricopat protested, "It goes with that fedora of mine."

"It does match the fedora," Mistoffelees agreed. "And alright, it is a bit charming on you, but still. I'm glad it's only on stage."

"That means you get to stare at it like, twelve more times than just prom," Jemi pointed out.

"But it won't be in the prom pictures," Mistoffelees replied and paused. "Oh... um... by the way. Before prom sometime, my parents have been sending up a fuss about meeting your parents."

His boyfriend paled, "I...really don't think that's a good plan."

"Yeah," Mistoffelees said, turning on the bench as Jemi focused on her notes rather than their conversation. "But dad's threatening to close down the place for a night just to host them so they are being, very, very serious about this."

Coricopat drew a deep breath, "I...will talk to Mom and see about when."

"Yeah," Mistoffelees said, with a strained smile. "Good luck."

"Yeah...well, shall we rehearse?"

"Yeah," he said, rising. "Any new insights since last night?"

He shook his head, "I think the choreography seems to be working well at this point."

"Shall we run through them quickly then?" Mistoffelees asked.

"I think we shall."

Smiling, Mistoffelees rose gracefully from the bench, stepping up toward Coricopat. Coricopat offered him a smile, taking his hand to lead him through their steps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right. So let's just say the tux shopping scene was probably one of the funnest to write in a really long time.


	21. Just So Long as I'm the Hero

Several days later, once full cast rehearsals were underway, Macavity found himself lording over the lunch table, as usual, even with their more recent additions. Coricopat shook his head, suppressing a smile at Macavity going on. "And don't you remember that time, when we used to play superheroes?" Macavity was saying.

"Vividly," Tugger drawled. "I was always the damsel in distress, remember?"

"Of course Mac insisted on wearing a cape," Coricopat added.

There was a pause as the table realized Coricopat was entering the conversation, and Macavity turned to him. "You loved the cape and you know it. It was dashing. As I recall, you were into costumes back then too. You helped with the sewing."

Cori grinned at that, "I do remember sewing a couple of those things, and making sure you didn't wear lime green with crimson."

"Hey, those colors would have certainly grabbed attention, which was the point," Macavity replied.

"Blue and red is classic. Always go with the classics."

"But they've been done before," Macavity rolled his eyes. "Have to be unique."

"Or an eyesore. Besides, we all know the clothes make the man," Coricopat replied, grinning.

"Oh no, those were my heroic deeds," Macavity huffed, Mistoffelees munching on a cookie and looking far too amused by the entire thing.

"You make it sound like you were the best superhero there."

"Uh, that's because I was," Macavity replied, leaning back in his chair.

"Oh, hardly," Coricopat shook his head, "I only ever lost because I ended up playing the villain."

"Oh please. I was such a better superhero than you."

Coricopat grinned, "That entirely depends on perspective."

"Like hell," Macavity muttered. "First of all, I am so much more dashing than you."

"Again, a matter of perspective. Next point?"

"I always won?" Macavity offered.

"That could have been your over bearing personality," Mistoffelees pointed out.

"Oh hush, pip squeak. Just because you're a big star now..."

"I've always been that actually," Mistoffelees replied sweetly.

"And the way the coin landed," Coricopat contributed. "Besides, I liked playing the villain, they're always the most interesting."

Macavity arched a brow at that and Mistoffelees glanced at his boyfriend as he sipped his soda. "Really?"

"Of course. Go down the list of villains, alright maybe not comic villains so much, but even there you have some winners. Classical villains though: Macbeth, Shylock, Tybalt-alright not Tybalt, Prospero, Moriarty, they're all fascinating characters. Whereas their counterparts, Moriarty is exempt here, are usually flat, or dead."

"You know, I'm sure you'd made a very dashing villain," Mistoffelees murmured.

"Just so long as I'm the hero!" Macavity piped in.

"My goal is to play one of the aforementioned ones at some point," Cori admitted, glancing at Macavity. "You are rather dashing in a heroic sort of way, but probably sans cape I think."

"I can live with that," Macavity nodded firmly and Tugger laughed.

Mistoffelees ducked his head slightly. "Oh boy."

Coricopat couldn't resist a chuckle, "Alright, so you get to keep the hero label then."

"Good," he said, returning to his food contently.

Mistoffelees glanced back over at Coricopat. "I'm a little disturbed by you playing the villain though. I don't think I'm supposed to find the bad guys attractive."

His boyfriend offered him a smirk, "That entirely depends on the villain. And the actor of course."

"Yeah, but if you were, we could have some problems," Mistoffelees teased.

"Could we indeed?" Coricopat inquired, arching a brow gracefully.

"Uh-huh," Mistoffelees grinned. "Major problems."

Coricopat rested his chin on his hand, "Like what?"

"Well, like unnatural attractive to the villain? They're not supposed to be attractive right?"

"You obviously have not been watching the same movies and plays I have," the taller teen informed him.

"Do I want to?" Mistoffelees asked, laughing.

"I will certainly suggest them to you. They're quite good, and the villains are fabulous."

"Oh dear," Mistoffelees laughed. "I'm sure my world view will change."

Coricopat grinned, "I do believe so."

"Scary," Mistoffelees shook his head. "I look forward to it. Especially if there are any other inducements..."

"Bunnies," Macavity said, shaking his head. "You're worse than bunnies..."

"Rabbits procreate," Coricopat retorted before turning his attention back to Mistoffelees. "I was thinking films first."

Macavity looked shocked for a moment, before bursting out laughing, Mistoffelees blushing and unsure whether to laugh or hide. "Films first would be good..."

"I was thinking a particular version of Macbeth, perhaps," the choreographer ignored Macavity's laughter for the most part.

"Okay," Mistoffelees said. "Just so long as it's before Tuesday."

"Tomorrow night then?"

"Can do tomorrow after rehearsal," Mistoffelees agreed, sipping serenely on his soda.

"Perfect."

o.o.o.o

It was a week before prom when Tugger showed up on Tumble's doorstep, beaming like an idiot.

Tumble opened the door, blinking at him for a moment before smiling, "What's got you so excited?"

"Ta-da!" Tugger declared, holding a letter up. "University of California."

"Really?" The smaller teen's eyes lit up and he reached for the letter.

Tugger handed it over eagerly. "Accepted and everything. Look, even a decent scholarship for basketball."

"This is great! Tugger, this...congrats!"

Scooping Tumble up, Tugger spun him around a couple times. "Thanks, love."

Tumble yelped slightly at that, his hands going to rest on the other's shoulders to keep himself balanced. He grinned, "So we're both headed to California then?"

"Looks like. Beaches, here we come," Tugger grinned.

"And schoolwork," Tumble reminded.

"Well, yeah," Tugger said with a laugh, gently setting Tumble back down. "I mean, I showed dad already too. He got a little grumpy about me being so far away and not taking the U of A scholarship, but he's cool with it. We'll see how my cousin's handle it, but I think they've seen it coming."

"I'm sure they'll deal with it, after all your dad did," Tumble reasoned.

"They really don't get much of a choice," Tugger grinned. "California it is."

Tumble hesitated a moment before he stretched up to kiss the other lightly. Leaning down into the kiss, Tugger wrapped his arms lightly around Tumble, only pulling back slightly when he thought about tuxedo shopping the other day.

Tumble blinked up at him quizzically, "What is it?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Just thinking. You excited for prom and all of that?"

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to it. Are you?"

"Oh yeah," he said with a quick nod. "I mean, a night of dressing up and dancing. It really shouldn't be too bad. And I must say I have quite the dashing tux."

"I can't wait to see it. I think mine's pretty nice too."

"I'm sure you'll look handsome and stunning," Tugger said, laughing and hugging Tumble a little tighter.

Tumble returned the embrace, grinning, "As will you. Hard to believe it's senior prom..."

"It's about freaking time, honestly."

"I suppose that's true," Tumble replied.

Tugger laughed again at that. "Come you. You like school. Me? I'm honestly a little happy to be out of high school, or almost. I mean, especially now that I have this beauty in my hands and the chance to continue playing basketball."

Tumble smiled at that, "Keep in mind basketball comes along with four more years of school."

"But it'll be a different school," Tugger replied. "Different is good." He sat down on Tumble's couch, a slight frown on his face. "Though, Misto's talking about ending up on the other side of the country. That's just... odd."

Tumble settled next to him, "So he's seriously considering that?"

"Even if he doesn't get this scholarship, he's ending up there it looks like," Tugger nodded. "And Mac and Munku are sounding like they'll stay at the U of A. It's just... we're scattering. I know it's normal but it sorta sucks to think about, you know?"

"Well, everyone's' families are going to still be here, right? I mean...mostly. I think mom's getting a transfer to somewhere in Cali."

"Really? Huh, cool. And yeah, we'll still have breaks and e-mail and stuff but it's still weird. I'm used to pestering these kids every day and now I won't have the same chance."

"It'll take adjustment, but it'll pan out."

"Yeah, and we still have prom, and the play, and the summer," Tugger nodded, spreading out on the couch somewhat. "Speaking of which, you ready for our swan song at East Side?"

Tumble curled up next to him, cuddling up a bit as he nodded, "I think so."

"Good," Tugger said, smoothing a hand over his boyfriend's hair. "I think it's going to be an amazing show. Interesting if nothing else."

"I hope someone thinks to tape it."

"Oh, I'm sure Orion will if nothing else and I'm sure Misto has the tech to make plenty of copies."

"Very good."

Tugger nodded. "Oh yeah, I'm not worried about that. I think our school can pull this off and all that."

Tumble nodded, "I think so. And prom should be good too."

"Oh, prom will be deeply entertaining if nothing else," Tugger laughed.

"Entertaining? Not usually the first descriptive word to leap to mind."

Tugger chuckled. "No, but considering how many performers we're going to have there? It's going to be quite the show I'm sure."

That earned a grin, "I suppose that's true. Guess we'll have to see."

Ruffling Tumble's hair, Tugger offered him a smile. "It's going to be a good few months."

o.o.o.o

Serafine looked up from where she was putting the finishing touches on the table as there was a knock at the door, "Misto, can you get that?"

Mistoffelees nodded, motions a little jerky, as he took a few calming breaths on his way over. For the last hour he'd been changing out shirts, pestering his dad as he cooked, and trying to tame his hair. Now, he finally opened the door, offering Coricopat a smile and inclining his head. "Mr. Zimmerman. Mrs. Zimmerman. Cori, it's good to see all you."

Coricopat offered him a nervous smile in response as Gus nodded slightly, "Good to see you as well, Mistoffelees."

"Would you like to come in then? I can take your coats," he said.

They stepped inside, Coricopat shrugging out of his coat and glancing at his mother as Serafine emerged from the dining room. Sera was all bright social smiles, "Mr. and Mrs. Zimmerman, welcome. Cori, it's good to see you again."

"Mom, this is the Zimmermans, sir, madam, my mother, Seraphine Dranias," Mistoffelees said, voice firm though he nearly dropped the coats in nervousness.

Gus offered her his hand, "A pleasure Mrs. Dranias."

"And you, sir," she replied, shaking his hand.

There was a brief scuffling sound and Orion finally emerged from the kitchen, beaming for the most part but he'd missed some flour on his elbow. "And this is my father, Orion Dranias. Dad, the Zimmerman's."

Orion smiled at both of them, inclining his head and nodding to Coricopat. "Great to meet you I'm sure."

Mr. Zimmerman's brow rose slightly, but he inclined his head, offering his hand again, "And you." Coricopat drew a deep breath, glancing at his mother again.

Jelly smiled at both of them broadly, as Orion accepted and shook Gus' hand. "You two have a lovely home. However, Mrs. Dranias, I can't help but think I've met you before..."

Sera couldn't help a bit of an amused smile at that, "Well, that depends on how far back you think that may have been. I had a bit of a fight with my brother at the talent show this last summer. Beyond that, I do event planning."

"Oh, much further back," Jelly said with a faint smile. "Your brother? Was he at the club over the summer then?"

"For a week or so," she replied, though there was an edge to her smile. "I grew up in the New York area. My maiden name's Jones."

"Oh!" Jelly smiled and nodded. "Of course. You're Bustopher's sister. I remember seeing you at different events when we were teenagers." She paused, as she actually absorbed what she was saying, glancing at Mistoffelees again, Orion and the house before nodding, apparently pleased by it.

Sera's expression almost immediately grew more hospitable as she saw the mark of approval. She considered for a moment, "Jelly...Jelly...Oh my goodness, it really has been a long time!"

"Jelly Wood, remember?" Jelly said, with a smile. "Ages. Since you went and ran away with your cook."

"We hardly ran away," Orion said, though he was smiling. Mistoffelees visibly started to relax slightly.

"We had my parents' blessing," Sera agreed. "Well, Father's anyhow." She offered another smile, "Shall we head into the dining room rather than stand in the entry?"

Orion nodded, leading the way and Mistoffelees and Coricopat taking up the rear, Mistoffelees reaching out to squeeze Coricopat's hand briefly.

Coricopat offered him a smile in response, starting to relax as well.

After dessert, Sera glanced around the table, offering Jelly a bit of a smile, "Would you mind helping me do some clean up?"

For a moment Jelly blinked, before glancing over at their sons who were talking animatedly about something that sounded like chorography and nodded, taking some of the plates of the table. "Of course, dearie."

Orion looked slightly unsure about someone else in his kitchen, but he finally gave a small nod and a somewhat wary glance back at Gus.

Sera gathered some of the dishes, leading the way to the kitchen. She set them down on the counter once in there. Jelly followed suit, leaving her dishes where Sera had put hers.

Serafine leaned against the counter, "What do you think of them?"

"Of them? Our children you mean?" Jelly asked, leaning against the opposite counter.

Sera nodded, "Yes, those two."

Jelly considered for a moment. "I'm not sure what you're going to say, but I for one am pretty happy in general about the relationship. My husband might still be slightly unsure about the matter, but he shall learn to deal. The first time I ever met your son, he was yelling at once of his best friends of years for insulting my own son. I think he's good for Cori. I only hope Cori's good for him too."

Sera smiled faintly at that, "That sounds like Misto. I think your son can be good for Misto, when he's checking in on what he's doing regarding my son's life."

That got an arched brow. "Oh? Oh dear. What did my son do?"

"Applied to Julliard for Mistoffelees. And signed him up for play auditions."

Jelly choked. "Oh, I can't even say that doesn't sound like my son. They seem to have worked things out though..."

"They did. It took a bit of time, but...to say Misto was irate when he got home was probably an understatement."

"Oh, I am more than sure of that," Jelly nodded and sighed. "Cori, he may have a bit of an inclination to make sure people are going to do what he thinks they should. I can have a word with him about that though."

Sera shook her head, "I don't think it's necessary. They talked, and seem to be doing better now."

"Still," Jelly sighed softly. "I'm glad they're otherwise doing well."

"As am I. You have a fine son."

"Thank you," Jelly smiled. "So, not to sound entirely old fashioned, but you approve of the match?"

Serafine smiled in response, "It's the place we grew up. But yes, I do approve of it. Do you?"

The other woman nodded. "I believe my initial reaction to your son was to ask mine if he was dating anyone."

That earned a laugh, "Good to know."

Jelly smiled. "I'm glad he is now. You know, he's the first boyfriend that I've ever seen introduced to my husband."

Sera blinked at that, "Really?"

Jelly nodded. "Yes. I believe that if nothing else bodes quite well."

"Has he dated much before?"

Jelly paused. "Now, I'm not even sure I met all the boyfriends. But, there's been at least one relationship that basically crashed and burned in the past."

Sera nodded, "I see, well here's to new hope for both of them."

"Has your son?" Jelly asked, arching a brow at that phrasing.

"...Sort of. Once. It..." she shook her head, "We'll just say I was surprised when he was even considering New York schools."

Absorbing that, Jelly nodded. "Then here's to new hope in both of them indeed."

"Well, shall we rejoin the group, or settle in here for while?"

Jelly laughed. "I think we should go save our husbands from each other."

Sera grinned, "Oh, God yes."

"Shall we then, my dear?"

"After you, ma'am," Sera motioned to the door into the dining room. Grinning, Jelly swept her way back into the room after the other woman.


	22. And All the Others

Mistoffelees shifted for a moment, before finally gathering up the courage to knock on Coricopat's door. He'd done it often enough after all, but usually he wasn't wearing a fancy suit and holding tickets to prom.

Coricopat opened the door a couple minutes later, offering Mistoffelees a bright smile, "Hey, come on in."

"Hey," Mistoffelees tried to relax enough to step inside. "Your sister ready yet?"

"Almost, I think..."

Mistoffelees laughed. "Do I get to be thrilled we aren't driving with her then?"

Coricopat nodded, "Very. Oh, I almost forgot, I have the boutonnieres."

"Oh, good," Mistoffelees said. "I have the tickets."

Cori offered him a grin at that and located the flowers, offering Mistoffelees his.

Offering him a smile, Mistoffelees accepted the white flower, pausing another moment before snatching Coricopat's as well, stepping forward to place the taller teen's in his button hole. "You look good."

Coricopat gently took Mistoffelees' back, pinning it to his lapel and smiling down at him, "You do as well."

"Thanks," the smaller teen murmured, shifting a hand back to adjust the cream tie he was wearing over the black button up shirt. Bringing both his hands down he hooked his fingers in Coricopat's tan vest.

Coricopat traced a hand over Mistoffelees' cheek, smiling softly, "We really ought to head out if we don't want to have to ride with Tant..."

"True," Mistoffelees murmured. "Can I stare at you in the car?"

"You're going to be doing that most of the night..."

"Well, it's good for you you're so attractive then," Mistoffelees said, running a hand across Coricopat's chest.

Coricopat swallowed at that contact, smirking slightly, "I suppose that's true. Attractive is a good thing."

"Well, and charming and sweet. I promise there's more than just your looks," Mistoffelees smirked. "But they certainly help."

"Well, you're rather dashing yourself."

"Dashing. I'm good with dashing," Mistoffelees said, taking a step back and trying to smooth down his hair again and adjust his tie. "I haven't worn a tie in years."

"I like it, it's quite elegant."

Mistoffelees flashed him a grin, stepping forward to twine his hand in Coricopat's tie. "I see the benefits of them," he said, pulling on the tie slightly. "Shall we?"

Coricopat blushed faintly, "I think we shall."

"Let's get out before your sister comes downstairs," Mistoffelees said, taking another step back. "Do you want me to drive?"

"Depends on if you're planning to stare at me the whole way there. If so I should probably drive.."

"I think I'll be able to manage," Mistoffelees replied. "That being said, you think I can come back here tonight?"

Coricopat's brow arched at that, but he nodded, "I don't see why not."

"Well, I mean, ties," Mistoffelees said and shrugged.

That earned a faint laugh from his boyfriend, "Ties it is then. My folks are out tonight."

"They're out a lot," Mistoffelees said softly.

Coricopat sighed slightly, but nodded, "Yeah, comes with the territory I guess."

"Which territory is that?" Mistoffelees, linking their arms as they started for the door.

"A socialite family. Who own a country club, and whose father's on the board for a university."

"I suppose so," Mistoffelees said. "You know, you've basically been adopted by my family. And usually I don't mind you over at my house but... it's smaller and I tend not to want to traumatize my parents too badly."

Coricopat grinned at that, "Yeah, and I like your place, but as you said don't want to traumatize your folks too much."

Mistoffelees reached up and kissed his cheek. "Well, you're welcome just about any time."

The other offered him a bit of a smile, "Shall we head to Prom then?"

"I think that would be wisest," Mistoffelees nodded, brushing a hand along Coricopat's spine. "Shall we go?"

Coricopat shivered slightly at that touch, smirking, "I think we shall."

o.o.o.o

A while after arriving back at Coricopat's from prom, Mistoffelees stretched, glancing over the side of the bed. "Please tell me the suit didn't get rumpled..."

Coricopat made a soft noise of protest, pulling the other closer again, "We'll get it pressed if it did."

Grinning, Mistoffelees went back into his former position, curled around Coricopat's chest. "Worth it then?"

The taller teen, nodded drowsily, "More than."

Mistoffelees laughed, kissing his throat. "Have a good time then?"

Coricopat tilted his head back, even as he carded his fingers gently through the other's hair, "I did. Did you?"

"Oh yeah. It was fun there. Jemi looked great and it was nice to see her with Pounce. Tugger's an idiot and no one's surprised and you and Mac managed to be civil. It was a good night."

Coricopat smiled gently at that, "This year's going out on a high note I think."

"Higher, soon, if we pull off this musical," Mistoffelees agreed, nuzzling against Coricopat's chest and finally settling back down.

"We will. The musical will go well, and we've got most of the summer to spend time with friends as well."

"Yeah," Mistoffelees said softly, fingers moving and tracing abstract patterns on Coricopat's skin. "We have the summer. Get any acceptance letters yet?"

"NYU, UCLA, Julliard," he listed them off, his focus more on Mistoffelees' touch. "You?"

"A couple," he murmured. "Actually, including Julliard but I can't pay for it. A few other New York schools too."

Coricopat nodded, "You've got a really good shot at the scholarship, though."

"I'm pretty sure Jemi wrote the entire thing to showcase me to the school, so, yes," he agreed, laughing softly at the thought of Jemi. "I'm serious, I have the most solos of the bloody thing."

Coricopat smiled at that, "And I know I've been choreographing it with the same intent..."

He let out a long breath. "Great. You two realize I have to actually perform this several nights in a row now, right?"

"And you can, and will."

"Sure, but with the dancing and the singing bits, I feel like I'm playing the role of Christine Daae or something," he said, only mostly joking.

Coricopat leaned over to kiss his temple, "Well, I would say you're safe from any Phantoms, since you're dating your choreographer and your vocal composer isn't after you."

"I would really hope not," Mistoffelees murmured. "Jems looked way too cute with Pounce. However, after your bit about the sexy villains..."

Coricopat shook his head, "The Phantom was horribly disfigured, remember?"

"But he had the best voice," Mistoffelees pointed out. "And was all dark and mysterious..."

"Which I am neither."

"But you do have the great voice," Mistoffelees grinned.

Coricopat smirked at that, "Alright, I'll grant that."

Laughing again, Mistoffelees went back to tracing patterns, eventually settling into marking the notes from the beginning song.

The other teen glanced down at him, "Penny for your thoughts?"

"So, we're both set to go to New York then, scholarship or not? And you owe me a penny now."

"Yes we are, and I'll get it for you when I finally manage to get up again."

"Which will hopefully be quite a while," Mistoffelees laughed, wrapping further around him.

Coricopat smiled at that, his arms looping around the other, "I think it will indeed."

Mistoffelees tilted his head back to kiss his chin. "Well, happy prom anyway. Glad we survived it and hey, it even went well."

"It went very well even. Thank you for going with me."

"More than worth it to see you in that suit," Mistoffelees murmured.

Coricopat smirked, leaning down enough to kiss Mistoffelees lightly, "I like the one you wore, it was quite charming."

"Charming," Mistoffelees chuckled. "You describe it that way now that you've gotten it off me."

"I liked it on you too. I'm sure I told you that when you arrived."

"Yeah, but it was less "charming" back then and more sexy," Mistoffelees teased.

Coricopat grinned, "Alright, that's true."

Grinning, Mistoffelees rolled over onto his stomach, resting his chin on his hands crossed over Cori's heart. "Mhm."

The other boy arched his neck forward enough to kiss Mistoffelees' nose.

Mistoffelees made a face, pulling back slightly and laughed. "You get sappy, you know that?"

"Do you mind?"

"Naw, it's sorta cute," Mistoffelees grinned, reaching up to tweak Coricopat's nose.

Coricopat wrinkled his nose in response, "What was that for?"

"What?" Mistoffelees grinned. "Cos you're adorable?"

"You are too, but you don't see me tweaking your nose do you?"

Mistoffelees leaned up to kiss it. "No, but you do that."

"See, that, I don't mind," Coricopat murmured.

Laughing again, the smaller teen settled down. "Should sleep then, before this gets too sappy."

"Oh probably. Sleep well, love."

Mistoffelees grinned, rolling back over onto his side and nuzzling against Coricopat for a moment before settling in to finally sleep. Coricopat smiled faintly, drawing the blankets up a bit higher around them before allowing himself to drift off as well.

o.o.o.o

Walking out of his dressing room, Mistoffelees peeked around the corner of the stage, noticing Mrs. Harris seating two well dressed people in the seats that had long since been reserved for Julliard. "Oh, god."

Coricopat was right behind him, peering over his shoulder, "You can do this."

"Oh god," he repeated, stepping back and turning on a heel. "How do I look then?"

"Perfect, every bit of you. Poised, set for the play, and more than capable of this part."

Mistoffelees let out a long breath. "Feeling ample in your praise there?"

"When did this entire play become about you again?" Macavity asked, dressed for the first group number.

"When my entire future started resting on it?" Mistoffelees replied, still on the verge of complete panic.

"Right," Macavity nodded. "Break a leg. Both of you, while you're at it then."

Coricopat offered Macavity a faint smile before turning back to Mistoffelees, "You can do this. Breathe. Enjoy yourself. It's just a performance."

"On which my entire future could ride," Mistoffelees pointed out and took a deep breath. "Come on, I panic before every performance. Give me another few minutes."

That garnered a slight smile and a kiss on his cheek, "Alright, a few more minutes."

Mistoffelees let out a long breath.

"We'll pull this off, yet, Misto."

"Okay," he said, and offered him a faint smile. "We can do this."

"Five minutes to curtain," Jemima said, scurrying past and for a moment Mistoffelees considered panicking again.

Coricopat caught his hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze, "We'll do this. It'll work fine. Go out, enjoy yourself. Try to forget about them, this is our last big thing before graduation. We're leaving High School on a high note, remember?"

"A very high note actually, considering some of these songs," Mistoffelees said with a faint smile. "Okay, I'll enjoy myself. I will."

"Break a leg."

"I'll try," he said, offering Coricopat a smile as the first strains of music were heard. Moments later he was breezing out onto the stage, all his panic all but melting off into the performance.

Coricopat watched him from the wings for the first number, smiling. Mistoffelees could do this, of that his boyfriend was certain.

The first few numbers went fantastically, Tugger all but swaggering by the time he walked off from his solo. When he was being pushed through costume changes, Mistoffelees stood in the wings, watching the rest of the performance.

The first act went smoothly, shocking Coricopat who was used to opening night being a disaster. He had been concerned by the arrival of the Julliard people on opening night but, touch wood, it seemed to be going well.

Tantomile had managed to roll her ankle during the first act, having to sit out the number immediately following it. She had taken the time during intermission to tend to it properly, or as much as she could and she entered her dressing room to find Victoria, her personal assistant, carefully placing a tiara on her hair. Tant gaped at the other girl, "What are you doing in my dress?"

"I'm your understudy remember? You get injured I go on. I do believe I have a number. And actually, it's my dress. I had it made."

Tantomile's lip curled at that, "I can sing and dance, and besides, you're not a singer. You're a London  _schoolgirl_."

"Precisely. London Academy of Arts." Victoria smirked at her, "I took the job with you to learn the ropes here at East High. And now I have. Step aside, I need to give a good first impression. After all it will be my drama department next year." She stepped past Tantomile who shook her head slightly.

"But you were so loyal, so sweet..."

"It's called acting, Darling. You should try it sometime. Toodles," with that the blonde swept out, headed for the stage.

Mistoffelees blinked as very British strains were sound in the next song. "Is something wrong with your sister?"

Coricopat frowned, turning toward the stage, "She said she was fine to go on...At least that's what she told me."

"Okay," Mistoffelees said. "Well... this really doesn't bode well."

Coricopat moved further into the front wing, careful to stay out of sight of the audience. There was a slight change to the music and Tantomile's familiar voice joined in on stage, as she made an entrance enough to interrupt Victoria. "Oh God..."

"Oh god," Mistoffelees echoed, the panic from earlier returning full force and he covered the lower half of his face with his hand. "Oh no. Oh god. What is going on?"

"M-my sister and her personal assistant appear to be in a competition for the biggest diva on stage. O-oh God..."

"Okay, okay, this might not be that bad..." Mistoffelees attempted just as they went toe to toe, trying to out sing the other. "I hate opening night."

"Well, we just have to knock the rest of it out of the park."

"Okay. And we can do that, because we've been doing that," Mistoffelees tried to assure himself. "Oh god, I think they're still going at it. Can't one leave the stage in disgrace or something?"

"They're on the last note. Have you ever known my sister to back down from anything?" He looked at the guy running the curtains, "Bring down the front drop."

"What?" The crew member looked confused.

"You heard me."

"The cue is for..."

"Save them further humiliation and just do it."

"Now," Mistoffelees added and the curtain dropped over the two trying to fight to be in front of the other. Instantly Tugger and Macavity were moving onto the stage, pushing them off into the wings.

Tantomile's eyes narrowed dangerously at Victoria, but she strode off, passing Coricopat who murmured some half-felt soothing platitude to his sister out of habit.

Mistoffelees was still suppressing panic as the curtains went back up. He shot Coricopat a panicked look before turned and striding onto stage, dropping almost instantly into character.

Coricopat offered him a reassuring smile. His cue wasn't for a couple of minutes so he turned to go calm his sister down slightly before it.

Luckily, despite the rather unplanned double act, the rest of the play went better than could be hoped for, everyone hitting their cues though one of the sets went off stage the wrong way and two back dancers ran into each other. Macavity and Griddlebone lead the group dance beautifully, and the prom scene went down just as well as the actual event had.

The curtain came down on the last scene and Coricopat offered Mistoffelees a bright smile, "We did it. One down." As the curtains rose for bows Mrs. Harris came on the stage.

The assembled students hushed and she gestured them all out on stage behind her. "Well, normally this would be the time for curtain call, and we'll get to that in a bit, but tonight I have a very special announcement. We had two representatives from Julliard here tonight," she said, nodding to where they had retaken their seats. "And they are here to award a scholarship."

Coricopat glanced at Jemi and then toward Mistoffelees, waiting quietly to hear the verdict and praying it was the one they needed.

Bomba made a fuss for a moment about opening an envelope. "Well, we have an unprecedented event here tonight. But first of all, a scholarship has been awarded to Coricopat Zimmerman for his work not only performing but as the chorographer."

There was a pause as the cast clapped, Mistoffelees following half a second behind. He considered retreating off stage for a moment, but honestly he was happy for Coricopat. The other teen entirely deserved it. He could wallow later.

Coricopat couldn't seem to figure out whether to smile or beg them to reconsider. He looked momentarily like the breath had been knocked out of him. He finally smiled, looking at the representatives from Julliard as he took a step forward and bowed slightly, moving back to his place beside Mistoffelees quickly. He made sure that his performance was still intact. He'd deal with his other emotions about it later.

Swallowing, Mistoffelees reached a hand out, taking Coricopat's when he stepped back beside the smaller teen. They could sort everything out later.

Mrs. Harris considered them for a moment, smirking slightly. "Now, before you get on with your well deserved curtain call, I said something unprecedented, didn't I?" There was a collective hush for a moment. "Julliard has decided to hand out a second scholarship due to exceptional work here. Mistoffelees Dranias, you've been given one too."

Coricopat couldn't help the delighted grin that split his face at that as he looked at Mistoffelees, pushing him forward just slightly. Unprecedented was putting this mildly, but thank God.

The smaller teen had frozen utterly at the declaration, Tugger and Macavity sending up a particular loud cheer. When Coricopat pushed him, he snapped out of it enough to step forward, bow, and step back just as quickly, feeling a little dazed.

His boyfriend twined their hands together again as Tumble offered him a muted congratulations from his other side.

The rest of the night seemed to pass in a blur, as the curtain call went through and Orion bounded up to his son as soon as they were out of the backstage area. "I am so glad I filmed tonight. I mean, besides the diva competition," he said and then swept his son up in a bear hug. "I even got to film your acceptance to Julliard."

Serafine offered her son a brief hug when Orion finally let him go, "Congratulations, Mistoffelees. Well done." She smiled at him, brushing a lock of his hair back, "We're so proud of you."

He offered her a smile, still a little unsteady on his feet. "Thank you. I'm still in shock."

"Do I get to cook a goat for this?" Orion asked, glancing at his wife.

She shook her head, "No. I got rid of your roasting spit. We'll find something else to do for celebration."

"I'm good with cake," Mistoffelees managed as Orion pouted at his wife for a moment.

Sera nodded at that, "Cake we could do. What sort?"

"Cake?" Mistoffelees offered.

"Still in shock?" Orion asked with a grin.

"Yes," his son nodded.

"I am so glad I caught that on tape," Orion laughed.

Sera laughed quietly, "We will figure out the cake, and from what your father was sounding like, your grandparents might get a copy of the recording."

"Oh, god," Mistoffelees squeaked.

"Probably the whole school," Orion nodded. "And everyone I ever met."

"Daaaad..."

"That may be a tad excessive, dear. We'll just throw a large graduation party instead," Serafine smiled.

"Let's do mom's idea," Mistoffelees said, pointing toward her.

"We can always have it on a loop during the party...or at least a slideshow of pictures, that's usually the kosher thing after all," his mother grinned.

He gave her a long look and sighed. "Alright. We can do a mute loop or something."

"I'm actually thinking I might change my mind and do a slideshow of your pictures through the years..." Serafine was musing, already mentally planning what would go into a decent sized grad party.

He let out a long breath. "Oh, god. No, really, let's do that play. Totally less embarrassing." He paused as he noticed Coricopat through the swarm. "Be right back," he murmured, slipping through the crowd after kissing his mother's cheek. Serafine smiled, watching him go.

Coricopat was scanning the crowd, partially for his parents but mostly for Mistoffelees. He smiled when he finally spotted the other, "Congrats!"

"The same can be said for you," Mistoffelees murmured. "Julliard."

"Julliard. How are you feeling about that?"

"When I'm a little less shocked?" Mistoffelees smiled. "I think good. I wanted to go after all."

"I'm glad. I...it's more than I could have hoped."

"No kidding," Mistoffelees said. "Two scholarships. That's sorta insane?"

"Just a bit, but...we got them. We're in. I mean... _Julliard_."

"Your dream, huh?" Mistoffelees said, leaning a bit closer. "Isn't it nice when they come true?"

Coricopat nodded, still smiling, "It really is..." He leaned down and kissed the other briefly, "Here's to dreams coming true."

Twining his fingers into Coricopat's shirt, Mistoffelees pulled him back down for a firmer kiss. "Here's to the next four years."

Wrapping his arms around the smaller teen's waist, Coricopat returned the kiss, "And here's to year five and following."

Smiling, Mistoffelees nodded. "And all the others."


	23. Epilogue: Got to Pick out the Song

_The Next Summer_

Mistoffelees glanced at the apartment buildings they were going by. "And you're sure this is the place you want?" Part of him was ecstatic to be back in New York, the other bit remembering suddenly how expensive the place was.

Coricopat bit his lip slightly as they finally reached the one he'd actually been considering, "They're located ideally for the school, and several other things in the area."

"I'm sure they are," Mistoffelees said, shading his eyes and looking up at the facade. "So, which one is it?"

"Which what? This building."

"Well, yeah, but shall we actually look at the apartment?" Mistoffelees said, with a grin.

Coricopat grinned slightly, "Oh I suppose so..."

"Oh you suppose?" Mistoffelees teased, looking him over. "Am I not going to like this or something?"

The taller teen glanced at him, "I don't recall saying that." He stepped intot he building, heading for the elevator. Mistoffelees trailed after him, looking around the lobby and feeling out of place in his slogan tee-shirt.

They got into the elevator and Coricopat hit the button for the correct floor.

Mistoffelees leaned back in the elevator, looking at the number. "A decent floor." The other nodded slightly at that. Mistoffelees reached out, taking his hand and twining their fingers together. "The price of this place..."

"It's...steep I know."

"Steep? What a nice way of putting it," Mistoffelees murmured. "But you really like it?"

"I...I do..."

Mistoffelees took a deep breath as the elevator stopped. "Alright, let's go look at it at least."

They stepped out, Coricopat leading the way to the apartment he was considering. Waiting for him to open the door, Mistoffelees stepped inside and just about instantly fell in love, moving to the center and turning around. "... Can I at least pay for the furniture?"

Coricopat grinned at that, nodding, "Alright, I think that's doable. You like it then?"

"Since there's no way I can even attempt half the rent here..."

The other nodded very slightly again, "We'll figure something out."

"Okay," Mistoffelees nodded. "It's fantastic though."

"So you'd be alright if we signed a rental agreement on this one then?"

"I guess so," Mistoffelees nodded. "You just had to show me the pretty thing didn't you?"

Coricopat wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him close, "Well, I figured it was better than showing you the price tag."

Mistoffelees laughed, going easily into the touch. "Point. Actually, I'm not sure I ever want to know the rent."

"And I think I'm alright with that remaining that way," Cori smiled, leaning down to kiss him lightly.

Tilting his head into the kiss, Mistoffelees rested his hands on Coricopat's waist, content.

o.o.o.o

_That Winter_

Stomping into the apartment the week before finals were due, Mistoffelees shook the snow out of his hair, still shivering. "You know, I suddenly remember why I was so damn excited to move out of New York to Arizona," he declared to the apartment at large.

Coricopat barely glanced up from his homework, "Cold out again?"

"Yes," Mistoffelees muttered, wrapping his arms around himself and glaring. "Do you mind?"

The other turned slightly, "What?"

"That took way too much effort to get you to turn around," Mistoffelees huffed. "Come on. I'm freezing here."

"It's not  _that_  cold in here," Coricopat was decidedly obtuse that day, he'd spent most of it studying.

"Maybe I should transfer to UCLA. It's warm over there and Tugger might pay me more attention than you are at the moment," Mistoffelees said, crossing his arms. "Get over here and warm me up."

His boyfriend blinked at him for a moment, "Wh-oh!" He rose, offering a sheepish half-smile, "Sorry..."

Mistoffelees stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Coricopat's waist and pulling him close. "Come on. That shouldn't be that hard..."

Coricopat drew the other a bit closer, "No, I suppose it shouldn't be…"

Settling in against the other's chest, Mistoffelees let out a long breath. "It really is cold out."

The other nodded, "This is true, but at least the snow is pretty."

"Sure, lovely," Mistoffelees muttered. "And cold."

"And now you're starting to warm up. Besides we're headed home for break soon."

"Thank god, people who will actually listen to me when I talk," Mistoffelees murmured, pressing closer.

Coricopat looked a bit guilty at that, "I've been getting better about that..."

Mistoffelees gave him a long look. "I left a trail of apples for you to the kitchen to remind you to eat."

"No you...oh right you did..."

"Mhm," Mistoffelees hummed. "You weren't this bad in high school..."

"I...alright so I've been a bit worried about everything here."

Mistoffelees lightly whacked his shoulder. "A little."

Coricopat shook his head, but decided against answering that comment. He leaned down and kissed the other.

Humming, Mistoffelees leaned his head back, melting into the kiss.

The other smirked against the kiss slightly as he pulled Mistoffelees almost flush against him. Hands coming up, Mistoffelees pulled on Corciopat's shirt, leaning hard into the kiss. "I miss you..."

"That's a bit of an odd thing to say to someone you're sharing an apartment with..."

"Yeah, it sorta is," Mistoffelees agreed, trying not to sound too bitter all at once. "But you pretty much have ignored me the last... well, three days straight, on and off before that."

Coricopat glanced away at that, "I...sorry about that..."

Mistoffelees hit him lightly again. "Yeah, yeah, just try to work on that okay? I mean, I get the whole disappearing act sometimes, like, finals, but you've been doing it all quarter. We /live/ together, remember?"

"I'll do my best. And I'll try to just disappear around finals, if at all..."

"Okay," Mistoffelees nodded. "We can work on it then. Just... don't do this to me again, okay? We're living together. I want to have this..."

Coricopat nodded, leaning down to kiss the other's forehead gently, "I do too. I'm sorry."

"I can accept that apology," Mistoffelees murmured.

"We'll sort out a way to warn me if I'm trending toward that again, yes?"

"Okay. Do I get to use flashing neon lights?"

"They may be on the pricey side, but if that's what it takes..."

"Well, I think I'll manage," Mistoffelees laughed. "Maybe a trail of apples will be a big hint this time through."

Coricopat chuckled, "Perhaps so."

Smiling softly, Mistoffelees cupped Coricopat's face and leaned up to kiss him. "I love you," he said softly.

"And I you," the other murmured, tracing a gentle hand down the side of Mistoffelees' face.

"Good," he said, and leaned up. "Now, I think you have a mandate to finish fulfilling here..."

Coricopat smirked, "I think I can certainly fulfill that..." He leaned down a bit further to press a kiss to Mistoffelees' throat.

Tilting his head back, Mistoffelees' breath caught. "Oh, good."

The other nipped lightly at the point where he'd just kissed, drawing Mistoffelees back with him as he started toward the bedroom.

A while later, Mistoffelees made a sound of protest when Coricopat tried to get out of the bed. "No," he said, tangling himself around the other. "You're staying."

"But..." Coricopat glanced at him and then toward the door, trying to form some sort of protest.

"Is it due tomorrow morning?"

"No?"

"Then you're staying," Mistoffelees declared.

"I..." Coricopat finally lay back, smiling faintly, "Am alright with that turn of events."

"Good. Cos you're not getting back out of this bed," Mistoffelees nodded firmly.

That earned a quiet laugh, "Probably a good thing."

"I mean, maybe in the morning for classes..."

"We should probably go to those, yes."

"Probably," Mistoffelees nodded. "I don't know, I like the idea of keeping you here and taking my way with you..."

Coricopat smirked at that, "Well, I suppose I do still have a skip or two from class..."

Mistoffelees hummed, leaning up to kiss him. "Really now?"

He pulled Mistoffelees, closer, nodding, "Really now."

"Good," Mistoffelees smirked, running his hands down Coricopat's side. Coricopat arched at that, drawing a sharp breath. The smaller smirked at that. "See? How could you ignore me?"

"I have  _no_  idea."

"Good," Mistoffelees said, finger tips tracing across a hip bone. "You owe me."

Coricopat leaned up, kissing the other deeply, "A debt I look forward to repaying."

"Good," Mistoffelees murmured. "You can continue to do so right now if you feel like."

The other smirked, rolling over and pulling Mistoffelees with him, "Gladly."

Laughing, Mistoffelees went with him, pressing in for another deep kiss.

o.o.o.o

_After Finals_

Mistoffelees glanced around the cafe, sitting down and waiting for the others to arrive. Coricopat was being dragged around by his sister, and so might not arrive until late (if at all) for this particular lunch.

Tumblebrutus arrived a couple of minutes later. He spotted his friend and made his way over, smiling, "Hey, Misto."

"Tumble," Mistoffelees, said, looking up with a broad smile. "Everyone else is going to be late, aren't they?"

"Knowing them? Yes, probably." Tumble grinned, sitting down across from the other, "How are you?"

"Doing pretty good," Mistoffelees returned. "Shall we get coffee while we wait at the very least?"

"I think so. I swear I'm starting to build an addiction to the stuff..."

"Most college students do," Mistoffelees laughed. "I joked once that I was going to go totally acting student and take up smoking and Coricopat promised to throw me out of the apartment."

Tumble laughed at that, "Good to know you didn't take that up."

"No," Mistoffelees shook his head. "Not quite that stupid and besides, I quite like my boyfriend. Even when he ignores me for days on end."

"He ignored you? How?"

"He got so caught up in homework he forget everything else," Mistoffelees said, rolling his eyes. "I mean, seriously. I tried to create a trail of apple slices from his desk to the kitchen, he ate the ones he could reach and kept on working. Four days before he talked to me!"

Tumble blinked, "Can we trade this next semester? I think Tugger completely ignored the fact that we were at college to study too."

Mistoffelees laughed. "What, did he spend all his time on the beach or something?"

"Practically, tried to convince me to do so too."

That got another laugh out of the smaller teen. "Must have just about given you a stroke. He passed though, right?"

Tumble smiled, "He did, though I'm still not sure how."

"Cos he's Tugger and I swear it's a magical power," Mistoffelees rolled his eyes. "Just glad it's you getting him to finish his homework and not me for once."

Tumble grinned a bit, "On the other hand, California's nice."

"I'm glad. It must be nice and warm there," Mistoffelees said with a faint smile.

"It is. How's Julliard?"

"It's nice. A little too much on the pretentious side, but mostly nice. And goddamn cold. Freaking New York."

"There are worse things than cold though...at least if people aren't ignoring you."

"I think that's how I got him to stop," Mistoffelees laughed. "I complained about it being cold and that he needed to do something about it."

Tumble laughed quietly at that, "I see."

Mistoffelees nodded firmly. "But things are good between you?"

"They are, yes. I mean, it will go easier once we get a bit of a schedule for when I can actually go to the beach, but yes."

Mistoffelees laughed. "What we need to do, is take a bit of Tugger-just a little bit-insert it into Coricopat and vice versa. Schedules would probably be a good plan though," the smaller nodded. "I mean, you need to get to the beach sometimes."

"The beach is nice. You should drag Coricopat out and about the city, give that a shot. See if it works at all."

"I'll try more," Mistoffelees nodded. "I still remember a lot of the out of the way places there."

"Certainly couldn't hurt to try."

Smiling, Mistoffelees' head tilted back as Tugger swaggered into the cafe. "Finally. You look tanner."

"Spent a lot of time at the beach," Tugger laughed, taking out a chair.

"So I heard."

Tumble offered Tugger a grin at that, "I think after break we should see about making sure we both get a bit more work done."

A harried looking Coricopat entered a moment later, "Hello all."

Mistoffelees' entire face lit up at seeing Coricopat. "Get away from your sister?"

Pointedly ignoring Tumble's suggestion of work, Tugger waved to Coricopat.

"For a couple of hours. She's claimed me for this evening as well..." He sighed, "I am beginning to remember why New York was my primary plan, with the west coast as my back up."

Mistoffelees laughed. "Well, so long as I get you this night I might be able to let your sister have you a while."

Coricopat grinned, "I think that can be arranged..."

"Good," Mistoffelees nodded and Tugger rolled his eyes.

"Guys..." he started. "Really? Still?"

"What?" Coricopat offered him an innocent look that failed completely.

"You two, with the whole bunny, telepathic sex thing," Tugger said, gesturing. "I mean, it's good to know some things don't change, but seriously guys."

Tumble blushed, but smiled, "Can you really blame them, Tugger?"

Tugger blinked in some surprise at his boyfriend as Mistoffelees buried his face to keep from crackling. "Ummm..."

Tumble shrugged, his blush worsening, "I'm just saying."

"Okay," Tugger said, blushing too as Macavity strolled in,

"Oh god, why is everyone blushing? No, wait, I don't want to know."

"Apparently Tugger thinks we're doing the telepathic bunny thing again," Coricopat willingly supplied.

Munkustrap entered behind his brother, a brow rising, "Are you? Never mind don't want to know."

"Of course," came the response.

"I think we always are," Mistoffelees supplied as Macavity sat, still shaking his head.

"God, things never change."

Coricopat looked around at the group, "We seem to still be missing some members, all told."

"Yeah, where's Pounce and Jemi, or Grids for that matter?" Mistoffelees asked.

"Don't you like, always get to see Pounce and Jemi?" Tugger asked.

"Well, yeah," Mistoffelees shrugged. "I mean, they're both going to NYCU, and they just sorta continued to date after prom but it's different seeing them in New York and having everyone back together."

Coricopat nodded his agreement. "Exactly. And Misto has a point, has anyone heard from Griddlebone?"

Munkus smirked slightly, "Mac has."

Macavity blushed quite suddenly at that. "I, well..."

"Wait, weren't you two sorta breaking up and going your own way?" Mistoffelees asked, sipping at the coffee he'd finally been handed by a waitress.

"Well, yeah..."

"Didn't mean they didn't hook up pretty much the instant they were both in state," Tugger declared, rolling his shoulders.

Munkustrap nodded his agreement, "She stepped off the plane and showed up at our house. I think she stopped by her folks' for dinner before coming over."

Mistoffelees laughed and Macavity pursed his lips. "What? We missed each other, okay? She's all the way at Yale."

Nodding, Mistoffelees shifted a bit closer to Coricopat's side. "So... in other words... our five year school reunion is going to be interesting then."

"How so?" Macavity asked, arching a brow.

"Well, you'll both finally be out of college and seeing if your lives line up again."

Coricopat absently wrapped an arm around Mistoffelees' shoulders, "That will be interesting indeed."

"What will?" Pouncival piped up from where he and Jemima had arrived and were approaching the table.

"Our fifth high school reunion," Mistoffelees returned, cuddling up slightly to his boyfriend as Jemi sat down. Macavity just looked thoughtful and a little annoyed that five years was still so far away.

Pounce settled next to Jemima, "It'll be interesting to see what's changed and what hasn't."

"Yeah," Tugger agreed with a nod. "Hey, did you hear that I managed to pass all my classes?"

Tumble smiled faintly at that, taking a drink of his hot chocolate. Coricopat's brow arched, "Congratulations."

The rest of the afternoon passed in conversation between the old friends before they parted ways again for the evening.

o.o.o.o

_Three Years Later_

One day, during their senior year of college when Mistoffelees was taking a break from the play he was supposed to be staring in, he stared at Pounce from across the table in his living room. "So," he started. "You've been dating Jemi how long now?"

Pounce shrugged, "A while."

"Almost four years," Coricopat corrected from where he was sprawled next to Mistoffelees.

Mistoffelees glanced down at his boyfriend, starting to aimlessly run his hands through Coricopat's hair as he continued talking. "You started dating for prom, remember? You've been living together almost a year."

"Are the two of you saying something specific?" Pounce glanced from one to the other.

"Well, mostly that... you've been dating a  _really_  long time. I mean, you even survived high school," Mistoffelees shrugged.

"And...?" Pouncival looked confused.

"And I consider Jemima more of a sister to me than I do Tant, anymore. So I want to know what your plans are," Coricopat murmured, his eyes closed as he focused on Mistoffelees' hands in his hair.

"You really don't threaten well when you look like a cat being petted," Mistoffelees said, glancing down. "I'm sorta expecting you to purr. But, yeah, something like that."

"I wasn't threatening," the lanky choreographer murmured.

Pouncival shrugged, "I...don't really know. I mean, I like her. Like you said we've been dating for a while."

"Four years is more than a while, "Coricopat still didn't open his eyes.

"Whatever. I just, I dunno."

"Do you like her a lot?"

"Yes?"

The grey eyes fixed on him finally, "Well the next logical step is to propose."

Pouncival gaped at him, "What?"

"It is?" Mistoffelees asked, looking down at Coricopat and something twisting in his stomach. "I mean, logically, yeah, it probably is," he said, nodding to Pounce. "Just... have you thought about it? Because if you're really not thinking about proposing it's almost like leading her on at this point."

"I..." Pounce glanced between them.

Coricopat finally sat up a bit, frowning, "Mistoffelees is right. Make up your mind, but don't lead her on. Letting her down now will hurt, but it will hurt less than it could later."

"I mean, it's something to think about anyway," Mistoffelees murmured, pulling his hand away from Coricopat's hair.

Pouncival dropped his gaze, "Yeah, I...I'll think about it."

"Yeah," Mistoffelees nodded. "Just... you know, you and Jems are both sorta the type to just go with things. Sometimes sitting one or the other down and making sure you know what you're doing is good." However, his smile was border lining brittle.

Coricopat rose, stretching, "You two'll sort it, I'm sure."

Pounce offered them both a bit of a smile, "Thanks. I'll talk to her."

"Good," Mistoffelees murmured.

Pouncival rose, nodding to them, "Take care you two."

"You as well. Give my love to Jemi," Coricopat inclined his head.

"Will do."

"Have a good evening," Mistoffelees said with a wave. "And good luck to both of you."

"Thanks!" With that, Pounce slipped out.

Once he was gone, Mistoffelees paused for a moment before rising, sweeping the cups off the table and going to the small kitchen area, filling the sink with water.

Coricopat winced at that. They'd been living together long enough that he'd picked up dish washing as a sign that something was wrong. He quietly followed Mistoffelees into the kitchen area, "Misto?"

"Yeah?" he asked, not turning around but pulling a plate off the rack and soaking it.

"What's wrong?"

"How do you mean?" Mistoffelees asked, voice a little too soft.

"I mean you've retreated to wash dishes. What's wrong?"

"I... oh," he paused a moment, still not turning around. "You know, the dishes do just need to be washed..."

Coricopat sighed, "You're avoiding the question."

"A little bit, yeah," Mistoffelees agreed. "It's just... I don't know. It was a weird conversation to be part of."

"I..." Coricopat drew a deep breath, "I was kind of not planning to have this conversation in the kitchen."

There was another pause and Mistoffelees finally glanced back. "You were planning on having this conversation?"

"Well, not this one persay, but..." He leaned against the counter, "I did want to have a serious conversation about our future…"

Swallowing, Mistoffelees ignored the dishes for a moment and leaned against the counter. "We're graduating in a few months."

Coricopat nodded, "I was thinking beyond that."

"I figured. But, I just, I mean, that means we aren't in college anymore. We could... move, or stay o-or something..."

"I was...actually I was thinking that...well...they did pass that law...and..." He hesitated for a long moment, finally looking up at Mistoffelees again, "I was wondering if you would be willing to marry me?"

Though he was leaning against the counter, Mistoffelees had been holding a mug in his hands, turning it over in his hands. Until Coricopat proposed to him, when he rather abruptly dropped it, the handle cracking off and skidding across the floor. "I..." he gaped. "Y-you, I mean, I-I..."

Coricopat bent and retrieved the larger pieces of the broken mug, rather than look at the other, "Y-yes?"

Mistoffelees dropped down, picking up the body of what was once a novelty mug. He stayed down there though, using his free hand to tilt Coricopat's chin toward him. "You want to marry me?"

Grey eyes met hazel as Coricopat nodded slightly, "Yes. I very much do."

Mistoffelees' breath caught and for a moment he couldn't respond. "Oh, Oh god. Yes then, entirely yes."

Coricopat's face lit up in a smile, "Really?"

"Did you really think I was going to say something else?" Mistoffelees asked, voice strained but smiling.

"I...no, not really, but I suppose there's always some fear of it on my part. Even though it's unfounded..."

"Yeah," Mistoffelees said before scooting forward across the floor and kissing Coricopat hard.

The other smirked against the kiss, pressing into it. He dropped the handle of the mug to wrap his arms around the other and pull him with him as he rocked back on his the motion the smaller man just pressed against him more, fingers tangling in his brown hair. Coricopat deepened the kiss, drawing Mistoffelees as close to flush against him as their current position allowed.

"So, um," Mistoffelees managed when he finally drew back. "Should we, dinner, and rings and..."

"I was thinking dinner, which was actually when I planned to bring this up... and then perhaps ring shopping?"

"Okay," Mistoffelees nodded, leaning in for another kiss. "I should finish the dishes though."

"Can I help?"

"If you want to dry them," Mistoffelees murmured softly.

Coricopat nodded slightly, "I can do that."

"Thanks" Mistoffelees murmured, holding the mug and looking it over for a moment. "I don't think it's holding water again, but I sorta want to keep it."

That earned a smile, "I don't see why we shouldn't keep it. We have enough cups that will hold beverages. We'll reattach the pieces of this one and set it on display or something."

Mistoffelees laughed. "Exactly. I think it almost deserves its own shelf."

"I like this plan, perhaps a glass case for it as well?"

"So it doesn't end up abused again?" Mistoffelees laughed, handing Coricopat a plate.

Coricopat picked up a dishcloth, and dried it off, "Exactly."

o.o.o.o

_And a Year After That_

Several months after graduation, Mistoffelees tied a cream tie around his throat and was working on not panicking entirely with Tugger behind him, chattering with some actor friends about the coming wedding.

"Tugger," Mistoffelees managed and the taller shut up.

"Yeah-huh?"

"Are you sure everything is ready outside?"

"Dude, I'm your best man. Of course everything is ready," Tugger said, rolling his eyes. Somehow, most of the group had managed to stay close despite scattering across the country.

"Oh," Mistoffelees said, still about panicking. "Can you check again?"

Serafine entered at that point, looking her son over, "Mistoffelees. Everything is ready."

"Oh. And we're positive it is...?"

"Yes!" Tugger said, hooking his fingers in his waistband.

"Yeah pip-squeak," Macavity said, having followed Mistoffelees' mother. "It's all set."

Mistoffelees nodded mutely, pulling at the tie. Sera batted her son's hands away, straightening the tie, "You look wonderful, everything is set, you're going to be fine."

"You can say that," Mistoffelees murmured. "Me, I'm just going to be panicking."

"You'll be fine," Tugger assured. "I think your dad set up the camera already."

"That was not what you should tell him," Macavity said, elbowing his side.

Sera smiled gently, "Misto...you'll make it through today."

"You sure?" he asked, voice a little strained.

"I'm certain."

"Okay," he said with a swallow and squared his shoulders. "Let's do this then." He adjusted the flower in his lapel again and took another deep breath before turning to the doorway.

She smiled again, "Good luck, son." Sera slipped out to return to her place.

"Ready?" Tugger asked flippantly and Mistoffelees nodded, the ceremony starting.

The ceremony was tastefully elegant with a hint of the traditional. The reception was held in the same hall, tastefully decorated to transition from ceremony to reception with only a bit of rearranging which the groomsmen did swiftly following the vows.

Mistoffelees loosened his tie ever so slightly and grinned up at Coricopat, constantly getting distracted by the new ring on his finger. "Shall we have our first dance?" he asked, grinning.

Coricopat held out his hand, "Your lead or my lead?"

"Yours," Mistoffelees smiled. "Since I got to pick out the song."

That earned another smile as Coricopat lead his spouse out onto the dance floor, listening to the first notes of the song before leading Mistoffelees into the dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, we reach the end of this particular story! We hope everyone enjoyed it as much as we enjoyed writing it. It was really a joy to work on, despite the dubious source material. It was also writing a story where Misto and Cori actually could end up married at the end of it, since New York passed that into law before we started working on this story.


End file.
